


Tuer Greyback

by Luma_az



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infiltration, Loup-garou, M/M, Thriller, UA, apprentis Aurors, grande guerre sorcière, maraudeurs - Freeform, polar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 98,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Dans une version où jamais Rémus n'a pu entrer à Poudlard, James et Sirius sont des apprentis Aurors. Obligés malgré eux de participer aux contrôles sur les loups-garous, ils rencontrent Rémus, prêt à tout pour se venger de Fenrir Greyback. Ils montent un plan pour que celui-ci infiltre les loups-garous fidèles à Voldemort afin de leur ramener de précieuses informations. Pour mener à bien le plan, Sirius lui offre une baguette magique et lui apprend à s'en servir, ce qui est normalement interdit par la loi...





	1. Sirius Black et James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ou éléments présents dans ce récit ne m'appartiennent, ils viennent tous de la saga de Mme J K Rowling, vénérée entre tous.  
> A part quelques loups-garous que j'ai rajoutés, parce que une meute de un ça fait pas beaucoup.

Contexte : Dans cette version alternative, Rémus Lupin n'est jamais entré à Poudlard. Sirius Black et James Potter ont poursuivi leur scolarité normalement, amis avec Peter Pettigrow, même si en l'absence du membre le plus raisonnable et le plus mature de la bande ils ont été bien plus intenables que dans la version d'origine. James n'a donc jamais pu convaincre Lily Evans de sortir avec lui... Mais ils sont restés en contact et il persévère, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit restée amie avec Severus Rogue. Le groupe des Maraudeurs n'a jamais été formé sous ce nom, la carte est restée inachevée, ils ne sont pas devenus des Animagus et n'ont pas de surnoms.  
Les deux compères se sont lancés dans la formation d'Aurors, et notre histoire commence alors qu'ils encore de jeunes apprentis dépendants du Bureau des Aurors, au ministère de la Magie. Au-dehors, la guerre menée par Voldemort fait rage, et ils brûlent tous les deux de se battre contre les Mangemorts ! Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Alastor Maugrey, grand Auror qui les prend sous son aile, n'est pas encore borgne et n'a donc pas encore reçu le surnom de Fol-Oeil.  
Quand à Rémus, il a vécu en reclus, connaissant des bribes du monde magique par son père, mais empêché par la loi d'y accéder, et refusant de se mêler plus que nécessaire aux Moldus qu'il ne veut pas mettre en danger.  
Cette histoire commence un matin de l'automne 1979, alors que nos héros ont à peine dix-neuf ans...

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

James Potter et Sirius Black. On aurait difficilement pu trouver deux sorciers incarnant mieux que ces deux là la force et le courage des Gryffondor. Durant toute leur scolarité, ils avaient été considérés comme les plus brillants élèves, les plus grands sportifs, les plus fantastiques camarades et les plus redoutables farceurs de l'école Poudlard. Une double légende, une amitié solide et fraternelle, un espoir en ces temps sombres où régnaient les Mangemorts et leur sinistre maitre. Personne ne s'était étonné que, sitôt leurs ASPICS validés, tous les deux se soient tournés immédiatement vers la carrière d'Auror. Ils étaient de l'étoffe dont sont faits les héros.

Ce qui n'impressionnait guère Alastor Maugrey, l'un des plus grands Aurors encore vivant, qui avait vu plus que son compte de héros morts pour cause d'imbécilité. Et pour lui, ces deux petits blanc-becs bouffis d'orgueils et incapables d'obéir à l'ordre le plus simple sans chicaner étaient sans conteste deux bougres d'imbéciles, qui allaient se retrouver refroidis avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Expelliarmus". On les lui avait collé comme apprentis pour qu'ils fassent leurs premières armes sur le terrain. Et il avait bien l'intention de les rendre à leurs mamans respectives en assez bon état pour qu'au moins elles puissent les reconnaitre.

Pour cela, hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent mêlés de près ou de loin au moindre combat avant d'avoir fait preuve de patience, de maitrise, d'obéissance et de bon sens.

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet avec Minerva MacGonagall, une amie de longue date professeur à Poudlard, elle avait explosé de rire en entendant son programme. Ce qui en aurait découragé plus d'un. Mais pas Alastor, qui avait relevé des défis plus terribles que ça et n'avait pas l'intention de dévier d'un pouce de la méthode qu'il s'était fixé. Jusqu'à ce que les deux gamins semblent fiables, hors de question de leur confier autre chose que de l'administratif. Voilà qui leur forgerait le caractère.

De leur coté, James et Sirius travaillaient dur - quoi qu'en pensent tous ceux qui les avaient vu à l'œuvre à Poudlard - pour valider leur troisième et dernière année d'apprentissage et enfin devenir des Aurors à part entière. Ils suivaient encore quelques cours théoriques et effectuaient de nombreux exercices aux sorts de combat auprès de William Williamson, qui supervisait tous les apprentis. Ils avaient été très fiers qu'un combattant aussi aguerri que Maugrey soit leur mentor, certains qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, se voir confier des responsabilités, organiser eux-mêmes des missions et pour finir gagner la guerre contre Voldemort. L'entêtement de l'Auror mettait en retard toute leur planification.  
Pour l'instant, ils rongeaient leur frein, guettant la bonne occasion de faire leurs preuves et enfin gagner la confiance de leur intransigeant mentor.


	2. Première mission

"Trois semaines qu'on est là et on n'est toujours pas sortis de ce maudit bureau !" fulminait Sirius à son complice de toujours, James.   
Celui-ci ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de l'écouter, plus occupé à faire léviter sa plume entre les arches de papier d'un circuit qu'il avait créé avec les dossiers qu'on lui avait confiés. D'ailleurs il savait très bien tout ce que Black avait à lui dire, étant donné qu'il partageait toutes ses récriminations, et que celui-ci tenait pourtant à les lui rappeler avec une régularité d'horloge.   
Les deux jeunes gens, frères de cœur, se ressemblaient plutôt : deux sorciers bien élevés, de familles d'une lignée plus que respectable, sûrs d'eux et toujours en train de se mettre en avant sans même s'en rendre compte. James portait des lunettes et était parfaitement incapable d'assagir ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, Sirius était beau comme un acteur et avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs chers aux poètes maudits et aux rockeurs. A part ça, ils étaient tous les deux forts, jeunes, plein de vie, et aucun de ces qualificatifs ne s'accordait avec le minuscule bureau où on les consignait depuis trop longtemps.  
Quoiqu'il soit plus encombré que minuscule, ce bureau. Le résultat final en termes d'espace vital était le même, mais on avait tout de même cette satisfaction d'avoir tout un bric-à-brac dans lequel piocher à loisir quand on s'ennuyait trop. Les dossiers et autres parchemins administratifs étaient enchantés, bien entendu, ils savaient se classer tous seuls - et s'agitaient comme des poules indignées en ébouriffant leurs papiers dès qu'on les dérangeait du bout de la baguette. Les encres sympathiques, classeurs à double fond et autres tiroirs infinis nécessaires à la gestion de dossiers sensibles pouvaient également se révéler assez amusants. Mais surtout, c'était là que les Aurors stockaient le matériel de défense obsolète ou hors d'usage : glace à l'ennemi qui ne repérait que les gens ayant des bonbons dans leur poche, scrutoscope tremblant, fausse baguette ébréchée, globe terrestre de repérage complètement aplati, théière-espionne mordeuse, notes de service retournées à l'état sauvage et tentant de bâtir leurs nids...  
En dépit de tout, y compris de son exceptionnelle bonne volonté, Sirius s'ennuyait. Et quoi qu'en dise ce vieux cinglé de Maugrey, il avait jusqu'ici été d'une sagesse exemplaire pour un Sirius qui s'ennuyait. La preuve, le bureau n'avait pour l'instant subi aucun dégât - en dehors d'une minuscule inondation due à un nuage d'intérieur récalcitrant et de trois feuillets à peine roussis.   
Les deux jeunes gens comprenaient les enjeux de la guerre et les raisons de leur mentor, et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais ils allaient bientôt arriver au bout de leur réserve très limitée de patience.  
Et puis c'était la guerre, bon sang ! Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient braves, ils s'étaient entrainés aux sorts de combat jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, ils brûlaient de se battre ! Et, comme toutes les familles de sorciers, ils avaient des comptes à régler avec les Mangemorts. Sirius plus que James, d'ailleurs. Il rongeait son frein et se montrait plus instable que jamais.  
Il était d'ailleurs grimpé sur la table - pour quoi faire, on ne le saura jamais, James avait juste eu le réflexe de sauver sa tour de cartons - quand leur mentor entra dans la pièce. Il les transperça du regard, semblant jauger jusqu'au poids de leurs âmes. Comme d'habitude. Ils ne s'en formalisaient plus depuis belle lurette.  
L'Auror s'avança lentement dans le bureau, inspectant minutieusement chaque recoin. Il était couvert de cicatrices et précocement ridé pour sa trentaine d'années - à ce qu'il disait. Mais ce n'était pas la bravoure aveugle le jetant dans le danger qui avait causé ces cicatrices, ni une angoisse de lâche qui avait fait naître ces rides. Non, Alastor Maugrey était probablement le meilleur Auror de sa génération, car son extrême prudence et sa méticulosité lui avaient permis de déjouer les pièges et de survivre à des Mangemorts en théorie bien plus puissants que lui, et sa survie même imposait naturellement le respect.  
Respect dont James et Sirius ne manquaient pas, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas irrespectueux de leur part de demander à ce qu'il les forme comme il était censé le faire, tout de même ?   
Quoi qu'il en soit, une entrée aussi tôt le matin, c'était un changement, et tout changement offrait un espoir dont ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se priver.  
— Oui ?" demanda James plein d'espoir, tandis que Sirius sautait de son perchoir et hurlait :   
— Alors, on part en mission ?  
— Oui," maugréa Maugrey comme à contrecœur, "vous partez en mission les garçons. Votre première mission à l'extérieur. Vous m'accompagnerez pendant que je vais recenser les loups-garous. On commence par le Yorkshire, ça devrait nous faire la journée.   
— Recenser..." dit Sirius, " vous voulez dire combattre, non ? On a retrouvé Greyback et sa bande ?  
— Pas du tout. Et je parle bien de recenser. Vous savez qu'une partie des loups-garous a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui. Le ministère veut qu'on aille régulièrement voir les autres pour s'assurer que tout va bien, et surtout qu'ils ne sont pas en train de le rejoindre.  
— Mais... comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir ça ?" demanda James interloqué. "C'est stupide. S'ils se rallient à Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ne vont pas nous le dire.  
— Ce sont les ordres. Tous ces ralliements à l'ennemi inquiètent beaucoup le Ministre de la Magie, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer ses Aurors toquer à toutes les adresses connues et demander aux loups quel est leur alignement. C'est une mission simple et sans danger, alors c'est l'occasion rêvée de me montrer que vous savez vous tenir. Je veux du tact et de la discrétion, c'est bien compris ? La situation est délicate. On frôle le politique. Alors montrez-moi que vos vieilles familles vous ont bien élevés et soyez sages, c'est compris ?   
— Compris." assurèrent les apprentis.   
Stupide ou non, c'était une mission, et une mission auprès des loups-garous. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux serait un agent de Greyback, il résisterait aux ordres, et ils auraient l'occasion d'effectuer leur première arrestation !   
C'est avec enthousiasme que Sirius et James se préparèrent.


	3. Le très méfiant M. Lupin

Il n'y eut aucune résistance. Aucune arrestation. Aucune trace du moindre partisan de Voldemort ni même de la moindre sympathie pour ses idées.   
En revanche, ils virent ce que c'était que de vivre en exclus, loin des sociétés sorcières et moldues à la fois. Eux qui venaient de familles riches, ils virent pour la première fois le visage de la misère. Des familles entières de loups-garous, vivant entre eux depuis des générations, leur ouvraient les portes de campements de fortune où on aurait peine à distinguer la cabane du poulailler. Ils semblaient tous épuisés, cernés, ridés précocement pour ceux qui avaient dépassé la trentaine.   
Et terriblement polis.   
Non, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rejoindre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Non, ils ne connaissaient personne qui était dans ce cas. Oui, s'ils entendaient parler de quoi que ce soit, ils préviendraient le ministère immédiatement.  
James et Sirius se sentaient un peu plus penauds à chaque visite. L'Auror guettait leur réaction du coin de l'œil. Il devait avouer que pour l'instant, ça allait. Ils se prenaient la réalité en pleine face, mais faisaient de leur mieux pour rester à l'écoute et bienveillants, et même si on devinait leur malaise, ils ne montraient ni hostiles ni méprisants envers les loups-garous. Une bonne chose. Maugrey regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant de tous les agents du ministère. En ces temps troublés, c'était le moment ou jamais de tendre la main à ces marginaux et leur offrir une vraie place dans la société, comme le répétait Dumbledore. Pourtant, au quotidien, c'était tout l'inverse qui était préconisé par le ministère. Il soupira. La politique...  
.  
Leur dernière visite aurait lieu chez un certain Rémus Lupin. Maugrey l'avait gardé pour la fin car, comme il l'expliqua aux garçons, son cas était un peu spécial. Lupin - en dépit de son nom qui semblait prédestiné - n'était pas né loup-garou mais l'était devenu suite à une morsure. Il n'avait rejoint aucune meute par la suite et avait été élevé à l'écart par ses parents, un sorcier et une moldue. Un pied dans chaque monde et aucune place nulle part. Il était sans doute aigri, voir hargneux envers les sorciers. Alors prudence maximale et vigilance constante.  
Évidemment, l'idée d'un quelconque danger n'eut pour effet que de ragaillardir les deux apprentis héros qu'il devait pouponner. Il jura entre ses dents et sonna.  
Lupin vivait dans une très vieille et assez petite maison, à moitié en ruine et à l'écart de tout, qui donnait sur un grand plateau de lande désolée. Derrière, on voyait que quelqu'un avait voulu donner un aspect un minimum civilisé au jardin et même avait planté quelques légumes. Hélas, le sol et le climat n'étaient pas vraiment propices à ce genre de tentative, et le résultat était aussi miteux que le reste.   
Le loup-garou mit longtemps à ouvrir et les deux jeunes sorciers, anticipant déjà une résistance, auraient sorti leurs baguettes sans le geste d'apaisement de leur mentor. Au final, l'homme derrière la porte semblait tout sauf hostile.  
Ou plutôt, rien, dans son apparence, ne semblait représenter le moindre danger. Il semblait aussi jeune qu'eux. Il était plus petit que Sirius d'une bonne tête et plus mince. Ses cernes étaient bien plus prononcées que celles des autres loups-garous qu'ils avaient rencontrés et sa peau pâle, parcourue de fines cicatrices de griffure plus pâles encore, lui donnait un aspect terriblement maladif. Il était engoncé dans un manteau trop grand pour lui, usé jusqu'au fil, qui pouvait venir aussi bien de l'Armée du Salut que d'une poubelle. Son visage semblait taillé dans le marbre par un sculpteur travaillant sur le thème de l'inexpressivité.  
Seuls ses yeux d'ambres trahissaient des sentiments. Une méfiance animale, aussi violente qu'absolue, un refus de laisser qui que ce soit avancer dans son antre.  
.  
Maugrey se présenta rapidement et expliqua les raisons de leur venue à tous les trois. Un mince sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Lupin, qui répliqua :   
"Et vous aviez besoin de venir à trois pour un seul pauvre petit loup ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous manger...  
— Ces deux jeunes gens sont mes apprentis, ils sont encore en formation d'Auror et je tente de leur inculquer quelques bases du métier. Pouvons-nous entrer ?   
— M. Maugrey, je comprends pourquoi vous le présentez comme ça, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'à la seconde où je vous interdirai d'entrer dans ma maison ou d'y faire quoi que ce soit, vous aurez le droit de m'arrêter et de m'envoyer tout droit à Azkaban. Alors s'il vous plait, épargnez-moi votre politesse rhétorique et venons-en au fait. Vous voulez voir ma cage, n'est-ce pas ?   
— En effet. Et nous voulons vous poser quelques questions. Autant nous mettre à l'aise pour bavarder, non ?   
— Autant en finir rapidement. J'allais manger. Entrez, faites ce que vous avez à faire, demandez-moi ce que vous avez à me demander, et partez.  
— Merci."  
Plus hostile que les autres, donc, ou en tout cas bien moins résigné. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir résister et il y avait peu de chance pour que l'arrêter amène au moindre combat glorieux. En fait, Sirius se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise devant lui que devant les autres. Il se sentait être le méchant de l'histoire. Alors qu'aussi déplaisantes que soient ces vérifications, le but restait de trouver les vrais méchants, les loups de Greyback. Il fit de son mieux pour se raccrocher à cette idée.


	4. La tanière du loup

La maison de Rémus Lupin était vieille et il l'avait rafistolée de son mieux, privilégiant le solide à l'esthétique, en utilisant des moyens moldus. Tout, ici, était moldu. Sinon, les lieux étaient propres et plutôt bien protégés de l'humidité ambiante, un exploit s'il n'avait pas utilisé la moindre magie. Peu de décoration, mais il avait installé des bouquets de bruyère par endroit.   
Il les guida tout droit au salon où ils s'assirent sur un canapé fatigué aux multiples coutures, qui avait dû connaitre une vie antérieure dans une décharge, mais était étonnamment moelleux - quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de le rembourrer généreusement. Le loup-garou possédait une radio, elle aussi antique, et surtout des centaines de livres, une collection éclectique qui trônait fièrement de part et d'autre d'une grande cheminée. Immédiatement, Sirius et James se tordirent le cou pour lire quelques titres. Ils ne reconnurent rien, tout ça semblait moldu, et quelques-uns n'étaient visiblement pas en anglais.  
Lupin prit une chaise et s'installa face aux trois sorciers. Toujours aussi impassible, il leur demanda :  
"Alors ? Que vouliez-vous me demander ?   
— Vous savez que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom recrute parmi les vôtres. Est-ce que lui ou un de ses partisans vous a approché ces derniers temps ?   
— Non.  
— Est-ce que vous êtes en contact avec d'autres loups-garous ?   
— Non.  
— Avec des sorciers ?  
— À part vous, non. Le seul sorcier que j'ai réellement connu était mon père, et il est mort il y a trois ans.  
— J'en suis désolé. Dites-moi, êtes-vous au courant de la guerre ?   
— Je suis abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je sais que vous avez des ennuis et qui en est responsable.  
— Avez-vous de l'intérêt pour le discours tenu par les Mangemorts ?   
— Il est absurde. Ils mélangent les faits et les sentiments pour faire une espèce de bouillie où comme par hasard le chef peut promettre que tout ira mieux si on élimine les plus faibles. Si vous connaissez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de l'histoire moldue, vous savez que ce type n'est pas premier salopard à utiliser une manipulation aussi grossière. Le pire c'est que ça marche. Mais je n'ai aucune affinité avec ces gens.  
— Et que savez-vous du loup-garou Greyback ?  
À ce nom, le masque se fissura pour la première fois. Le regard flamboyant et la lèvre retroussée en une grimace haineuse, Lupin répliqua :  
— Greyback ? Je l'attends. J'ai même préparé quelque chose pour lui.  
Avant que les sorciers ne puissent lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, il se leva et attrapa un objet sur la cheminée. Il le posa sur la table devant eux dans un claquement sec, tout en proclamant avec fièvre :  
— Voilà ce qui attend Greyback, si jamais il recroise ma route un jour !  
James et Sirius se penchèrent immédiatement vers l'objet, retenus tout aussi vite par Maugrey. L'Auror fit passer son détecteur au-dessus de la chose métallique, puis, une fois certain qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, le prit avec précautions et demanda :  
— Un pistolet moldu ? Contre Greyback ?   
— Un revolver. Il est chargé de balles en argent. Même sans magie, je devrais arriver à lui régler son compte avec ça.  
— Ah. Je vois. C'est lui qui...  
— Oui. C'est lui qui. Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'aller battre la campagne avec ces gentils petits barbares de Mangemorts est bien la dernière chose qui me tente.  
Maugrey hocha la tête doctement et lui rendit l'arme tout aussi précautionneusement qu'il l'avait prise.  
— Alors je n'ai pas d'autres questions, M. Lupin. Montrez-moi votre cage et nous repartirons."  
Le jeune homme rangea le revolver et les guida jusqu'à la cave.   
C'était la partie des visites que James et Sirius détestaient le plus. Chaque loup-garou laissé libre devait être enfermé dans une cage protégée par de l'argent pendant la pleine lune. Les familles qu'ils avaient vues plus tôt dans la journée avaient mis au point toutes sortes de systèmes pour s'apaiser les uns les autres pendant l'épreuve. Ils formaient des meutes, souvent petites, mais soudées. Lupin, lui, était seul.  
Il leur montra sans broncher le système permettant d'ouvrir et de fermer la cage de l'intérieur, impossible à faire fonctionner avec des pattes. La cave était fermée à clé pour prévenir toute intrusion moldue, et en plus de l'isolement de la maison le lieu était protégé par un amuisseur, un petit objet sorcier qui étouffait tous les sons, que Rémus tenait de son père. Tout était conforme.  
Personne n'évoqua les traces de sang sur le sol et les murs.   
Comme promis, les trois Aurors quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Personne n'avait envie qu'ils s'attardent.


	5. L'idée

James et Sirius s'étaient bien tenus pendant toute la mission. Plus encore, ils n'avaient pas eu le culot de réclamer ensuite de partir au combat comme une récompense, signe selon Maugrey que changer d'air leur avait mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il envisageait de les laisser seuls pour la suite des missions de recensements, lui-même étant appelé sur différentes urgences.  
Ce dont il ne leur avait pas encore parlé, hésitant encore. Et il s'en félicita quand les deux jeunes sorciers sollicitèrent une entrevue avec lui pour lui parler "d'une idée géniale".  
Avec un soupir, il les fit entrer dans son propre bureau et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Il n'était pas là très souvent et la pièce tenait davantage de l'entrepôt que du lieu de travail. Deux glaces à l'ennemi, placées en face à face, se renvoyaient les images floues d'hostiles ombres grises. Un peu partout, des scrutoscopes rougeoyaient et sifflaient par intermittence. Un établi à potion trônait dans un coin, la plupart des étiquettes promettant des effets secondaires aussi atroces qu'intéressants. Sur la carte à repères des dizaines de petits points brillaient et bougeaient pendant que les repéreurs espionnaient des sorciers soupçonnés d'aider des Mangemorts. D'autres artefacts étaient plus discrets, mais tout aussi indispensables au travail des Aurors : miroirs à double sens, couteau à crocheter les serrures, parchemin à trois faces...   
D'habitude, James et Sirius ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux de fouiner de tous les côtés lorsqu'ils venaient ici, comme deux gamins chez Honeyduckes. Pas cette fois. Ils semblaient très sérieux, voire même un peu nerveux, à l'idée de présenter leur idée. Finalement, ce fut Black qui s'avança pour expliquer :  
"Alors voilà, après la visite aux loups-garous l'autre jour, on s'est dit avec James... Enfin, c'est surtout quand on a vu le dernier, Lupin... Il semblait très hostile à Greyback, non ?   
— Et ce n'est pas le seul." répondit Maugrey. "Vous avez compris que c'est sans doute Greyback qui l'a mordu et lui a transmis la malédiction, non ? Et d'après ce qu'on sait, il était extrêmement jeune, encore un enfant. Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'entamer sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'est à cause de ce genre de choses que les gens haïssent les loups-garous, et malheureusement, ils condamnent les victimes en même temps que leurs bourreaux.  
James ajouta :   
— Et vous nous disiez l'autre jour que c'était impossible de retrouver Greyback ou des membres de sa meute, parce que jamais il ne se laisserait approcher par un sorcier, non ?   
— Évidemment, ils font très attention. Les loups-garous sont puissants mais ont des faiblesses. Cependant, depuis qu'ils ont formé un pacte avec les Mangemorts, ils entrent en contact régulièrement avec des sorciers, et nos agents comptent là-dessus.  
— Justement," reprit Sirius. "Ce ne serait pas plus efficace de les infiltrer directement par un agent loup-garou ? Ce Lupin, par exemple, il rêve de tuer Greyback, ce serait sûrement possible de le convaincre de...  
— Pardon ?  
Maugrey avait rugi ce mot. Les gosses avaient bel et bien sorti quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'il le redoutait. Il tempêta :  
— Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ! Faire confiance à un loup-garou ? Lui demander de trahir son propre peuple ? Et au nom de quoi, à votre avis ? La vengeance ne suffira certainement pas à lancer ce gamin sur la trace d'un garou aussi puissant que Greyback, sinon, ça ferait belle lurette qu'il l'aurait fait, croyez-moi. Il a peur de recroiser sa route, c'est certain, mais il n'a rien d'un agent. Et qu'est-ce que vous lui offririez ? Il n'a droit à rien, même pas à une baguette magique, et aucun sorcier n'acceptera jamais qu'il vive parmi nous !  
— Et bien justement, vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste ? Tous ces gens restent fidèles à notre camp, et tout ce qu'on leur offre c'est...  
— Ils ne sont fidèles qu'à leur propre intérêt, qui est de rester neutres dans cette guerre et d'éviter de prendre des coups ! Si ça implique de se soumettre aux contrôles du ministère, la plupart l'accepteront, tant que le ministre ne va pas trop loin. Lupin n'a rien demandé à personne, et la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour les gens comme lui, c'est de ne pas les impliquer dans ce conflit. Tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui oublie leur existence, et avec un peu de chance, qu'on en fasse autant.   
Il voyait bien, à leur tête, que ça ne leur plaisait pas. Et ce n'était pas juste son refus qui les avait vexés. Non, ils semblaient masquer difficilement leur fureur. Sirius, en particulier, semblait lutter pour ne pas livrer violemment le fond de sa pensée. L'Auror soupira.  
— Vous aviez envie d'en faire un héros, hein ? De montrer à notre monde un brave loup-garou qui se bat courageusement contre les forces du mal. Et ensuite ? Vous pensez qu'on va révoquer le code de 1637 pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il serait toléré, s'il rend suffisamment de services. Mais à peine. Il sera toujours aussi haï par tous les sorciers qu'il croisera, et je vous garantis qu'il le saura. Il sera toujours maudit et devra toujours s'enfermer chaque mois dans une de ces horribles cages. Et encore, ça c'est s'il réussit. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, comme vous deux, mais il ne peut même pas utiliser la magie. C'est bien beau de vouloir utiliser des trucs moldus, mais ces histoires de revolver, c'est tout simplement trop facile à contrer. Il se fera démasquer en moins de cinq minutes et démembrer par la meute. C'est comme ça qu'ils font.  
Il regarda ses deux apprentis. James avait baissé la tête, comme gêné. Sirius serrait toujours les poings. Ce fut surtout à sa destination que Maugrey ajouta :   
— Je sais que c'est dur. Mais si vous voulez améliorer les conditions de vie des loups-garous, vous vous mêlez de politique, et c'est aux politiciens qu'il faudra vous frotter. Pour la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, nous n'allons pas engager de loups-garous, même bien déterminés. C'est tout."  
Sur ces mots, il se leva et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, qu'il referma derrière eux avec un soupir. Ces gosses idéalistes... Malgré toutes ses précautions, ils ne feraient pas long feu chez les Aurors. Si ce n'étaient pas les forces du mal qui auraient leur peau, ce seraient les méandres du ministère. Leur sens naïf de la justice n'aurait pas été du goût de Dawlish, par exemple. Ou même de Scrimgeour, le directeur du bureau des Aurors. Pas mal de sorciers assez bien placés avaient toujours estimé que la place des hybrides et autres presque-humains devait être le plus éloigné possible des sorciers, et maintenant que la guerre avait commencé et que les Mangemorts avaient accueilli certains de ces exclus dans leurs rangs, leur haine n'avait fait que grandir.  
Et pourtant... la justice. Quelle autre motivation devrait avoir un Auror ?  
Maugrey se servit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Ils vivaient une sale époque, et en avoir conscience n'arrangeait rien.


	6. Le plan

À peine sorti du bureau d'Alastor Maugrey, Sirius écrasa son poing sur le mur, à plusieurs reprises, tentant d'expurger sa fureur. Et sa peine. Il se voyait déjà en train d'annoncer le plan à Lupin, en train de lui promettre que ses soucis, sa maison miteuse, sa mise à l'écart, tout ça ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Oui, il comptait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, en frappant fort dans les forces de Voldemort et en récompensant au moins une personne injustement rejetée. C'était justement toute la beauté du plan. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens compliquent tout ?   
"Allez, viens." lui dit James en l'entrainant plus loin.  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient censés rester au ministère, mais personne ne leur reprocherait quoi que ce soit s'ils prenaient le temps de boire un verre dehors. Ils choisirent un café moldu tout proche, qu'ils s'étaient mis à fréquenter lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à travailler à Londres. D'une manière générale, ils aimaient tous les deux tout ce qui était moldu, à la fois pour le côté exotique de leur manière de vivre, de parler, et même de penser, et à la fois pour le côté plus affectif.   
Ils étaient Aurors - enfin, en train de devenir des Aurors - et leur rôle était avant tout de protéger les sorciers contre les forces du mal. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort, les Aurors étaient devenus les protecteurs également des moldus contre les forces du mal. D'une certaine manière, pour James et Sirius, les moldus étaient à eux, leurs protégés auxquels personne ne devrait toucher. Et ils voyaient sous le même angle de nombreuses autres créatures : tous ceux qui n'étaient pas avec Voldemort étaient dans leur camp, et ils devaient les protéger contre Voldemort. C'était aussi simple que ça. C'était une raison viscérale, qui se passait d'explication, et devoir sciemment laisser de côté tous ces gens qu'ils voudraient sauver leur minait le cœur.  
Ils n'abordèrent pas la question ainsi, bien sûr. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, presque des frères, qu'ils avaient rarement besoin de faire le point sur leurs motivations et ce qui leur semblait important ou non. Ainsi, ils ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de définir ce qu'ils entendaient par "les gens qu'ils voudraient sauver". C'était évident, à leurs yeux, que les moldus étaient des gens, les géants et les gobelins aussi, les elfes de maison (1) également, et oui, les loups-garous étaient des gens. Peu importait qu'à Poudlard, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal leur aient appris à les identifier et les tuer, comme face à n'importe quelle menace. Peu importait qu'ils ne sachent à peu près rien de la vie ni de l'avis de ceux qu'ils prétendaient ainsi sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter de laisser faire des injustices aussi criantes.  
Pour l'instant, ce qui semblait urgent à James, c'était de calmer Sirius. Lui avait été ébranlé par l'argument de Maugrey sur le fait que Lupin - ou tout autre loup-garou qui infiltrerait la meute de Greyback - serait vraisemblablement voué à l'échec, et sans doute démembré suite à cet échec. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sirius lui demanda férocement :   
"Et tu le crois, hein ? Tu penses qu'il a raison et que tout ce qu'on ferait, ce serait mettre en danger ce pauvre type !  
— Attends, quoi ? Quel pauvre type ?  
— Lupin ! Maugrey nous a sorti tout un discours sur le fait qu'on le foutrait dans la merde pour notre propre intérêt ! Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce vieux cinglé n'a rien compris du tout !  
— Déjà, ce "vieux cinglé" est un des meilleurs Aurors du bureau. Ensuite, il n'a pas tort. On n'avait pas pensé à toutes les conséquences, ni tous les dangers. Oui, si tout se passe bien, c'est un beau plan, mais on a négligé certaines...  
— On n'a rien négligé du tout ! Si on est suffisamment prudents, Lupin ne se fera pas prendre, jamais les loups-garous ne sauront qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit, on aura juste les informations nécessaires pour faire débarquer un bataillon d'Aurors au milieu de la meute, et boum ! Fin du problème Greyback.  
— Tu ne...  
— Et c'est bien beau de dire "les pauvres loups-garous ne veulent surtout pas se mêler à la guerre, il faut les laisser pourrir dans leur coin", merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? À ton avis, il va ressentir quoi, Lupin, quand il saura que Greyback est mort, s'il est resté au fond de sa maison tout le long ? Qu'il est impuissant, comme il l'a toujours été. Que même sa vengeance, les sorciers la lui ont prise des mains. Je sais qu'il veut se battre. Et je trouve qu'il mérite de se battre.  
— Tu dis ça parce qu'à sa place, c'est ce que tu ferais. Et moi pareil. On ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vienne nous prendre la baguette des mains pour affronter nos ennemis à notre place. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce que lui aurait envie de faire, Sirius. Ça ne veut même pas dire que c'est une bonne idée.  
Dépité, Sirius ne répondit pas, concentré sur ses propres pensées. Peu joyeuses, vu la manière dont il martelait nerveusement la table du doigt.  
Pensif, James méditait en examinant la mousse de sa bière. Il avait mis du temps à s'habituer à cette boisson moldue dont le goût donnait l'impression étrange que quelqu'un l'avait déjà bue et recrachée, mais il avait besoin de réconfort et ça lui rappelait vaguement la Bièraubeurre de son adolescence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire la voix de la raison. En fait, les mots de Maugrey ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. L'impression qu'effectivement, les Aurors ne feraient qu'utiliser Lupin était tenace.   
Il se décida brusquement :   
— Écoute, je ne vois qu'une solution. On y va et on pose directement la question au premier concerné.  
— Lupin ?   
— Ben oui, Lupin, on a d'autres candidats peut-être ? On lui explique tout, tous les risques, le fait que les Aurors ne nous couvrent pas, l'histoire du démembrement, le fait qu'il ne sera jamais accepté par les sorciers, tout ça. On lui dit que la seule chose qu'on peut lui offrir, c'est la satisfaction d'avoir participé à prendre Greyback, et que s'il refuse, de toute manière, les Aurors l'auront un jour ou l'autre. Comme ça, on arrête de se prendre la tête sur ce qui est juste ou non. Ce marché est injuste de base, mais c'est à lui de décider s'il l'accepte ou pas, pas à nous."  
À cette idée, Sirius se ragaillardit. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Et surtout, il était certain que le loup-garou allait vouloir se lancer dans la bataille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Des gens avec un sens du libre arbitre aussi déréglé qu'un coucou dans un tremblement de terre, certes.


	7. L'accord

Ils avaient attendu longtemps. Et sous la fine pluie du Yorkshire, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Lupin avait fini par rentrer chez lui vers neuf heures du soir, arrivant en moto, sans se presser outre mesure. Les deux apprentis avaient attendu qu'il mette pied à terre et ait rentré son engin au garage pour se montrer.  
En les voyant, le loup-garou n'avait pas sursauté, n'avait même pas semblé surpris. Il avait simplement dit :  
"Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ?   
— Vous parler." répondit James.   
— Votre baby-sitter n'a pas pu se déplacer ?  
— Il est contre l'idée." expliqua Sirius. "On ne va pas forcer ta porte en mode "on est des Aurors", hein. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas nous ouvrir, on s'en va. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches qu'on a une proposition à te faire, et qu'elle concerne Greyback.  
Lupin les fixa, ses yeux d'ambre semblant les jauger méticuleusement. Puis il ouvrit sa porte et leur fit signe de le suivre.  
.  
Sirius et James, comme la veille, s'installèrent dans le moelleux canapé du salon. Ils se séchèrent rapidement par magie. Sirius se retint de justesse de proposer le même sort à Lupin. C'était sans doute trop intime, et de toute manière le loup-garou n'était pas trop mouillé grâce à la méthode moldue : manteau et casque. Sirius était fasciné par les motos moldues depuis qu'il avait découvert leur existence, et il se demanda si, plus tard, il serait assez proche du loup-garou pour pouvoir la lui emprunter, ou au moins lui demander comment ça marchait.  
Lupin les fit attendre quelques minutes, le temps de préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait un plateau avec une énorme théière fumante, des tasses, du lait, du sucre, des biscuits, des toasts et du beurre. Bien que son visage n'affiche toujours pas la moindre émotion, ils étaient très clairement accueillis bien plus chaleureusement que la veille.  
S'il y avait un domaine où les règles sociales moldues et sorcières se rejoignaient, surtout en Angleterre, c'était bien le thé, même à ces heures indues. En garçons bien élevés, ils attendirent tous les trois que Rémus ait fait le service pour attaquer les choses sérieuses :  
— Alors," commença celui-ci, "quel est le plan ?   
Les deux sorciers sourirent. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur le caractère du loup-garou.   
James attaqua :  
— On pensait, Sirius et moi, que tu pourrais nous être utile pour retrouver Greyback. Une fois qu'on l'aura localisé, nos Aurors pourront s'en charger sans problème.  
Tout comme Sirius à l'instant, James avait spontanément tutoyé le loup-garou, qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Ils avaient le même âge après tout, et commençaient à comploter ensemble, ça crée des liens.  
Cependant, Lupin croisa les bras et se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, semblant plus méfiant que jamais :   
— Et pourquoi vous pensez que j'y arriverais ?   
— Tu es loup-garou, et...  
— Et alors ? Je suis un loup-garou parce que Greyback me hait. Ou plutôt, je suis un loup-garou parce que Greyback a voulu se venger de mon père. Il a veillé à se transformer à proximité de notre maison. Il sait à quel point c'est la pire des vengeances... Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais il n'acceptera un Lupin dans sa meute.  
Sirius et James se regardèrent, dépités. Et pour la première fois, Lupin sourit légèrement.  
— Vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça, hein ?  
Il commença à piocher dans l'assiette de gâteaux et les attaqua avec appétit, tout en disant :   
— Heureusement, moi j'y pense depuis un certain temps. Avoir des sorciers de mon côté ouvre pas mal de perspectives. Mais avant de discuter stratégie, je veux qu'on se mette d'accord sur l'essentiel : le but est que vous m'aidiez à tuer Greyback. À partir de là, on peut négocier.  
— Attends, avant ça..." ajouta James, "on doit te prévenir qu'on n'a pas l'accord du bureau des Aurors. Donc si tu es pris au milieu de la meute, ils t'arrêteront avec les autres. Et il est possible... Comment dire...  
— Que ce soit les loups qui aient ma peau, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui. On va faire de notre mieux, Sirius et moi, pour te protéger, mais on ne peut rien te garantir. Désolé.  
— Je m'en fous. Je refuse que ce salopard puisse continuer à nuire, et vos fameux Aurors n'arrivent à rien. Si je ne le fais pas avec vous, je le ferai sans vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ça m'étonnerait que ça augmente mes chances de survie.  
— Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, mais l'idée ce serait plutôt que ce soit un Auror qui s'en occupe. On aurait besoin de toi surtout pour le localiser. " précisa Sirius.   
— Ça me va. Du moment qu'il n'est pas seulement arrêté. Ce n'est pas que je doute de l'horreur d'Azkaban, mais je suis à peu près certain que s'il met un pied au ministère, il va trouver un moyen "mystérieux" de s'échapper.   
— Ça m'étonnerait," protesta James, "il est recherché mort ou vif, mais il est déjà condamné à mort par contumace (1).  
Lupin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un mince sourire. Sirius donna un coup discret dans les côtes de son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment de débattre des rumeurs sur la corruption du ministère, et ils avaient entendu bien trop d'histoire d'Impérium pour ne pas comprendre la méfiance du loup-garou.  
— Ce sera fait," promit Sirius d'une voix grave, ses yeux gris sombre ancrés dans les iris d'ambres du loup, " même si je dois m'en charger moi-même. Tu as ma parole.  
— Moi aussi," dit James après un instant d'hésitation. "Je vous préviens que j'espère bien que ce sera un vrai bourreau qui se chargera du travail. Mais c'est notre devoir de l'empêcher de nuire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et s'il le faut, je le tuerai moi-même.  
—Alors, marché conclu," répondit Lupin. " Je vous aiderai à retrouver Greyback, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.  
Il y eut un silence, comme si l'instant était trop solennel pour revenir immédiatement à la réalité triviale.   
Ce fut Rémus qui le rompit d'un ton léger :   
— Maintenant que ça s'est fait, passons aux choses sérieuses et mettons au point un plan d'enfer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Condamnation alors que l'accusé est absent de son propre procès, généralement parce qu'il est en fuite.


	8. Le plan (deuxième version)

Immédiatement James et Sirius lancèrent des propositions. Les plans d'enfer, ça restait leur grande spécialité. De son côté, Rémus avait lui aussi pas mal d'idées en tête. Mais au final, la méconnaissance des apprentis du fonctionnement des meutes, et la méconnaissance du loup-garou du fonctionnement des sorts, leur avaient tous fait sous-estimer la difficulté.   
Ils en étaient à la moitié de la deuxième théière - et Sirius s'était promis de ramener des Bièraubeurres pour leur prochaine réunion de travail - quand les grandes lignes du plan furent décidées.  
— Donc," résuma James, " on est d'accord qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de le faire passer pour un autre loup-garou, il va falloir qu'il y aille sous son vrai nom ?   
Rémus soupira :  
— À moins que tu aies une fausse identité et une autre maison sous le coude, Potter, non, il n'y a pas moyen. C'est évident qu'ils vont enquêter un minimum sur moi. Même si vous me bricolez un faux visage, je ne peux pas prétendre sortir de nulle part, et je n'arriverai jamais à passer pour un étranger qui vient d'arriver.  
— Et puis," ajouta Sirius, "s'il vient de nulle part, il aura beaucoup plus de mal à expliquer pourquoi il a besoin de Greyback. Mon idée est meilleure : on fait croire qu'il est traqué par les Aurors et qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se rallier à la meute des Mangemorts.   
— Je n'aime pas ça," répéta James. "Tu sais qu'on n'est pas forcément assez bien placés, au ministère, pour lancer de faux avis de recherche sans que les Aurors ne se jettent réellement sur lui.   
— Mais si, mais si, on est dans les paperasses jusqu'au cou et contrairement à toi, mon cher Potter, je les ai lues. On a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire à Lupin une couverture de fugitif en cuir de dragon.  
— Oui," insista le loup-garou, "il faut qu'il y ait une vraie menace au-dessus de moi. Même si Greyback ne veut pas de moi dans sa meute, il ne résistera pas à l'envie de me donner de l'espoir pour voir ma tête quand il me trahira. Et il vous suffit de savoir où il est pour lancer les Aurors. Je vous fais confiance pour gérer le ministère en attendant.  
— Bien," abandonna James, "et pour établir le contact avec sa meute, tu penses que la rumeur suffira ?  
— J'espère. On n'est quand même pas très nombreux, et les meutes mineures évitent de contrarier celles qui sont dominantes, donc même si les loups-garous à qui j'en parle détestent Greyback, ils devraient faire passer le message. Tout ça, c'est de la politique. Il faut juste que mon "crime" soit assez horrible pour expliquer la traque, mais pas trop pour éviter que tous les loups-garous que je connais ne me tournent le dos.  
— Je ne comprends pas, tu les connais ou tu ne les connais pas ?   
— C'est difficile à expliquer... On se reconnait, entre loups-garous. Il suffit de se croiser dans la rue pour ça. Parfois, on engage la conversation, par exemple on m'a déjà proposé d'entrer dans une meute. Ça se voit que je suis un solitaire. Mais ça n'a rien d'obligatoire. Donc même si c'est vous qui m'indiquer où en trouver "par hasard", je n'aurai aucun mal à leur faire croire à un coup de chance... Je pense qu'ils m'aideront un minimum, mais pas s'ils croient que j'ai mordu volontairement quelqu'un par exemple. Ça, ça ne se pardonne pas.  
— D'accord, on va prendre quelque chose de très règlementaire... On va dire qu'on t'a surpris en possession d'une baguette magique, par exemple. En plus, tu es à moitié sorcier, personne ne te condamnerait pour ça - enfin, à part les obscurantistes de crapauds cornus qui nous servent de gouvernement.  
Rémus montra fugacement sa surprise - il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de la part d'un apprenti Auror - et enchaîna sans relever :  
— Une fois que j'ai un contact avec un membre de la meute de greyback, je m'arrange pour rencontrer le chef. Et au cas où ça échoue, je lui vole quelques cheveux pour du Polionectar...  
— Polynectar," corrigea Sirius. "C'est un peu long à préparer, mais James et moi on en a toujours un peu d'avance.  
— C'est ça, Polynectar. Oui, c'est logique, poly pour plusieurs, puisqu'on peut prendre plusieurs formes. Donc je prends des cheveux au cas où, et vous le suivrez de toute manière pour tenter de remonter la piste de votre côté. Bref, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on provoque la rencontre, on donne l'alerte et toute votre escouade arrive pour arrêter la meute. Si je suis sur place, je tente d'en avoir le plus possible avec mon revolver mais surtout je m'enfuis avant d'avoir des ennuis, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais bien être obligé de vous faire confiance pour la suite. Bien, je crois qu'on a l'essentiel.  
— Il va falloir qu'on te blinde d'objets magiques," ajouta James. "Un repéreur qui nous indiquera en permanence où tu es, même si les lieux sont protégés par des sorts. Une Bourse à extension pour cacher ton arme. Un système pour que tu puisses nous donner l'alerte facilement, peut-être un médaillon de Greenwitch, quelque chose de discret. Un Portoloin que tu garderas en permanence, et j'insiste là-dessus, pour t'enfuir s'il le faut. Pour l'instant, personne ne nous surveille, ni toi ni nous, mais dès qu'on va mettre le plan en marche ça sera bien plus compliqué, donc il nous faut un moyen de communication discret ; on ne peut utiliser ni la poudre de cheminette ni les hiboux. Et il te faudra des armes, assez puissantes pour affronter des loups-garous, qui puissent s'utiliser sans baguette. J'ai quelques idées de potions explosives en tête, mais il va falloir qu'on creuse la question. Donc pour l'instant, on ne bouge pas, on attend d'être prêt. Ce qu'on s'apprête à faire nécessite de bluffer les loups-garous et les Aurors, alors il faut qu'on le prépare soigneusement. C'est clair ?   
— Bien sûr," répondit Rémus un peu surpris. "C'est assez évident.  
— Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, je disais ça pour Sirius. Il n'aime pas attendre.  
Pendant que le loup-garou pouffait discrètement, l'intéressé levait les yeux au ciel et répliqua :  
— Je suis parfaitement capable de me retenir, Potter, merci. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'en prenant le temps de questionner un peu plus Maugrey on devrait arriver à découvrir de nouvelles idées. Rémus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce sorcier est paranoïaque.  
— Je vois. Et maintenant, je suppose que j'attends de vos nouvelles ?  
— Ça semble le plus simple.   
Alors que James s'apprêtait à prendre congé, Sirius ajouta brusquement :  
— Avant qu'on parte, j'ai une autre idée qu'il faut qu'on vérifie.


	9. Le bonus

James et Rémus regardaient Sirius avec surprise, attendant qu'il dévoile son idée. Celui-ci questionna le loup-garou :   
— Rémus, au final, est-ce que tu es un sorcier ?   
— Hein ?   
Le châtain les regarda hâtivement l'un après l'autre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Il finit par ajouter :  
— Enfin, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais bien que légalement, je suis...  
— Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si on te donne réellement une baguette magique, est-ce que tu arrivais à lancer des sorts ? Parce que ça serait quand même beaucoup plus sûr pour toi que de te contenter d'artefacts !   
— C'est vrai," ajouta James, " et ça collerait nettement mieux à ta couverture ! Tu seras plus crédible en tant que méchant si tu as une baguette plutôt que d'en avoir simplement touché une un jour. En plus, ton père était un sorcier, donc personne ne s'étonnerait que tu aies récupéré sa vieille baguette...  
— Mon père avait tellement peur que je viole la loi et que je me retrouve à Azkaban qu'il a revendu sa vieille baguette et qu'il a passé ses derniers jours à vivre comme un moldu ! Jamais je n'ai...  
— Et bien," dit Sirius, "ça personne ne peut le savoir. Et il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu sois un sorcier toi aussi. Essaye.  
Sur ces mots, il lui tendit sa propre baguette, garde en avant. À la fois fasciné et terrifié, Rémus la saisit très délicatement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui brûle les doigts. James rit :   
— Vas-y plus franchement, sinon comment est-ce que tu vas pouvoir passer pour un dangereux hors-la-loi ?   
— Crois-en notre grande expérience," enchaîna Sirius. " Quand on viole une règle, il faut y aller de bon cœur, sinon c'est du gâchis.  
Le loup-garou avala bruyamment sa salive et raffermit sa prise sur la baguette. Il la fit légèrement bouger et demanda d'une voix timide :   
— Est-ce que... Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si ça marche ?  
— Lance un sort," répondit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. "Essaye Expelliarmus !  
— N'importe quoi," répliqua James, "il faut qu'il commence par quelque chose de facile. Comment c'était, déjà, le sort qu'on voyait en première année ? Celui qui changeait les allumettes en épingle ?   
— Ce truc ennuyeux comme la mort est sorti de ma cervelle depuis longtemps, Potter. Et puis Rémus n'a pas onze ans, il peut lancer quelque chose de plus costaud ! Essaye Lumos !  
— Pourquoi pas un Windgardum Leviosa ? Il me semble que c'est plus facile...  
Ça ne semblait pas plus facile à Rémus, qui choisit la formule la plus familière. Il avait déjà vu son père lancer ce sortilège de Lumos, et se rappelait assez bien du geste et de l'intonation qu'il avait. Laissant les deux apprentis se disputer, il tenta :   
— Lumos.  
Immédiatement, un fin rayon de lumière sorti de la baguette. Il le fixa, bouleversé.   
Alors il était vraiment un sorcier.   
En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, de tout ce qu'il était d'autre... Lui, Rémus Lupin, était un sorcier.  
— Et bien voilà," dit Sirius très satisfait. "Impeccable. On va te trouver une baguette et t'apprendre quelques sorts dont tu auras besoin. Ça devrait quand même nettement augmenter tes chances de survie.  
— Je..." balbutia Rémus. "Je... je... j'ai vraiment... je suis vraiment... bon sang... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! J'ai vraiment fait de la magie !  
James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard complice. L'émotion de Rémus, entre la stupeur et la joie, faisait chaud au cœur. Lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, James approuva :  
— Eh oui, Rémus, tu as fait de la magie. Tu es un sorcier. Bienvenu parmi nous !  
— Bienvenu !" renchérit Sirius. "Et en plus, tu as l'air d'être un sorcier doué. Ce n'est pas évident de lancer son premier sort, surtout avec la baguette d'un autre. On va devoir se concentrer sur ce qui te sera utile, évidemment, on ne pourra pas te refaire les sept années de Poudlard, mais je suis sûr que tu vas être épatant ! Surtout avec nous comme professeurs.  
— Vous allez m'apprendre la magie ?   
— Ça me parait assez indispensable, vu qu'on va t'envoyer littéralement dans la gueule du loup ! Bien sûr, on va quand même te donner les objets dont tu auras besoin, mais en cas de danger une baguette est la meilleure amie d'un sorcier ! Et puis, vu tous les risques que tu vas prendre... Je trouve que tu mérites largement une récompense. En fait, tu mériterais bien plus. Mais on va commencer par ça.  
James réfléchissait déjà à voix haute à la suite des évènements :   
— Ça ne va pas être simple de te procurer ta propre baguette, donc dans un premier temps tu vas commencer avec les nôtres. On va essayer de venir plusieurs fois par semaine pour t'enseigner et t'entrainer. Et on te donnera nos vieux livres de classe pour que tu potasses en attendant - pour un rat de bibliothèque dans ton genre, ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problème, non ?   
— Non, non, je pense que ça ira... Je me débrouillerai.  
— Et il faut qu'on leur aménage une bonne cachette. Normalement tu es recensé et personne ne repassera par là, mais si jamais un Auror revient te voir, il ne doit surtout pas tomber dessus.   
— Mais ne t'en fais pas, " dit Sirius, " on est des experts en contrebande. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a déjà fait entrer en douce dans "l'école la plus sûre du monde"...  
Rémus n'en revenait pas. Serrant toujours la baguette dans sa main, il laissa juste échapper :  
— Vous êtes vraiment de drôles de flics, tous les deux.  
— C'est quoi, des flics ?  
— Des policiers. Des Aurors moldus.  
— On n'est pas drôles. On est efficaces.  
— Même si on est parfois drôles," ajouta James, " là on est tout à fait sérieux.  
— Surtout moi." conclut Sirius qui ne se lasserait jamais de cette blague.  
Rendant les armes face au duo de choc, le loup-garou se demanda, pour la première et pas la dernière fois, dans quoi il avait accepté de s'embarquer.


	10. Premières leçons

Rémus Lupin était un élève très studieux. Il avait réussi à avoir une scolarité moldue à peu près normale, en dépit de ses nombreux déménagements et ses encore plus nombreuses absences. Il n'avait jamais pu faire d'études supérieures par manque d'argent, mais avait acquis un grand nombre de connaissances en autodidacte. Bref, une fois en possession des sept livres de défense contre les forces du mal, il les dévora avec avidité, puis les relut attentivement, et enfin s'y référa régulièrement jusqu'à les savoir par cœur. Il les usa donc plus en quelques semaines que James et Sirius dans toute leur scolarité - les deux apprentis n'étaient pas de grands lecteurs, préférant la pratique.  
Il pratiqua aussi, beaucoup, et bien qu'il ait encore bien de travail pour rattraper son retard, il faisait des progrès de géant. James et Sirius avaient bricolé tout un système complexe de sorts protecteurs autour de sa maison et de son jardin, et il pouvait s'entrainer dehors sans être vu, sur une série d'épouvantails ou sur son professeur du moment. Ses réflexes de loup-garou lui permettaient déjà d'être le plus rapide dans un duel d'Expelliarmus, le sort permettant de désarmer son adversaire, et il arrivait à stupéfixer correctement au moins deux fois sur trois.  
En règle générale, c'était Sirius qui venait l'entrainer - les deux apprentis ne venaient ensemble que pour les sorts délicats, comme l'aménagement dans la maison de quelques excellentes cachettes magiques. James, quant à lui, s'occupait activement de la recherche des accessoires dont ils auraient besoin. Rémus avait compris à demi-mot que Sirius préférait éviter d'être en contact avec certains contrebandiers de l'allée des Embrumes. Des histoires liées à sa famille. Il n'avait pas cherché à avoir plus de détails.  
D'ailleurs, il s'entendait bien avec les deux futurs Aurors, et ne voyait aucun inconvénient aux cours donnés par Sirius. Celui-ci était enthousiaste, plein de vie, et parfaitement inconscient. Ce qui faisait partie de son charme. Quel que soit le sujet, il en parlait avec la fougue passionnée de ceux qui ne laissent jamais le doute se mettre en travers de leurs projets. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien de capricieux ou tyrannique. Lorsqu'il se trompait, il suffisait de le lui faire savoir, et il était ravi de découvrir une autre idée. D'une manière générale, il résistait mal à la nouveauté, et chaque découverte le mettait en joie.  
Ils s'étaient assez rapidement comportés comme de vieux amis, et si Sirius était quelqu'un de sociable, c'était pour Rémus une surprise de s'entendre aussi bien et aussi vite avec un inconnu. Plus que leur but commun, le fait est que c'était vraiment facile de parler avec le brun. Il s'intéressait à tout, posait des questions naïves sur la vie des moldus, des loups-garous, de Lupin en particulier. Bien sûr, Rémus n'était loup à se faire apprivoiser si facilement, et il y avait encore de nombreux sujets qu'il taisait, attendant de voir l'autre faire ses preuves avant de se confier. Mais il lui parlait beaucoup. En fait, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir davantage parlé à Sirius qu'à toutes les autres personnes à qui il avait adressé la parole depuis sa naissance.  
Sirius avait pris l'habitude, après l'entrainement, de rester un peu pour bavarder. Rémus leur faisait du thé, il sortait de ses poches magiques des friandises et des Bièraubeurres. Il tentait d'apporter toujours de nouvelles choses à goûter, toutes sortes de gourmandises sorcières que le loup-garou n'avait pas pu manger quand il était petit, affirmant qu'il n'y a de toute façon pas d'âge pour les sucreries. Et Rémus ne pouvait que l'approuver sur ce coup-là. De tout ce qu'il avait testé, les chocogrenouilles avaient jusqu'à présent sa nette préférence - mais Sirius lui avait promis de lui ramener des tablettes de chocolat d'un certain Honeydukes, il attendait donc pour rendre un jugement définitif.  
.  
Un soir, Sirius était très occupé à lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch et pourquoi les batteurs étaient les joueurs les plus importants de l'équipe. Pris dans ses explications, il le suivit machinalement quand Rémus partit à la cuisine, et s'arrêta net dans ses explications en le voyant sortir la bouilloire et la remplir au robinet.  
Surpris par ce silence, le loup-garou lui demanda :  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous n'avez pas de robinets chez les sorciers ?  
— Hein ? Ah, si ! Mais je pensais que c'était la théière qui faisait chauffer le thé.   
Rémus éclata de rire.   
— Non, les théières moldues ne font pas ça, voyons ! Où tu voudrais placer une source de chaleur ? Ce n'est qu'un récipient en porcelaine !  
— Ben, il n'y a pas de chaleur non plus dans ton récipient, là.  
— Oui, mais c'est une bouilloire en métal, ça va sur le feu.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Rémus posant l'instrument sur la gazinière. Il vit du coin de l'œil Sirius qui affectait la pose détendue du sorcier qui voit des feux moldus tous les jours, tout en se dévissant le cou pour mieux voir. Amusé, Rémus lui proposa :   
— Tu veux que je t'apprenne à t'en servir ?  
— Ouais !  
Jamais le loup-garou n'aurait imaginé qu'une proposition aussi terre-à-terre rencontre un tel succès. Ni que Sirius aurait tellement de mal à manipuler quelque chose d'aussi simple. Le concept de bouton ne lui était pas familier du tout, et il n'arrivait pas à utiliser le grattoir de la boite d'allumettes. Finalement, Rémus lui en alluma une avant qu'il n'ait détruit toute la pochette, et lui guida fermement la main pour qu'il allume le gaz sans se brûler.   
Une fois fait, tandis que l'eau chauffait doucement, Sirius dit :  
— Je ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué.  
— Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Comme pour la magie, j'imagine.  
— Sans doute. Dis, comment ça marche ? À l'électricité ?   
— Hein ? Non, pas du tout. Au gaz. Il y a une bouteille dessous, avec un tuyau relié au brûleur.   
— Tu te moques de moi ?   
— Non, pourquoi ?   
— Depuis quand on peut mettre le gaz dans une bouteille sans magie ?   
— ... Dis, ils ne vous enseignent pas la physique, non, à Poudlard ?   
— La quoi ?   
— Laisse tomber. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse, je peux te donner un peu plus de détails, même si je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste. Mais ça va être long.  
— Pas de problème, j'ai tout mon temps ! Et puis j'aime bien quand tu me racontes des trucs moldus. Je trouve que tu expliques bien.   
— Merci." conclut Rémus en rougissant.  
Il avait reçu un certain nombre de compliments de la part du brun, surtout concernant ses talents magiques, mais c'était toujours dans des domaines que l'autre maitrisait bien mieux que lui. De simples encouragements, à ses yeux. Passer ainsi d'élève à professeur, surtout face à ces yeux gris admiratifs, lui rendait heureux tout en se sentant comme un imposteur. Allumer le gaz n'en méritait certainement pas tant. Même si Sirius pensait sûrement la même chose de sorts comme Stupefix, qui pourtant résistait encore régulièrement à Rémus. Après tout, c'était relatif. Il lui proposa donc :   
— S'il y a d'autres choses que tu veux apprendre à faire comme les moldus, n'hésite pas à demander. Enfin, en dehors de notre temps d'entrainement, je veux dire.  
— Vraiment ? Tu peux m'apprendre à faire de la moto ?  
— On n'est pas censé cacher le fait que tu viens ici ?   
— Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
— Tu arrives chez moi en transplanant, mais si tu rentres et sorts avec la moto, ça va se voir.   
— Ah...  
Il avait l'air si malheureux que Rémus ne put s'empêcher de promettre :   
— Écoute, si tu veux, une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, je t'apprendrai à en faire."    
Tandis que Sirius acceptait avec enthousiasme, Rémus tentait de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça signifiait à la fois qu'il comptait survivre à l'aventure. Et qu'il estimait que Sirius aurait encore envie de le voir.  
Sirius qui semblait bien partit pour être son premier véritable ami.


	11. La malédiction

Sirius et James passaient un début de soirée tranquille dans un bar londonien moldu. Ça faisait un certain temps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé, en raison des leçons de Rémus. Leçons qui étaient annulées par la force des choses pour quelques jours, étant donné que la lune était pleine.  
La première fois, Rémus avait mis trois jours avant de leur écrire qu'ils pouvaient revenir. La deuxième fois, il lui en avait fallu quatre. À chaque fois, Sirius l'avait trouvé dans un état déplorable, les cernes marquées et boitant encore de ses dernières blessures. Il ne parvenait pas réellement à s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la transformation de son ami, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle avait lieu en ce moment même.   
Finalement, lassé de le voir broyer du noir, James l'avait emmené de force se changer les idées. Mais pour l'instant, c'était plutôt un échec.  
"Allez, souris un peu ! C'est notre première soirée de libre depuis...  
— Depuis la dernière pleine lune.  
— Bah, ça ne compte pas, ça. On a dû réviser la moitié de la nuit la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant, on avait des dossiers en retard. Non, je trouve qu'on a bossé dur ces derniers temps, et qu'on a bien le droit de prendre une pause, alors détends-toi.  
— Ouais, ouais...  
— Et regarde autour de nous. C'est plein de Moldues mignonnes comme tout. Franchement, ça ne fait pas trop longtemps que tu es célibataire ?   
— Mmh...  
— T'es pas drôle ce soir, Sirius. Arrête d'y penser. On n'y peut rien, ok ? Lupin sait ce qu'il fait et on n'a aucun moyen de l'aider. Et ruiner les derniers lambeaux qu'il reste de ta vie sentimentale ne servira à rien, alors va draguer quelqu'un et change-toi les idées."  
Sirius regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il le savait depuis le début. Distraitement, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça que les sorciers détestaient tant les loups-garous : ils les renvoyaient à leur impuissance, tout en étant bien plus courageux chaque mois que les plus braves des Aurors. De quoi se sentir complexé. Oui, c'était sans doute son orgueil lui faisait si mal. Pas de quoi se plaindre, en tous cas. Surtout pas à côté de Rémus.  
Arrêter de penser à Rémus. Il y avait pas mal de moldus de deux sexes à qui il aurait volontiers tenu compagnie quelques heures. Quelques expériences malheureuses lui avaient appris que les moldus prennent très mal la drague entre hommes, mais même en se limitant aux femmes il pouvait sans peine trouver son bonheur. Il finit son verre cul sec et se lança.  
.  
Sans grande difficulté, Sirius eut du succès ce soir-là, comme toujours. Et pourtant. Alors que l'aube pointait, ce n'était pas dans l'appartement de sa conquête qu'il se rendait, mais chez Rémus. L'état du loup-garou ne cessait de le ronger. Il savait que le châtain était contre cette idée, refusant tout net qu'on le voit dans ce moment d'extrême faiblesse. Mais Sirius ne voulait que son bien, il lui pardonnerait, non ?   
Le sorcier hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de la cave, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'interdiction du loup-garou résonnait encore dans sa mémoire.   
Mais le sang. Le sang sur les murs, sur le sol.   
Il entra.  
Le loup-garou avait repris forme humaine. Il était étendu, nu et inconscient, sur le sol de sa cage. On pouvait voir de profondes morsures sur ses bras et ses jambes. Sa peau était écorchée et couverte de cloques de brûlure, ses lèvres étaient fendues par les chocs. Le loup, qui ne pouvait s'enfuir de la cage et mordre les humains comme sa malédiction le lui ordonnait, devenait fou de rage et se mordait lui-même, mordait ses barreaux et finissait par se brûler à l'argent qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.  
Sirius avala sa salive. Gisant ainsi, Rémus lui paraissait si petit, si maigre, si faible. Il ouvrit la cage et lança immédiatement un sort de soin sur les morsures. Puis il l'examina plus en détail, se demandant si le baume qu'il avait contre les brûlures de dragon serait efficace sur les brûlures d'argent. Il vit que Rémus avait les côtes cassées, sans doute de s'être jeté de toutes ses forces sur les barreaux, et les dents brisées de les avoir mordus. Il les répara.   
Il faudrait le laver de tout ce sang, mettre du baume, panser les blessures encore ouvertes malgré le sort, le ramener dans un lit, lui préparer à manger... Mais s'il faisait tout ça, Rémus saurait qu'il était passé. Qu'il avait vu. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il comprenait pourquoi le loup-garou refusait de toutes ses forces que ses amis le voient ainsi.  
Mais Rémus avait de toute façon du mal avec le concept d'amitié. C'était évident que Sirius ne pouvait le laisser trainer ainsi sur le sol, dans cette cave sordide, même s'il avait déjà soigné le plus gros de ses blessures. Il posa son épais manteau moldu au sol et porta avec mille précautions son ami dessus, puis l'enveloppa délicatement. La nudité de Rémus n'avait à cet instant rien de sexuel, il était trop mal en point, mais autant éviter de l'embarrasser par la suite. Craignant qu'en utilisant un sort de lévitation il ne lui fasse toucher les morceaux d'argent collés ici ou là, il le prit dans ses bras pour le faire sortir de la cage. Puis, tant qu'il y était, il le porta lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre, deux étages plus haut. Il aurait cru que le loup-garou était plus lourd que ça, comme si sa force surhumaine lui venait de muscles d'aciers fixés sur cette ossature mince. Mais le jeune homme était incroyablement léger. Il faudrait le nourrir, ajouta Sirius à sa liste mentale, trouver quelque chose qui tienne bien au corps.  
C'était la première fois que Sirius entrait dans la chambre de Lupin. Comme le reste de la maison, la pièce était propre et bien rangée, remplie de meubles moldus de récupération réparés soigneusement. Le brun eut un mince sourire en voyant la pile de livres sur la table de chevet, à côté d'un bol de bonbons au chocolat. C'était tellement lui.  
Il le déposa délicatement dans le lit aux draps lavés récemment, en dépit de quelques taches résiduelles. De vieilles taches de sang. Il remettait sans doute toujours les mêmes, pour ne pas en salir d'autres. Et voir ainsi cette souffrance inscrite dans son quotidien mit Sirius en rage. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait supporter ça ? À sa place, il...  
Non. À sa place, il n'aurait rien fait de plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Même une fois qu'ils auraient vaincu Greyback, rien ne changerait. Et subir son sort en tentant de vivre le reste de sa vie au mieux, c'était ça, la force incroyable de Rémus.  
Sirius commença à chercher de quoi laver le loup-garou avant de lui faire les bandages quand il l'entendit remuer. Il commençait à émerger de son inconscience. Il l'entendit gémir :   
"Maman... Maman...  
Figé, Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Les yeux entrouverts, Rémus tentait avec difficulté de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, et fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait concentré sur Sirius, et fit péniblement une deuxième tentative :   
— Papa ?  
Il essaya de lever une main, qui retomba lourdement sur le lit.  
C'en était trop pour Sirius. S'il entendait encore une fois cette petite voix suppliante, il allait fondre en larmes. Et ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Il était là pour aider. Il lui murmura :   
— Dors, Rémus. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, je m'occupe de tout."  
Tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, de l'autre il sortit sa baguette magique et lui lança un sortilège de sommeil. D'ailleurs, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.   
Méticuleusement, il nettoya ses plaies, enduisit de baume les brûlures, enroula des bandages, puis il l'installa soigneusement sous les couvertures. Il avait trouvé tout le matériel nécessaire soigneusement rangé dans la salle de bain. Puis, trouvant les lieux glacés en ce début du mois de décembre, il décida d'allumer la cheminée - il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont faire fonctionner les radiateurs. Et de lui préparer un solide repas qu'il pourrait trouver à son réveil.  
Il parvint à allumer le feu par magie. La nourriture se révéla plus compliquée. Il ne savait pas utiliser les instruments moldus, et ne connaissait pas le moindre sort de cuisine - dans sa vie, préparer à manger, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Il fit de son mieux à partir des provisions de pain et de saucisses de Lupin, et se promit de ramener quelque chose de plus consistant le soir même, directement pillé dans les immenses réserves de Mme Potter. La mère de James tentait toujours de les nourrir depuis qu'ils vivaient à Londres, elle serait ravie.  
Enfin il se décida à partir. Ce n'était pas parfait, ni même suffisant - rien ne le serait jamais - mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. 


	12. Baguette magique

Au final, trouver une baguette magique pour Rémus avait été le plus compliqué à mettre en place dans le plan. Le ministère de la Magie avait redoublé d'ardeur dans ses contrôles des baguettes d'occasion, certain que des Mangemorts les utilisaient pour ensuite montrer qu'ils n'avaient jeté aucun mauvais sort avec leur baguette officielle. Et Sirius n'était pas satisfait des pistes que James avait trouvées auprès des contrebandiers. Il fallait à Rémus une bonne baguette, qui lui soit parfaitement adaptée, et lui permettrait de déployer tout son talent. Il lui fallait sa baguette, celle qu'il aurait dû choisir lui-même quand il était enfant, comme tous les petits sorciers. Il lui fallait une baguette neuve de chez Ollivander.  
Et Sirius avait imposé son nouveau plan pour fournir une baguette à Lupin, un plan si fou qu'il rendait raisonnable le reste du plan pour tuer Greyback. Il se sentait le besoin d'accomplir quelque chose de démesuré pour Rémus.   
Finalement, le loup-garou ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être venu le soigner après la pleine lune. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, il avait marmonné un remerciement un peu honteux, et avait changé de sujet. Sirius avait préféré ne pas insister, content que de pas recevoir de reproches de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, ou pire encore, une interdiction de recommencer. Au lieu de ça, Rémus s'était montré mal à l'aise dans un premier temps, assez renfermé, puis peu à peu leur relation était revenue à la normale. Le loup-garou était trop fier pour réclamer de l'aide, mais pas assez stupide pour la refuser si on le mettait devant le fait accompli.   
Cette autorisation implicite était encore insuffisante pour Sirius, qui s'était senti si désemparé face aux épreuves de son ami. À présent, il cherchait à les compenser par n'importe quel moyen.   
C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les trois au pub du Chaudron Baveur, Rémus dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, prêts à cambrioler la boutique de baguettes magiques d'Ollivander.  
.  
Le loup-garou n'avait pas été mis au courant du plan avant. Sirius s'était contenté de lui dire : "Viens, on va chercher ta baguette". James avait déjà été suffisamment dur à convaincre comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.   
Ils lui avaient mis la cape d'invisibilité de James avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. Agile et silencieux, Lupin se déplaçait aussi discrètement qu'un fantôme et plus d'une fois James et Sirius crurent l'avoir semé par mégarde. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur apparence habituelle : tous deux avaient adopté grâce au Polynectar l'apparence de deux autres personnes, qui ne risquaient pas de croiser leur route par ici puisqu'il s'agissait de Moldus. Ils allèrent dans la cour au fond du pub aussi naturellement que possible pour des sorciers qui n'étaient pas sensés être déjà venus ici, tapotèrent la brique secrète de leur baguette et ouvrirent le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse.   
Il était tard, très tard même, et avec toutes les boutiques fermées l'ambiance était lugubre. Seuls quelques individus louches passaient par ici pour se rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes. Personne n'avait envie de flâner en ces temps de guerre. Mais Rémus ne pouvait être touché par l'aspect désaffecté des lieux, ne les connaissant pas de jour, et il regardait de tous les côtés les objets fascinants qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les épais carreaux des vitrines. Il serait volontiers resté des heures ici !  
Des Aurors patrouillaient devant la boutique. Hors de question d'espérer leur jeter un sort sans se faire voir. Mais James et Sirius avaient facilement trouvé qui était de garde ce soir-là et leur avait offert de délicieux gâteaux bourrés de somnifères. La "patrouille" était à présent limitée à un Auror qui dormait debout, appuyé sur le mur, et l'autre qui s'était assis par terre avant de succomber lui aussi à l'appel du sommeil. Les deux apprentis sourirent. Bien, il ne restait donc plus qu'à désactiver les sortilèges d'alarme...  
Ils avaient assisté, avec une assiduité exceptionnelle pour eux, à la mise en place de ces sortilèges. Le Ministre de la Magie était dans tous ses états à l'idée d'un pillage en règle de chez Ollivander, et avait insisté pour qu'Alastor Maugrey en personne s'en charge. James et Sirius savaient donc qu'à moins d'être Ollivander lui-même, il faudrait être à l'intérieur de la boutique pour les désactiver. Et, pendant la procédure, ils avaient soigneusement installé sous le comptoir le fond d'une Bourse Sans Fond, objet permettant de relier ensemble deux endroits, et servant principalement à avoir un accès son coffre personnel directement au fond de sa poche.   
Ici, ils comptaient l'utiliser dans l'autre sens. James ouvrit la Bourse et enfonça dedans la main qui tenait sa baguette. Comme prévu, elle réapparut à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il prononça alors la formule, la bouche le plus près possible de l'ouverture pour que la baguette lance le sort sans mal. Rien ne se passa.  
" Tu crois que c'est bon ?" demanda anxieusement James à Sirius, qui haussa les épaules et répondit :   
— Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.  
Avant que les deux autres aient pu l'en empêcher, il ouvrit la porte et entra.  
James et Rémus se figèrent. Puis, n'entendant et ne voyant rien, ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre en pestant - tout particulièrement Rémus qui pensait rejoindre un contrebandier, et certainement pas commettre un cambriolage au cœur du monde sorcier !  
Sirius les ignora royalement et lança derrière eux un sort donnant l'illusion que la boutique était toujours vide et éteinte, puis il força Rémus à s'assoir sur l'unique tabouret de la boutique, là où Ollivander installait toujours ses clients.  
— Prend une baguette et filons !" siffla James, nerveux.  
— Ne vous en faites pas," répliqua Sirius, "on a tout notre temps. Personne ne passe par ici, les deux Aurors de garde sont toujours visibles à l'extérieur et personne ne nous voit ni ne nous entends. Alors maintenant, on va faire les choses bien et trouver la baguette de Rémus !  
— Tout ça, ce sont des baguettes ?" demanda Rémus.  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû être du côté de James et presser cet inconscient de Black, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné. De l'autre côté du comptoir, de minuscules tiroirs formaient un véritable mur jusqu'au plafond, remplis de milliers de baguettes magiques. Et parmi elles, se dit-il tandis que son cœur commençait à s'emballer, il y avait sa baguette, celle qui lui était destinée entre toutes, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis des années et qui depuis tout ce temps l'attendait.  
— Exactement," dit Sirius aussi fier que s'il les avaient toutes fabriquées lui-même, "ce sont des baguettes, les meilleures du pays, et peut-être même du monde ! Et elles sont toutes uniques. Avec ça, on est certain de trouver celle qui t'ira parfaitement.  
— Même si ça ne nous prendra que la semaine de toutes les essayer..." persifla James, qui cependant se mit au travail. L'émerveillement enfantin du loup-garou, si inhabituel chez lui, le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
L'une après l'autre, les deux compères sortirent les baguettes des tiroirs et les firent essayer à Rémus, guettant les petites étincelles qui assurent que le sorcier tient une baguette parfaitement à sa main. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas le talent d'Ollivander et devaient faire des essais parfaitement au hasard. Les effets du Polynectar commençaient à faiblir quand Rémus en prit une qui lui fit dire immédiatement :   
— Celle-ci. Je crois... non, je sûr que c'est celle-ci.  
— Agite-la." dit Sirius.  
Le loup-garou s'exécuta et, comme il s'y attendait, une poignée d'étincelles brilla à l'extrémité de la baguette.  
James lut l'étiquette :  
— Bois de cyprès et crin de licorne, vingt-cinq virgule soixante-quinze centimètres, souple. Bon, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre la différence entre souple et flexible, mais ça a l'air d'être une excellente baguette.  
— Parfait." conclut Sirius.   
Ils avaient rangé les autres au fur et à mesure et Sirius déposa dans la caisse enregistreuse le prix de la baguette. Non seulement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voler, mais surtout pour embrouiller encore davantage les pistes lorsqu'Ollivander se rendrait compte qu'il en manquait une. Voyant de véritables pièces d'or dans la main du brun, Lupin réalisa ce qu'il faisait et s'exclama, gêné :   
— Je te le rendrai !  
— Ce n'est pas mon or, c'est celui de Potter.  
— James, je te le rembourserai !  
— Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je ne vois comment tu pourrais gagner assez d'or avec ton travail de Moldu, alors que moi ça ne me manquera pas, ça vient directement du coffre familial - et je te garantis qu'il en reste. Et puis c'est pour le plan, tu sais bien. Un investissement raisonnable.  
— Merci..." bafouilla Rémus, vaincu, serrant convulsivement contre lui sa baguette toute neuve. "Merci... merci à tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais...  
— Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter n'importe quoi, " dit Sirius amusé, "on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, une petite rasade de Polynectar et on file."  
Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. L'opération avait été impeccablement menée, et ça leur donna confiance pour la suite des évènements.


	13. Derniers préparatifs

Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour lancer l'opération. La première phase était très simple : propager la rumeur d'un mandat d'arrêt contre Rémus pour vol de baguette, tout en empêchant les Aurors d'être alertés par cette histoire. Heureusement, ça faisait bien un mois qu'ils avaient terminé le recensement des loups-garous, et même les Aurors qui traquaient Greyback privilégiaient la piste des Mangemorts pour le retrouver : aucun d'entre eux n'aurait fait confiance à un loup-garou pour se mettre à dos Greyback. Bref, la rumeur devrait se limiter à la petite communauté lupine. James et Sirius étaient donc allés interroger plusieurs loups-garous pour retrouver la trace du "suspect en fuite" et donner par avance de la vraisemblance à l'histoire que Rémus allait raconter.  
Ils lui avaient donné deux Bourses Sans Fond pour cacher son revolver et sa baguette, un minuscule repéreur qui ressemblait à un scarabée sans tête, un médaillon de Greenwitch qui leur permettrait d'entendre tout ce qu'il entendait, sans oublier divers accessoires dignes d'un cambrioleur qui pourraient lui être utile plus tard. James lui prêta même sa propre cape d'invisibilité, tout en lui expliquant bien que c'était un héritage de famille et qu'il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre baguette. La plupart de ces artefacts inquiétaient légèrement Rémus, qui les trouvait un peu trop teintés de magie noire à son goût, et le fait que James les ait acquis illégalement - volés à on ne sait trop qui - ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais ils avaient testé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et tout semblait bien fonctionner.  
Et comme par un mauvais coup du sort, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alastor Maugrey se décida enfin à demander à James et Sirius de l'accompagner sur le terrain pour traquer un Mangemort à travers toute l'Angleterre. L'affaire aurait dû être pliée rapidement - l'homme en question était tombé dans le piège d'un artefact magique qui l'empêchait de transplaner - mais le sorcier résistait bien et avait laissé derrière lui de nombreux pièges habiles qui avaient rendu la traque aussi dangereuse pour les Aurors que pour lui. Maugrey avait donc battu le rappel des troupes disponibles : Dawlish, Williamson, et quatre apprentis non-engagés dans d'autres missions, Potter, Black et les deux Longdubat. Maigre troupe à ses yeux. Étant de très loin l'Auror le plus puissant et expérimenté du groupe, il prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux et n'avançait qu'avec la plus grande prudence, répétant en boucle son mantra : "Vigilance constante !".  
Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis.  
Tout à l'excitation de la chasse, James était aux anges, et s'agaçait que Sirius ne partage pas son engouement. Il s'en inquiétait, même. Sirius enfin convié à une chasse au mage noir, c'était normalement un Sirius heureux, voire euphorique. Or James l'avait déjà vu plus exalté par un match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle que durant cette mission. Même Maugrey l'avait félicité pour son sérieux. C'était grave.  
James profita d'un temps mort (Maugrey inspectait méticuleusement un mur qui pourrait être piégé, testant une par une chacune de ses pierres du bout de la baguette, ça promettait d'être long) pour lui demander à voix basse :   
"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais être le premier à sauter de joie à l'idée de vivre ton premier combat contre un Mangemort !  
— Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est sûr, c'est sûr, ça va être génial - enfin, si on arrive à lui mettre la main dessus un jour. Franchement, il ne pourrait pas se dépêcher, Maugrey ? On croirait qu'il fait durer exprès !  
— Pourquoi, tu es pressé ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attendre à Londres qui soit plus intéressant qu'ici ? Tu revois la petite Moldue de l'autre soir ?   
— Pourquoi tu me parles de Londres ? C'est..." il baissa encore la voix, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun des autres Aurors ne s'était approché d'eux. Prudemment, il veilla à ne laisser pas parler ouvertement de loup-garou et encore moins donner le nom de Rémus : "C'est l'autre mission qui me préoccupe. Et s’il tombait sur...  
— Ne sois pas stupide, on a tout préparé et il doit juste aller parler avec des gens. Aucun risque.  
— Sauf s'il tombe sur la personne qu'il ne faut pas. S’il nous appelle à l'aide, il faut qu'on puisse venir immédiatement, et Maugrey nous bloque ici.  
— Il ne se passera rien, détends-toi !  
— En tous cas peu importe, si je reçois le signal d'alerte j'y vais immédiatement. Je te laisse inventer pour le vieux cinglé laquelle de mes grands-mères vient de mourir, je m'en contrefous. J'ai promis à... je lui ai promis qu'on serait avec lui pour le protéger, et il est hors de question que je le laisse tout seul juste pour valider ma carrière d'Auror.  
— Bien sûr qu'on ira l'aider ! Ce n'est pas le genre de gars à lancer l'alerte pour rien !  
— Justement, et s'il était en danger mais qu'il ne nous prévenait pas parce qu'il pense pouvoir s'en sortir seul ? Il débute à peine avec une baguette, il pourrait...  
— Sirius ! Ça suffit le délire. Il est intelligent et raisonnable, et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit en danger. Alors concentre-toi sur ton adversaire - quand il se décidera à pointer le bout de son nez - et ne va pas te prendre un mauvais sort parce que tu es distrait !  
— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !  
Sur ces mots, Sirius se mit à bouder. Levant les yeux au ciel, James s'apprêtait à protester quand un doute lui vint. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Sirius de s'inquiéter d'un plan qui pourrait éventuellement mal tourner... Peut-être qu'il...  
— Sirius, tu n'es pas en train de craquer sur lui, quand même ?   
L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête encore davantage, mais c'était trop tard : James avait vu le rougissement de son ami. Ce qui était également une réaction inhabituelle de la part de ce tombeur, et James ébahi laissa échapper un "Sirius !" beaucoup trop sonore. Les autres Aurors tournèrent la tête vers eux. Dawlish lâcha une vanne stupide à base de querelle de couple - il semblait prendre la proximité des deux apprentis comme une offense personnelle, sans doute parce que lui-même n'avait pas d'amis au sein de l'équipe des Aurors, tout le monde se méfiant de ses opinions bien trop ségrégationnistes pour le Ministère. Personne ne lui répondit et l'attention générale se reporta sur Maugrey, qui avait trouvé le piège qu'il recherchait et s'appliquait à présent à le désamorcer.  
James continua à admonester son ami à voix basse :   
— Sirius, tu ne dois surtout pas commencer à draguer ce type ! On a absolument besoin qu'il aille jusqu'au bout pour atteindre Greyback !   
— Et pourquoi ça ne lui donnerait pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ?" demanda Sirius furieux.  
— Parce que tu es incapable de garder un petit ami plus de trois semaines et que personne n'aime se faire donner des ordres par quelqu'un qui vient de le plaquer, voilà pourquoi. Et franchement, tu te sens de taille à sortir avec un... avec quelqu'un comme ça ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu devras supporter ?  
— Comment ça, supporter ? C'est lui qui supporte tout ! Et je ne vois pas d'où tu sors l'idée que je le plaquerai au bout de trois semaines. On se connait depuis trois mois et on s'entend très bien. Il est adorable, courageux, gentil et intelligent, c'est normal d'avoir un faible pour un gars comme ça - à moins d'être un monomaniaque obsédé par les rousses comme certains.  
— Laisse tomber, Siri, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas comprendre, je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour les garçons... Je veux bien te croire si tu le trouves bien, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est très éprouvant de partager la vie de gens qui ont ce problème, et que tu es très loin d'être le petit ami le plus fiable de la planète. Alors évite de faire cette bourde, ok ?  
— Rha, c'est bon, pas la peine de me faire la leçon... Au départ, je disais juste que je m'inquiétais pour lui, c'est tout. De toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé. Donc ne t'en fais pas et arrête de râler.  
— Pas intéressé ? Face à Sirius Black ? Ça c'est une première.   
— Très drôle, Potter. Disons qu'il évite qu'on soit trop proche. Il m'esquive dès que je rentre dans son périmètre de sécurité. Il ne me regarde pas longtemps dans les yeux si j'arrive à croiser son regard. Des choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne supporterai pas de le mettre mal à l'aise.   
Sirius négligea de parler du fait qu'il avait soigné Lupin après la dernière pleine lune, et que celui-ci avait plus ou moins accepté - ou du moins ne lui avait pas interdit de recommencer, ce qui revenait au même. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de le balancer à la figure de James pour lui prouver qu'il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'un loup-garou. En même temps, il n'avait aucune envie de partager ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait vu de Rémus à cet instant, de cette vulnérabilité qui lui avait transpercé le cœur. Autant que James croie à un stupide béguin, qui d'ailleurs n'irait pas plus loin, Sirius en était sûr - il n'avait pas menti sur le fait que le loup-garou veillait méticuleusement à garder une distance correcte entre eux.  
Potter ricana :  
— Tu parles. À la première occasion, tu vas essayer de lui rouler une pelle. Je te connais, Sirius."  
Sirius préféra ne pas répondre, chassant l'insinuation d'un haussement d'épaules méprisant. Bien sûr qu'il tiendrait. Sans doute. Probablement. Avec un peu de chance.  
Devant eux, Maugrey acheva de désamorcer le piège, ce qui coupa court naturellement à la conversation. Les Aurors se remirent en chasse.


	14. Familles et mordu

Rémus Lupin savait qu'il était seul pour entamer la mission. Ça ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il aurait été mal à l'aise à l'idée que James et surtout Sirius écoutent ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se serait pas autant laissé aller dans son rôle. Or, bien jouer son rôle, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à cet instant.   
Et ça demandait plus de simples talents d'acteurs. Les loups-garous sentent la peur, aussi il allait devoir être convaincant à ce niveau-là. Paradoxalement, pour parfaire sa couverture il devait s'imaginer régulièrement être découvert, histoire de garder un bon niveau de stress.  
.  
Sa première tentative avait lieu auprès d'une louve-garou d'une quarantaine d'années, qui suite à sa malédiction en faisait soixante, appelée Mary Kingheart. Elle vivait grâce aux Moldus, entre mendicité, petits travaux non déclarés et "coups de main" aux pubs du coin, mais comme la plupart des membres de son clan elle tirait l'essentiel de ses revenus de son activité de ferrailleuse. Elle et les siens avaient la mainmise sur tout ce qui pouvait se récupérer dans l'est d'Immingham et ils savaient veiller sur leur territoire. Gare à l'humain qui, se basant sur sa taille menue, son dos vouté et son visage morne l'aurait crue facile à dépouiller. Mary faisait profil bas, parce que les temps étaient durs, mais elle n'avait pas peur de montrer sa force pour apprendre la vie aux moldus qui lui manquaient de respect. Elle était la meneuse de sa meute et ne s'en laissait pas compter facilement. Les Aurors estimaient qu'elle était sans doute en contact avec Greyback mais avait refusé de se rallier à lui, par prudence ou fierté.   
Rémus n'était pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit de tous ces éléments, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient clairs lorsqu'on regardait la vieille femme. Seuls les Moldus étaient assez stupides pour la prendre de haut. Lorsqu'on croisait son regard, sous les longues mèches crasseuses, on voyait le fauve sûr de sa puissance. En allant à sa rencontre, le jeune homme pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, de manière à exposer sa gorge - pas assez pour que les passants le trouvent bizarre, mais suffisamment pour que l'autre voie la marque de respect. En tant que loup-garou, il pouvait demander et obtenir beaucoup de solidarité de la part de ses congénères. En tant que solitaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le réclamer n'importe comment. Il y avait des politesses à respecter. Et bien qu'ils aient détesté ça, ses parents avaient veillé à ce qu'il acquière au moins les bases auprès d'autres loups-garous, en cas de besoin.  
Kingheart, en le voyant, se figea près du chariot rempli de ferraille qu'elle poussait jusqu'à présent. Rémus attendit, à distance respectable, qu'elle lui fasse signe d'approcher. Une fois à moins d'un mètre de la femme, celle-ci lui indiqua par un autre geste de se baisser : elle était bien plus petite que lui, et son dos voûté n'arrangeait rien. Il se pencha docilement pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner - et le flairer - à loisir. L'examen sembla satisfaisant puisque Mary hocha la tête et lui fit signe une troisième fois, cette fois de la suivre jusqu'à un banc où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.  
"C'est toi, hein ? " demanda la louve. "Le petit en fuite. Tu as les Aurors aux fesses, mon garçon. Ils m'ont montré ta photo pas plus tard que mardi dernier.  
— Oui, c'est moi. Et je cherche de l'aide.  
—Tu es seul ?   
— Oui. Je ne viens pas d'une famille. Je suis un mordu.  
Si les humains utilisaient généralement le terme de meute ou de clan pour les rassemblements les plus importants, les loups-garous qui l'étaient de naissance préféraient le terme de famille. Mary hocha la tête. Évidemment, tiens, qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille. Elle connaissait tous les loups-garous du coin et elle avait entendu parler ce solitaire-là, à moitié sorcier, qui travaillait au port de Hull et vivait seul au fond de la lande. Sans oublier que ça se voyait, qu'il était mordu - le salopard qui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait des cicatrices jusque sur le visage, le pauvre gamin. Elle sortit une flasque de l'une de ses innombrables poches et en but une bonne rasade. Elle demanda :  
— Greyback ?  
Le jeune homme ne put retenir un rapide rictus haineux avant d'acquiescer. Évidemment, c'était Greyback. Cette plaie vivante de Greyback. Il n'y avait que lui pour mordre des sorciers. Ça semblait l'amuser de faire entrer dans les meutes ceux qui naturellement étaient leurs plus redoutables chasseurs. Et maintenant, le petit était coincé. Spontanément, Mary lui tendit sa flasque - un geste amical qu'elle offrait rarement à ceux qui n'étaient de sa famille ou des amis de très longue date. Mais le garçon lui faisait pitié.  
Rémus pris le flacon avec précaution, remercia humblement et avala une minuscule gorgée. Cela suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, c'était bien trop fort pour être légal. Puis il sentit la brûlure couler le long de son œsophage et arriver dans son estomac, avant de s'évanouir en une sensation de douce chaleur. Puis plus rien. Les loups-garous possèdent des capacités de régénération hors du commun, et si ça leur permet de ne pas craindre les irritations dues à l'alcool, ça implique aussi qu'il faut une sacrée dose pour les soûler. Il sourit. La descente de Mary devait être légendaire dans les pubs du coin.  
La louve-garou reprit :   
— Je ne peux pas t'accueillir, mon garçon. Les sorciers sont sur les dents et je dois protéger les miens.  
— Je sais. Je ne vous le demande pas.  
— Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?   
— J'ai besoin de rejoindre la meute de Greyback. Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent me protéger des Aurors.  
Kingheart le toisa, revoyant son jugement sur lui. Elle lâcha d'un ton méprisant :   
— Et tu irais te rouler aux pieds de celui qui t'a mordu, hein ? Tu n'as donc pas de fierté ? Contente-toi d'être discret, de rester au milieu des Moldus et de ne pas faire de bêtises, tu t'en sortiras bien mieux qu'avec ces barbares.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rouler aux pieds de qui ce que soit. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, de cette vie de misère, de... j'ai droit à cette baguette, et ce sont les seuls qui me reconnaitront comme un sorcier.   
— Tu sais ce qu'ils font. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Alors pourquoi ?  
— Je sais ce qu'ils font. Et je sais que ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est à cause de mon père, et que mon père l'avait cherché.  
En prononçant ces mots, Lupin avait l'impression de se trahir lui-même. Mais il le fallait, et il fallait qu'il soit convaincant. Il allait devoir répéter cette histoire bien des fois avant d'atteindre son but. Les mains cachées au fond de ses poches, il enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à en saigner. De minuscules entailles que son corps réparerait en quelques secondes, comme d'habitude. L'expression muette d'une rage tout aussi muette. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire croire que sa rancœur envers son bourreau s'était déplacée et que les injustices qu'il avait vécues l'avaient décidé à changer de camp.   
Mary le jaugeait. Puis elle prit une décision. Tout ça, ça n'était pas ses affaires, et ça ne devait pas le devenir.  
— C'est ton choix. Je peux parler à quelqu'un qui viendra te voir. Tu t'expliqueras directement avec lui. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que moi vivante personne ne touchera à ma famille. Même s'il appartient à celle de Greyback. Vu ?   
— Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à un seul d'entre vous.  
— Il y a de nombreuses façons de faire du mal, petit, et de nombreuses raisons. Tu es seul et tu ne sais pas où chercher la famille à qui tu vas demander adoption. Si je te rends ce service, tu seras en dette envers moi. Tu paieras cette dette sous forme de protection, quand et comme je te le demanderai, y compris contre ta propre nouvelle famille. Est-ce entendu ?   
— Très bien. C'est entendu. Je vous remercie.  
— Tu ne devrais pas. C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Si tu étais un de mes fils, je t'aurais arraché la peau du dos à coup de bâton pour te faire passer l'envie de tenter de genre de stupidité, et ce serait le meilleur des services à te rendre.  
— Je sais ce que vous en pensez. Et je vous remercie quand même.  
— Où est-ce qu'on pourra te trouver ?   
— Chez moi. Les Aurors n'ont ni mon nom ni mon adresse, pour l'instant.   
— Alors tu ferais mieux d'y rester, chez toi.  
— Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?   
La vieille femme grimaça. Non, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Les sorciers et leur magie... C'était déjà beau que le gosse n'ait pas encore été serré. Quoique la baguette y était sans doute pour quelque chose. C'était un demi-sorcier, il devait savoir s'en servir.  
Quelque chose la gênait, pourtant, dans toute cette histoire. Comme une odeur qui ne collerait pas... Cependant, ce n'était pas son problème. Son problème, c'était de protéger les siens, pas ce mordu qui se jetait de lui-même dans les ennuis. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait ainsi, Rémus avait noté son adresse sur un papier qu'il lui donna et qu'elle rangea soigneusement parmi ses nombreuses poches. Puis il la salua très respectueusement avant de partir.  
Elle le regarda lentement s'éloigner, cherchant à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation gênante... Mais au final, elle avait obtenu une promesse, contre un service très simple, et ça pourrait être utile plus tard. Elle se répéta que tout ça n'était pas son problème, fit taire son instinct protecteur et reparti de son côté.


	15. Solitaire

Lorsque Rémus rentra chez lui, il était encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Le plan se mettait en marche, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui contacterait la meute de Greyback du premier coup, et bientôt il aurait de leurs nouvelles. Ensuite... on lui demanderait sans doute de prouver sa loyauté avant de lui permettre de rencontrer le chef, mais ça ne devrait pas être très long. Il se rapprochait de Greyback, il le sentait, et lui qui avait peur encore quelques heures auparavant était à présent dans l'excitation de la chasse. Il sourit en pensant à Sirius et James qui devaient, à l'heure qu'il était, être dans le même état d'esprit sur les traces de leur Mangemort. Le jeune loup se demanda brièvement, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, s'il aurait pu être lui-même un Auror un jour...  
Il chassa ces idées. Ce qui était était, et ruminer sur une hypothétique "autre vie" ne lui apportait jamais rien de bon. D'ailleurs, si les choses avaient été différentes, il n'aurait pas eut cette volonté de vaincre Greyback et n'aurait jamais compris cette exaltation de se mettre en chasse. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Sifflotant, il ouvrit la cachette dédiée aux communications et sortit un Carnet de Cœur. Tout ce qui était écrit dedans s'effaçait pour être reproduit sur un autre carnet relié, sans avoir besoin d'envoyer un message par chouette. Contrairement à d'autres artefacts qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, celui-ci était un gadget destiné aux amoureux qui voulaient s'envoyer des messages en secret et qui avait fait fureur à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt - d'où les petits cœurs en couverture, contenant pour l'un d'eux un "Lily" gravé à la main. James avait juré qu'il ne s'en était jamais servi. Rémus sourit en repensant à son air embarrassé quand il le lui avait donné.   
Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page et écrivit une série de lettres, correspondant au code qu'ils avaient mis au point - qui servait autant à ne pas être comprit par d'autres qu'à prouver l'identité de celui qui écrivait, Maugrey les avait bien formés sur ces deux points. Le message en lui-même était très simple, il leur signalait juste que tout s'était passé comme prévu. Pas de bavardages inutiles, tout restait très fonctionnel.  
Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il reposa son stylo-plume - il était hors de question pour lui d'écrire à la plume d'oie - et attendit quelques secondes une réponse. Qui ne vient pas, bien entendu. James et Sirius étaient en mission avec d'autres Aurors, ils n'allaient pas lire les messages devant tout le monde (surtout sur ce carnet) et n'avaient dû emporter avec eux que de quoi recevoir les signaux d'alarme. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'ils ne répondraient rien du tout. Que peut-on répondre à un "tout s'est passé comme prévu", à part "comme prévu" ? C'était une information pure qui n'appelait à aucune réaction.  
Se trouvant un peu ridicule, Rémus referma le carnet, le rangea dans sa cachette et prépara son dîner.  
.  
Il passa une soirée ordinaire, devant sa cheminée, avec un livre. Pas un livre de magie. À présent, il attendait une visite à tout moment, même s'il aurait été étonné qu'un loup-garou frappe à sa porte aussi tôt. Il devait pourtant rester prudent.   
Ce qui incluait les visites et les entrainements de Sirius et James. Ils avaient mis en place des systèmes de protection activables à volonté. Des sorts qui empêchaient qu'on entre dans la maison sans son accord, même par transplanage, ou qu'on voie ce qui s'y passe. Mais bien sûr pour l'instant il devait tout laisser grand ouvert et se tenir prêt à accueillir une visite. Et s’il pouvait raconter que la baguette venait de son père, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il pouvait parler des livres de cours. Plus on sous-estimerait ses capacités magiques, plus il pourrait en tirer avantage le moment venu.  
En attendant, il trouvait la maison extrêmement silencieuse.   
Ce qui était étrange. Rémus avait toujours été un solitaire, par nécessité autant que par goût, et lire ainsi sans autre bruit que le tic-tac de la pendule ne l'avait jamais gêné. Ne lui avait jamais donné cette impression de... vide.  
Agacé, il finit par poser son livre et allumer la radio. En vain. Les voix sortant du poste semblaient souligner sa solitude plutôt que de l'effacer. D'autant plus qu'on approchait de Noël, comme les animateurs ne cessaient de le souligner, et depuis la mort de son père cette période lui filait immanquablement le cafard. Il finit par éteindre rageusement et, têtu, tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.  
Au bout de quelques minutes où il n'avait fait que revenir en boucle sur le même paragraphe, il se leva, rouvrit la cachette et sortit le carnet. Pas de réponse.  
Rémus se sentit incroyablement stupide après ce geste, mais il savait qu'aucune force au monde n'aurait pu le retenir de le faire. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il y avait une raison à cette envie d'obtenir une réponse. Il voulait... Bon sang, il voulait que Sirius le félicite. Il voulait lui raconter en détail sa visite à Mary Kingheart, et tout ce qu'il avait observé, et tout ce qu'il en avait pensé, et il voulait avoir l'avis de Sirius, et l'attention de Sirius, et le regard de Sirius sur lui, et...  
.  
Bref. Il devait faire attention. Il s'était juré de faire attention, il l'avait juré à son père avant sa mort, et il comptait bien tenir ce double serment. Il était maudit et personne ne devrait partager cette malédiction. Donc il ne devait avoir personne, ni dans sa vie, ni dans son cœur. Que Sirius et James soient ses amis était déjà dangereusement proche de la limite. Que Sirius l'ait vu après une métamorphose, qu'il l'ait soigné... Ça avait déjà largement franchi la limite. Et Rémus avait été trop faible pour le lui interdire. Ça avait juste été un tel soulagement, de se réveiller dans son lit, pansé, les os bien en place et à manger sur la table, plutôt que de ramper dans son propre sang. Il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis la maladie de son père.  
Auparavant, c'était ses parents qui s'occupaient de lui ainsi. Puis, à la mort de Lyall, ça avait été bien trop dur pour sa mère, dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Au lieu de se remettre silencieusement en un jour ou deux, Rémus gémissait pendant trois ou quatre jours avant de reprendre ses esprits... Elle en devenait folle. Sans vouloir pour autant l'abandonner. Pour finir, c'était Rémus lui-même qui avait déclenché une énorme dispute pour fuir et lui interdire tout contact. Il espérait qu'ainsi, elle finirait par refaire sa vie de son côté, et peut-être trouver un peu de bonheur. Elle le méritait.  
En attendant il était seul, et devait rester seul. Ce qui était rendu plus simple par le fait qu'il préférait les hommes. Aucune chance de tomber sur un Moldu qui se lancerait naïvement dans une relation avec lui. D'après les histoires qu'il avait pu entendre, les Moldus gays cachaient leur orientation et ne se dévoilaient que dans certains endroits, que ses collègues décrivaient avec bien trop de détails glauques pour qu'il ait envie d'y mettre les pieds. Quant aux sorciers, ils haïssaient les loups-garous et ne les fréquentaient sous aucun prétexte. C'est en tous cas le point qui rassurait son père quand il faisait jurer à Rémus adolescent de ne jamais avoir d'enfants à qui transmettre sa malédiction. Au moins, il n'était pas tenté par cet aspect-là.  
De plus en plus amer devant ses propres pensées, Rémus sourit sinistrement. Sirius Black. Voilà quelqu'un que jamais son père n'aurait pu imaginer. Un sorcier qui n'était pas dégouté par les loups-garous, bien au contraire. Il était beau. Il était gentil. Il était brillant. Il était plein d'humour. Il était complètement inconscient. La figure parfaite du héros de roman à l'eau de rose. Il ne lui manquait plus que la fleur entre les dents. Et surtout. Pire que tout. Il avait l'air de vraiment, réellement bien aimer Rémus Lupin.  
À cette idée Rémus enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se sentant devenir brûlant. Il tenta une fois de plus de se convaincre que c'était faux, qu'il était en train de se faire des idées. Que si Sirius essayait tout le temps de se coller à lui, de lui toucher l'épaule, le bras, c'était juste parce qu'il était très tactile. D'ailleurs, il attrapait fréquemment James pour le secouer quand il était enthousiasmé par quelque chose, ou pour l'étrangler "amicalement"... Bon, ces deux-là avaient leurs propres codes amicaux. Il pouvait considérer le comportement de Sirius comme amical. Très amical. Et ce qu'il croyait voir dans ces yeux gris sortait sans doute de son imagination.  
Et quand bien même Sirius aurait envie d'être un peu plus qu'un ami, le loup-garou savait très bien qu'il devrait dire non. C'était hors de question qu'il l'entraine dans son malheur. Qui pourrait demander à la personne qu'il aimait de partager la vie d'un loup-garou ?   
La personne qu'il aimait...  
Rémus soupira.  
À ce stade-là de la rumination morose, il ne lui restait que deux options. Aller se coucher. Ou se soûler.  
Et ne surtout, surtout pas vérifier une nouvelle fois si quelque chose était écrit dans le Carnet de Cœur...


	16. Contact

Trois jours plus tard, un homme frappait à la porte de la petite maison de Lupin, si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à la défoncer. Tous les sens en alerte, Rémus prit sa baguette qu'il cacha dans sa manche et son revolver qu'il cacha à sa ceinture, chacun dans la bourse magique qui lui était dédié et aussi discret que s'il avait glissé un mouchoir dans sa poche. Puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que toutes les cachettes étaient bien fermées - comme s'il en avait déjà laissé une ouverte - et fit entrer son visiteur.  
Grand, massif, blond, celui-ci avait un sourire féroce et se déplaçait avec la menace contenue d'un prédateur. Rémus avait immédiatement reconnu que son interlocuteur était un loup-garou, mais cette façon de se comporter et de rouler des mécaniques aurait même rendu un Moldu soupçonneux. L'autre aimait faire peur. Il entra en frôlant Rémus, juste pour le plaisir de le voir reculer. Celui-ci, tendu comme un arc, se força à pencher légèrement la tête et exposer sa gorge, bien que le protocole lui déplaise bien plus face à cette brute que face à Mary. Le blond se paya le luxe d'ignorer son geste et vint s'installer dans le salon comme en terrain conquis, posant les pieds sur la table basse avant même d'avoir daigné accorder un mot à son hôte.  
Celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Non seulement, pour mener à bien le plan, il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves et ne passe pas pour une poule mouillée, mais surtout il était hors de question de laisser cette créature le dominer, pour une simple question d'amour-propre. Le tout sans paraitre hostile ni "régler la question" dans un combat viril où il serait sans aucun doute assommé en quelques instants. L'autre avait vraiment une carrure d'ours.   
Rémus choisit donc de faire comme si son squatteur était un invité et alla tranquillement chercher une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, afin d'offrir à boire à l'homme blond, tout en lui disant :   
« Bonjour. J'imagine que vous êtes envoyé par Greyback ?   
Ce qui fit ricaner le blond qui lui arracha la bouteille des mains et avala une immense lampée directement au goulot, avant de répondre :  
— Il parait que tu as besoin d'aide, petit mordu. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Inexpressif, Lupin sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita négligemment sous le nez de la brute. Celui-ci tenta à son tour de jouer l'indifférence, mais il était évident qu'il ne quittait pas l'objet des yeux. Se fiant à la lueur de convoitise au fond de ses pupilles, Rémus retira sa baguette juste avant que l'autre ne s'en empare. Ce qui était encourageant. Le blond le dominait en force brute, mais pas en réflexes.  
Tout juste hors de sa portée, le jeune homme joua négligemment quelques secondes de plus avec la précieuse baguette, avant de la ranger si vite dans sa manche qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait utilisé un sort. Il répondit tranquillement :   
— J'ai besoin de me cacher à cause de ça. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.   
— On ne fait pas dans la charité, dans notre famille.  
— Je ne suis qu'un modeste mordu, bien sûr, et comme loup je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir. Mais j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir. Je sais qu'il y aura un prix à payer pour obtenir la protection d'une famille, surtout si elle est aussi puissante que celle de Greyback. Et je suis prêt à le payer.  
— Tu sais t'en servir, hein ? Montre-moi ça.  
Rémus hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre dans le jardin. Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il avait du potentiel, tout en cachant l'étendue réelle de ses capacités... Il se décida sur un sort mettant le feu à un objet. Sa cible était un épouvantail qui lui servait à s'entrainer depuis trois mois maintenant, il brûlerait bien, même si le sort en question était plus utile pour allumer une cheminée qu'en combat contre un sorcier. Il se concentra une seconde, puis lança d'une voix qu'il espérait pleine d'assurance : Incendio.  
À son grand soulagement, une puissante colonne de flammes jaillie de sa baguette. Alors qu'il se contrôlait toujours quand il utilisait le sort au quotidien, à présent il tentait de le rendre le plus impressionnant possible, et on aurait dit un véritable lance-flamme qui abattait sa fureur meurtrière sur la pauvre cible. Il n'en resta bientôt plus que des cendres et des braises rongeant son piquet de bois, que Rémus éteignit d'un sortilège de Gèle-Flamme. Puis il regarda du côté de son visiteur, tentant de rester aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Ce qui n'était pas facile devant le sourire meurtrier de cet homme.  
L'homme blond lui fit un signe de tête satisfait et déclara :  
— C'est bon. On te prend.  
— Quoi... C'est tout ? Vous ne me posez pas de questions ?   
— On connait déjà les réponses, petit mordu.   
— Alors... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Où je dois aller pour vous rejoindre ?   
— Pour l'instant, les Aurors ne connaissent ni ton nom ni ton adresse, et si tu ne fais pas vague ça devrait continuer comme ça. Donc tu ne bouges pas. Tu continues à aller à ton boulot minable d'humain et tu rentres sagement ici le soir. Quand on aura besoin de toi, on te trouvera, tu peux en être certain.  
Rémus avala sa salive. Si on ne lui confiait que des missions - qui seraient sans doute horribles - sans jamais lui permettre d'approcher le reste du clan, tout était fichu... Tentant de rester dans son rôle, il demanda :   
— Et les Aurors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils me tombent dessus ?   
— Ah ah ah, ne me dis pas qu'un puissant sorcier comme toi a peur de ces petits machins ?  
— Je vous ai dit que je paierai le prix pour être intégré à votre famille. Vous croyez vraiment que je serai prêt à aller aussi loin si les Aurors ne représentaient pas un réel danger pour moi ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile prêt à lécher la main du premier venu qui aurait envie de me donner un coup de pied ? Si vous savez tout, alors vous savez que c'est Greyback qui m'a mordu, et pourquoi. Et vous savez que si je me tourne vers lui, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix. À cause de ces salauds de sorciers. Vous aussi, vous les détestez, non ?  
À nouveau, l'homme blond rit. Puis il posa sa grande main sur la tête de Lupin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un peu trop fort pour que ce soit amical, un peu trop doucement pour que ce soit agressif.   
— Tu me plais, petit mordu. Tu as du cran. Mais n'oublie jamais que tu fais déjà partie de notre clan. Fenrir Greyback t'a fait sien à la seconde où il t'a mordu. Il ne s'est juste jamais donné la peine de te réclamer, c'est tout. Alors, conseil d'ami. Parce qu'on va devenir amis, à l'avenir, toi et moi de grands amis. On va chasser ensemble, tu vas voir. Donc mon conseil d'ami, c'est de ne pas commencer à trop la ramener sur ces histoires d'échange et de prix et d'aide à laquelle tu aurais le droit. Parce que tu n'as aucun droit tant que Fenrir ne l'a pas décidé. Y compris celui de respirer et de marcher sur deux pattes. Compris ?  
Rémus était resté de marbre pendant le petit discours teinté de menaces et répondit froidement :   
— Compris. Pour ma protection, je savais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur la mansuétude de Greyback, mais au moins je fais confiance à son intelligence. À Azkaban, je ne lui sers à rien. Mais promis, je ne me montrerai pas insolent devant lui au point de réclamer des choses. Je serais obéissant. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix.  
— Bien. Ça c'est un bon petit chiot. »  
Riant encore, l'homme blond le salua d'un geste négligent et quitta la petite maison. Rémus entendit le bruit d'un puissant moteur tandis que l'autre quittait les lieux. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui prendre des cheveux pour le Polynectar. En même temps, cette idée lui semblait à présent risible. Même en prenant le même corps par magie, jamais il ne serait capable de se faire passer pour ce type, jamais il ne pourrait avoir la même aura de puissance et de menace...  
Mais au moins c'était fait, le contact était établi. Il devait immédiatement prévenir Sirius et James. Quant à la suite des évènements, c'était impossible d'en dire plus. En réalité, son visiteur ne lui avait laissé aucun indice permettant d'anticiper la suite des évènements ni aucune des fameuses missions. Il n'avait même pas son nom.  
Mais c'était normal que l'autre se méfie. Greyback et sa bande étaient traqués après tout, et Rémus une de leurs anciennes victimes. Au final, que la situation évolue aussi vite était très encourageant, et le loup-garou ne pu empêcher un cruel sourire satisfait de naitre sur son visage. Pas à pas, il se rapprochait de son but.


	17. Dossiers

« Vas-y, raconte !   
Rémus s'était senti un peu gêné en proposant aux deux autres de les rejoindre, grâce au Portoloin, directement dans leur appartement londonien. Il n'avait en fait rien de vraiment spécial à leur demander : un simple "premier contact établi", dans le Carnet de Coeur, aurait largement suffi. En réalité, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait envie de se vanter, en face à face, de la tournure que prenait la mission, et était certain qu'ils lui répondraient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Après tout, ils revenaient à peine de leur propre traque au Mangemort, qui s'était révélée nettement plus palpitante, d'après les bandages que Sirius portait encore. Pourtant, les deux apprentis se montraient au contraire très avides d'avoir tous les détails, et ravis de le revoir. Ça faisait chaud au cœur.   
Le loup-garou leur raconta donc, avec autant de détails qu'il put s'en rappeler, tout ce qu'il avait échangé avec Mary Kingheart et le loup-garou blond. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu un public si enthousiaste et se sentit rougir un peu. Mais ça restait avant tout une sensation très agréable. Surtout quand Sirius le regardait avec ces yeux-là, admiratif, presque jaloux de ne pas avoir été là. Du moins c'est comme ça que Lupin l'interpréta, ce qui faisait beaucoup étant donné qu'il évitait de croiser son regard plus d'une demi-seconde.   
Négligeant son trouble - à moins que sa grande habitude ne lui ait permis une fois de plus de rester inexpressif - James lui apporta un grand classeur en s'exclamant, l'air très fier :   
— Et regarde ce qu'on a rapporté pour toi ! Venu tout frais du bureau, classification A normalement, mais on a obtenu le droit exceptionnel d'y avoir accès pour nous féliciter du succès de mission ! Enfin, Maugrey était contre, mais ce type n'est jamais pour quoi que ce soit. Comme si on allait en faire mauvais usage... En tous cas, ça va bien nous aider pour la mission Greyback !  
Effectivement : le classeur, semblable à tous les autres recensant les loups-garous d'Angleterre, était consacré à la meute de Greyback et à tous les renseignements que les Aurors avaient pu obtenir de chacun de ses membres. Immédiatement le châtain se mit à lire les fiches avec sa concentration habituelle, cherchant à retrouver son visiteur, et à mémoriser les principaux loups de Greyback qu'il pourrait rencontrer.  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius ne tenait plus en place et s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Il avait tellement envie de... il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Rémus se soit retrouvé seul face au danger. Bien sûr, rien de dangereux n'était arrivé. Mais ça aurait pu. Et si ça avait été le cas, lui Sirius ne l'aurait même pas su...  
Il interrompit la lecture du loup-garou en affirmant d'un ton péremptoire :   
— Rémus, la prochaine fois qu'il y a un contact je veux que tu nous préviennes immédiatement.  
— Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?   
—Comment ça, pourquoi ? Parce qu'on doit te protéger et que ces gens sont dangereux, voyons !  
— J'ai ma baguette, je peux largement me débarrasser d'un...  
— Les loups-garous sont extrêmement durs à battre, ou même à stupéfixer, et...  
— Je sais. J'ai lu le Manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de chacune des sept années et j'ai bien mémorisé tout ce qui peut fonctionner face à un loup-garou. En plus, j'étais chez moi, et j'aurais pu activer tout le système de sécurité que vous avez installé avec James en un instant. Et j'avais mon revolver à balles d'argent.  
— Mais au moins tu pourrais utiliser le médaillon qu'on t'a donné pour espionner ce qu'ils disent...  
— Je... ce n'était qu'un premier contact. Et je pense que je ne serais pas à l'aise, si je sais que vous m'écoutez en même temps...  
— C'est pour te protéger correctement !  
— Je sais, je sais...  
Évidemment qu'il le savait ! Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il faudrait bien y passer tôt ou tard. James et Sirius allaient entendre toutes les horreurs qu'il allait dire sur les sorciers et les humains, pour se faire bien voir par cette bande de psychopathes. Il devait s'habituer à passer outre une bonne fois pour toutes.  
— Mais vous n'étiez pas là." tenta-t-il de biaiser. "Promis, la prochaine fois, j'activerai le système. D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez même pas raconté comment s'est passée votre traque. Et ce qui t'es arrivé, Sirius. À moins que ce soit un secret ?  
Ça ne l'était pas, et Sirius se fit un plaisir de raconter en long et en large toute l'histoire - sans préciser que s'il avait été plus prudent, comme Maugrey et James le lui avaient répété en boucle, il aurait évité sans mal le sortilège qu'il s'était pris.   
À côté James était soulagé de voir le loup-garou changer de sujet. Il avait peur de devoir arrêter Sirius lui-même, avant que son obsession pour Rémus ne devienne trop visible et ne fasse peur à leur précieux agent. Sirius s'était montré de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que la traque se poursuivait et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de nouvelles de Rémus, ce qui était assez inquiétant. Jamais en tous cas il ne s'était comporté comme ça pour l'un de ses coups de cœur. Et pourtant, certains avaient été dans des situations dangereuses - après tout, c'était la guerre, et aucun endroit n'était sûr en dehors de Poudlard. Mais jamais Sirius ne les avait mis en danger ni ne s'était senti responsable de leur sécurité. C'était sans doute ce qui avait fait la différence.  
Au final, l'inconscience courageuse - ou le courage inconscient - de Sirius leur avait permis de précipiter les choses : il avait tout simplement chargé comme un troll, résolu à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si Maugrey n'était pas près de lui pardonner ce coup-là, au moins les autres Aurors avaient vu avec quel talent il avait esquivé la plupart des maléfices, et bien qu'il ait été blessé, il avait réussi à détruire toutes les protections de leur proie et ainsi permis sa capture. Sa réputation d'Auror tête brûlée mais talentueux ne faisait que croître. Et ça ne le dérangeait apparemment pas de se présenter sous cette allure de héros au loup-garou, sans prêter attention au petit sourire de celui-ci, qui semblait amusé par sa vantardise.  
.  
Au bout d'un récit héroïque d'une certaine longueur, James les recadra sur leur travail actuel : identifier le loup-garou blond, et décider de leur stratégie pour la suite des évènements.  
Rémus reprit le classeur et fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le loup-garou blond s'appelait Richard Greyback. Difficile de dire quel était exactement son lien de parenté avec Fenrir Greyback, leur cible, mais il faisait bien partie de sa meute de naissance, comme l'avait compris Rémus. Il ne leur trouvait physiquement que très peu de ressemblance, mais la famille de Greyback était très grande déjà avant qu'il ne s'allie aux forces des ténèbres, aussi il pouvait très bien être un cousin éloigné et un Greyback malgré tout.  
Le châtain serra les dents en lisant le dossier de ce Richard. Celui-ci lui avait paru suffisant, dominateur, mais pas spécialement agressif. En réalité il avait lui aussi commis de nombreux crimes, que ce soit en mordant sous sa forme de loup ou en assassinant sous sa forme humaine. Il s'amusait cependant moins avec ses proies que le chef du clan, sa spécialité était au contraire le coup de couteau dans le ventre au milieu d'une phrase anodine, au moment où sa proie ne se doutait de rien et pensait avoir réussi à le mettre de son côté. Sa cruauté était bien à la hauteur de celle des autres membres du clan, et les Aurors estimaient qu'il portait sur lui des lames d'argent aiguisées comme des rasoirs pour mieux pouvoir punir ou tuer les loups-garous qui ne respecteraient pas son autorité. Il était craint et détesté, et on lui obéissait aveuglément.  
— À votre avis," demanda Rémus, " qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me demander de faire avant de les rejoindre ?   
— Mal à quelqu'un, sans doute." répondit James. "Si c'est un simple cambriolage ou terroriser des sorciers, on pourra te couvrir. Si c'est une morsure...  
— Je ne pense pas qu'on lui demandera de mordre quelqu'un aussi tôt." répliqua Sirius. " En général, Greyback adore s'en charger lui-même, et quand ce n'est pas le cas il en charge un de ses hommes de confiance. Comme ce Richard, ou l'autre psychopathe qui le suit à la trace, Sid Shrewdy. Je ne sais pas quand tu le rencontreras, celui-là, mais tu dois t'en méfier comme de la peste. Regarde... Ce malade se vante d'avoir demandé à Greyback de faire de lui un loup-garou !  
— Oui, j'ai lu... Et si on arrive déjà à arrêter ces deux-là, on aura nettement diminué la protection de Greyback. Mais ils disent ici qu'il a sûrement un Mangemort qui reste auprès de lui pour le protéger et recevoir les ordres de Vous-savez-qui. Il faut au moins que j'arrive à trouver qui c'est !  
— Déjà," dit James, " il faut que tu passes cette première épreuve. On peut te demander n'importe quoi n'importe quand, alors il faut absolument que tu utilises ton médaillon dès que tu es en contact avec eux. Si répéter à haute voix les coordonnées qu'on te donne est trop dangereux, tapote-les en code. De notre côté, Sirius et moi on est de retour au bureau pour un moment, vu que Maugrey n'a pas du tout apprécié l'initiative de Siri, donc ne t'en fais pas on pourra disparaitre dès qu'il le faudra !  
— Et pour donner l'alerte à d'autres Aurors ? Il faudra faire très vite pour m'arrêter avant que j'aie fait du dégât, et sans qu'ils n'arrivent à me capturer...  
— Si tu es seul pour la mission, Sirius et moi suffirons. Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, on a suffisamment impressionné Williamson je pense pour qu'il nous suive sans trop poser de questions, et on se débrouillera pour te faire évader plus tard.  
— En plus," ajouta Sirius, "une bonne évasion ça ajoute toujours un côté terrible à un méchant, on te prendra plus au sérieux après.  
— Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu sais...  
Mais Rémus avait souri gentiment en disant ces mots. Il voyait bien la manière dont Sirius ne cessait d'alterner entre un comportement très protecteur envers lui, et les moments où il l'encourageait à faire ce que lui-même brûlait de faire. Évidemment, si ça avait été Sirius qui avait dû infiltrer les Mangemorts, il aurait su faire un méchant de cinéma, aussi flamboyant que redoutable. Voir son enthousiasme juvénile heurter son piteux sens de la prudence était plutôt attendrissant, au fond. En tous cas le loup-garou trouvait ça mignon.  
Ils n'allèrent pas beaucoup plus loin dans leurs plans ce soir-là, décidant finalement d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux improviser que d'être déstabilisé. Ce qui perturbait Rémus, peu habitué à montrer tant d'insouciance, mais correspondait aux façons de faire des deux autres, grands habitués des réussites improbables et victoires sur le fil.


	18. Aveux

Au moment où Rémus repartit, Sirius lui proposa, légèrement bravache, comme s'il s'attendait à un refus :   
— Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ?   
— Heu... je dois me téléporter directement dans la maison, au cas où ils observent mes allées et venues...  
— Te quoi ?   
— Tu sais, avec le Portoloin...  
— Oui, c'est ça, je peux te faire transplaner sans soucis, j'ai passé mon permis d'escorte il n'y a pas longtemps !  
— Et tu as beaucoup pratiqué ?" vérifia Rémus avec une certaine méfiance.  
— Ce qu'il faut, ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas désartibulé à l'arrivée. Promis.  
— Et bien... j'imagine que... enfin, si ça t'arrange...  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine," intervint James qui tentait vainement de rester naturel. "Je veux dire, on réactive son Portoloin pour venir ici, et on n'aura qu'à réactiver celui pour aller chez lui la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, non ?   
— Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, James..." répliqua Sirius qui commençait à devenir vaguement menaçant. "Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aller chez lui, ce n'est pas sûr d'utiliser déjà son...  
— Alors on peut lui en faire deux, ça n'a rien de dur à...  
— Je t'assures, James, que c'est nettement plus simple que je le ramène...  
Rémus regardait tour à tour les deux sorciers sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Manifestement, ils ne voulaient pas l'effrayer en se disputant ouvertement, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'opposer sur un détail pareil ? Et que voulait dire cet inquiétant mot "désartibulé" ? Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à l'évaluation des risques de Sirius ?  
Il marmonna un : "Heu, ça me va très bien d'utiliser des Portoloins, ne t'embêtes pas..." qui fut superbement ignoré par Sirius. Les deux bruns étaient à présent quasiment front contre front, insistant à mots couverts pour tenter de prendre l'avantage dans un étrange conflit de volonté. Et, sans que le loup-garou n'en ai compris ni le sens ni la forme, James céda en soupirant :  
— Bah, fait comme tu veux après tout.  
Puis il tança une dernière fois son ami :   
— Mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien faire de stupide ! Tu le ramènes et tu reviens, point barre !  
— Rho, ça va, on peut bien prendre le temps de boire un thé, non ? Hein 'Mus ?  
— Heu... oui, bien sûr..." répondit Rémus, encore un peu perturbé.  
— Tu vois, il y a pas de soucis. Et je vais réenclencher l'alarme magique, s'il y a le moindre signe d'un loup qui frappe à la porte je transplane immédiatement comme un bon petit Auror obéissant.  
— Ce n'est pas..." tenta James, avant de renoncer, "... et puis merde. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.  
— Et je ne compte rien faire de stupide. Vraiment.  
Se tournant vers Rémus, il lui tendit son bras plié comme un véritable gentleman et lui proposa :  
— Alors, nous y allons ?   
Sans réfléchir plus loin, le loup-garou s'y agrippa, et ils y allèrent.  
.  
Rémus détesta le transplanage. Autant utiliser un Portoloin lui donnait la très désagréable impression d'être crocheté par le nombril et trainé dans un tourbillon, autant le transplanage lui compressait l'intégralité du corps, comme si on avait tenté de le faire passer de force dans un minuscule tuyaux de caoutchouc.  
Au moins, ils arrivèrent à bon port, sans la moindre trace de désartibulation, ce qui était déjà positif. Et puis, ils allaient pouvoir passer un moment tous les deux, hors de tout besoin lié à la mission ou aux entrainements, et Rémus était bien obligé de s'avouer que la perspective lui plaisait beaucoup. Après tout, James et Sirius étaient ses premiers véritables amis, et ces quelques jours sans la moindre nouvelle d'eux avait violemment mis en relief sa solitude habituelle. Alors, s'ils voulaient passer plus de temps avec lui, c'était un plaisir.  
Plaisir coupable cependant s'agissant de Sirius. Après tout, le châtain savait très bien ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami beaucoup trop séduisant, et le voir insister pour rester un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie... C'était plus que troublant.  
Comme à son habitude, le brun le suivit en cuisine pour l'aider à préparer, et comme à son habitude Rémus surveilla le moindre de ses gestes, anticipant une catastrophe. Mais Sirius se débrouilla parfaitement bien et semblait, comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, absurdement fier. Ça aussi c'était dangereux. Car incroyablement mignon.  
Pendant toute l'opération, Sirius avait papoté joyeusement de tout et de rien, satisfait visiblement d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main à qui raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et pourquoi l'interrompre ? Rémus n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire, il avait déjà donné tous les détails dont il se rappelait concernant la mission, et le reste de sa vie était morne et vide. Sirius en revanche était drôle et intéressant, et c'était un plaisir de l'écouter. En fait, il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures, un discret sourire sur le visage, savourant la compagnie de son ami comme une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il ferait durer le plus longtemps possible.  
Ce fut le sorcier qui brisa leur routine habituelle. Il se tut quelques instants, comme plongé dans ses pensées, puis se pencha brusquement vers Rémus et lui demanda très sérieusement :   
— 'Mus, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
— Bien sûr, quoi ?" répondit automatiquement le loup-garou surpris.  
— Est-ce que tu... enfin, on voit bien que tu vis seul, mais... est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?   
— Pardon ?  
— Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ou une petite amie ?   
Le loup-garou reposa très doucement sa tasse, concentré sur ses gestes pour éviter de laisser son embarras se lire sur son visage. Son énervement, aussi. Se voir poser ce genre de question très personnelle, ça ne lui plaisait pas, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation amoureuse et avoir le tact d'éviter le sujet. Qu'il ait un béguin assez magistral envers cette personne n'arrangeait bien sûr pas les choses. Sans oublier le naturel confondant avec lequel Sirius avait parlé de petit ami au masculin, comme si c'était aussi normal que la version féminine.  
Il répondit froidement :   
— Non, Sirius. Je n'ai personne.  
— Parfait !  
Devant la tête de Rémus, le brun comprit qu'il avait parlé trop vite et corrigea de son mieux :   
— Non, je veux dire, bien sûr que c'est dommage, mais au moins c'est... enfin c'est plus simple... plus sûr je veux dire... pour la mission...  
Peu à peu Sirius perdait ses mots devant le regard de son vis-à-vis. Bien sûr, Rémus était resté neutre, pas un muscle de son visage ne semblait avoir bougé d'un millimètre. Mais son regard... Ses yeux d'ambre s'étaient peu à peu chargé d'une menace de fauve.  
Mais le brun n'était pas le plus inconscient des Gryffondor pour rien. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se chercher des prétextes. Il avait pris la décision de parler à Rémus de ses sentiments, ou plutôt il avait cessé d'être capable de les cacher, et quoi qu'en pense James, il était sûr que ça se passerait bien.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer à Rémus qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Avant qu'il ai pu sortir un mot, le loup-garou l'interrompit d'une voix glaciale :   
— Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Je suis un monstre, je te rappelle. Alors évite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou de me sortir que ça pourrait avoir quoi que ce soit de positif, vu ?   
— Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? C'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ? Tu es quelqu'un de normal. Tu as juste un problème une fois par mois, ce n'est pas...  
— Tais-toi !  
D'un bond fulgurant, Rémus avait sauté sur Sirius et lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. Il crispait les doigts, tentant de juguler sa fureur, de ne pas faire de mal au sorcier dont il sentait les os, si fragiles, sous sa paume, tandis que les redoutables yeux gris le fixaient avec perplexité. Pas une trace de peur chez Sirius, bien sûr. Il ne montrait pas le moindre doute. Juste cette incompréhension innocente.  
Rémus lâcha un juron et s'écarta. Son calme, il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi menaçant. Sirius était son ami, même s'il se montrait maladroit. Son ami. Humain. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, bien sûr.   
Sirius tenta un :  
— Désolé ?   
Voyant que l'autre ne répondait rien, il s'enhardit :  
— Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... C'est juste que... Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. T'imaginer seul pour toujours, c'est tellement injuste...  
— Je suis maudit, Sirius. Ce n'est pas censé être une partie de plaisir. Ni négociable si on est bien sage. On ne peut que faire avec, et faire de son mieux pour ne pas le propager.  
— Je comprends que tu n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants qui auraient la même chose. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir quelqu'un. De toutes manières, tu vas dans cette horrible cage tous les mois, ce n'est pas...  
— Jamais je ne pourrais imposer de supporter ça à quelqu'un !  
— Ben, c'est sûr que ce serait plus simple pour un sorcier. Mais regarde, moi je l'ai fait l'autre fois. Et je recommencerai à la prochaine pleine lune. Ça n'a rien d'insurmontable. Pour quelqu'un qui t'aime.  
— Arrête, bon sang, juste... Arrête ! Tu me rends dingue, à en parler comme si ce n'était rien... J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de me faire une raison, à...  
— Rémus. Arrête de tourner en rond et regarde-moi.  
Lentement, Rémus se tourna vers Sirius, qui s'était levé à son tour et le transperçait du regard. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec une expression aussi grave, ni avec un regard si passionné.  
— Rémus," dit-il avec fougue, " moi je peux sortir avec toi. Je te trouve adorable et je suis sûr qu'on pourrait...  
Sous le choc, le loup-garou l'interrompit et se dégagea de son emprise, plus agité encore qu'auparavant :   
— Non, non, ne dit pas ça, c'est complètement fou, on ne peut pas faire...  
— Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Enfin, tu me plais, si je te plais aussi, il n'y a rien de plus simple que...  
— J'ai dis non ! Non, non et non, Sirius Black, c'est impossible !   
— Mais pourquoi à la fin ?   
— Parce que jamais je ne le supporterais, tu peux comprendre ça ? Ni pour toi ni pour personne !  
— Non. Désolé mais non, ça n'a aucun sens !  
— Évidemment, tu ne comprends pas... Oublie, tu veux ? Oublie tout ça.   
Peu à peu, le désespoir avait pris le pas sur la colère et Rémus se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi dur. Il pourrait... Sirius était prêt à...  
Mais s'il supportait à peine sa maison vide après que Sirius soit simplement entré dans sa vie, comment pourrait-il le laisser partir ensuite ? Parce que Sirius ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre avec un loup-garou. Et s'il le supportait... Les propres parents de Rémus avait ruiné leur vie et leur santé à tenter de s'occuper de lui. Il s'était juré et il leur avait juré de ne jamais infliger un tel calvaire à qui que ce soit. Comment pourrait-il faire ça à Sirius ?  
Reprends-toi, se dit-il. Le pauvre ne doit rien comprendre à ce qui se passe, bien sûr. Ça ne devait pas arriver souvent à Sirius Black le magnifique de recevoir ce genre de réponse...  
— Je suis désolé, Sirius. Tu es très... important, pour moi. Vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas.  
Au moins il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer. Il pouvait relever la tête et tenter de dire gentiment, avec un sourire peut-être :  
— Est-ce qu'on peut rester am...  
La fin de la phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage décomposé de Sirius. Celui-ci ne put que répéter :  
— Pourquoi ? Explique-moi au moins pourquoi !  
La perspective d'argumenter pendant des heures pour repousser l'homme qu'il aimait était bien trop épuisante. Rémus se contenta donc d'un :  
— S'il te plait, oublie tout ça.   
Il n'allait pas y arriver si Sirius insistait, c'était certain, et c'était tout aussi certain qu'il regretterait amèrement de céder...  
Finalement ce fut l'orgueil du brun qui le sauva. Blessé, mais aussi vexé de voir que le loup-garou ne daignait même pas s'expliquer, il finit par lâcher un "Très bien !" sèchement, avant de disparaitre dans un léger bruit bruit de transplanage.  
Une fois seul, Rémus resta quelques instant à regarder dans le vide, encore sous le choc. Lui qui avait été si heureux de ces quelques instants... Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir à nouveau le plaisir d'un peu de compagnie.  
Mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour Sirius. Quant à lui... Il prendrait sur lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était une part de sa malédiction, et comme il avait tenté de le faire comprendre à cet entêté, il ne pouvait ni l'oublier ni la négocier.


	19. L'idée géniale de Sirius

James Potter s'inquiétait pour Sirius Black. Ce qui, dans leur relation quasi-fusionnelle, était une grande première. Il lui était bien sûr déjà arrivé de freiner son meilleur ami juste avant une catastrophe ou une autre - ce n'était qu'en comparaison de Sirius qu'on pouvait, parfois, le trouver raisonnable - mais pas de le voir ainsi.  
Ça faisait plus de dix jours que cet entêté refusait de voir Rémus. James s'était donc occupé lui-même de la suite des leçons de magie, expliquant avec embarras au loup-garou que Sirius reviendrait sans aucun doute très bientôt, "quand il aura fini de bouder". Le châtain avait accepté cette promesse avec un petit sourire résigné qui avait brisé le cœur de l'apprenti. James lui avait offert un cadeau pour Noël, une boite de chocolats qui l'avait visiblement beaucoup touché, tout en l'embarrassant car lui n'avait rien prévu. Quant au cadeau que Sirius avait déjà préparé pour le loup-garou, bien avant leur dispute, James avait préféré ne pas le transmettre. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Rémus avait choisi de refuser les avances de Sirius, il en souffrait également, c'était visible. Autant ne pas trop remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Au moins, il restait totalement investit dans la mission, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais non seulement James devait être très prudent quand il se rendait chez lui, prêt à transplaner à la moindre activation du sort d'alarme, mais aussi il ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter. Surtout face à un Rémus aussi ouvert qu'une huitre, qui se contentait d'assurer que tout allait bien et de changer de sujet.  
Coté Sirius, ce n'était en réalité pas vraiment une bouderie. James l'avait cru dans un premier temps, et il y était plus ou moins préparé : le cas ne s'était encore jamais présenté, mais ça ressemblait bien à Sirius de bouder dans son coin la toute première fois qu'on lui mettrait un râteau.  
Sauf qu'il n'était pas replié sur lui-même à attendre que l'univers présente ses excuses pour crime de lèse-siriusité. Il s'était jeté dans une activité intense de recherches, à la limite de l'obsession, et profitait d'être confiné au bureau des Aurors pour se plonger frénétiquement dans une pile de bouquins plus austères les uns que les autres. Il n'en émergeait que pour les cours obligatoires où il était tiré de force par James, et à la pleine lune. Râteau ou non, il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas aller soigner Rémus. Mais par la suite, le loup-garou n'avait fait aucune allusion à cet épisode, et James avait supposé que ça ne les avait pas réconciliés - ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, vu l'état comateux dans lequel devait être le pauvre Rémus.  
Au moins, il gardait quelque part la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison : mélanger sentiments et mission d'Auror était une très mauvaise idée. Même s'il n'aurait pas pensé que Sirius réussirait l'exploit de se fâcher avec son béguin avant même d'avoir réussi à sortir avec lui.   
.  
Il finit par en avoir assez, et un soir où il voyait une fois de plus Black rester au bureau pour lire de vieux parchemins, il explosa :  
« Ça suffit Sirius ! Si jamais tu ne m'expliques pas tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire, je fous le feu à cette pile de papiers moisis, même si ça doit me prendre des heures !  
— Ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour me les procurer ?" s'exclama Sirius en se couchant sur les vieux livres pour les protéger, une attitude tellement non-siriusienne que Potter envisagea rapidement la possibilité qu'il ait été remplacé par un Mangemort infiltré déguisé par Polynectar. Après tout, comme le répétait tout la journée Maugrey : vigilance constante !   
Il lui demanda donc, tout en l'examinant d'un œil suspicieux :   
— D'abord, prouve-moi que tu es réellement Sirius Black.  
— Et pourquoi ?   
— Parce que tu es bizarre ! Alors ?   
— Rha... je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis juste sur une piste intéressante. Et je suis bien Sirius Black. J'étais là quand tu as volé le balai de Tom Harrow et que tu t'es vautré dans le mur tête la première. C'est moi qui t'ai porté à l'infirmerie. Et je peux hélas lister la collection complète des horribles petits surnoms que tu donnes à ta Lily d'amour en secret, en commençant par Amanite adorée et en terminant par Zoroastrienne zélée. Et...  
— Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon, je te crois... Et je me rend compte que tu connais beaucoup trop de mes secrets honteux. Mais je m'inquiète. Si tu es sur un plan mirifique, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?   
— Parce que le but de ce plan-là ne se partage pas, Potter. Je vais conquérir Lupin !  
James marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il savait que Sirius avait très mal pris son premier râteau, mais là ça promettait un niveau inégalé d'idées tordues. Il l'encouragea malgré tout, car à défaut d'être réaliste, le plan promettait d'être grandiose :   
— Très bien. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? À part en refusant de lui adresser la parole, ce qui est une façon très mature d'attirer son attention, évidemment.  
— J'étais occupé. Et ça ne lui fera pas de mal que je lui manque un peu. Le truc important, Potter, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas rejeté parce que je ne lui plait pas. Il l'a fait parce qu'il refuse de se mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit. Sans doute à cause d'idées stupides sur sa condition de loup-garou. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toutes mes chances.  
— Enfin, il va quand même falloir que tu le séduises un jour ou l'autre...  
— Broutille. Je sais de quelle manière il me regarde. Maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi il gardait ses distances, ça m'a conforté dans mon idée : il est prêt à me tomber dans les bras si j'arrive à me débarrasser du premier obstacle, la malédiction.  
— Et pour les beaux yeux de Lupin, tu vas vaincre la lycanthropie. Comme ça.  
— Les magnifiques yeux d'ambre de Lupin mériteraient bien ça, mais non, je sais bien que ça prendrait des années et je n'ai aucune intention d'attendre autant. Même si je compte travailler sur la question plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui rendrait plus facile une cohabitation entre humain et loup-garou. Les sorts de soin ne suffiront pas.  
— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait faire ça...  
— Moi non plus, au départ, et c'est pour ça que j'ai cherché. Et ça m'a pris du temps, vu que la plupart des livres sur les loups-garous servent avant tout à détailler des tas de manière atroce de les tuer, je te jure que ça n'a pas été facile comme lecture. Mais j'ai trouvé une idée ! Ça va être long à mettre en œuvre, mais quand je vais lui expliquer, il comprendra que mes sentiments sont sincères et qu'on peut sortir ensemble !  
James laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné. Il savait déjà que Sirius était très intelligent et un sorcier extrêmement doué, mais là, il n'aurait pas cru le voir se lancer dans ce genre d'exploit. Quoique ça lui ressemblait bien, de travailler d'arrache-pied sur un problème complexe pour au but aussi puéril.   
— Et quel est ce plan génial, ô grand Black ?   
— Je vais devenir Animagus !" énonça fièrement Sirius.  
— Hein ? Mais quel rapport ?  
— Regarde," poursuivit Sirius en ouvrant ses livres au fur et à mesure de ses explications, "ça dit ici que les loups-garous ne systématiquement agressifs qu'envers les humains. Envers les autres animaux, ils se comportent comme n'importe quel loup un peu massif.  
— Oui, mais...  
— Et ici, ils expliquent que les Animagus sont une métamorphose complète, pas une illusion !  
— Oui, je crois vaguement me souvenir que McGo nous en avait parlé...  
— Ce qui veut dire que toutes les caractéristiques, y compris l'odeur et les comportements sociaux, sont conformes à un animal ! On garde un contrôle total, mais un loup-garou s'y laissera berner !  
— Et ? Tu veux te changer en loup et lui tenir compagnie dans sa cage ?  
— Beurk, certainement pas. Tout le problème vient de ces ignobles cages. C'est à cause de ça qu'il se blesse et se mord à chaque pleine lune. Il se casse les dents et les os, James. Tu te rends compte ?  
— Et bien...  
— Non, mon idée c'est de lui permettre de courir, dans un territoire magique caché des Moldus mais assez sauvage pour repousser les sorciers, avec moi en Animagus pour le surveiller. Ça va lui faire beaucoup de bien.   
Sans un mot, James se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il savait son ami inconscient. Mais là...  
— Tu es en train de me dire," vérifia-t-il très lentement, "que tu as l'intention de relâcher un loup-garou, et de rester à côté ?  
— Sous une forme animale, oui. Aucun risque.   
— Aucun risque, aucun risque... Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si ta forme animale est incapable de l'arrêter ? McGo nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir, on ne peut devenir qu'un seul animal et ça peut être n'importe quoi ! Tu vas faire quoi si tu passes des années à travailler pour au final te changer en lapin ?  
— Mais non, ça ira. Regarde, ils disent ici que ton Animagus est en accord avec ta nature profonde. Je suis certain que ma nature profonde n'est pas d'être un lapin.  
— Pourtant, je suis sûr que si on demande à tes ex...  
— La ferme, Potter. Je me connais assez pour savoir que je suis un genre de grand fauve. Ce sera donc parfait.   
— Mais il va falloir que tu travailles des années. Et que tu arrives à convaincre Rémus que c'est une bonne idée. Et que tu ne te fasses pas prendre en libérant un loup-garou, ce qui est illégal, et en devenant Animagus si tu n'as pas l'intention de le déclarer. Et enfin, j'insiste sur ce point, il n'est sans doute pas amoureux de toi.  
— Pour l'instant. Je vais y travailler. Ne me fais pas ces gros yeux de préfet, James, ça ne te va pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le draguer à nouveau pendant la mission. Je vais juste... reprendre contact, de manière très naturelle, genre je suis totalement passé à autre chose, et lui faire comprendre petit à petit à quel point je suis génial. Il va bien finir par craquer.  
— Tu aurais même pu commencer par là, en fait...  
Le passionnant plan de conquête de Lupin fut alors interrompu par Lupin lui-même. Il avait activé le médaillon, et ils l'entendaient dire à quelqu'un :  
« Une minute, je prends ma baguette.  
Les deux apprentis se regardèrent. Quelqu'un était venu chercher Rémus, sans aucun doute un loup-garou, peut-être encore Richard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rémus demandait négligemment :   
— Où allons-nous ?   
Pour toute réponse il n'obtint qu'un rire. Un horrible rire, fort et sauvage. En dessous, ils entendirent nettement le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Immédiatement ils activèrent la carte à repères pour suivre Rémus à la trace.   
La première épreuve allait commencer.


	20. La première épreuve

Richard était revenu frapper à la porte de Rémus en début de soirée, alors que celui-ci rentrait tout juste de son travail.  
Étant donné sa condition, Rémus s'était trouvé un métier où il pouvait facilement disparaitre le nombre de jours nécessaires, tout en tirant parti de sa force surhumaine : il était docker au port de Grimsby, en indépendant. Ce qui concrètement voulait dire que les jours où il pouvait venir travailler, il se pointait et attendait qu'on l'embauche pour décharger les bateaux. Il travaillait très bien, vite et consciencieusement, mais ses absences régulières et la manière dont il tenait la boisson lui avaient valu une réputation d'alcoolique. Évidemment, seul l'alcool pouvait expliquer qu'un jeune homme comme lui, aussi bien élevé qu'intelligent, se retrouve à faire ce métier. Même si les plus indulgents lui accordaient le bénéfice du doute, avec peut-être une mère malade à entretenir et soigner, quelque chose comme ça. Et les plus observateurs estimaient qu'il avait dû trainer avec les personnes qu'il ne fallait pas pour dégringoler comme ça l'échelle sociale, à cause de ses préférences sexuelles.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Rémus eut au moins ce soulagement égoïste de ne pas perdre une journée de paye supplémentaire - quoi qu'il soit prêt à faire ce sacrifice si nécessaire, voir même à demander à Potter un peu d'aide quand ses maigres finances se retrouveraient à sec. Il emboita le pas à Richard sans que celui-ci n'ai besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ne prenant que le temps d'activer son médaillon d'un effleurement de la main. Il avait déjà sa baguette et son revolver chargé sur lui, bien qu'il ait fait semblant de prendre le temps de s'équiper. Il monta dans la voiture du blond et ils démarrèrent en trombe.  
Le grand loup-garou n'était pas bavard - aux quelques questions de Rémus il se contenta de rire. Son rire, comme sa voix, était trop fort, toujours légèrement chargé de menace. Il prenait toute la place, tout l'air. Difficile de ne pas se sentir tout petit à côté de lui, surtout quand comme Rémus on faisait réellement deux têtes et trente kilos de moins. Trente kilos de muscles, vu la taille de ses biceps. Le châtain faisait de son mieux pour ne se laisser impressionner et surtout ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Lui aussi, il devait marquer l'espace, prendre de la place.  
En théorie les deux apprentis devaient le suivre à la trace par le repéreur. En pratique, tant qu'à parler, autant donner des indices : Rémus connaissait cette route. Il tenta :   
"On va à Immingham ? La mission est en ville ?  
— Parce qu'il y a une ville dans le coin ? Première nouvelle.  
— On est dans le Yorkshire. Si on ne considère pas 'Ming comme une ville, on n'a pas de ville.  
Ce qui fit hurler de rire son conducteur. Peu causant mais bon public.  
— T'habites vraiment dans un trou, petit.  
— Désolé, mais dans mon état c'est plus simple. Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous, vous habitez un palace au milieu de Londres, non ?  
Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un rire qui accueilli sa réplique, mais un sourire bien plus inquiétant encore. C'était peut-être un truc de loup-garou, ça, savoir sourire en montrant trop de dents. Rémus, qui avait toujours tenté de cacher ses dents au maximum dans ses sourires si discrets, n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir s'il en était capable. On allait dire que non.  
En attendant, il fallait qu'il récupère des informations pour les autres.  
— Vous vivez en groupe, non ? Dans votre famille. Ceux qui sont vraiment dans la famille, je veux dire, pas comme moi, bien sûr...  
— Tu parles trop, petit mordu. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.  
Mouché, Rémus se retint. Mieux valait être prudent pour ne pas griller sa couverture. Puis il pensa à une question qui aurait l'air naturelle pour un solitaire plein d'espoir, et qui pourrait apporter quelques renseignements indirects :  
— Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez un endroit pour la pleine lune ? Un endroit... sans cage ?   
Il crut que le colosse n'allait pas lui répondre, et fut surpris d'entendre presque de la gentillesse dans la voix de l'autre quand il lui répondit :  
— Oh oui, petit mordu, on a un endroit. Un très bon endroit. Quand tu auras fait tes preuves et que tu nous rejoindras, tu verras par toi-même à quel point on peut vivre heureux, même en étant loup-garou. N'oublie pas ce que Fenrir répète toujours : nous ne somme pas maudits. Nous sommes dotés d'un talent rare et d'une puissance inégalée. Et nous pouvons en être fiers, petit mordu, très très fiers.  
— Oui. Je comprends.   
— Et grâce à Fenrir et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on pourra bientôt courir librement parmi les Moldus. Ces saloperies de cages ne seront plus qu'un horrible souvenir, et on les enchantera au Brûle-Tout pour mettre quelques sorciers du Ministère dedans et leur faire comprendre que la roue a tourné, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas à sa place initiale.  
Rémus se concentra. Il devait absolument approuver, alors que la perspective de loups-garous courant dans les rues le glaçait d'horreur. Il n'était pas assez bon acteur pour feindre l'enthousiasme et préféra rendre sa voix la plus sourde possible, comme s'il tentait de maitriser sa colère :  
— Ouais. Ce serait bien tout ce qu'ils méritent, tous autant qu'ils sont.  
Le blond approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Après quoi Rémus adopta un silence prudent, et seul le vrombissement du moteur se fit entendre durant le reste du trajet.  
.  
Finalement, ils n'allèrent pas jusqu'à Immingham, mais s'arrêtèrent un peu avant, dans un village des alentours qui servait manifestement de banlieue pavillonnaire à la ville. Richard gara la voiture et guida Rémus jusqu'à une impasse, qui donnait sur un terrain vague protégé par une palissade.  
"Sort ta baguette.  
Le jeune loup-garou s'exécuta. Si seulement il pouvait être sûr que James et Sirius les avaient suivis et se tenaient prêts à intervenir...  
— Montre la maison.  
— Pardon ?   
Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.  
— Comment ça, montrer la maison ? Quelle maison ?   
— Il y a une maison de sorciers ici, mais on n'arrive pas à la voir ni à y entrer. Fais le.  
— Mais... je ne sais pas comment faire ! J'ai une baguette, mais je ne maitrise pas tous les sortilèges...  
Le regard de Richard se fit plus féroce, et il attrapa brutalement Rémus par le cou. Plus loin dans la rue, deux humains choqués par la scène accélérèrent le pas. Le blond gronda :   
— Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu refuses d'obéir à ton premier ordre de Fenrir ? Ou pire, petit mordu... que tu es inutile ?   
— Non... Je vais le faire... Il me faut juste... autre chose qu'une baguette... Je pense que...  
— En fait, je le savais.  
Richard le lâcha et se mit à rire. Rémus se massa la gorge, retenant sa colère. Si c'était ça son type d'humour, les choses allaient très vite devenir difficiles entre eux.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, petit mordu. Tonton Richard t'a amené ce qu'il fallait.  
Il lui tendit une clé étrange. Très grosse et très lourde, elle était dotée d'un œil à la place de l'anneau.  
— Il faudra que tu prennes l'apparence des sorciers qui habitent ici pour que la clé accepte de t'ouvrir. Quand elle t'aura reconnu, il te suffira de la glisser ici, entre les deux planches, et la maison apparaitra. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à entrer.  
— Vous voulez... que je les morde ?   
— Pas encore. En fait, on ne sait pas s'ils vont nous rejoindre ou non, et les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore accepté qu'on les transforme. Ce qu'il faut, c'est les terroriser. Leur montrer que leurs défenses sont sans valeur. Attends qu'ils soient partis et saccage tout dans leur maison. Chie sur leur lit même si le cœur t'en dit. Tu te sens à la hauteur, petit mordu ?   
— Oui. Ça me semble même étonnamment facile.  
— C'est un bon moyen de voir ce dont tu es capable. Si tu réussis, on passera à l'étape suivante.   
— J'ai combien de temps ? Quelqu'un va m'accompagner ?   
— Et puis quoi encore, te torcher le cul ? Tu te démerdes, et tu as un mois. Prend le temps de bien les espionner, et sois très prudent. Ils sont trois. Les Bulstrode et Mme Shafiq, un couple et la mère de la femme, tous sorciers. Tiens, voilà leur photo. Le mari travaille au ministère et sort tous les jours, la femme fait régulièrement des courses et des visites... Le problème, c'est la vieille. On ne peut pas encore se permettre de l'égorger, et elle ne décolle pas de son fauteuil. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour la virer de là. Et en douceur, hein ? Elle ne doit même pas savoir que tu existes. Oublie les incendies et ce genre de conneries. Elle doit sortir d'elle-même, et avoir le choc à son retour, comme les autres.  
— Compris. Je me débrouillerai."  
Richard examina son expression résolue. En réalité, Rémus avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Ainsi laissé libre de ses mouvements, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de maquiller la scène avec l'aide de Sirius et James.  
Il n'ajouta rien pendant que le grand loup-garou le ramenait, plongé dans ses pensées et ses plans...


	21. Les 28 familles

Au moins, concentré sur sa mission, Rémus ne se posa pas la moindre question avant d'utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre James et Sirius, dans leur appartement londonien encore une fois. Peu importait qu'ils l'aient entendu dire des horreurs : ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir agir. Les deux apprentis étaient encore plus enthousiastes que lui : réussir sa première mission allait être un jeu d'enfant !  
James s'exclama :   
« Sirius, à toi de jouer ! Ces Bulstrode sont dans les 28 sacrées, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ?   
— C'est quoi les 28 sacrées ? " demanda Rémus. Il était un peu nerveux de revoir Sirius après la dernière fois, mais celui-ci, concentré sur la mission, se comportait avec beaucoup de naturel et répondit :  
— Ce sont 28 familles identifiées comme ayant le sang pur, c'est à dire qu'ils ne se marient qu'entre sorciers depuis pas mal de générations. Ah, et quand je dis "entre sorciers", c'est entre sorciers nés de lignée sorcière, sinon ça ne compte pas. C'est comme ça que les Potter se sont fait virer de la liste, alors que leur lignée est composée uniquement de sorciers depuis au moins le Moyen-âge !  
James ajouta avec emphase, la main sur le cœur :   
— Aucune tradition d'empêchera jamais un Potter d'épouser une jolie Née-Moldue si il croise sa route. Surtout si elle est rousse.  
Sirius hocha doctement la tête avant de poursuivre :  
— Ah ça, la faiblesse des Potter face aux rousses est devenue légendaire. Même si l'élue de ton coeur continue cruellement à te rejeter et qu'il va bien falloir que tu te résignes à une brune un de ces jours. D'ailleurs, tu irais parfaitement bien avec ma cousine.  
— Andromeda ? Elle n'était pas avec ce type, là, Tonks ? Que ta famille déteste ?   
— Tout à fait. Je te parlais de Bellatrix.  
James frappa "amicalement" Sirius, ce qui indiqua à Rémus qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais il était tout de même complètement perdu au milieu de tous ces noms, et surtout perplexe. Jamais Sirius ne lui avait parlé de ça. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Il recadra la conversation :   
— Donc, toi Sirius tu fais parti des 28 ?  
— Techniquement, oui. Disons que la noble et très ancienne famille des Black - ne rit pas, Rémus, c'est notre véritable et vénérable titre - est dans les 28. Moi, j'ai été renié.  
— Vraiment ?" s'exclama le loup-garou, stupéfait. "Mais... Comment ça se fait ?   
— Il se trouve", expliqua Sirius en bombant le torse, l'air très fier de lui, " que je suis un Auror, défenseur des innocents face aux forces du Mal, et que j'estime que ça comprends les Moldus. Et défendre des Moldus face aux sorciers, même si les Moldus n'ont rien fait et que les sorciers s'apprêtent à leur faire subir quelque chose d'atroce, ça s'appelle être un traitre à son sang. Donc paf, je me suis fait renier. Mère ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.  
— Je... c'est terrible, je... je suis désolé pour toi...  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien content d'être débarrassé de ces gens-là. Et d'ailleurs, au rythme où vont les reniements en ce moment, on va peut-être refaire une lignée Black entre rejetés. Bon, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir compter Andromeda, elle s'est mariée et elle s'appelle Tonks maintenant, et malheureusement mon oncle Alphard est mort, mais je me garde l'idée sous le coude. Je pensais l'appeler la moderne et toute nouvelle famille des Black. On est au XXème siècle, quand même, il faut que ça en jette !  
— Quand tu dis qu'ils sont anti-Moldus... Tu veux dire que ce sont des Mangemorts ?  
La question était violente. Mais Rémus devait la poser. Sirius avait beau présenter les choses à la légère, il était évident que le conflit de sa famille était très grave, et qu'il pouvait bien se retrouver confronté aux siens au cours de sa carrière d'Auror. Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de dire :  
— L'une l'est officiellement. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas et je ne veux surtout pas m'en mêler. Il y a de forts soupçons, on va dire. Enfin, il y a eu. Mon petit frère, Régulus, et mon père, sont morts l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'ils l'étaient, est-ce que c'était juste un moyen pratique pour de vrais Mangemorts de les faire accuser de leurs propres crimes, qui sait... Je n'avais plus de contacts avec eux depuis trois ans, et de toutes manières Père ne me disait plus rien de sensible depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard et que j'ai été affilié à la maison Gryffondor. Et Régulus est... était... enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un de réellement mauvais. Mais il était très influençable. Un peu fragile. Il voulait tellement plaire à Père... Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux une fois que j'ai disparu de la circulation.  
Bouleversé, Rémus chercha du regard James, guettant un indice sur ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant. Il avait toujours su que Sirius n'aimait pas sa famille et qu'il était plus ou moins adopté par les Potter - du moins que la mère de ce dernier le bardait de nourriture et qu'il tenait son argent de poche de leur part. Mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné un drame aussi déchirant. Et il s'en voulu, brusquement, de ne jamais avoir posé de questions. Sous prétexte que lui n'avait pas envie de parler de ses propres parents, il n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour les problèmes qu'aurait pu rencontrer son ami, et se trouvait en cet instant terriblement égoïste.  
Avec un léger sourire, James lui fit un signe de tête, quelque chose comme "vas-y", en direction de Sirius. Ce qui, en langage rémusien, n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Timidement, suivant son instinct - sans doute la chose qu'il détestait le plus faire au monde - le loup-garou posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirius, et quand l'apprenti se tourna vers lui intrigué, Rémus accentua le mouvement et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de faire passer dans cette étreinte sa compassion et sa solidarité, qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à exprimer en mots.  
Sirius aurait préféré éviter cette évocation de sa famille, parce que ça lui était toujours désagréable, mais il n'était pas bouleversé non plus. En fait, il avait compris, surtout suite aux deux décès de l'année écoulée, qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop montrer à quel point ça le touchait peu, sous peine d'être taxé d'égoïste insensible. Alors que ça le touchait. Mais pas plus que si cette triste histoire était arrivée à n'importe qui d'autre. Les liens familiaux qu'il pouvait avoir avec les Black étaient, à ses yeux, une chimère. Poudlard lui avait permis d'en tisser d'autres, bien plus réels. Mais bon, il avait son Lupin littéralement sous la main, personne ne lui en voudrait de profiter un peu de ce moment, non ? Il enlaça le mince dos du loup-garou et serra à son tour.   
Un toussotement de James mit fin au câlin. Ils se séparèrent, à regret pour Sirius, en rougissant pour Rémus qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Masquant sa bonne humeur, le brun repris :   
— Bon, tout ça pour dire que je connais les Bulstrode, et les Shafiq. Ce sont des Sang-Purs mais pas des fanatiques, j'imagine qu'ils tentent de faire profil bas pour justement éviter qu'on leur demande de choisir leur camp dans cette guerre... Ils sont assez riches et, autant que je me souvienne, Milena Shafiq et sa mère avaient la réputation d'être d'assez bonnes baguettes. Le genre que tu n'as pas envie de croiser au combat. Bref, une bonne prise pour Machin-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-parler.  
— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de les convaincre réellement de se rallier" dit Rémus.  
— En même temps, le saccage de leur maison peut aussi les convaincre de se mettre à réellement lutter contre Machin-Truc.  
— Tu crois qu'ils sont plutôt de notre côté ?  
— Comment savoir ? Regarde de qu'on disait tout à l'heure sur mes cousines : mon oncle Cygnus a eu trois filles. L'une a épousée un Né-Moldu et s'est fait renier, l'autre se fait tourner autour par un sang-pur conservateur et navigue en eaux troubles, et la troisième est officiellement une Mangemort, épouse d'un Mangemort, et crie partout à quel point elle aime servir son Seigneur des Gothiques. À croire que mon oncle a décidé de répartir sa mise pour avoir au moins une fille vivante à la fin de la guerre. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Je veux dire, de nos jours un nom de famille ne veut rien dire en termes d'alignement. Je peux toujours tenter de leur parler, mais prudemment. Hors de question de trop en dire tant qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs.  
— Veritaserum ?" proposa aimablement James, comme si c'était aussi simple à trouver qu'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Sirius réfléchit à cette idée avant de répondre :  
— Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, mais déjà il faut voir si Bulstrode accepte de me rencontrer en dépit du fait que j'ai été renié. Si on n'obtient même pas ça, inutile d'espérer avoir son aide, donc on ne pourra pas truquer les dégâts. Il faudra que tu casses vraiment leurs affaires.  
— Je... je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave. Ce ne sont que des objets. Enfin, c'est moche, bien sûr, mais ça reste... acceptable, pour le plan, non ?   
En réalité, bien qu'il n'en soit pas fier, Rémus savait qu'il le ferait. Il se dit quand même qu'heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour apprendre une chose pareille. Mais honteux ou pas, le geste n'était pas assez grave à ses yeux pour remettre en cause la mission, et les deux Aurors, quoi que pas bien fiers eux non plus, l'approuvèrent. James ajouta :   
— En fait, trouver des cheveux du mari pour le Polynectar sera très simple, on pourra s'en occuper simplement en le croisant au ministère. Arriver à faire sortir toute la famille, par contre, ça sera une autre paire de manches. On doit éviter quelque chose de trop évident à remonter comme une convocation. Donc... Des idées ? »  
Le brainstorming commença, une longue session qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Et ce ne fut pas Sirius, dont l'épaule finit par servir d'oreiller à un loup-garou mort de fatigue, qui s'en plaignit.


	22. Chez les Bulstrodes

« Alors ?" dit James en tournant sur lui-même pour bien se faire admirer. "De quoi j'ai l'air ?   
— D'une vieille peau," répondit Sirius, sérieux comme la mort, pendant que Rémus esquissait un début de sourire.  
Ce qui était déjà mieux que son humeur depuis la veille. Il était plus pâle et cerné qu'en période de pleine lune, visiblement rongé d'angoisse à l'idée de lancer le plan, mais il avait quand même assuré crânement aux deux autres qu'il allait parfaitement bien, merci à eux de s'en inquiéter, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. Ceci dit, voir James transformé en vieille sorcière acariâtre grâce au Polynectar était le genre de spectacle qui pourrait donner du baume au cœur à n'importe qui, et le loup-garou n'échappait pas à la règle. Surtout que l'apprenti Auror s'était donné la peine de prendre de parfaites copies des vêtements habituels de Griselda Abbott, la vieille amie de Mme Shadiq qu'il imitait. Le voir enfiler une gaine et des bas avant la transformation avait déjà été un grand moment. À présent, le voir tenter de marcher comme Mme Abbott, fermement appuyé sur sa canne, était encore meilleur.  
— Tss," râla James en tentant de s'habituer à sa vieille gorge chevrotante, "ces jeunes, de nos jours, n'ont aucun respect pour leurs ainés. De mon temps, je peux vous dire qu'on respectait les personnes âgées !  
— Impeccable ! On croirait que tu es une authentique vieille sorcière prête à me frapper à coup de canne... Aïe !  
— Silence, jeune freluquet ! Je m'imprègne de mon personnage !»  
Rémus pourrait recommander aux deux apprentis d'arrêter de faire les imbéciles. Leur rappeler qu'ils étaient là pour une mission sérieuse et risquée. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça le rassurait de les voir faire les clowns. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire des facéties de ses amis, bien que James fasse une vieille dame aussi tordante que redoutable, mais c'était bon de les voir ainsi. Leur insouciance et leur confiance absolue étaient contagieuses.  
Sirius mit la cape d'invisibilité, grâce à laquelle il surveillerait les alentours et alerterait Rémus si les occupants de la maison rentraient plus tôt que prévu. Il avait tâté le terrain avec une certaine prudence, mais son statut d'apprenti Auror traître à son sang laissait un parfum de soufre autour de lui, et M. Bulstrode avait poliment mais fermement évité tout contact avec lui. James avait fini par le convaincre qu'il n'aurait pas été prudent d'insister. Ils avaient donc choisi un jour où M. Bulstrode passerait la journée au ministère et Mme Bulstrode rendait visite à une amie. Il ne restait plus à James qu'à attirer Mme Shadiq et le tour serait joué... Mais rien n'était garanti, bien entendu, et si jamais quelqu'un revenait trop tôt, il faudrait que Rémus puisse s'enfuir.   
Ils avaient longuement hésité - enfin, ils s'étaient longuement disputé - sur le fait de bloquer ou non la cheminée de la maison, pour éviter les irruptions indésirables. Le système de sécurité de la maison suffisait à empêcher des intrus de transplaner dedans sans avoir été invité, mais quelqu'un pouvait toujours venir au mauvais moment grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Sirius avait donc proposé de "s'arranger" pour mettre "accidentellement" la maison Bulstrode sur la liste des cheminées à retirer du réseau, puis de laisser les gens constater une erreur et tout remettre en ordre. Rémus s'y était violemment opposé. Hors de question de laisser les Aurors et les loups-garous penser qu'il avait des complices au ministère, ça ruinerait tout. Et personne ne croirait à un stupide accident si, exactement à ce moment-là, la maison était saccagée.   
Black avait cédé de très, très mauvais gré. Mais ils savaient tous à quel point il prendrait son rôle à cœur, et ça rassurait Rémus de savoir que l'apprenti couvrait ses arrières. Et puis après tout, personne ne débarque à l'improviste par cheminette quand les occupants de la maison ne sont pas là. Ça ne se fait pas, même pour des Aurors, à moins d'être en chasse - et personne ne chassait les Bulstrode, loin de là.  
Une fois James prêt, Rémus avait à son tour bu une rasade de Polynectar, contenant un cheveu de M. Bulstrode, puis ils avaient transplané dans les bois à deux pas du petit village. La fausse Mme Abbott passait la première, discrètement suivie du guetteur invisible, et Rémus un peu à l'écart n'avait plus qu'à attendre le signal. Tout se passerait bien. James était certain de pouvoir jeter un sortilège de confusion assez puissant pour que Mme Shadiq se laisse berner.   
.  
Errant les petites rues en tentant d'avoir l'air nonchalant, Rémus finit enfin pour voir s'envoler deux pigeons blancs et un noir, le signal indiquant que James avait fait sortir la vieille dame de chez elle. Il avala nerveusement sa salive et se mit en route. Plus tard, les témoins diraient sans doute que M. Bulstrode se comportait d'une drôle de façon, mais ça ne devrait pas cause de problème, non ? Après tout, les Aurors sauraient déjà qu'il était un imposteur. Ce serait tout simplement trop tard pour qu'ils le retrouvent. Tout irait bien.  
En entrant dans la rue, son nez sensible lui indiqua le moment où il passait devant Sirius invisible, et sa présence le rassura. Oui, il n'était pas seul. On couvrait ses arrières. Plus loin, deux vieilles dames papotaient, ou plutôt une vieille dame papotait en tenant fermement l'autre pour lui montrer des cailloux "particulièrement intéressants". Rémus sourit. James avait dû remettre un coup de sortilège de confusion à Mme Shadiq, vu la docilité avec laquelle elle se laissait faire. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il l'occupe jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou ait fini.  
Enfin, Rémus se présenta à la clé, qui ouvrit lentement son œil globuleux, mais ne réagit pas. Espérant que ça ait marché malgré tout, il tenta de l'introduire dans la serrure dissimulée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficultés.  
C'était une immense maison qui lui faisait face. Un manoir, presque un petit château... Et tant mieux. Ainsi, il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait à faire en restant dans une ou deux pièces, sans toucher aux affaires plus personnelles des chambres par exemple. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la clé ait bien désactivé tous les sortilèges de sécurité...   
Avançant lentement, aux aguets, flairant sans s'en rendre compte les alentours à la recherche d'un danger, Rémus progressa peu à peu jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit aussi doucement que si elle avait été en verre. Mais rien ne se passa. Parfait. Il pouvait se permettre de se détendre, et même accélérer nettement la cadence : plus vite il s'y mettait, plus vite il aurait finit.  
.  
Le manoir était vieillot, et au goût du jeune homme, assez sinistre. Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le couloir, des portraits immenses le toisèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait à la maison aussi tôt. Rémus avait beau savoir que ça pouvait arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui fit immédiatement dire aux tableaux qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et se mettre à crier. Aussi la première chose que fit le loup-garou fut de les jeter au sol, veillant à briser les cadres et piétiner les toiles, sans rien abîmer irrémédiablement - après tout, ils avaient beau avoir l'air de vieilles badernes, peut-être que c'étaient des êtres chers pour les Bulstrode. Il donna de grands coups dans les murs, déchirant le papier peint et traçant de longues griffures dans le plâtre de ses doigts puissants : il fallait qu'on voit que c'était un loup-garou qui avait commit ce vandalisme.   
Il entra ensuite dans une pièce au hasard : un petit boudoir étouffant, bardé de meubles eux-mêmes encombrés de bibelots. Parfait.  
Il fit tomber violemment les petites tables délicatement marquetées, laissant leurs ornements se briser en mille morceaux. Il déchira les toiles des fauteuils. Quant aux bibelots qui ne s'étaient pas cassés dans la chute, il les broya de ses mains, aussi facilement que des statues de sel. Et passa à la suite de la maison.   
Une salle à manger contenant une immense table de bois précieux. Labourée de griffures. Une vitrine mettant en valeur un service en porcelaine enchanté, dont les délicates fleurs s'épanouissaient et se fanaient avant de renaitre. À terre. Un porte-parapluie en bronze monté sur trois pattes qui suivait le visiteur en se dandinant. Jeté par la fenêtre. Un secrétaire soigneusement protégé contre les sortilèges les plus puissants, mais pas contre la force brute. Eventré. Des parchemins anciens et des artefacts roulèrent en dehors des débris, petits globes ornés d'un oeil rappelant la clé, griffes étrangleuses, bijoux maudits. Rémus les ignora et continua à avancer.  
Partout, déchirer, faire tomber, piétiner, griffer. Laisser des marques. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Un sentiment étrange de dédoublement. C'était vraiment lui, qui était en train de faire une chose pareille ? Lui qui avait toujours fait tellement attention à mesurer ses gestes, contrôler sa force, ne jamais laisser la malédiction détruire ce qu'il pouvait toucher ? Depuis sa morsure, tout son environnement lui avait toujours parut d'une fragilité de cristal. Il lui avait fallut des trésors de concentration pour ne pas éventrer les nounours de son enfance, ne pas déchirer ses précieux livres en les ouvrant trop vite. Toujours doser ses gestes, au millimètre, ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout de sa force. Même les lourdes cargaisons qu'il manipulait au quotidien, il devait faire attention, pour ne pas imprimer la marque de ses doigts dans la tôle pas si épaisse.  
Et voilà qu'il lâchait le loup, qu'il s'abandonnait à la créature maudite qu'il avait toujours été. Un destructeur. Il ne se retenait plus, ne se contrôlait plus, il lançait de lourds chandeliers à travers la pièce et l'impact résonnait comme un tambour, il faisait voler en éclat le marbre de la cheminée d'un coup de poing, il mordait sauvagement dans un coussin et le secouait pour faire voler ses plumes... Et c'était sans aucun doute ce que Greyback voulait, avant de le laisser rejoindre sa meute, lui faire goûter à la joie sauvage de s'abandonner à son instinct animal, de n'avoir aucune limite.   
Cette pensée l'arrêta aussi nettement qu'un coup de poing en plein front. Il n'était pas un animal ! Il se contentait de... de faire comme si c'était le cas, d'être impressionnant, mais ce n'était pas lui !  
Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se dit que ça suffisait comme ça. Il avait fait des dégâts dans plusieurs pièces différentes, et il n'avait aucune envie de monter à l'étage et de toucher aux chambres. Il n'avait rien détruit qui ne soit réparable d'un coup de baguette. Il était temps de filer.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit le pas lourd de deux humains arrivant dans son dos.


	23. Les Aurors

Tandis que le corps de Rémus se couvrait de sueur glacée, sa tête fonctionnait à plein régime. Il n'avait reçu aucune alerte de Sirius, donc les intrus n'étaient pas passé par la ruelle. Il faudrait qu'il sorte de la maison pour recevoir de l'aide ou simplement utiliser ses portoloins. Il entendait déjà les exclamations et les pas accélérer. Pour atteindre le portail, il devrait sauter par la fenêtre et courir sur une pelouse dépourvue de tout obstacle sur deux cent mètres. On le tirerait comme un lapin. Non, il allait falloir qu'il se défende, baguette à la main, et neutralise les deux hommes au moins quelques minutes pour pouvoir fuir.  
Prendre l'avantage. Ne pas être là où on l'attendait. Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat il sortit par la fenêtre. L'option la plus naturelle aurait été de se cacher en dessous, mais ce serait le premier endroit où les Aurors regarderaient, et en les surprenant il pouvait gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Aussi il commença à grimper sur le mur, utilisant sa force surhumaine pour se créer de force des prises entre les briques. Une fois à peu près stable, il resta accroché entre la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et celle du premier étage. En-dessous, il entendait les voix des humains qui le cherchaient et lançaient des sorts de révélation. Aucun doute, c'étaient des Aurors.   
Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre plan, de quoi détourner leur attention le temps de courir jusqu'au portail. Se retenant d'une main, il fouilla de l'autre dans ses cachettes. James et Sirius avaient tenu à ce qu'il ait avec lui pétards, Bombabouse et autres gadgets plus dignes d'un magasin de farce et attrapes que d'un espion, mais dans le lot, il devait bien avoir de quoi faire office de diversion, quand même ?  
Il entendait les recherches se poursuivre. L'un de deux n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la maison et à l'apercevoir. Le loup-garou se décida pour un feu d'artifice à retardement, qui avait l'avantage de s'allumer en retirant simplement la languette avec les dents - il n'était pas en position d'utiliser des allumettes pour l'instant. Il attrapa le mince tube de carton orné d'une réclame aussi colorée que vieillotte, comme toujours avec les objets sorciers, et pris le temps de viser soigneusement malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce n'était pas le moment de cogner la gouttière et de se reprendre le feu d'artifice dans la figure.  
Il réussi un magnifique arc de cercle et son lancer atterrit sur le toit, où il se mit très vite à produire un bruit de l'enfer accompagné de superbes gerbes de feu colorées. Les sorciers avaient du mal à maîtriser la plupart des technologies, mais il fallait admettre que les explosifs, c'était leur grande spécialité. Il entendit l'un des deux Aurors courir vers la source du boucan, tandis que l'autre se faisait discret...  
Procédure habituelle des Aurors, comme le lui avait apprit James. L'un va évaluer la situation tandis que l'autre coupe la route au fuyard qui tentait d'utiliser la diversion. Et qu'il sorte la tête par la fenêtre ou cherche dans le jardin, Lupin n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir dans son champ de vision.   
Baguette en main, il se tenait prêt, les nerfs tendus comme des cordes de violon. Tout allait se jouer au réflexe, en moins d'une demi-seconde, vitesse de loup-garou contre expérience d'Auror. Sa tête était vide, à par une prière qui tournait en boucle : Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Maugrey, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Maugrey...   
Face au plus paranoïque des Aurors, ses piteux petits tours ne serviraient pas à grand-chose.  
.  
L'Auror sorti dans le jardin, masqué par un sortilège - sans doute un sortilège de Désillusion, il avait la couleur de son environnement mais l'invisibilité n'était pas parfaite. Et même si elle l'avait été, son odeur l'aurait trahit. Une odeur que Rémus associait à présent au Ministère, mélange de vieux parchemins poussiéreux, de poudre explosive et d'encre, sous laquelle l'odeur de l'homme lui-même marquait un trop-plein d'adrénaline. L'Auror était en chasse, et il aimait ça.  
Le temps qu'il relève la tête vers Rémus, le loup-garou lui avait envoyé un Expelliarmus magistral, un véritable chef-d'œuvre qui prit le sorcier totalement au dépourvu et le désarma. Dans la foulée, comme il l'avait répété des dizaines de fois avec Sirius, Rémus lança Accio baguette pour récupérer l'arme de son adversaire. S'il y parvenait, le combat était plié.  
Mais un Auror, même sans baguette, est capable de contrer un sortilège et à présent qu'il n'était plus surpris, le sorcier invisible donnait tout ce qu'il avait. La précieuse baguette trembla, fit quelques centimètres en direction de Rémus, avant de freiner. L'Auror n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour la ramasser.  
Le loup-garou se laissa tomber au sol, prit son élan sans la moindre difficulté et fonça sur l'humain, qu'il percuta juste à temps pour éviter le pire. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, Rémus prit le dessus immédiatement et lui attrapa les deux poignets d'une main.  
Bon, se dit-il¸ et maintenant je fais quoi ?   
L'autre Auror n'allait pas tarder, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse du mal à celui-ci... Un Stupefix devrait régler le problème, surtout à bout portant, mais il le ratait encore beaucoup trop souvent, peut-être qu'un autre sort plus simple serait...   
Brusquement ses pensées se mirent à défiler à toute allure, revisitant tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses angoisses ressurgirent, mêlées aux sentiments de culpabilité d'avoir saccagé le manoir, de honte d'avoir laissé le loup reprendre le dessus, de peur de perdre son premier combat face à des Aurors expérimentés...  
Il repoussa l'homme et bondit en arrière de toutes ses forces, comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'autre l'avait... avait tenté de lire dans ses pensées ?   
Ce réflexe avait sans doute sauvé les secrets de la mission, mais pas le loup-garou : à présent qu'il s'était dégagé de son emprise l'Auror n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire pour récupérer sa baguette, et Rémus entendait déjà le deuxième Auror arriver au pas de course. Paniqué, il lança un Stupefix désespéré, alors qu'il était encore très loin de maitriser le sort...   
Que ce soit l'adrénaline ou le dieu des loups-garous pour une fois favorable, l'éclair rouge parti droit à la tête du sorcier et le figea en pleine course. Rémus l'entendit s'écrouler avec un bruit sourd.  
Il lui restait une centaine de mètres à franchir avant d'atteindre le portail. Et il avait perdu l'avantage de la surprise. Il était très rapide, mais si l'autre connaissait son métier, il lancerait un sort frappant une zone large, impossible à esquiver...   
Le sorcier déboula dans le jardin, baguette à la main et prêt à prêter main-forte à son collègue. Le loup-garou n'hésita pas davantage. Il bondit vers le sorcier à terre et l'installa sur son dos en guise de bouclier humain. Tout va bien¸ se répéta-t-il. Ce sont des Aurors, ils n'utilisent aucun sort mortel...  
Il courut vers le portail comme si sa vie en dépendait, et entendit derrière lui l'Auror lancer des Stupéfix à la chaine. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que son collègue, invisible, recevait les coups... Même si Rémus tentait d'en esquiver un maximum, en zigzagant de manière irrégulière, il sentit le corps tressaillir deux fois sous l'impact du sort.   
Enfin à la limite de la propriété, il laissa tomber au sol le sorcier stupéfixé, cria "Fuite !" de toutes ses forces tout en attrapant un Portoloin. Sans attendre de savoir pourquoi il était si paniqué, James et Sirius transplanèrent immédiatement à sa suite. L'Auror restant ne put retrouver dehors que Mme Shadiq, complètement confuse, en train de se disputer avec un arbre. Il l'arrêta immédiatement.


	24. Conséquences

James et Sirius étaient deux grands habitués des mauvais tours joués dans le dos des adultes, suivis de grands yeux innocents et de protestations outrées quand on les accusait. Mais c'était la première fois de leurs jeunes vies qu'ils se lançait dans une mission d'une telle ampleur, et ce n'était plus leurs indulgents professeurs de Poudlard qu'ils devaient duper, mais les Aurors, les meilleurs mages du ministère - selon eux-mêmes. Autant dire qu'ils n'en menaient pas large, ce matin là, en faisant de leur mieux pour n'avoir l'air au courant de rien, alors que tout le ministère était en ébullition.  
Un loup-garou avec une baguette ! C'était renversant, inimaginable, inouï, absurde, choquant ! On n'avait plus vu un tel bouleversement de l'ordre établi depuis la dernière révolte des Gobelins !  
Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes remontaient les couloirs familiers, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour garder un visage neutre au milieu de tous ces bavardages. Et se retenir d'échanger des regards perplexes. Au final, "l'attaque" perpétrée par Rémus était parfaitement anecdotique, et bien qu'il se soit bien débrouillé face aux Auror, il n'avait utilisé aucun sortilège signalant un nouvel ennemi redoutable. La plupart des Mangemorts provoquaient moins de scandale, y compris lorsqu'ils faisaient des victimes. Visiblement, Maugrey avait raison au moins sur un point : les sorciers n'étaient absolument pas prêts à considérer un loup-garou comme l'un des leurs...  
Au Département de la Justice Magique, l'ambiance était nettement plus posée. Plus glaciale, même, du côté du Bureau des Aurors, dans lequel Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur, faisait les cent pas. Avec sa crinière de cheveux broussailleux et ses yeux aux reflets jaunes, on le comparait souvent à un lion, donnant une impression de calme et de force. Mais les Aurors qui travaillaient sous ses ordres savaient, eux, qu'il était aussi capable des plus puissantes colères, et que celles-ci s'annonçaient par cette ambiance glacée, lorsqu'il ramassait sa fureur avant de la déverser sur les coupables.  
Fureur qui éclata au moment même où les deux apprentis passaient la porte et se faufilaient vers les sièges les plus proches. Heureusement, ils n'en étaient pas la cible : c'était Williamson et Dawlish, les deux Aurors qui avaient laissé le fauve leur échapper. Et puisque Dawlish était encore à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire soigner, c'était son coéquipier qui prenait pour deux :   
« Espèce de trolls sans cervelle ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris de foncer sans réfléchir ? Comment deux Aurors ont pu se laisser battre par un simple loup-garou !  
Williamson tenta de répondre :  
— Comme nous l'avons mis dans le rapport, il...  
— Je me FOUS du rapport ! Vous allez le faire là, votre rapport ! Que tout le monde, ici, prenne acte de votre monstrueuse incompétence !  
L'Auror serra les dents. Autour, les autres détournaient le regard, gênés. Personne n'aimait Dawlish, mais tout le monde estimait que Williamson était un bon Auror, et que cette humiliation publique était tout sauf nécessaire. S'il y avait une menace sérieuse de la part des loups-garous, il fallait en tenir compte, pas rejeter la faute sur l'un des leurs qui n'aurait pas été à la hauteur.   
Seul Maugrey ne baissait pas les yeux. En fait, assis un peu plus loin que Scrimgeour, il scrutait minutieusement chaque personne présente dans la pièce, comme s'il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées. D'ailleurs, si la moitié des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui étaient vraies, c'était le cas. Lorsqu'il les passa en revue, Sirius et James se concentrèrent immédiatement sur d'autres sujets, au cas où - James sur Lily, et Sirius sur un de ses fantasmes favoris, où il était dispensé de cours pour finir son apprentissage car il avait attrapé à lui tout seul une douzaine de Mangemorts. Il fallait juste couper court à la rêverie avant d'attaquer la partie où Lupin était en adoration devant son talent. Même si c'était le meilleur passage.  
Pendant ce temps, Williamson expliquait, la voix hachée :  
— On est entré chez les Bulstrodes par la cheminée, parce qu'on a reçu un rapport indiquant des risques pour son domicile... Et on est tombé immédiatement sur un carnage. On entendait encore les bruits du criminel dans une autre pièce, donc on s'est désillusionnés et on l'a poursuivi immédiatement. Impossible de le trouver à l'intérieur, et on a entendu un bruit d'explosion sur le toit. Je suis allé voir, pendant que Dawlish faisait le tour de la maison. C'était un feu d'artifice. J'ai rejoins Dawlish devant la maison, et j'ai vu un individu avec l'apparence de M. Bulstrode qui s'enfuyait. J'ai tenté de le stupéfixer en vain. Quand il a passé le portail, il a crié "Fuite" avant de disparaitre par Portoloin. J'ai entendu le bruit de deux transplanages. Et j'ai retrouvé Mme Shadiq, extrêmement confuse, que j'ai ramené au ministère, avec Dawlish qui a reçu de nombreux sortilèges. Mais il s'en sortira.  
— "De nombreux sortilèges"... c'étaient les vôtres, Williamson ! Vous avez tiré sur votre propre coéquipier !  
— Je... Il était invisible...  
— Et où pouvait-il être, à part utilisé par ce criminel ? Triple cervelle de troll ! Vous avez tiré sur votre propre coéquipier, Williamson, et je vous garantis que ce n'est pas une bavure que je suis prêt à pardonner si facilement !  
Silence. Williamson ne pouvait qu'accepter le sermon en silence, comme un simple apprenti. Un autre Auror, Savage, tenta timidement de détourner l'attention en demandant :   
— Mais on est sûr que c'est bien un loup-garou qui a fait ça ? Ça parait quand même incroyable !  
— Oui", gronda Scrimgeour, "on est sûr. Sûr et certain. Les griffures dans toute la maison, cette force et cette vitesse, c'était sans le moindre doute un loup-garou. Armé d'une baguette et capable de s'en servir au moins pour deux sorts : Stupefix et Expelliarmus. Il ne sait pas transplaner, puisqu'il a utilisé un Portoloin pour fuir. Son apparence vient sans doute du polynectar, mais rien n'indique que c'est lui qui l'a fait. Il a des complices sorciers, c'est certain. Et même cette dénonciation anonyme, pile au mauvais moment... C'était sans doute une épreuve d'initiation, avant de le laisser intégrer les Mangemorts. Épreuve que, je suis au regret de vous annoncer, il a remporté avec brio. À CAUSE DE VOUS, ESPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTENT !  
— Ça ne ressemble pas à des Mangemorts", dit Maugrey.   
Comme toujours lorsqu'il donnait son avis, il n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour être écouté. Même Scrimgeour le laissa expliquer :   
— Lancer un sortilège de confusion, déguisé en vieille dame, ce n'est pas un truc de Mangemorts. Vous savez comme moi que s'il y existe une chose, une seule chose qui les effraie plus que tout, c'est bien le ridicule. Sans oublier que le loup n'a utilisé que des sorts sans danger. Et un feu d'artifice comme diversion. Est-ce que ça ressemble à un adepte de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Sérieusement ?   
Voyant Sirius retenir de plus en plus difficilement son sourire, James le pinça méchamment. Maugrey lui-même était en train de se lancer sur leur piste, ce n'était pas le moment de ricaner.  
Même si voir les puissants Aurors s'affoler comme des poulets sans tête avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient affaire à des gamins était tordant, il fallait bien l'avouer. James se mordit la lèvre avant de se trahir stupidement à son tour.  
En face, les Aurors ainsi rabroués protestèrent :  
— Oui, mais...  
— Enfin quand même, il a réussi à entrer...  
— Ce pauvre Dawlish est encore à Sainte Mangouste !  
— Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que c'est un loup-garou, c'est surtout ça le danger...  
— Comment a-t-il pu voler une baguette ?  
— Qui d'autre pourrait en vouloir aux Bulstrode ?   
— Quel sorcier serait assez fou pour aider un loup-garou, à part un Mangemort ?  
— ASSEZ !" tonna Scrimgeour. "Maugrey, finissez votre hypothèse.  
— Oh, je n'ai pas encore d'hypothèse. Je constate simplement. Et j'aimerai que nous gardions tous la tête froide. Le monde ne se limite pas au ministère face aux Mangemorts. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui se contentent de faire profil bas, pour l'instant, mais qui ont leur propres revendications. Ou désirs. A-t-on seulement lancé une enquête sur Bulstrode ? C'est une très ancienne famille, liée à toutes les anciennes familles, et vous savez tous que ces gens-là sont emberlificotés dans des alliances et des vengeances qui s'étalent sur des générations. Il y a sans doute au moins une dizaine de grandes familles qui auraient un intérêt à faire ce genre de coup tordu, et si nous on ne sait pas pourquoi, Bulstrode le sait sans doute. Ou sa femme. Les Shadiq aussi ont un lourd passif... Et puis n'oublions pas nos jeunes sorciers, un peu déboussolés par les évènements. Des Né-Moldus et des Demi-Sorciers qui auraient pu ne pas apprécier du tout que leurs parents se prennent un peu trop de sortilèges d'amnésie. On sait tous que ça peut faire du dégât sur les cerveaux, mais que le service de Bulstrode a été particulièrement enthousiaste depuis le début de la guerre. Enfin, il faut qu'on enquête méthodiquement sur ses dossiers en cours, ainsi que sa vie privée. Ce loup est peut-être de ses connaissances. Peut-être même un très proche, qui voudrait se venger d'avoir été rejeté. Bref, comme vous le voyez, on ne sait encore rien, et on a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.  
Williamson protesta :   
— Pourquoi chercher aussi loin ? Un loup-garou qui a réussi à voler une baguette et qui vandalise une maison de sorcier, ça ne me parait pas très compliqué comme cas. Soit il s'est attaqué au premier sorcier qui passait, soit il a été envoyé par les Mangemorts.  
Scrimgeour tonna :   
— Et c'est ce que vous allez me trouver ! Tous. Cherchez partout. Remuez toutes les pierres. Retournez voir TOUS les loups-garous recensés et retrouvez leurs alibis. Fouillez la vie des Bulstrode et de Madame Shadiq. Retrouver qui a envoyé ce message. Harcelez vos indics chez les mages noirs. Un loup-garou avec une baguette, c'est un danger encore inconnu, et il est hors de question que je le laisse planer sur le pays dont j'ai la garde, c'est bien clair ?  
Coupant le concert d'approbation et ignorant les coups de coude de James, Sirius demanda, de sa voix la plus innocente :  
— Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est si grave. Il n'a pas l'air très dangereux, ce sorcier.  
— Ce quoi ?   
— Sorcier. C'est bien ça le problème, non ? Que c'est un sorcier ? Qui ne connait pas forcément beaucoup de sorts, d'ailleurs.   
— C'est un loup-garou ! Si les loups se mettent à pratiquer la magie, les conséquences vont être très graves !  
— Oui, mais... Regardons les choses sous un angle positif. Au moins, ça prouve que les loups-garous peuvent eux aussi être des sorciers. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?   
Si toutes les prunelles braquées sur lui à cet instant ne pouvaient pas lui faire fondre le crâne, c'était qu'il était ignifugé. Sans se départi de son sourire bien trop candide, il ajouta :  
— Je veux dire, parmi les loups-garous qui sont dans notre camp, il y a sans doute des sorciers. Ça nous ferait une excellente force de frappe, vous ne pensez pas, monsieur ?   
Avant que la colère de Scrimgeour ne s'abatte sur l'apprenti, Maugrey prit la parole d'un très sec :  
— Excusez-moi, monsieur. Visiblement, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne. Ça ne se reproduira plus.  
Sans le regarder, Scrimgeour grogna :   
— Dégagez-moi ça, Maugrey. Je ne veux plus le voir trainer dans les bureaux avant qu'il n'ait appris à distinguer les Aurors des agents du chaos. Et emmenez l'autre avec vous. Ensuite, revenez. Nous avons, visiblement, nettement besoin de vos lumières.  
— Bien, monsieur.»  
Mouché, Sirius ne pensa même pas à protester. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire... Mais ça le rendait fou, de les entendre parler comme ça de Rémus. Oui, ils étaient censés le prendre pour un méchant, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Et de ceux qu'il était censé rallier. Pas à cause de ce qu'il était - bon sang, c'était le camp d'en face qui raisonnait ainsi, pas eux !  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et a posteriori, juste ou non, Maugrey venait sans doute de sauver ses perspectives de carrière. Scrimgeour aurait pu le virer définitivement d'un claquement de doigts...   
Tout à ses préoccupations, Sirius ne se rendait pas compte que le silence de son mentor n'était pas tout à fait normal. James, en revanche, voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Pas le moindre sermon de la part de Maugrey, alors que cet irresponsable de Sirius venait de faire un faux-pas gravissime... Au contraire, l'Auror les amena droit à son propre bureau et leur demanda, très calmement :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?  
Ils étaient grillés.


	25. Recrutement

L'évidence n'empêcha pas Sirius et James de protester leur innocence - après tout, ça pouvait toujours se tenter. Maugrey se contenta de leur intimer :   
— La ferme ! Et écoutez un peu, les mioches. Je vais devoir y retourner et passer la journée à guider nos meilleurs agents sur les traces de votre ami. Alors premier point : est-ce qu'ils risquent de trouver quelque chose ?   
Après un instant d'hésitation, James se décida. Si Maugrey savait tout, lui faire confiance était moins risqué que de tenter de se payer sa tête :  
— Non, monsieur. Il n'a laissé aucune trace.  
— Vous avez parlé aux Bulstrodes ? À Madame Shafiq ?  
— Sirius a demandé un rendez-vous à M. Bulstrode, qui a refusé. Si on lui pose la question, c'était pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille, de la manière la plus indirecte possible. Et Madame Shafiq était sous sortilège de confusion, elle n'a vu qu'une personne transformée par Polynectar.  
— Qui a repéré les lieux ?   
— Heu... personne.  
— Ce n'est pas plus mal. Moins de risques de fuite. Autre chose que je dois savoir ?   
— Je ne crois pas, monsieur.  
— Bien. On va retourner voir tous les loups-garous, et je vais m'arranger pour être chargé de celui-là. Mais pour aujourd'hui, c'est plus sûr qu'il se mette à l'abri. Vous pouvez le contacter ?   
— Oui, monsieur.   
— Alors débrouillez-vous discrètement pour qu'il se rende à cette adresse, et restez avec lui. Je vous y rejoindrai dès que j'aurai réussi à quitter le bureau sans attirer l'attention. J'ai des choses à vous dire à tous les trois, et à vous montrer, alors je compte sur vous pour obéir sans discuter pour une fois. Compris ?   
James jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Sirius. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien, et affichait un air sombre qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Si jamais Maugrey se servait de lui pour piéger Rémus... James savait que son ami serait capable de commettre un acte terrible pour protéger le loup-garou.  
Pendant ce temps, déjà rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir joué avec le feu une fois de trop, Sirius examinait la proposition de Maugrey sous tous les angles, cherchant la faille. Avec son mentor, le fait qu'il ne la trouve pas ne voulait hélas pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient le choix ? Et puis Maugrey avait joué franc-jeu avec eux. Ça aurait été très facile pour lui de retrouver Rémus et de l'arrêter. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de leur tendre un piège.  
Le brun fini par marmonner :  
— D'accord. On y sera.»  
Jamais il n'avait autant douté de lui-même. Mais ça restait sa meilleure option.  
.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à joindre Rémus et à transplaner avec lui jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, au milieu d'une rue moldue londonienne tout à fait ordinaire. Le loup-garou était dissimulé par la cape d'invisibilité de James, pour ne pas courir le risque d'être vu avec eux. Il était au moins aussi nerveux que les deux autres, mais lui aussi était d'accord pour faire confiance à Maugrey, et ne considérait pas sa couverture comme totalement grillée pour l'instant.  
L'Auror arriva enfin, de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas changer, et guère enclin à se lancer dans de grandes explications. Dès qu'il eu vérifié la présence de Rémus, il leur donna une carte et leur demanda de lire à voix haute le mot inscrit. Après s'être exécutés, les trois jeunes gens virent apparaitre une porte supplémentaire dans le mur qui leur faisait face.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur un homme immense, doté d'une barbe et d'une coiffure en broussaille dans lesquelles on aurait pu perdre un troupeau de chèvres, qui s'exclama :  
« James Potter et Sirius Black ! Ça par exemple, si je m'attendais à vous voir ici cet après-midi ! Vous avez fini par les inviter, Maugrey ?  
— Bien obligé, grommela l'Auror. Où sont les autres ?  
— Au salon. Tout le monde est là, enfin, ceux qui peuvent être présents aujourd'hui. Entrez, entrez, j'ai préparé du thé, et... Oh, mais lui, je ne le connais pas ! Enchanté, jeune homme ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard !  
Il tendit une énorme main à Rémus, qui était de plus en plus surpris de la tournure prise par les évènements, mais la lui serra poliment en se présentant à son tour. Il récolta en retour une amicale tape dans le dos qui aurait pu faire tomber un homme moins costaud que le loup-garou. Ce Hagrid avait l'air gentil, mais maladroit - et d'une force colossale.  
Il les guida à travers un labyrinthe de piles de vieux journaux et d'escaliers branlants, pour finir par déboucher sur un grand salon encombré de bric à brac - et contenant, assis sur des piles de papier en équilibre précaires, plusieurs sorciers qui écarquillèrent les yeux en les voyant arriver.   
Au moins la surprise fut tout aussi grande pour Sirius et James, qui pour une fois dans leur vie restèrent sans voix. C'est un vieux sorcier au regard malicieux et à la longue barbe argentée qui repris contenance en premier, et leur dit :   
— Soyez les bienvenus, messieurs.   
À ses coté, une sorcière entre deux âges, à l'air sévère, demanda à Maugrey :  
— À quoi pensez-vous, Alastor ? N'avions-nous pas dit que tous les membres devaient donner leur accord pour toute entrée d'un nouveau membre ? Et que ces deux là en particulier étaient bien trop immatures et imprévisibles ? Et qui est le troisième ?   
— Justement, répliqua Maugrey. Ces trois gamins viennent d'aller beaucoup trop loin, et je n'arriverai pas à les couvrir seul. Il faut qu'on prenne une décision, et qu'on les protège des Aurors, des Mangemorts, et d'eux-mêmes.  
Pendant que l'Auror expliquait à la ronde ce qui s'était passé, Rémus chuchota à Sirius : « Tu les connais ?   
Le brun lui répondit sur le même ton :   
— Bien sûr ! Lui, c'est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu son visage ! À coté, c'est Minerva McGonagall, notre ancienne professeur de Métamorphose. Et la rouquine, là, c'est Lily Evans.  
— La Lily de James ?  
— Yep. Si ils nous demandent quoique ce soit, considère son cerveau comme mort. Cette fille le fait tourner autour de son petit doigt.»  
Intrigué, Rémus examina la jeune fille rousse qui attendait nerveusement que Maugrey ait fini d'expliquer la situation. Elle avait l'air... plutôt normale, en comparaison des descriptions enflammées de James. Et surtout impressionnée, au fur et à mesure que l'Auror avançait dans son récit. Le loup-garou jeta un coup d'œil à James. Il avait l'air pétrifié sur place.   
— Bref, conclu Maugrey, pour moi mieux vaut qu'ils rejoignent l'Ordre et qu'on fasse le ménage efficacement derrière eux.  
— Excusez-moi, demanda Sirius qui avait épuisé ses réserves de patience. Mais vous êtes qui, au juste ? Enfin, je vous connais tous, individuellement, mais vous faites quoi dans cette maison délabrée? C'est quoi cette histoire d'Ordre ?  
McGonagall allait prendre la parole lorsqu'elle fut coupé par la voix paisible de Dumbledore :  
— Nous formons l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est à dire que nous luttons contre Voldemort et ses alliés, en utilisant d'autres moyens et surtout d'autres stratégies que le Ministère de la Magie. Bien entendu, nous ne cherchons pas à le remplacer. Uniquement à le compléter. Et à éviter, par le secret, de rencontrer les mêmes problèmes de corruption et d'Imperium. J'ajouterai que je rejoins Alastor sur un point : vous feriez sans aucun doute d'excellentes recrues pour l'Ordre.  
Rémus vit les grimaces de tout le monde lorsque le vieux sorcier prononça le nom interdit. Le fait même qu'il ose le faire était impressionnant, surtout d'un ton aussi calme.  
Il en fallait pourtant plus pour rabattre le caquet de Sirius, qui insista :  
— Pourquoi personne ne nous en a jamais parlé ?   
Maugrey le tança :  
— Parce que vous êtes deux idiots incapables de ne pas vous faire remarquer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on effectue des missions secrètes !  
— On aurait peut-être été plus efficaces si vous nous aviez aidés depuis le début !  
— Je vous ai dit de laisser Lupin tranquille, et je maintiens que c'est ce que vous auriez dû faire ! Si il n'avait pas...  
Il fut interrompu par Rémus lui-même :  
— Lupin peut parfaitement faire ses propres choix, merci beaucoup. On est en train de parler de mon plan, là, créé pour atteindre le but que je me suis fixé depuis des années. Ce ne sont pas Potter et Black qui m'ont utilisé, c'est moi qui les ai utilisés.   
— Alors, demanda Dumbledore, c'est ça votre but, Monsieur Lupin ? La vengeance ?  
— La protection. Je ne veux plus jamais que d'autres subissent le même sort que celui qui s'est abattu sur ma famille. Et je...  
Il hésita, puis reprit vaillamment :  
— Grâce à eux, j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. J'ai fait de la magie. Et je pense que... je pense que je devrais avoir le droit d'en faire. Malgré ma... ma condition, je n'ai pas, je veux dire, ce n'est pas, enfin il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on m'interdise d'être ce que je suis !  
— Ouais, approuva Sirius tout en l'attrapant par les épaules, exactement ! Je ne rentre dans aucun Ordre si il n'a pas une place pour Rémus !  
— Oh, mais bien entendu, dit Dumbledore. Il est évident que Monsieur Lupin était compris dans l'invitation. Après tout, nos volontés se rejoignent. Nous voulons tous éviter davantage de tragédies. Et nous estimons que ça ne pourra se faire qu'en unissant toutes les personnes de bonne volonté, sans considération pour la case dans laquelle on les range aujourd'hui... Après tout, l'avis d'un groupe a-t-elle jamais pu transformer la véritable nature d'un individu ?  
Hagrid ajouta avec enthousiasme et un énorme clin d'œil :  
— Et tu peux me croire, petit, Dumbledore est vraiment quelqu'un qui est prêt à donner leur chance à tous ceux qui veulent la saisir ! Même ceux qui ne sont en général pas très bien considérés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...»  
Rémus failli demander qui pouvait être plus mal considéré que les loup-garous, puis il se ravisa. Beaucoup de choses du monde sorcier lui étaient encore inconnues, mais rien que les livres scolaires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donnaient déjà quelques pistes. Le titre du cours était déjà un indice à lui seul.  
Alors il accepta. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Être accepté. Combattre aux côtés de gens qui le comprendraient et le soutiendraient. Si ses deux amis - ses premiers et uniques amis - jugeaient que ces gens étaient dignes de confiance, alors c'était suffisant pour lui, il signait.   
Quant à Sirius, il était si soulagé de voir que tout s'arrangeait - et mieux encore, qu'on adoptait franchement le loup-garou - qu'il n'hésita pas davantage. James, de son côté, était acquis à la cause de l'Ordre dès l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce.  
En dépit donc des protestations de McGonagall, et en attendant une validation officielle des autres membres, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter furent donc officiellement invités à entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.


	26. Changement de plan

McGonagall finit par soupirer :  
« Revenons à cette mission Greyback, si vous le voulez bien. Après tout, il faut régler ce problème en priorité.  
— Régler le cas de Greyback, vous voulez dire ?" ajouta Sirius. "Justement, on y travaillait.  
— Et vous allez vous calmer," gronda Maugrey. "Cette mission d'infiltration est bien trop dangereuse. Pourquoi vous croyez que des Aurors ont débarqués pile au mauvais moment ? Scrimgeour a raison, c'est certainement les Mangemorts qui les ont prévenu, pour voir comment s'en sortirait leur nouvelle recrue. Et vu que Lupin n'a tué personne, ils ne sont sans doute pas convaincus.  
— Allons, ils ont bien vu que Rémus assurait comme un chef !  
— On est en guerre, pas en train de se lancer des défis entre gamins. Ils vont le pousser au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il commette un crime, et qu'ils le tiennent réellement. Ou un jour, ils vont décider de le torturer et le tuer, parce que ce sera le caprice de Greyback... On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces cinglés. Même entre eux, ils n'ont aucune loyauté.  
Voyant que Sirius était prêt à continuer la dispute avec son mentor, Rémus tenta de calmer le jeu :   
— Mais est-ce qu'on a une autre option ? Vous dites qu'ils vont sans doute me recontacter. C'est une opportunité à ne pas négliger !  
— Évidemment," dit Maugrey, "évidemment... C'est une opportunité, sans le moindre doute. Mais il n'est pas question que tu participes à une autre mission. Tu vas finir par y laisser ta peau, petit. Et je ne doute ni de ton courage ni de ton talent. Seulement, si le courage et le talent suffisait à rester en vie face aux Mangemorts et aux loup-garous, on aurait eu bien moins de pertes dans cette guerre.  
— Donc, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?   
— On va se servir de Richard Greyback pour remonter la piste. Quand il viendra te donner ton nouveau défi, il faudra que tu lui donnes quelque chose qu'on puisse suivre à la trace, et qui nous amènera jusqu'à la cible. Ensuite, on agira avant que tu sois mis en danger.  
Sirius protesta :  
— Mais ils ont des Mangemorts ! Ils lancent sûrement régulièrement des sorts pour repérer les traceurs, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a jamais fait !  
— On va utiliser des moyens plus subtils que de simples traceurs, ne t'en fait pas... Mais ça, ce sera la mission des Aurors de l'Ordre. Et des Aurors expérimentés, Black. Au moins moi et Shacklebolt. Je propose qu'on nous détache tous les deux exclusivement sur cette mission. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Albus ? »  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, pensif. En fait, il n'avait pas détaché le regard de Rémus depuis l'arrivée du loup-garou dans la petite pièce, et n'ajouta rien tandis que Maugrey prévoyait les derniers détails.  
De son côté, Sirius était le seul à s'opposer au nouveau plan de son mentor, mais argument après argument, celui-ci lui prouva sans mal qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et puisque la seule chose que l'apprenti lui reprochait réellement était de les évincer du plan, il dû céder. Pour finir, même Rémus avait fini par lâcher, avec un haussement d'épaule, que les propositions de l'Auror semblaient sensées. Quant à James, il ne fallait plus compter sur lui depuis longtemps.  
.  
C'était la fin de la réunion, mais Dumbledore fit signe à Rémus de rester un peu plus longtemps : il voulait lui dire quelque chose "en privé". Tandis qu'ils partaient tous les deux un peu à l'écart et que les autres commençaient à quitter les lieux, James et Sirius rejoignirent tout naturellement Lily, à qui Potter demanda :   
« Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?   
— Pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?  
— Ben oui ! Tu as toujours été super sage, Madame la Préfète-en-Chef, et je te retrouve dans un espèce de club de combattants secrets ! Évidemment que ça m'étonne !  
Lily ne put retenir un petit rire :   
— Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça... C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'en a parlé. Et personnellement, je ne me bats pas, je fais des recherches et des potions.  
— Ah, c'est vrai que tu as toujours été bonne en potions... Et là, avec tes études de Guérisseuse, ça doit être encore mieux...  
Sirius intervint :   
— Et tu t'y connais en loup-garou ? Tu as commencé à travailler à Sainte Mangouste, non ?   
— Oui, mais je ne fais quasiment que de l'observation pour le moment, et je n'ai pas encore rencontré tous les cas... Enfin, si tu as des questions, je peux toujours chercher. C'est pour Rémus ?  
— Oui. Je suis intéressé par tout ce qui pourrait lui faciliter la vie. Surtout pendant les transformations. S'il y a quoi que soit pour, tu sais, l'apaiser, ou... Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'un Animagus transformé pourrait rester sans dommage à côté d'un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
— Attend, attend, tu pars sur plein de choses différentes là... Pour l'Animagus, effectivement ça peut sans doute marcher, c'est certain que les animaux peuvent rester à côté du loup pendant la pleine lune. Pour le reste, je ne connais aucun moyen de les apaiser pendant la transformation. À l'hôpital on a des cages très grandes, pour les premières transformations, mais ça ne change rien du tout. Ils se précipitent sur les barreaux... Ah, mais si tu passes chez moi, je peux te donner de quoi soigner spécifiquement les brûlures d'argent, c'est très efficace. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les autres blessures et les fractures. D'ailleurs, je vais lui donner directement, ça sera sans doute mieux, non ?   
— Non, non, c'est bon, je... Je vais m'en occuper.  
— Vraiment ?   
La surprise de Lily était sans doute trop visible, puisque Sirius leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James pouffait :   
— Oui, vraiment, je t'assure que Sirius est aux petits soins pour Rémus... Il s'en occupe après chaque pleine lune maintenant. Ceci dit, ça n'empêche pas de lui passer du stock. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait intéressé d'apprendre à faire les onguents lui-même. On ne lui a pas encore appris à faire des potions, on s'est concentrés sur l'urgent, mais il est vraiment doué et il apprend tellement vite ! Tu sais, Lily, je suis sûre que si tu commence à discuter avec lui, tu vas l'adopter aussi. Et puis c'est un rat de bibliothèque, comme toi, et lui aussi a grandi chez les Moldus, vous allez super bien vous entendre ! Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?  
James était étonné de voir Lily lui sourire comme ça - un sourire gentil et fier, qu'il avait déjà vu quand la préfète félicitait des jeunes élèves qui avaient des efforts, mais jamais quand elle s'adressait à eux. La rouquine lui répondit :   
— Non, non, au contraire... Je... Je trouve ça très bien, la relation que vous avez avec Rémus. Vraiment très bien. En fait... Je crois que je vous dois des excuses, à tous les deux.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Et bien, tout le monde sait que vous êtes de très bons sorciers, surtout en combat. Et que vous êtes engagés de toutes vos forces dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. On a déjà pas mal discutés de la possibilité de vous faire entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais j'étais contre. Enfin, j'étais pas la seule, mais j'ai voté contre.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?   
— C'est pour ça que je dis que je vous dois des excuses ! J'étais vraiment sûre que vous étiez avant tout deux frimeurs prêts à tout pour montrer à tout le monde que vous étiez les plus forts, et que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de ceux que vous prétendiez protéger. Que c'était juste une posture. Bref, j'avais tort, et quand je vois avec quel naturel vous êtes devenus amis avec un loup-garou, je me rends compte que vous êtes vraiment capables de vous occuper des autres sans les écraser. Et ça me fait très plaisir.   
James ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette tirade : compliment ou non ? Et surtout, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était lourdement trompé pendant toutes ces années à courir après Lily. Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour l'impressionner... Et au final elle était contente de le voir juste... gentil ? Si on lui avait posé la question, Potter aurait affirmé qu'il était toujours gentil. Sauf envers ceux qui le méritaient. Ou quand c'était drôle. Bon, peut-être pas toujours...  
Pendant qu'il était encore en train d'examiner toute sa scolarité sous un autre angle, Sirius poursuivait son idée :   
— Ravi d'avoir enfin obtenu tes faveurs, Evans, mais du coup si tu pouvais nous aider... Enfin, les soins c'est déjà très bien, mais tu peux demander à tes maîtres s'ils ont des pistes de leur côté ? Ou peut-être des potions rares ? Même s'il faut des ingrédients très spéciaux, on peut se débrouiller...  
Lily réfléchit :  
— Là, je ne vois pas... Bien sûr, je demanderai à la Guérisseuse Arkam ce qu'elle en sait, et Dumbledore est probablement en train de parler de ça directement à Rémus... Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, c'est bien lui ! Mais on a très peu de recherches auprès des loup-garous. À Sainte Mangouste, on a parfois des mordus, on les accompagne lors de leur première transformation et on les soigne de notre mieux ensuite, mais c'est tout.  
— C'est injuste, personne n'en a rien à foutre des loup-garous ! Tu te rends compte que...  
— Je sais tout ça, Sirius ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, personne n'en a rien à faire non plus des elfes de maison, des centaures, des géants ! Encore, pour ceux qui vivent entre eux, je peux comprendre, mais les elfes vivent avec les sorciers toute leur vie, depuis des siècles, et personne n'a créé de remède pour leurs maladies. Les hippogriffes domestiques sont mieux soignés ! Il y a beaucoup de choses scandaleuses, et si ça te révolte, c'est très bien, parce que moi aussi. Pour l'instant, il y a la guerre. Mais dès que possible, je te garantis que je vais faire un maximum de bruit, jusqu'à faire trembler le Ministère s'il le faut ! Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça tous les deux ?  
Effectivement, les deux apprentis avaient passé le stade de la surprise pour être carrément admiratifs. Lily Evans qui se rebellait, c'était un beau spectacle. James lâcha :   
— Lily, je crois que je suis re-tombé amoureux de toi.  
— Arrête avec ça, Potter...  
Mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il tentait de lui faire la cour, elle rougit légèrement tout en tournant la tête avec embarras. Sans doute parce que pour la première fois, l'admiration du brun ne lui semblait pas gratuite. Ou peut-être parce qu'il lui avait manqué, après tout - quoiqu'elle ne l'admettrait pas même sous la torture.  
Elle poursuivit :   
— Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais la seule personne que j'ai entendu parler de potions liées aux loup-garous, c'était Severus.  
— Rogue ?" s'indigna James. " Tu veux dire que tu parles toujours à ce crétin !  
Sirius ajouta :  
— Je m'attendais à le retrouver avec une cagoule à chaque fois qu'on a arrêté des Mangemorts. Tu sais qu'il est lié à des types pas nets du tout ? Franchement, en tant que Née-Moldue, tu devrais faire attention...  
— Je sais tout ça !" se défendit Lily. "Et je sais qu'on est tous les deux en train de soutenir des camps ennemis ! Mais il a toujours voulu rester mon ami, et... et on l'a été longtemps... Vous ne comprenez pas, tous les deux, vous n'avez jamais compris à quel point le monde des sorciers peut sembler hostile, quand on n'y est pas né. Soit on adopte complètement vos façons de faire, de penser, de parler, soit on est regardé comme des espèces de... je ne sais pas, de créature exotiques et un peu bizarres. Comme si les moldus étaient des humains au rabais... Même ceux qui ne leur veulent aucun mal n'ont pas beaucoup de considération pour les Moldus. Bref, au début de notre scolarité on s'est soutenus l'un l'autre, Severus et moi, et oui aujourd'hui encore on s'écrit. On évite les sujets sensibles, c'est tout. Donc c'est plutôt distant, comme lien... En tous cas, je suis certaine qu'il m'a parlé de potions liées aux loup-garous. Je lui demanderai s'il connait quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider Rémus.  
— Pourquoi il le ferait ?" demanda Sirius. "C'est quand même ce type le premier à traiter les Nés-Moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe, non ?   
James grogna. Il avait toujours estimé que Severus Rogue était amoureux de Lily, et que ce crime méritait amplement toutes les brimades qu'il avait pu lui faire subir pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Même si il avait commencé à brutaliser Rogue dès leur première rencontre. Rien à faire, que ce soit sa tête ou son comportement, il ne lui revenait pas... Et pour Sirius, c'était encore pire - une véritable allergie.  
— Je ne sais pas." dit Lily. "Il dit toujours que moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Vous savez, il s'est excusé plusieurs fois, après l'incident près du lac, pour que je lui pardonne. Et j'ai fini par lui parler à nouveau... surtout parce que je voulais comprendre. Parce que je sais qu'il le pense, que les Moldus sont inférieurs. Et ça me dépasse complètement. Il est à moitié Moldu, il fait une exception pour moi qui suis Née-Moldue, mais il croit à ce que raconte Vous-Savez-Qui. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut vivre comme ça sans se détester soi-même ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas couper les ponts. Je pense toujours qu'on peut lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe.»  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe. Jamais ils ne s'étaient posé ce genre de question sur le fonctionnement psychologique de l'ennemi, même Sirius qui en comptait plusieurs dans sa famille. Ils étaient toujours restés sur un fonctionnement basique mais efficace : Mangemort = attaquer, Pas Mangemort = protéger. La carrière d'Auror ne pousse pas vraiment aux grandes interrogations philosophiques.  
Avant qu'ils puissent trouver quelque chose à répondre, Hagrid vint les interrompre gentiment pour leur dire qu'il fallait abandonner les lieux. Lily fila donc, en leur promettant de leur écrire dès qu'elle aurait plus de renseignements, et les laissa avec le garde-chasse qui leur expliqua comment se rendre désormais aux réunions de l'Ordre. Puis ils partirent.


	27. Ce qui aurait pu être...

De retour dans les rues de Londres, avec un Rémus invisible aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et un James amoureux bavard comme une pie, Sirius se sentait frustré. Le cambriolage des Bulstrodes, la dénonciation, la réaction des Aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix, tout ça tournait dans sa tête et ne parvenait pas à se mettre en ordre à sa convenance, comme s'il y avait une fausse note qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une question soudaine du loup-garou :   
« Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un arbre qui s'appelle le Saule Cogneur à Poudlard ?   
Interrompu un monologue dédiée à sa déesse Lily, James répondit spontanément :   
— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?   
— Quand a-t-il été planté ?  
Les deux apprentis hésitèrent. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse à cette question, mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle venait faire là. Et cette voix ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Rémus faisait de son mieux pour avoir le ton le plus neutre possible, mais il était évident qu'il était tendu comme un arc. La cape les empêchait de distinguer son visage. Était-ce de la colère ou de la peine qu'il tentait de cacher ainsi ?   
Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui répondit :  
— Il a été planté juste avant qu'on entre à Poudlard, James et moi. L'été 1971. Pourquoi ?   
Silence. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, tous les trois. C'était plutôt étrange, mais le fait de ne pas voir les émotions de Rémus rendait Sirius beaucoup plus attentif. Comme s'il risquait de manquer quelque chose. Quoi qu'il se cache derrière ces questions étranges, il en était sûr, c'était important.  
Il entendit le loup-garou inspirer longuement, soupirer, et pour finir avouer :   
— Parce que d'après Dumbledore, c'était pour moi. Pour me protéger. Tout était prêt. Pour que je puisse entrer à Poudlard.  
— QUOI ?" s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux apprentis.   
Au milieu du fouillis leurs questions, Rémus raconta peu à peu :   
— Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'étais un sorcier, que j'étais sur la liste d'inscription. Et qu'il avait décidé de m'accepter à Poudlard, en dépit du fait que je sois un loup-garou. Il en avait parlé à mes parents. Ils étaient d'accord. Pendant tout ce temps, ils savaient que j'avais été accepté à Poudlard, et ils ne m'ont rien dit !  
— Mais pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé, finalement ?   
— Parce qu'ils ont changé d'avis ! Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il les a contacté très tôt l'année avant mes 11 ans, parce qu'il voulait avoir le temps de tout préparer... Il devait aussi faire accepter la situation au Ministère. Il m'a dit que seul le directeur décide du règlement de l'école, mais qu'il devait éviter des plaintes et un scandale. Des trucs de politique. En tous cas, qu'il a bataillé, et qu'il a eut leur accord, si je restais... si je restais à l'abri, et que personne d'autre que les professeurs ne soit au courant. Tout était prêt. J'aurais dû entrer à Poudlard.  
Sirius et James s'échangèrent un regard consterné. Aucun doute à présent sur ce qu'ils entendaient dans la voix du loup-garou : c'était des sanglots à peine contenus. Sirius tâtonna un peu pour trouver l'épaule de Rémus et passer son bras par-dessus, tentant par ce contact de lui transmettre sa compassion - et au diable les Moldus qui le regardaient bizarrement, il leur lança rapidement un sort de Regarde-Ailleurs et les oublia. Quant à James, il tenta une nouvelle fois, très doucement :   
— Pourquoi ?   
Rémus pris lentement son inspiration, et finit son histoire :   
— Parce qu'ils ont eu peur. Il y a eu une histoire, une sale affaire, avec un loup-garou. Il s'était battu avec un sorcier. Pour une femme. Et il a gagné. Il l'a... Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné les détails, mais en gros le sorcier utilisait sa baguette, et le loup-garou a réussi à le désarmer et le frapper. C'était juste une bagarre. Une stupide histoire de mecs. Mais eux, au Ministère, ils ont dit que c'était une bête sauvage, incapable de se contrôler, et ils l'ont condamné à mort. Exécuté avec des haches d'argent. Et c'est pour ça que mes parents ont eu peur. Mon père savait que les gosses se battent forcément un jour ou l'autre à Poudlard, qu'on n'arrête pas de se chercher des crosses entre les Maisons. Et il a pensé que si ça arrivait, si je me battais contre un sorcier et que je lui faisais mal, on pourrait me faire la même chose. Alors il a dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste à la maison, et que je ne pratique jamais la magie. C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard. C'est à cause de ça !  
Il n'attendit pas que les autres répondent. Qu'auraient-ils pu répondre à ça ? Eux, bien sûr, n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille à leur propre enfant, mais eux n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu vivre ses parents, terrifiés par la menace que représentait leur propre fils, et par le fait que tout le monde le haïrait pour ce qu'il était. Rémus était déchiré. Il en voulait à ses parents, violemment, pour avoir fait ce choix cruel. Mais il n'accepterait pas que ses amis les jugent. Il sentait que si les deux apprentis se permettaient la moindre remarque, la moindre critique, à cet instant, il allait éclater en sanglots, et il reprit :   
— C'est pour me protéger qu'ils ont fait ça ! Pa... pa... parce que le monde des sorciers est complètement pourri !  
Il tremblait. C'était fait, les larmes coulaient à flot.   
Mais le bras de Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché, et de son autre main le brun lui cherchait la tête pour la caresser très doucement. De son côté, James murmura :   
— Ouais. On a vu.   
— Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça... ce n'est pas...  
— Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, ça va aller, d'accord ? C'était... c'était il y a longtemps...  
James n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens. Mais c'était déjà mieux que Sirius, grand roi des pieds dans le plat, qui ajouta :   
— Tu sais, les parents ça se plante tout le temps. C'est normal. C'est con, c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est normal. Ça aurait été super de t'avoir à Poudlard.  
Il entendit Rémus ricaner au milieu des larmes.  
— Et le pire... le pire, c'est que tout ça, ils l'ont fait pour me protéger. Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je complote pour infiltrer les loup-garous d'On-Sait-Tous-De-Qui-Je-Parle. Le truc le plus dangereux que je pouvais trouver sur cette planète, à part jouer à la roulette russe avec des balles d'argent. Et encore.  
Le loup-garou prit une longue inspiration, se calmant peu à peu :  
— Je sais que mon père n'aurait jamais voulu que je me lance dans cette mission. Que je prenne tous ces risques. Mais...  
Il prit encore un peu de temps, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout ça était, au fond, plutôt simple. Mais tellement sensible. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait broyer le cœur. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce vieux fou lui raconte, hein...  
Mais il savait pourquoi. C'était essentiel qu'il sache, qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main. Pour que sa décision soit réellement sa décision. Il conclut :  
— Mais mon père n'aurait jamais renoncé à arrêter ce salopard de Greyback. Et ma mère non plus. Parce qu'aucune autre famille ne devrait vivre ce qu'on a vécu, tous les trois. Alors...  
Il regarda James et Sirius. C'était étrange. Ils ne pouvaient pas le regarder dans les yeux, évidemment, mais ça se voyait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Ses amis. Ils avaient le tact d'un troll des montagnes et étaient à deux doigts de paniquer parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment gérer une crise émotionnelle. Mais ils étaient là pour lui. Et il décida qu'il avait bien besoin, et bien mérité, de profiter un peu de cette amitié :  
— Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une idée. Un truc qu'on va faire maintenant. On va continuer à avancer. Se trouver un pub bien miteux et bien sombre. Et on va se souler la gueule. Et c'est James qui va payer, vu que pour que je sois ivre il faut de l'alcool fort, et que je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça. Et que là j'ai besoin de marquer le coup, et vous aussi. Ce soir, on va trinquer à la belle Lily Evans, à la grande gueule de Sirius, à l'ordre du Phénix. Et à ce putain de Saule Cogneur, qui a au moins le mérite d'exister. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?   
— Ça a l'air d'être un plan parfait.  
— Considère qu'on est déjà partis.»


	28. Une soirée entre amis

Le pub était sombre, assez plein pour ne pas être silencieux, assez vide pour qu'on respire. Les trois garçons s'étaient installés au fond, dans un box, et Rémus avait enfin enlevé sa cape avec soulagement. Pas moyen de voir s'il avait oui ou non pleuré. Et puis ce n'était pas la question. Autoproclamé Grand Connaisseur des Boissons Moldues, Sirius s'était chargé du ravitaillement, et revenait triomphalement avec deux pintes de bière, une bouteille de whisky, une de rhum, et deux coktails sans nom - les seuls que le patron acceptait de faire, et encore il avait dû négocier. Mais les apprentis avaient l'habitude de boire des alcools très sucrés, et s'ils s'étaient habitués à la bière, hors de question de tourner à ça toute la soirée.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, ne sachant même pas à quoi trinquer, avant que Sirius ne se décide pour un :  
« A la tienne, 'Mus, et à la réussite de ta première mission !  
James renchérit :   
— À ta brillante victoire sur deux Aurors expérimentés, et à ton admirable talent pour mettre le Ministère sens dessus dessous !  
À quoi Rémus répondit le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en levant son premier verre de whisky, plein à ras bord :   
— À vos Aurors, incapables d'imaginer un loup-garou avec une baguette, incapables de l'attraper, et qui du coup nous ont offert une magnifique opportunité !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à boire. Prendre le temps de correctement être fiers de leur réussite leur faisait du bien. Ça avait été une sale expérience de se faire taper sur les doigts comme des gamins. Après tout, ils avaient réussi !  
.  
Peu à peu, la conversation avait fini par tourner sur Poudlard. Sans doute à cause de James. En tous cas, les deux bruns en était au stade où ils échangeaient des souvenirs nostalgiques, se mélangeant les pinceaux entre les dates, les professeurs et les punitions, et tentaient d'inclure Rémus à coup de :   
— Nan, mais là tu aurais FORCEMENT participé ! Je veux dire... je veux dire...  
— Ce que James veut dire, c'est que c'était trop drôle pour qu'un être humain y résiste. On a enchanté TOUTES les statues du Grand Hall, 'Mus ! Et elles étaient toutes...   
— Et puis fait pas ta sainte Nitouche, 'Mus. Je suis certain que t'aurais adoré faire des blagues avec nous. Déjà, on est les meilleurs...  
— Totalement. Tout le monde nous adorait, à Poudlard.  
— Oh, ça me fait penser, Sirius ! On n'a pas répondu à Peter !  
— Ah ouais.  
— Non parce que, est-ce qu'on t'a parlé de Peter ? Pettigrow ?   
Rémus secoua la tête. Ils lui avaient déjà parlé de Poudlard, mais toujours par petites touches, des petites anecdotes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reliées à des camarades. Sans doute pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce soir, où le sujet aurait dû être plus que sensible, pour lui raconter Poudlard en long, en large et en travers ?   
Peut-être l'alcool. Peut-être l'envie de refaire l'histoire pour lui donner une place. Quoi qu'il en soit, le loup-garou aimait bien les écouter. Maladroitement, à coup de vantardises sur leurs exploits, ils rendaient ce lieu vivant, et Rémus avait de plus en plus envie d'y aller un jour et de le voir de ses yeux, au moins une fois.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup les encourager pour que James explique :   
— Peter, c'est notre ami, tu vois ? Notre super ami. Celui qui était toujours avec nous. On était les trois... comme les trois frères du conte, tu vois ?   
— Quel conte ?   
— Laisse tomber, " dit Sirius, "c'est un conte sorcier. En tous cas, James et moi on était meilleurs amis, frères de cœur, tout ça, et Pete, c'était le troisième. Toujours avec nous. Notre plus grand fan. Il était cool.  
— Mais nul, " soupira James. "Il a pas pu devenir Auror comme nous, évidemment. Après Poudlard, il est parti faire je sais pas quoi dans une boutique du chemin de Traverse. Mais ça a fermé, à cause de Je-Veux-Tuer-Toute-La-Joie-De-Vivre-Du-Monde. Alors il est retourné chez sa mère. Et je crois bien qu'il bosse chez des moldus maintenant, non ?   
— Ouais, c'est ça. Il fait des trucs, là, des... des livraisons. Avec un machin. Moldu. Qui roule.  
— Une camionnette ?" proposa Rémus.  
— Un truc comme ça. Il s'aide avec la magie, discrètement, mais bon... En même temps il a toujours été nul en balai, je crois qu'il préfère être au ras du sol...   
— Faut qu'on aille le voir..." gémit Sirius, le nez dans sa pinte de bière désespérément vide, avant de se lever en chancelant pour aller en chercher une autre.  
— Vous avez pas l'air ravis...  
— C'est notre ami" dit James. "Et il est trop gentil avec nous. Il nous écrit tous les mois, mais quand on oublie de répondre il dit rien. Alors on oublie. Mais faut qu'on fasse un effort. Ça fait au moins...  
Il chercha Sirius du regard, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'autre ne l'aidait pas à se rappeler, et resta quelques instants à fixer la chaise vide. Jusqu'à que Sirius revienne à sa place, deux nouvelles pintes à la main, et que James reprenne :   
— Il faut qu'on lui écrive, au moins. Et puis maintenant que j'ai impressionné Lily en étant gentil, il faut que je lui montre que je suis un type bien !  
— Ouais," approuva Sirius, "elle a jamais aimé qu'on donne des ordres à Pete.  
— Mais il était d'accord !  
— Bah, les elfes de maison aussi sont d'accord, et elle a jamais aimé non plus. C'est un truc de né-moldu, non ?   
Rémus haussa les épaules. Il en avait vu, des choses, chez les moldus, et des m'a-tu-vus qui négligeaient leurs amis, ça n'entrait même pas dans son top trois de la maltraitance. De son côté, il avait souvent été la cible de petites brutes. Même si elles n'avaient jamais récidivé. Pas besoin de répliquer quand on est un loup-garou : un humain qui frappe et qui a l'impression de cogner un sac de ciment, un regard noir du loup, et l'humain ne récidive jamais.  
— Et elle continue à parler à Servilus !" gémit James avec désespoir.  
— Servilus !" gémit à son tour Sirius, comme si ce nom à lui seul aurait dû provoquer le choc du loup-garou.  
Docilement, celui-ci demanda :   
— Et c'est qui Servilus ? Un elfe de maison ?  
L'idée fit s'écrouler de rire les deux compères - littéralement dans le cas de Sirius qui se retrouva par terre. Hoquetant, James finit par lui faire comprendre que non, pas du tout, Servilus était le charmant petit surnom qu'il avait généreusement attribué à un certain Severus Rogue, coupable du triple crime d'être Serpentard, anti-Moldu, et amoureux de Lily Evans. La cible parfaite, aux yeux de Potter. Quant à Sirius, son argument de base restait que la détestable tête de Servilus ne lui revenait pas, depuis la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait donc commencé à s'amuser avec lui, sans son consentement...  
— Bref," résuma Rémus, "vous avez harcelé ce pauvre gosse sans raison. Et comme c'était l'ami d'Evans, elle vous a prit pour deux grosses brutes sans cervelle, et a refusé de vous faire confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous voit être amis avec un loup-garou. C'est ça ?  
Silence pensif, pendant que les deux lascars contemplaient leurs choix de vie à travers les brumes de l'alcool. Puis James se prit la tête entre les mains et pleurnicha :   
— Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir, moi ?  
— Tu n'avais pas à le faire, c'est tout ! C'est bien fait pour toi !  
— Mais c'est un sale type ! Du genre à être d'accord avec Tu-Sais-Qui, en mode quand même, les Moldus, gna gna gna !  
— Tu ne peux pas justifier le fait d'emmerder un gosse parce que tu détestes l'adulte qu'il est devenu !  
Sirius ricana :  
— T'inquiète, on le détestait quand il était gosse aussi. Au moins on s'est bien amusés avec lui. Et puis, niveau crasses, il nous en fait des bonnes aussi.  
James et lui repartirent dans leurs souvenirs - effectivement, entre eux et Severus ça avait été une guerre sans merci, vivement encouragée par la forte rivalité de leurs deux maisons, chaque camps mettant un point d'honneur à humilier l'autre. Rémus renonça et retourna à son verre. Décidément, son père n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il parlait de combats inévitables quand on entrait à Poudlard... Au moins pour les Gryffondors. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait été réparti chez ces têtes brûlées. Il n'était probablement pas assez gentil pour être un Poufsouffle - il avait bon fond, mais les gens lui tapaient vite sur les nerfs - mais il espérait être assez intelligent pour Serdaigle...  
Il se sentait bien, à cet instant, juste assez réchauffé et à l'aise pour apprécier les effets de l'alcool. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il leur avait fait la leçon, avec un naturel déconcertant, alors que d'habitude il gardait toujours ce genre de réflexion pour lui. Et là, il n'hésita pas avant de les interrompre pour leur poser la question :   
— À votre avis, dans quelle maison j'aurais été réparti ?  
Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux bruns s'écrièrent en cœur :   
— GRYFFONDOR !  
— Chut ! Ça va pas de crier comme ça, si jamais quelqu'un vous entend !  
— Mais je te jure, Moony," plaida Sirius, "t'es un Gryffondor, un vrai de vrai !  
— Comment tu m'as appelé ?" s'étrangla Rémus.  
— Moony ! C'est ton nom de code !   
— C'est horrible ! Je déteste la lune !  
— Mais ça te va bien, c'est mignon !  
— Je ne suis pas mignon et la lune non plus !  
— Mais si.  
— Mais non !  
— Mais si !  
— Mais NON !  
— MAIS SI !  
— Sirius Black, DESCENDS DE CETTE TABLE !  
Trop tard. Sirius avait dépassé le point de non-retour de l'alcoolémie et était debout sur la table, aussi sérieux que son nom, pour entamer une ode à son loup-garou préféré :  
— Oyez, oyez ! Écoutez-moi tous, braves Moldus ! Ce soir, je vais vous raconter la fabuleuse histoire d'un mec génial ! Et vous allez tous dire que j'ai raison de l'appeler Moony, parce que ça lui va magnifiquement bien, et que...  
Rouge de honte, Rémus finit par grimper à son tour sur la table pour empoigner Sirius par la taille et le forcer à se rassoir. Ce qui, du coup, l'obligeait à garder au moins un bras sur ce danger public. Une partie de lui-même appréciait bien trop l'expérience - même s'il était assez calmé par la litanie de Sirius qui se plaignait, et James qui riait à en tomber de sa chaise à son tour. Rémus finit par éclater de rire. Fous, ses deux amis étaient fous, et c'étaient ses amis, et il les adorait. Alors il allait passer sur le "Moony". Même si, après coup, il aurait bien voulu savoir par quel détour bizarre le cerveau de Sirius comptait faire un lien entre sa soit-disant génialitude et ce surnom. Moony. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête ?   
Sans le savoir, Sirius était resté sur la même longueur d'onde, et lui asséna en le pointant du doigt :   
— Tu es un GUERRIER, Moony ! C'est pour ça que tu es un Gryffondor ! Parce que tu es capable de tenir, à chaque pleine lune ! Et tu dois en être FIER, Moony, FIER ! Tu m'entends ?   
— Ta tête est à moins de dix centimètres de mon oreille, bien sûr que je t'entends, et j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de hurler.  
Rémus tentait de plaisanter pour masquer son embarras, mais il devait bien admettre que ça, c'était des compliments qu'il avait toujours brûlé d'entendre - et même si c'était l'alcool qui parlait, ça n'avait rien de désagréable de se laisser féliciter, pour une fois.   
James renchérit :  
— Et oublie pas la mission ! T'es assez cramé pour te lancer là-dedans, t'es forcément un Gryffondor, Moony !  
— Ouais, mais c'est fini, finalement je n'ai pas fait grand-ch...  
— CE N'EST PAS FINI !" rugit férocement Sirius.  
— OUAIS !" approuva James. "ON CONTINUE !  
— Vous êtes dingues." s'exclama Rémus, qui riait de plus en plus. "Vous avez eu un ordre de votre chef, les gars. C'est fini.  
— Ce n'est pas fini tant qu'on a envie de continuer ! " le tança Sirius. "Est-ce que tu as envie de continuer, Sirius ? OUI, J'AI ENVIE DE CONTINUER, SIRIUS ! Est-ce que tu as envie de continuer, James ?  
— OUAIS ! J'AI ENVIE DE CONTINUER, SIRIUS !  
— Est-ce que tu as envie de continuer, Rémus ?  
— Je...  
— JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS ! EST-CE QUE TU AS ENVIE DE CONTINUER, RÉMUS LUPIN ?  
Ils sont complètement cuits, se dit Rémus. Demain, ils ne se souviendront sans doute même pas de ce moment...  
Il répondit :   
— OUI, JE VEUX CONTINUER ! C'EST MA MISSION, JE VEUX ALLER JUSQU'AU BOUT !  
— Alors c'est réglé." expliqua Sirius très calmement, comme si il était parfaitement sobre et avait réellement tout réglé. "Tu es un Gryffondor. Et on continue la mission.   
— OUAIS !" s'écria James.  
— Et je vais nous re-chercher à boire.  
— OUAIS !!!  
— Et on va faire la tournée des bars parce que ce soir, Londres est à nous !  
— OUAIS !!!!!  
— C'est ça", ricana Rémus, "Profitez-en tant que vous avez un loup-garou pour vous ramener, petites natures !  
— Hé, c'est vrai en plus, tu peux nous porter tous les deux ! C'est bon Sirius, la vraie fête peut commencer !  
— Moony, t'es le meilleur !»  
Le loup-garou tenta de leur faire les gros yeux, échoua, éclata de rire et alla chercher la prochaine tournée sous les applaudissements des deux compères. Tant pis pour le raisonnable. Lui qui aurait dû passer la soirée à pleurer sur l'injustice de son sort, ce soir il se sentait plus heureux qu'il l'avait été depuis des années.


	29. Réveils

Sirius émergea peu à peu du sommeil. La gueule de bois lui vrillait la cervelle. Il tâtonna doucement à côté de lui, au cas où - dans ce genre de nuit agitée, ce n'était pas rare qu'il ramène quelqu'un, ou qu'il finisse dans le lit de quelqu'un, ou qu'il s'écroule avec James quelque part, ou qu'il se réveille à côté de quelque chose d'étrange et parfois dangereux. D'où cette habitude, pendant que son cerveau émergeait peu à peu. La veille... la veille avait été bien, il lui semblait. Il y avait Rémus en tous cas.   
Mais il était seul ce matin. Raté.  
Bah, en même temps il n'espérait pas vraiment convaincre le loup-garou si facilement. Et au moins il était dans un lit. Son lit. Chez lui. Oh, ça s'était vraiment parfait. Parce qu'il avait une potion contre la gueule de bois dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et qu'il la prit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment abusé hier. Rappel : ne jamais faire un concours de shot avec un loup-garou.  
Au fur et à mesure que la migraine partait, les souvenirs lui revenaient, et... oh. Oui, hier avait surtout été la journée où il avait intégré une société secrète de résistance à Voldemort, et ça, c'était la classe. Et où il s'était fait magistralement grillé et protégé par Maugrey. Moins classe.  
Et où il s'était bourré la gueule avec Rémus Lupin. Ce qui aurait pu être classe, si le loup-garou n'était pas resté quasiment sobre - à peine un peu gai - pendant que Sirius et James allaient de plus en plus loin dans le n'importe quoi. Hum. Ce n'était pas que Sirius soit pudique, ou gêné par quoi que ce soit au monde, mais il avait décidé de séduire Rémus coûte que coûte, et la soirée de la veille n'allait sans doute pas aider...  
Le brun sourit en voyant la bassine à côté du lit. Un truc moldu. Rémus les avait ramenés chez eux, les avait couchés et avait posé de quoi vomir à côté d'eux. C'était mignon. Un vrai Poufsouffle - même si c'était un Gryffondor au fond de son âme, sûr et certain. Après tout, il avait juré qu'il poursuivrait la mission, non ? Donc, Sirius allait pouvoir revenir s'incruster dans sa petite maison, sous prétexte de s'entrainer, très bientôt. Ils allaient refaire leurs plans de guerre pour échapper à la surveillance de Maugrey. Et bien sûr, d'ici une semaine, ce serait la pleine lune. Il avait tout juste le temps de harceler Lily Evans pour avoir de quoi bien s'occuper de son loup-garou, et tout se passerait bien.  
Au final, tout se déroulait plutôt bien.  
oOo  
Une semaine plus tard, Rémus émergeait peu à peu du sommeil. Il sentait une vague présence à ses côtés, une voix lointaine qui parlait trop vite, et une odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à resituer. Mais une odeur familière. Il était, globalement, entre de bonnes mains. Avec soulagement, il put se laisser aller et dormir tout son soûl.  
.  
Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était soigné, les plaies soigneusement emmaillotées dans des bandages magiques, et aucune brûlure ne se faisait sentir. Un peu perplexe, il renifla soigneusement le baume qu'on lui avait généreusement tartiné sur les bras, les épaules et les flancs - les parties que le loup utilisait le plus pour heurter les barreaux d'argent. Il ne connaissait pas cette odeur. Un souvenir émergea peu à peu des brumes qui lui envahissaient le cerveau. Lily. Lily, la future femme de James. Enfin, c'est comme ça que les deux bruns l'appelaient. Elle avait donné quelque chose, non ? Pour le soigner. À Sirius.  
Sirius.  
Avec un soupir, Rémus se laissa retomber dans les coussins. Oui, parce qu'en plus il y avait plusieurs coussins. Sirius avait dû piller son canapé pour l'installer plus confortablement.   
Ça faisait la... - il compta mentalement, ce qui lui prit un certain temps étant donné sa fatigue - la troisième fois. La première fois, début décembre, il ne lui avait rien demandé, mais s'était réveillé avec de la nourriture et des pansements. La deuxième fois, en janvier, il avait cru que Sirius ne renouvellerait pas son geste puisqu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés, mais il avait à nouveau été soigné par le sorcier. Et cette fois... Et bien, cette fois il aurait dû s'y attendre. Sirius avait ouvertement préparé sa venue pour l'après-pleine lune. Et pourtant, ça le surprenait encore. Rémus n'osait pas s'avouer à quel point il redoutait le moment où ces attentions s'arrêteraient. Mais c'était encore plus ridicule de s'imaginer que le dévouement de Sirius se poursuivrait ainsi, mois après mois, jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'arrêterait forcément à un moment ou à un autre.  
Sans doute pas avant la fin de leur mission.   
Cette idée poussa Rémus à se redresser une nouvelle fois, et, très précautionneusement, à tenter de poser un pied au sol. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal. Les os bien en place, la peau qui tirait à peine. Les muscles et les tendons continuaient à hurler leurs protestations les plus outrées à chaque mouvement, mais ça même la position allongée ne pouvait pas l'apaiser, il fallait bien faire avec. Décidément, cette Lily était une sacrée trouvaille, et Sirius avait nettement progressé en sorts de soins. Il faisait nuit, mais le loup-garou était certain qu'il n'était pas très tard. Il avait dû dormir dans les douze heures - un record, en ce qui le concernait.  
Très satisfait, il mit quelques minutes à poser, tout en douceur, le deuxième pied - jusqu'ici, ça ne se passait pas trop mal - et prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de se lever. Contrairement à d'habitude, Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé à manger à son chevet, mais il n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'il serait debout si vite. Peu importait. Il se sentait d'attaque pour rallier la cuisine par ses propres moyens, et peut-être même s'affaler sur le canapé devant un feu de cheminée. Après tout, il avait une baguette et savait s'en servir. Elle était là pour lui économiser ce genre d'efforts.  
Tout son corps protesta lorsqu'il se mit debout, mais il tenait à peu près sur ses jambes. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur lancinante, à petit pas de vieillard, il s'avança vers la porte et... Oh. Il avait oublié. Il lui restait les escaliers à affronter, et ça, il ne s'en sentait clairement pas la force.   
Rémus commençait à calculer combien d'efforts ça lui coûterait de se recoucher quand Sirius débarqua en furie, baguette à la main, avant de s'exclamer :  
« Ah, tu es debout ! J'ai cru que tu étais tombé... Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Recouche-toi, tu dois encore te reposer !  
Attrapant le loup-garou avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il le fit basculer en arrière, le pris dans ses bras comme une mariée, et l'installa dans son lit en se plaignant du manque de coopération de son patient. Le tout avec un sourire ravi. C'était évident qu'il était fier comme un paon devant l'efficacité de ses sortilèges.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rabattit la couverture sur le loup-garou que celui-ci réalisa qu'il était nu.  
Il soupira. Tant pis, après tout, il n'était pas à ça près. Évidemment, que Sirius l'avait déjà vu nu. Il le récupérait à poil et en sang quand l'aube venait, depuis trois mois maintenant. Et au moins ça n'avait pas l'air de le dégoûter, puisqu'il l'avait quand même dragué ouvertement avant Noël...  
Rémus se demande brièvement si son ami n'avait un genre de fétichisme bizarre pour les loup-garous. Ou les cicatrices. En tout cas, quelque chose qui expliquerait sa proposition étrange. Qui n'avait pas été renouvelée. Comme l'avait prévu James, Sirius avait boudé quelques temps, puis ils s'étaient concentrés sur la mission et tout avait semblé pardonné. Retour à la normale. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Ce qui n'empêchait pas la situation d'être un peu étrange, quand on y réfléchissait - et qu'on avait l'esprit encore un peu cotonneux. D'habitude, il chassait cette pensée en se disant que ça avait été une lubie de Sirius, peut-être une expérience qu'il avait voulu tenter une fois dans sa vie, une occasion. Mais là, l'idée revenait et le travaillait. Qu'est-ce que Sirius pensait réellement de lui, après tout ?   
Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Sirius lui-même, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, qui ramenait de quoi manger. Et continua à jacasser, sans que Rémus ne se soucie vraiment de l'écouter, concentré sur son assiette - c'était un peu bizarre, mais pas mauvais, et il avait une faim de loup.  
.  
— Alors ? demanda Sirius après coup. C'était bon ?  
— Ouais. Super.  
— Impeccable. Tu veux autre chose ? De l'eau ? Du thé ? Tu veux dormir encore un peu ?   
— Dormir...  
— Ok, ok... ça va, tes blessures ? Est-ce que tu sens encore quelque chose ?   
— Non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as mis, mais c'est super efficace. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire une journée normale dès demain.  
— Héhé... Ça, tu vois, c'est mon petit secret...  
— Lily t'a donné des baumes de soin, c'est ça ?   
— Pas seulement ! Elle m'a aussi appris plein de sorts de soin, et elle m'a aidé à améliorer ceux que je connaissais.  
— Super.  
— Depuis le coup de l'Ordre, elle est passé plusieurs fois chez nous, histoire de nous aider. James est fou. Et elle a accepté de rester à diner un soir. Bon, elle a vérifié que je restais là aussi, comme si c'était ma présence qui pouvait calmer cet espèce de cerf en rut, mais ça avance entre elle et James !  
— Je suis content pour eux. Lily a l'air d'être une fille extra.  
— Il faudra que tu fasses mieux sa connaissance, quand on pourra... Quand on pourra se voir plus souvent. Tu sais. Hors mission.  
Rémus lui fit un sourire, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, mais il tenait à faire des efforts. C'était la première fois que Sirius était encore là à son réveil, et il devait bien admettre qu'il trouvait ça très, très agréable.  
Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'aux yeux de Sirius, ce sourire était la vision la plus adorable du monde - ce sourire là en particulier, très doux, qu'il n'avait que quand il voulait exprimer un peu d'affection sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ça donnait au brun terriblement envie de l'enlacer et de le serrer si fort qu'aucune force au monde ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Il trouvait que c'était incroyable qu'il existe quelque chose d'aussi fragile et puissant à la fois que ce sourire là.  
Sirius avait décidé d'attendre, pour se lancer dans son grand plan de conquête de Lupin, d'avoir un peu plus avancé. D'avoir montré à quel point il était désirable. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, après tout, il était le type le plus beau et le plus populaire de Poudlard - quoi qu'en dise James, qui tenait la seconde place depuis des années, et se croyait capable d'être au sommet, ce naïf. Et il était fort, un Auror héroïque et aventureux, pourchassant les Mangemorts. Non, c'était impossible que Rémus ne cède pas à la tentation tôt ou tard.  
Mais il devait bien admettre que c'était le contraire qui se produisait. C'était lui qui était en admiration devant le courage et le talent de Lupin. Lui qui le dévorait du regard dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lui qui était prêt à tout, jusqu'à passer tout son temps libre sur la transformation en Animagus, pour enfin lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance et le libérer d'une partie de sa malédiction. Bref, c'est lui qui était conquis, entièrement et totalement, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire à présent.   
En fait, il n'avait jamais réellement fait la cour à quelqu'un, pas comme James courait après Lily. Jusqu'à présent, l'essentiel de sa technique de drague consistait à montrer son intérêt à l'autre personne, et ça suffisait largement. Il était donc un peu perdu. En plus, il savait que leur simple amitié était très précieuse aux yeux de Rémus, et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de la briser en allant trop vite.   
Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, pour justifier à ses propres yeux d'être incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit pour rapprocher le loup-garou de lui, et ne pas admettre qu'il était effrayé d'être rejeté à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il joua les infirmiers sérieux et borda son patient dont les yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Puis il prépara tout ce dont Rémus aurait besoin au réveil, et le laissa.  
Sirius pris soin, malgré tout, de poser sur la table de chevet du châtain le cadeau qu'il ne lui avait pas offert pour Noël. Après tout, c'était un peu puéril d'avoir fait la tête comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?


	30. Deuxième mission

La vie de Rémus Lupin avait repris son cours, comme si rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé, et il devait avouer que l'attente commençait à lui vriller les nerfs.  
Au début, il avait été soulagé d'avoir un peu de répit après les péripéties de la mission Bulstrode, l'entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et les révélations de Dumbledore. Soulagé aussi de retrouver un Sirius naturel et attentionné envers lui, qui continuait à l'entrainer lorsqu'il le pouvait. Mais les deux apprentis avaient été de plus en plus sollicités par des missions de terrain - sans doute à l'initiative de Maugrey, qui préférait les occuper que de les laisser dresser leurs propres plans - et le loup-garou s'était retrouvé assez seul. Il continuait à aller travailler au port. Il vivait sa vie ordinaire le plus tranquillement possible. Et il attendait.  
Il avait été assez surpris que Maugrey lui donne une potion, finalement, pour les aider à suivre Richard Greyback - si celui-ci daignait remontrer le bout de son museau un jour, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Apparemment, c'était une technique peu connue permettant de remonter une piste en dépit des sortilèges, pourvu qu'on utilise un Boursouf. Quelques gouttes suffisaient, aussi Rémus avait pris soin d'en verser un peu dans la bouteille de whisky que Richard avait déjà entamée. Sinon, il improviserait. Le moment venu. Si le moment daignait venir un jour. Cette attente était en train de le rendre dingue.  
.  
La pendule tic-taquait doucement, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et aucun autre son ne troublait la quiétude de la petite maison du loup-garou. Celui-ci décida de relire, pour la centième fois au moins, le Manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de sixième année... et tester à nouveau son cadeau. Pour Noël, Sirius lui avait offert un ravissant marque-page magique. Un gadget, rien qui aurait été trop cher ou étrange à recevoir de la part d'un ami, mais Rémus l'adorait - au moins autant parce qu'il venait de Sirius que pour l'objet lui-même. C'était une fine lamelle dorée gravée de motifs fleuris, qui savait retourner tout seul là où Rémus s'était arrêté, dans n'importe quel livre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à suivre le marque-page pour retrouver le livre en question n'importe où, du moment qu'il l'avait entamé. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup.   
Il jouait encore avec, le faisant virevolter entre ses longs doigts fins, perdu dans ses rêveries - mais il avait le livre ouvert sur les genoux, et il allait sans aucun doute s'y mettre, dans cinq minutes, dix au pire - quand plusieurs coups sourds ébranlèrent la porte. Immédiatement, il sursauta, rangea le livre de magie dans sa cachette, sa baguette et la potion de pistage dans la bourse magique, et alla ouvrir. Enfin, ça y était...  
Effectivement, Richard Greyback était là, un sourire cruel sur le visage, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu des semaines avant de recontacter Rémus. Docilement, le châtain s'effaça pour le laisser entrer chez lui... et retint de justesse en voyant que le grand blond n'était pas seul. Derrière lui entrèrent trois autres loup-garous.  
Deux femmes, pourtant rares dans la bande de Greyback, suivaient de près le grand blond. Elles aussi bien bâties, pour ne pas dire massives, elles étaient assez jeunes et roulaient des mécaniques. Rien à voir avec la discrétion vigilante d'une Mary Kingheart. C'était deux louveteaux qui tenaient à montrer à leur meneur ce qu'elles valaient, et malheureusement, ce qu'il fallait lui montrer, c'était de la brutalité sur toutes les victimes qu'elles pourraient se trouver. Elles portaient des blousons de cuir et des bottes de motardes. L'une avait les cheveux courts, l'autre longs, et c'était le principal moyen de les distinguer : leurs boucles brunes, leurs visages anguleux, leurs nez droits identiques indiquaient qu'elles étaient sans doute soeurs.  
Mais ce n'étaient pas les deux brunes, pourtant bruyantes et sans-gêne, qui retinrent l'attention de Lupin. Non, c'était le dernier larron de l'équipe. Un homme mince, aux pommettes effilées, qui semblait âgé au moins de quarante ans et avait un début de calvitie au sommet de son crâne rond. Un petit bonhomme de rien, en comparaison des autres, qui aurait pu être humain, et même moldu, tellement il semblait ordinaire. À l'exception des cicatrices, plus profondes encore que celles de Rémus.   
Lui aussi, c'était un mordu, et pas n'importe lequel. Il fallut au plus jeune tout son sang-froid pour ne pas émettre la moindre odeur de peur quand il reconnu ce visage. Sid Shrewdy. Le bras droit de Greyback. Le psychopathe aux rasoirs d'argent. Le fou qui était né Moldu, qui avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous, et qui avait sciemment demandé à Fenrir Greyback de le mordre.  
Rémus ne pouvait pas cacher totalement son choc, mais il fit comme si c'était l'attitude de Shrewdy qui causait sa peur. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de tout remuer, ni de mettre les pieds sur la table, ni d'occuper de la place pour montrer qu'il était le chef. Rien qu'en croisant son regard, Lupin savait qu'il n'avait que deux options devant lui, mourir ou se soumettre, et à sa grande honte il avait eu le réflexe de se soumettre avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir.   
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tournait ainsi la tête pour exposer sa gorge et montrer ainsi à un autre loup qu'il ne se battrait pas. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il était examiné ainsi, très lentement, avec un plaisir certain, et surtout qu'il avait peur que l'autre profite de sa position soumise pour le tuer. Il réalisa alors que même avec Richard, le geste n'avait été qu'une formalité. C'était sans doute pour ça que les familles se méfiaient des mordus. Ceux qui n'étaient pas nés loups pouvaient facilement violer le protocole. Après tout, ce n'étaient à leurs yeux que de la politesse. Et Sid Shrewdy ne semblait pas homme à s'encombrer outre mesure avec les politesses.  
Enfin il se détourna de Rémus, qui se remit à respirer. Encore troublé, il activa son médaillon du dos de la main et rejoignit les autres au salon, où ils prenaient leurs aises. Sa bouteille de whisky était vide, mais vu que la fille aux cheveux longs la tenait encore à la main, c'était sans doute elle qui l'avait bu. Ou sa soeur qui tentait de la lui arracher des mains. Leur bagarre avait déjà cassé la chaise et fait tomber une des étagères de livre. Tout en regardant le spectacle, Richard était confortablement installé sur le canapé, ses pieds sur la table basse avaient balayé la tasse qui y était installée auparavant.   
Avec un faux air de déjà-vu, Rémus lança froidement :  
« Bonsoir. J'imagine que personne ne va se présenter ni me dire ce que vous voulez ? Je suis censé faire quoi, moi, vous donner un rapport ou ma démission ?   
À son grand déplaisir, ce fut Shrewdy qui répondit d'une voix doucereuse :   
— Ta démission, petit louveteau ? Mais pourquoi donc ?   
— Et bien, je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, j'ai même échappé aux Aurors, et pourtant vous avez tous disparus de la circulation ! C'est un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore retrouvé ma piste, mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu depuis que j'ai demandé la protection de la famille, c'est de me mettre encore plus en danger !  
La colère. Un bon moyen de cacher ses mensonges. Il était censé être un rebelle qui avait bravé l'interdit suprême d'utiliser une baguette magique. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Et même si en théorie la potion était bue et que Maugrey pourrait remonter leur piste, en pratique Rémus préférait savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire comme prochain mauvais coup, et surtout essayer d'y participer. Quoiqu'en dise l'Ordre, Rémus espérait bien être assez intégré à la bande pour arriver enfin face à face avec Greyback. Et là...  
Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il fasse le loup au milieu des loups, et ça consistait à gronder face à ceux qui s'amusaient à le provoquer.  
D'ailleurs, ça amusait beaucoup Shrewdy, qui lui répondit :   
— Oh, le pauvre petit louveteau...  
Faisant mine de gronder Richard en lui agitant un index sous le nez, il râla :   
— C'est ta faute, Dicky. Tu ne lui a rien expliqué. Alors que le gentil petit mordu a été très sage et a tout fait comme il fallait. Tu ne lui a même pas dit ton nom. Méchant Dicky, vilain loup.  
Richard aboya un rire bref, tandis que Sid repris :   
— Je vais nous présenter, alors, si tu le veux bien.  
— Je le veux, oui, merci. C'est un peu la moindre des choses, quand même.  
— Alors, voici Richard, que tu connais déjà, et ses deux nièces, Diana et Artémis.  
Les deux filles brunes avaient arrêté de se battre pour la bouteille et encadraient à présent Rémus toujours debout, avec un sourire montrant bien trop de dents. Elles faisaient presque sa taille, ou quelques centimètres de plus, mais se comportaient comme les gros bras qu'elles pensaient être : l'une bras croisés, l'autre nonchalamment appuyée sur le mur, toute leur attitude était une menace. Et ça marchait. Même si Rémus pensait pouvoir en venir à bout grâce à sa baguette, jamais il n'aurait pas se défendre face à l'une sans que l'autre ne puisse le frapper dans le dos, et il sentait très bien à quel point il était vulnérable.  
Concentre-toi, se répéta-t-il. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer la moindre faille. Après tout, Shrewdy avait à peine commencé à jouer avec lui.  
— Quant à moi, je suis Sid Shrewdy, un humble mordu de la Meute. Comme toi, si j'ai bien compris. Alors ne t'en fait pas, Rémus Lupin. Je sais à quel point tu as hâte de venir enfin courir sous la pleine lune avec nous. Eux sont nés comme ça, ils trouvent ça tout naturel. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de brûler d'impatience d'utiliser enfin toute notre force, n'est-ce pas ? N'être qu'un simple humain est si frustrant...  
Rémus répondit :   
— Etre un loup qui se plie aux règles des humains est encore plus frustrant. Alors ? C'est quoi la suite ? Est-ce que vous allez enfin me donner ma chance ?  
Tous les loups-garous lui souriaient, à présent. Il y avait clairement beaucoup trop de dents dans cette pièce.  
Et de tous les sourires, celui de Sid était le plus cruel, évidemment.  
L'homme expliqua tranquillement :   
— Tu as bien réussi à te battre, chez les Bulstrodes. C'était pourtant deux Aurors expérimentés.  
— C'est vous qui leur avait dit d'y aller ? Pour me tester ?   
— Évidemment. On ne peut pas accepter n'importe quel chien dans la Meute, n'est-ce pas ?   
Rémus n'avait jamais entendu dire que le mot chien désignait une insulte particulière pour les loups-garous, mais dans ce contexte ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ça désignait les loups qui se pliaient au désir des humains. Il grogna :  
— Alors ? Est-ce qu'au moins ça vous a suffit ?  
— C'était... original, comme façon de t'en sortir. Très original, il faut bien l'avouer.  
— J'ai une baguette magique et je sais m'en servir. C'est l'unique chose qui me rend spécial et qui pourrait me rendre digne de la Meute.  
— Mais tu ne les as pas tués.  
— J'ai préféré utiliser des sorts que je maîtrise. Je connais les Sortilèges Impardonnables, en théorie. Mais je n'ai jamais pu les tester sur des humains. Il me faudrait de quoi m'entrainer avant de pouvoir les utiliser au combat.  
Dès qu'il avait parlé des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Rémus avait vu les yeux de Shrewdy s'illuminer, tandis que les filles - et même Richard, qui tentait pourtant de faire bonne figure - semblaient mal à l'aise. Maugrey n'avait pas tort en disant que le Stupefix ne convaincrait pas les loups-garous. Ça aurait suffit pour Richard, mais pas pour le bras droit de Greyback. Celui-ci en voulait plus de la part de son loup-sorcier. Avidement, il lui demanda :   
— Montre-moi ta baguette, petit louveteau.  
¬Rapidement - trop pour qu'on puisse voir d'où il la sortait, enfin il l'espérait - Rémus prit sa baguette et la présenta docilement. Mais à distance raisonnable. Si l'autre tentait de la lui prendre, il avait bien l'intention de résister. On ne donnait pas une baguette magique à un psychopathe, d'une part, et surtout l'idée que cet homme touche sa baguette le répugnait profondément.  
Heureusement, le loup se contenta de l'inspecter en tentant d'avoir l'air détaché, tout comme Richard. Diana et Artémis ne cachèrent pas leur curiosité, flairant ouvertement l'objet, mais elles aussi restèrent à distance prudente. On aurait dit que la baguette les attirait autant qu'elle les effrayait.  
Shrewdy finit par s'exclamer :  
— Ce soir, pas de ça pour le petit louveteau ! Tu viens avec nous. On va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre en tant que vrai loup. Et si c'est à notre goût, alors tu feras partie de la Meute, et tu courras avec nous. Qu'en pense-tu, c'est honnête, non ?  
Ça ne l'était pas, mais Rémus n'avait pas l'intention de refuser cette chance de se rapprocher de son but, et il répondit gravement :   
¬¬— Marché conclu. Je vous suis.»


	31. Espionnage

Depuis leur entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'étaient plus James et Sirius qui recevaient les alertes de Rémus, elles arrivaient directement dans le bureau de Maugrey. Enfin en théorie.   
Disons que Maugrey était relié au médaillon de Greenwitch de Rémus, et que Sirius et James étaient reliés au bureau de Maugrey. Et de Shacklebolt, pour faire bonne mesure. Un ingénieux système impliquant un portrait d'un ancêtre Potter dévoué passant d'un cadre à l'autre, un tableau contenant la légendaire cape d'invisibilité des mêmes Potter, et des portraits honteusement soudoyés dans les bureaux des deux Aurors. Ils savaient qu'aux yeux de l'Ordre du Phénix, seuls ces Aurors de talent devaient être mêlés aux opérations des loups-garou - alors que c'était absurde : c'était leur ami à eux qui était en mission sous couverture, qui mieux qu'eux pouvaient veiller sur lui ?   
En entendant que Sid Shrewdy avait débarqué avec le reste de la clique, leur sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Quoi que ce taré prépare, ce serait forcément sanglant. Rémus accepterait de les suivre, évidemment, il était trop courageux pour renoncer alors qu'il avait une occasion de se rapprocher de la meute, mais même Sirius trouvait ça risqué. Sans plus attendre, ils firent irruption dans le bureau de Maugrey, aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de se déplacer au Ministère, et tant pis si ça dévoilait tout leur système d'écoute : hors de question de ne pas se précipiter au secours de Lupin !  
«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! tonna l'Auror furieux de leur intrusion.   
Il avait encore devant lui le deuxième médaillon, écho de tous les sons atteignant le premier, mais seuls des bruits de voitures en sortaient pour l'instant. Comme la fois précédente, les loups-garous utilisaient des moyens très terre à terre pour se déplacer.  
Hors d'haleine, Sirius balbutia :   
— Il faut... il faut...   
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une urgence ?   
— Il faut qu'on aille tirer Rémus de là ! Qu'on attaque ce Shrewdy ! Qu'on...  
Un regard glacé l'arrêta net. Puis Sirius se ressaisit magnifiquement, se redressa de toute sa taille, inspira un grand coup et commença, pile au moment où Maugrey ouvrait la bouche :   
— Oui, on espionne ce bureau, et assez bien visiblement pour que vous ne nous ayez toujours pas repérés, et oui ça va nous valoir d'énormes ennuis et peut-être même la fin de notre carrière d'Aurors, mais MERDE ! Rémus est en danger, alors d'abord on le sauve, et ensuite on règlera nos comptes !  
Regard gris empli de tempêtes contre regard brun perçant les âmes. Un duel de haut niveau qui aurait besoin de temps pour aller jusqu'au bout. Prenant note mentalement de fouiller son bureau pouce par pouce, Maugrey gronda un bref :   
— Alors silence.   
Évidemment, les deux apprentis obtempérèrent. Même si ils n'entendaient toujours rien par dessus le vrombissement du moteur. De temps en temps, les jeunes louves-garou se chamaillaient, ou tentaient de provoquer Rémus. Mais rien qui puisse donner le moindre indice aux Aurors.  
Maugrey marmonna :   
— Envoyez un Patronus à Shacklebolt. Dites-lui de se tenir prêt.   
Sans hésitez, Sirius s'exécuta. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lancé le sort du Patronus et il était si anxieux qu'il cru qu'il allait le rater. Mais non, une brume argentée sortie bien de sa baguette, prit la forme d'un chien mince et gracieux et couru à travers les airs rejoindre l'Auror.   
James, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, murmura :   
— Est-ce qu'ils ont dit où ils allaient ? On sait ce qu'ils vont faire ?   
— Non. Mais ils le testent, sans arrêt. Et il ne leur dit pas non. Depuis le début, il a eut plusieurs occasions de rompre le contact avec eux, et au contraire il continue à leur faire croire qu'il est dans leur camp. Il ne suit pas le plan, et je n'aime pas ça.  
— Ce n'est pas la faute de Rémus ! s'exclama Sirius scandalisé.  
— Reste concentré sur ton Patronus, petit !  
— Oui, oui...  
James tenta de parler en son nom, avant que l'énervement de Sirius n'ait raison du sort :   
— Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que c'est nous qui lui avons dit de continuer la mission. S'il y a quelqu'un en tort, c'est nous.  
— C'est vous, c'est vous... Ou peut-être c'est ce qu'il veut que vous pensiez.  
— QUOI ? rugit Sirius.  
Le mince filet de brume argenté se dissipa complètement au bout de sa baguette - heureusement le chien avait déjà transmis son message.  
— Soyez honnêtes. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ? Il joue ouvertement double jeu. Comment vous pouvez savoir de quel côté il penche réellement ?   
— Vous êtes dingue ! fulminait Sirius. Jamais il ne nous trahirait ! Rémus est le type le plus loyal et honnête du monde, et il veut se débarrasser de Greyback plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !  
Comme pour le contredire, un éclat de rire gras s'échappa du médaillon. Rémus ne s'était pas laissé faire après la dernière pique, et sa réponse faisait bien rire Richard et ses nièces.  
Gardant un ton mesuré, comme toujours, Maugrey répliqua :   
— Black, ton jugement n'est absolument pas clair concernant Rémus Lupin. Tu lui es beaucoup trop attaché.  
— Je m'y suis attaché parce ce que c'est un type bien ! Ça fait des mois que je lui donne des cours de magie, je le connais, je le connais mieux que personne !  
— Black. Il y a encore quelque mois, ton Patronus était un molosse. À présent c'est un chien-loup. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, alors arrête de nier l'évidence et admet que tu n'es pas objectif.  
La stupéfaction coupa momentanément le sifflet à Sirius. Pendant quelques instants, ils n'entendirent plus que les bruits de route et une remarque de Richard :  
— Stupides humains ! Ils sont si lents, ils le font exprès pour me rendre fou !  
Remarque à laquelle Rémus répondit tranquillement :   
— Ils ont peur. Et ils ont raison. Après tout, ils sont mortels.  
Cette fois, même Shrewdy se joignit aux éclats de rire. Et cette scène donnait le frisson à Sirius. Mais jamais il ne douterait. Quoi que Rémus soit obligé de dire ou de faire, il lui ferait toujours confiance aveuglément, et il était prêt à repartir dans la bagarre contre Maugrey quand l'Auror lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :   
— Je ne pense pas qu'il nous trahisse. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et il a bon jugement. Et il a activé le médaillon comme convenu. Gardez simplement en tête que ça n'a rien d'impossible, et restez vigilants, tous les deux. James, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Sirius et le protéger de lui-même s'il le faut, d'accord ?   
— Oui. S'il le faut. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne le faudra pas.  
— Je l'espère de tout cœur.  
Sirius serra les poings en entendant ces mots, mais ne répondit rien. Rémus allait lui montrer, à ce vieux schnock, qu'il était le véritable héros de l'histoire. Et là, le brun comptait bien obtenir de plates excuses de la part de ce débris malthusien !  
.  
En attendant, les loups étaient arrivés.  
Plus de rires ni de provocations, à présent. Ils se faufilaient si silencieusement qu'on aurait pu croire le médaillon cassé ou abandonné dans l'herbe. C'est à peine si, en guettant au maximum, on entendait le souffle discret de Rémus au-dessus du bijou.  
Celui-ci tenta toutefois de transmettre quelques renseignements aux Aurors, en lâchant :   
— Une forêt pour des loups-garous... très original !  
Suspendus à ses lèvres, les Aurors tentaient de deviner où les loups comptaient effectuer leur mauvais coup, mais comme à chaque fois, ils n'expliquaient rien ou presque à Rémus, s'amusant de ses questions et de son énervement. Lui-même ne savait sans doute pas où ils étaient. Puis, brusquement, Richard chuchota d'un ton impérieux :   
« La ferme et baisse-toi !  
Rémus qui répondit, en chuchotant lui aussi :   
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Un rire contenu échappa à l'un des loup-garou. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Oh, comme ils avaient vite appris à haïr ce rire-là...  
— C'est là que vous allez faire vos preuves, les louveteaux, expliqua Shrewdy qui semblait se délecter de chaque mot. Vous voyez cette cage ? Il y a un petit Moldu dedans. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à venir le sauver, comme de braves chevaliers qu'ils sont. Et pendant qu'ils seront concentrés sur ce stupide humain, on attaquera. Tous ensemble. Et sans baguette. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Lupin ?   
— Sans baguette, acquiesça Rémus d'une voix sourde.   
Sirius et James échangèrent un regard horrifié. Jamais Rémus n'arriverait à se dépêtrer de ce bourbier sans prendre de dégâts, et si cet inconscient tentait d'arrêter lui-même les loups, c'était la fin de la mission... et sans doute de sa vie.  
C'est alors que Maugrey déclara :   
— Je sais où ils sont. Accrochez-vous.»  
Il tendit son bras pour qu'ils le suivent en transplanage d'escorte. Sans hésiter une seconde, les deux bruns s'y agrippèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.


	32. Le piège

Rémus réfléchissait à toute allure.  
Devant lui, un enfant Moldu, enfermé et mort de peur - une terreur qu'il sentait clairement en dépit de la distance. C'était un garçon, cinq ou six ans, pas plus. Il appelait ses parents à l'aide, ou plutôt gémissait leurs noms, comme si quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - lui faisait encore trop peur pour qu'il crie. Le loup-garou tentait de ne pas se demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait plus urgent à penser.  
Quelques pas plus loin, des sorciers courraient, baguette brandie, sort de lumière activé : les Aurors dont avait parlé Shrewdy. Ils n'étaient encore que des silhouettes dans l'ombre des bois, mais le nez sensible et l'ouïe aiguisée de Rémus ne le trompaient pas. Trois Aurors, deux jeunes, un homme et une femme, et un autre homme plus âgé, sans doute leur mentor. C'est lui qui était devant, mais lorsqu'ils virent l'enfant, les deux autres poussèrent une exclamation choquée et passèrent en première ligne.  
A côté de Rémus, Diana et Artémis, bien dissimulées par la pénombre environnante, étaient tendues comme des arcs, guettant le moment propice pour sauter sur leurs proies. Et derrière eux, le souffle lourd de Richard et Sid Shrewdy rappelait la terrible surveillance sous laquelle ils étaient. Trois Aurors, trois louveteaux venus pour faire leurs preuves. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas tous censés survivre à ce test.   
Gagner du temps, gagner du temps... Rémus avait activé son médaillon immédiatement, mais même Maugrey mettrait sans doute du temps à les localiser et le sortir d'affaire. Avant tout, il fallait qu'il fasse durer les choses avant l'assaut, et de préférence qu'il sépare les deux louves de leurs terribles surveillants - elles seraient bien plus faciles à tromper ensuite.  
Il leur posa une main l'épaule à chacune, pour attirer discrètement leur attention, et dès qu'elles le regardèrent il leur fit signe de le suivre, mimant de la main le geste de se baisser. Après quoi il se glissa entre les fourrés, silencieux comme un fantôme comme pour se rapprocher sans bruit de leurs proies. Et après tout, ils étaient encore loin de la cage et devaient profiter de la pénombre de la nuit pour surprendre leurs adversaires, charger comme des trolls était indigne de loups-garous, non ? Enfin, il espérait surtout qu'en prenant la tête avec assurance, elles le suivraient...  
À son grand soulagement, c'est ce qu'elles firent. Bien.  
Les Aurors bataillaient avec la cage ensorcelée, et avaient posé quelques bougies enchantées qui éclairaient peu les alentours. Pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes loups-garous se rapprochèrent d'eux lentement. Le plan du châtain était de sauter exactement en même temps que les deux autres, tout en tentant de les gêner suffisamment dans leur mouvement pour qu'elles ratent leurs cibles. Et après ça, il était à court d'idées, et serait bien obligé de sortir sa baguette. Que faisait Maugrey ?   
Comme pour répondre à ses prières, il entendit plus loin le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage. Mimant la peur, il attrapa Diana et Artémis par le cou, juste avant qu'elles ne sautent, et les plaqua au sol. Du moins il tenta de le faire, mais Artémis lui glissa entre les doigts et attaqua tout de même, droit dans le dos du jeune homme qui testait des sorts sur les barreaux...   
Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le toucher, elle avait été frappée de plein fouet par le rayon d'un sort de stupéfixion, lancé à la vitesse de l'éclair par la jeune Auror, qui sur le coup sembla être la plus surprise des deux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enchainer les attaques. Les loups-garous sont durs à stupéfixer, et malgré le sort pris presque à bout portant Artémis arrivait encore à bouger, et tentait de contre-attaquer. N'y tenant plus, Diana oublia également toute prudence et se jeta dans la bataille. Ainsi que Rémus. L'effet de surprise avait été gâché, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant pour que les Aurors l'emportent, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seule seconde : la louve n'était qu'à une longueur de bras de la tête de la sorcière, une tête qu'avec sa force colossale elle pouvait broyer en un instant. Sortant sa baguette, Rémus lança sur Diana d'une voix la plus sourde possible Petrificus Totalus, ce qui lui plaqua ensemble bras et jambes avant qu'elle ne tombe comme une pierre.   
Avant qu'Artémis ait pu se retourner pour voir d'où venait le sort, d'autres éclairs rouges jaillirent entre les arbres. Maugrey, James et Sirius étaient bel et bien arrivés, et ils étaient en train de prendre les loups à revers. De l'autre côté, les Aurors s'étaient repris et organisés. Tandis que le jeune homme gardait la cage et l'enfant, le mentor et la femme lançaient un solide sort de ligotage sur Diana - un sort de blocage n'allait pas arrêter une louve-garou bien longtemps - et commençaient à tirer à nouveau sur Artémis. Sans hésiter, Rémus attrapa le bras de la louve-garou et la tira vers lui, la forçant à fuir ensemble à travers la forêt.  
Elle était lente, à cause des sorts, mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à se débattre pour revenir vers sa sœur. Jetant lui aussi un regard en arrière, Rémus lança un charme de bouclier juste à temps pour dévier un sort de stupéfixion. Et il gronda :   
« Ce n'est pas le moment, bordel ! On se casse, c'était un piège !  
Artémis sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et elle mit toutes ses forces à clopiner loin des Aurors. Évidemment, ceux-ci arrivaient à les suivre, bien qu'ils soient devenus difficiles à viser au milieu des arbres, et Rémus fut bien obligé de contre-attaquer, quelques Stupefix visés largement au-dessus des têtes des Aurors. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir du mal à gérer les obstacles dans la pénombre, peut-être que les loups-garous avaient une chance de s'enfuir...  
Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, quel était le risque pour Rémus ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il se rende ?   
Lui-même ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il fallait assurer dans son rôle, et tout en portant à moitié Artémis il lui dit :  
— Ces salopards nous ont tiré dessus par derrière. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu ta soeur.  
Le mensonge prit immédiatement et elle lui répondit :   
— Je les crèverai, ces enfoirés. Va par là, on va rejoindre Richard et Shrewdy...  
— Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont au moins trois là-bas, tu es blessée et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de celui-ci...  
— Lâche ! feula la louve.  
Il préféra ne pas répondre à ça, concentré sur son environnement. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir où se déroulait la vraie bataille : au loin, ils voyaient des éclairs rouges passer entre les arbres, et entendaient les exclamations des sorciers face aux cris de rage des loups-garous. Puis un gigantesque craquement retentit, suivit de l'horrible voix triomphante de Sid Shrewdy.  
Le sang de Rémus ne fit qu'un tour. Au diable l'infiltration et les mensonges, c'étaient Sirius et James qui étaient là-bas face aux monstres, et lui vivant il était hors de question que les loup-garous touchent à un seul de leurs cheveux.  
Il prit malgré tout la peine de dire à Artémis :   
— Tu as raison. Cache-toi, ils voient très mal dans le noir, ne bouge surtout pas, moi j'y vais.»  
Après quoi il l'abandonna et couru à perdre haleine jusqu'au cœur du combat.  
.  
Maugrey avait su où les emmener, sans même utiliser un repéreur, parce qu'il savait que Fiertalon et les Longdubat étaient en mission dans cette forêt, sur la piste d'un enfant Moldu disparu. Mais il avait eu la précaution de les faire transplaner un peu plus loin, pour avoir le temps de jauger la situation et de prendre les loups par surprise. Quant à Sirius et James, ils pensaient arriver au cœur du combat et avaient mit quelques instants à comprendre où étaient les loups-garous. Mais ils étaient arrivés du côté de Richard et Shrewdy, et au moins ceux-ci leur avaient évité de se poser trop longtemps la question : ils avaient tout simplement attaqués.   
Sans les réflexes de Maugrey, ça aurait pu très mal finir pour eux. Heureusement, l'Auror avait immédiatement transplané quelques mètres plus loin, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que lui et ses apprentis contre-attaquent.  
La situation n'était pas pour autant à leur avantage. La nuit et les arbres étaient très clairement en faveur des loup-garous. Sirius balaya la scène du regard, désespérant de trouver Rémus. Plus loin, il reconnu Frank et Alice Longdubat, accompagnant leur mentor, à côté de ce qui devait être la fameuse cage. Il vit l'attaque des deux louves-garou et couru vers eux pour les aider, tandis que James couvrait Maugrey en balayant la zone sous un déluge de sorts. Mais le temps qu'il parvienne à la cage, les loups s'étaient déjà enfuis, pourchassés par Fiertalon et Alice, laissant Frank seul avec l'enfant.  
Il lui demanda brutalement :   
« Où sont-ils ? Tu as vu un loup-garou ? Un jeune, avec les cheveux châtains ?   
— Hein ? D'où tu sors, Black ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
— Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Où sont les loups ?  
Frank lui pointa du doigt la direction où s'étaient enfuis Rémus et Artémis, mais l'attrapa par la manche avant qu'il ne s'élance à leur poursuite :   
— Attend ! Aide-moi à ouvrir la cage !   
Sirius jura, mais l'autre n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser le petit Moldu courir des risques, et tout le monde savait qu'il était le meilleur cambrioleur de Poudlard. Les serrures avaient été ensorcelées avec plusieurs sorts différents, et il lui fallu quelques minutes d'efforts, de tâtonnements et de jurons pour en venir à bout, mais enfin, le petit était libre. Et la piste froide.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit un épouvantable craquement, là où se battaient James et Maugrey, suivi du cri triomphal de Sid Shrewdy. Il se précipita pour les rejoindre.  
.  
Donc, résuma James mentalement, ils étaient deux Aurors - dont un encore apprenti - pour faire face à deux des plus redoutables loups-garous de Greyback. Tout ça parce qu'un certain Sirius Black n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire que de les abandonner pour courir après Lupin. Alors que le Lupin en question avait sans doute profité de tout ce bazar pour se planquer dans un coin, et allait sûrement très bien, ce qui était nettement plus compromis pour un certain James Potter. Meilleur ami ou pas, si il survivait cet abruti allait l'entendre. Il allait lui falloir un certain nombre de litres d'alcool pour se faire pardonner ce coup-là.  
Les sorciers ont toujours été faibles face à la force brute. En temps normal, ils veillent à garder le danger à distance grâce à leurs sorts. Mais là, Richard et Sid parvenaient sans mal à éviter les jets lumineux et à se rapprocher en utilisant les arbres pour se cacher, surgissant ensuite de n'importe quelle direction. Arbres qui, étant vivants, résistaient bien au sort de Reducto qui en temps normal débarrassaient le passage de n'importe quel obstacle. À chaque fois, Maugrey était parvenu à les repousser d'un coup de bourrasque magique, mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Quant à James, ni ses Stupefix ni ses Lashlabask ne semblaient leur faire quoi que ce soit, les rares fois où ils touchaient leur cible. Au moins il y voyait clair, grâce à un sort de Maugrey. Mais son impuissance le rendait fou.  
C'est alors qu'un terrible craquement retenti dans son dos, et qu'un arbre immense s'abattit sur eux, suivi du cri triomphant de Sid Shrewdy.  
.  
Sirius ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Des arbres le séparaient de sa cible ? Il lança Expulso. Et une puissante explosion sortie de sa baguette, balayant tout sur son passage enflammé. Sauf Richard et Sid, qui esquivèrent sans mal et se jetèrent ensemble contre le nouveau venu. Sirius ne tenta pas de défense, il brisa leur attaque d'un Mobililupus qui les jeta l'un sur l'autre en plein saut, puis tenta de profiter de la confusion pour les entraver.   
Rémus arriva derrière lui. Il vit Sid sortir ses lames et bander ses muscles pour tenter un deuxième assaut. Immédiatement, il le désarma d'un Expelliarmus. Puis il prit son revolver. Tant pis pour sa couverture, la sécurité de Sirius était la priorité.   
Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait lancé un nouveau sort explosif, en direction de Richard. Le blond l'esquiva d'un prodigieux bond en arrière, mais hurla malgré tout sous la douleur de la brûlure. L'apprenti s'apprêtait à le poursuivre. Et à être attaqué dans le dos par Sid, qu'il ne voyait pas, et qui ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était visé par Rémus. Si seulement ce monstre voulait bien arrêter de bouger... Si Rémus faisait la moindre erreur, il allait toucher Sirius.  
Changement de plan. Le châtain pointa sa baguette sur l'arbre abattu et lança un Mobiliarbus qui fit rouler l'énorme tronc un peu plus loin. James et Maugrey sortirent de leur trou, creusé in extremis par l'Auror, qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Le bruit fit changer d'avis Sid, qui se concentra sur cette nouvelle menace. Deux maléfices de Maugrey jaillirent coup sur coup. Seul l'un d'eux toucha, lui entaillant profondément le bras, ce qui sembla ne faire qu'augmenter sa fureur.  
Alice Longdubat et Fiertalon arrivèrent à ce moment-là et commencèrent à mitrailler Shrewdy. C'est alors qu'Alice vit Rémus, ce qu'il avait à la main, et s'écria :   
— Là ! Le loup-garou à la baguette !  
Elle lança immédiatement un maléfice que le loup-garou esquiva de justesse. Immédiatement, il s'enfuit. Les Aurors étaient à présent assez nombreux pour maitriser la situation, et il y en avait au moins la moitié qui en avaient après lui !  
Il se faufila à toute allure dans les bois, se sentant dans son élément, quand une boule de flamme embrasa les arbres derrière lui. La fille avait, visiblement, trouvé la stratégie de Sirius excellente.  
Le loup-garou jura en accélérant. Alors comme ça James et Sirius étaient les meilleurs des apprentis Aurors ? Et bien visiblement, leur collègue était largement au niveau ! Comment une sorcière aussi jeune pouvait maitriser un sort pareil ? Sirius lui avait juré qu'il fallait des années d'entrainement pour y arriver !  
Nouvelle déflagration dans son dos. Il se jeta au sol, laissant l'air brûlant passer au-dessus de lui, et reprit sa course effrénée. Jusqu'à sortir de la forêt comme un boulet de canon. Merde !   
Il se cacha derrière la voiture qui les avait emmené ici. Il était fait comme un rat. Non. Il devait se rendre. La fille était une Auror, elle serait bien obligée de l'arrêter sans le tuer, non ? Ensuite, Maugrey arrangerait...  
Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus de questions. Sirius était apparu en transplanant devant lui, presque sur ses genoux. Et un craquement sourd plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux disparus.


	33. Rapprochement

Sirius et Rémus ont transplané directement dans la maison de ce dernier. Leur premier réflexe à tous les deux fut de demander si l'autre allait bien, et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes de coupages de parole inquiets avant de déterminer que oui, ils allaient bien tous les deux, et que non, les loups-garous n'avaient visiblement pas compris que Rémus les avait trahis. Bref, qu'ils pouvaient souffler un peu.  
Sirius envoya tout de même son patronus demander à James où en était la situation, tandis qu'à côté de lui Rémus se disait distraitement qu'il devrait vraiment apprendre à jeter ce sort lui aussi. Et que ce soir, il avait vraiment eut très, très chaud. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en repassant mentalement le déroulement des évènements. Coincé entre les loups-garous et les Aurors, il en avait été quite pour la peur cette fois-ci, mais c'était un miracle. Tôt ou tard, tout ça allait mal finir.  
Et d'une manière étrangement calme, il s'y sentait prêt. Richard, Shrewdy, l'épreuve d'initiation, peu à peu il montait dans la hiérarchie de la meute, il en était sûr. Et il avait sauvé Artémis avant de retourner "attaquer" les Aurors, ça parlerait sans aucun doute en sa faveur. C'était tout à fait possible que la prochaine fois soit la bonne, celle où il ferait face à Fenrir Greyback lui-même. Et là, plan ou pas plan, il mettrait fin à la vie de son ennemi de toujours, une bonne fois pour toutes. Au milieu d'une meute qui le tuerait dans l'instant.  
Rémus en avait toujours été certain, mais cette nuit, l'évidence le frappait : ça n'avait aucune importance. Oui, il avait pu profiter de sa rencontre avec Sirius et James, il avait vraiment aimé tout ce qu'il avait vécu à leurs côtés, et qui n'était pas fini. Et ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne finirait pas cette mission vivant. Il était le seul qui puisse mettre un terme à Greyback, et il le ferait.  
Il ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde quand Sirius, dépité, lui expliqua que les loups-garous avaient pu s'échapper. À part Diana, qui comme par hasard était celle qui avait bu la potion de traçage. Bref, retour à la case départ... Au moins l'enfant Moldu avait pu être oublietté et rendu à ses parents sans encombres, et ne garderait pas de séquelles de sa terrible nuit. C'était déjà ça.  
Sirius rompit le sortilège et lui dit :  
« Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, je leur ai dit que j'étais parti sur tes traces et que j'avais fini par perdre ta piste. On devra débrieffer ça demain matin, mais ça devrait aller.  
Il offrit à Rémus avec son plus éblouissant sourire et lui sauta au cou. Pas comme auparavant, quand il était inquiet. Non, cette fois il le secouait tout en criant :  
— ON L'A FAIT, BORDEL, RÉMUS, ON L'A VRAIMENT VRAIMENT FAIT ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR ! JAMES EST LE MEILLEUR ! ON EST LES MEILLEURS ! ON A RÉUSSI !  
Rémus éclata de rire et attrapa le brun par les épaules et le suivit dans la danse endiablée. Réussi quoi ? À survivre ? Mais oui, après tout c'était une réussite, et ils avaient aussi sauvé le gamin et les Aurors qui arrivaient dans le piège, c'était plutôt un match nul qu'une victoire, mais au moins ce n'était pas une défaite, et puis, en réalité, à cet instant, il s'en fichait complètement. Parce qu'il avait Sirius dans les bras, de plus en plus près, fou et enthousiaste, complètement échevelé et beau comme un dieu. Parce que la pleine lune était toute proche, que l'adrénaline du combat lui brulait encore les veines, qu'il avait envie lui aussi d'être fou et de ne pas se soucier du futur.  
Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Rémus eut à peine le temps d'avoir peur de sa réaction avant que Sirius ne réponde passionnément à son baiser. Le brun ne s'y attendait pas, mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser filer les bonnes occasions, et quelle que soit la raison qui ait fait changer son entêté de loup-garou d'avis, l'essentiel c'était le résultat. Et de l'empêcher de se remettre à réfléchir et redevenir raisonnable. Black commençait à bien connaitre son élève.  
Il l'entraina vers sa chambre. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quant à la suite, elle n'est pas mettable ici, sinon je devrais passer toute l'histoire en "explicit".  
> Mais elle est écrite, et trouvable dans mes histoires, sous le titre "Quand enfin..." : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923563  
> Après "Quand enfin..." (que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire pour comprendre, pour les âmes pures qui préfèrent s'épargner le lemon), l'histoire reprend normalement au chapitre 34


	34. Un début hésitant

Le soleil filtrant à travers les volets réveilla sans mal Rémus, en dépit du manque de sommeil. Il se retourna, prêt à se rendormir, quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Sirius. Il avait couché avec Sirius Black. Sirius qui était encore dans son lit, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller, profondément endormi.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, le loup-garou ne savait plus quoi penser.  
La veille... la veille, tout avait semblé très simple. Le danger passé, le danger futur, et entre les deux, cette petite parenthèse où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas avoir de conséquences. Ou que de toutes manières, elles ne dureraient pas longtemps. Qu'elles étaient sans importance.  
Ce matin, il n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui avait semblé si simple et si limpide.  
A part Sirius, bien sûr. Le brun avait été ravi du programme et ne s'était pas posé la question une seule seconde avant de dire oui. Et une fois dans ses bras, qui pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à en partir ?  
Réfléchir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et...  
Sirius se tourna dans son sommeil en marmonnant quelque chose, puis se rendormit.  
Bon. Rémus avait besoin de réfléchir CALMEMENT à tout ça, et pour ça, déjà, il fallait fuir. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement à proximité de Sirius Black, visiblement, parce que là tout ce dont il avait envie était de retourner sous les couvertures pour câliner gentiment son... il ne savait pas vraiment. Son ami, son amant, son coup d'un soir, son compagnon ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à le savoir ?   
Il se glissa hors du lit le plus discrètement possible et se rhabilla silencieusement. Fuir, donc. Non, pas fuir, se mettre à distance pour calmer ses hormones et réfléchir calmement. Ça lui ressemblait déjà plus, formulé comme ça.  
Enfin, c'était bien joli de se mettre à distance, mais où ? La maison était tout de même bien trop petite pour se cacher. Il envisagea de partir travailler. En général, quand il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant la pleine lune et qu'il pouvait se le permettre, il préférait rester chez lui. Il était toujours sur les nerfs les veilles de pleine lune, et se contrôler était une épreuve plus pénible qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais au moins, ça serait l'alibi idéal. Le temps qu'il revienne, Sirius serait sûrement déjà parti au ministère, et il pourrait ensuite ignorer le sujet jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Simuler une amnésie sélective, quelque chose comme ça.   
Il tenta de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas réellement de raison de paniquer comme ça. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Déjà, Sirius ne s'en plaindrait pas. James le prendrait sans doute plus mal que ça – Rémus avait l'impression tenace que Potter désapprouvait quand Sirius se rapprochait trop de lui. Que ce soit parce qu'il était un loup-garou, ou un homme, ou un sorcier de bas étage qui n'avait jamais pu mettre les pieds à Poudlard, ou… Non, non, évidemment, James n'était pas de ce genre là, il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais après tout être ami avec quelqu'un qui sort du lot est une chose, être d'accord pour qu'il sorte avec son frère adoptif en est une autre. Difficile de dire ce que James en dirait. Peut-être que Sirius ne lui en parlerait pas, après tout. Bon, les deux apprentis se disaient tout, ils étaient quasiment fusionnés depuis des années, donc si Sirius lui cachait leur nuit ensemble, ce serait vraiment la preuve qu'il en avait honte…  
Et Maugrey ? Rémus connaissait encore très mal le plus redoutable des Aurors, mais il le savait capable de deviner tout et n'importe quoi. Il devait déjà être furieux que Rémus n'ait pas respecté le plan et ait tenté de continuer l'infiltration, au lieu de jouer les loups apeurés et d'esquiver le danger. Est-ce qu'il penserait que le loup-garou tentait de corrompre Sirius ? Qu'il avait eu une chance de faire parti du monde sorcier et qu'il en profitait indûment ? Ou qu'il avait séduit Sirius pour le manipuler ? Même si cette dernière option était la plus dure à croire, étant donné que Sirius pouvait séduire n'importe qui, et que l'inverse n'était absolument pas vrai. Mais Maugrey était connu pour envisager n'importe quelle hypothèse, même les plus farfelues.  
Rémus s'aperçu qu'il faisait les cent pas nerveusement, et commença à aller se faire du thé. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Le mieux… le mieux était, pour l'instant, d'attendre Sirius, et de lui demander de ne pas parler aux autres de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils allaient se concentrer sur la mission. Et ensuite…  
Oui, le loup-garou se sentait coupable. Il était sensé ne jamais avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit. Il y avait des raisons à ça, de véritables raisons rationnelles. Aimer Rémus Lupin serait trop dangereux, trop difficile, trop éprouvant pour la personne qui s'y risquerait. Et à tout ça s'ajoutait un ressenti plus diffus et beaucoup moins logique. L'impression mal définie mais puissamment tenace qu'il avait salit Sirius, l'avait contaminé. Lui, le non-humain, n'aurait pas dû se permettre de toucher à un sorcier.  
Rémus regardait sans la voir la bouilloire qui sifflait depuis un moment. Ses pensées bouillonnaient tout autant dans sa tête, passant peu à peu de la honte à la fureur. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ? Au nom de qui, de quoi ? A quel moment est-ce qu'il s'était laissé contaminer par l'idée qu'il avait quoi que ce soit d'inférieur aux humains ? Oui, il était dangereux. Mais il aimait Sirius, il lui avait sauvé sa putain de vie, tout comme Sirius avait sans doute sauvé la sienne, et ils étaient aussi légitimes l'un que l'autre à choisir avec qui ils voulaient… quoi que veuille Sirius.  
Il était si concentré sur sa dispute intérieure qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix du Sirius en question :   
" Hé, on est pas censé l'enlever du feu quand elle fait du bruit comme ça ?  
Rémus se retourna. Le brun avait les yeux mi-clos, la voix pâteuse et les cheveux en bataille, et surtout il était descendu sans s'habiller, couvrant juste sa nudité en s'enroulant dans la couverture. Très clairement, Sirius Black n'était pas du matin.   
Embarrassé, Rémus enleva la bouilloire et acheva de préparer le thé, puis attaqua le petit déjeuner, pendant que Sirius somnolait debout. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne lui passe par la tête – à moins que ce ne soit l'instinct – et qu'il vienne se coller dans le dos de Rémus, dans un geste moitié calin, moitié tentative de ne pas tomber, avant de grogner :  
— B'jour, M'ny.  
— Salut, Sirius.  
— T'va bien ?  
Rémus ne put retenir son sourire devant les tentatives de communication, et il répondit gentiment :   
— Ouais, ça va. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?   
— Greumpf. Pas assez.  
— Je vois ça…   
Rémus esquissa le geste de caresser la tête de Sirius, mais se retint. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se le permettre ? Ils en étaient où, tous les deux ? Finalement il le renvoya au salon et apporta le petit déjeuner. Il verrait ça plus tard. Ou jamais. "Jamais", ça avait l'air d'être un bon plan.  
.  
Une montagne de toasts et deux tasses de thé noir comme de l'encre plus tard, Sirius était en pleine forme. De très bonne humeur, il jacassait à propos de la journée qui s'annonçait, de ce qu'il comptait dire à Maugrey, aux autres Aurors, à l'Ordre… Les ennuis qui l'attendaient sans le moindre doute ne l'effrayaient pas une minute. Contrairement à Rémus qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il redoutait le moment où il ferait face à nouveau à l'Auror alors qu'il ne lui avait pas obéit… Au point que Sirius finit par le fixer et demander :   
— Ça ne va pas, Moony ?  
Le loup-garou tenta de cacher sa gêne. Visiblement, Sirius avait adopté son "nom de code" comme surnom affectueux, et il était de plus en plus sûr que le brun l'avait fait exprès. Le nez dans sa tasse, il marmonna :  
— Heu… si, si, bien sûr…  
— Hé, Moony…  
Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaules et se rapprocha, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Il ajouta :   
— Ne t'en fais pas pour cette vieille carne de Maugrey. Il sait que c'est totalement de notre faute, à James et moi. Et il t'a vu te battre, hier. Il sait que tu es de notre coté. Tout ira bien, mon cœur, ne t'en fait pas.  
Rémus avala de travers en entendant le surnom. Comment ça, "mon cœur" ? Il toussa comme un perdu jusqu'à réussir à reprendre son souffle. Et de toute façon, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Est-ce que Sirius considérait qu'ils étaient ensemble, maintenant ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'il était d'accord ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le savoir lui-même, comment diable Sirius pouvait être aussi sûr de lui ?   
Il finit par craquer :  
— Sirius, comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi… aussi… faire comme si tout était normal ?   
— Tout quoi ?  
— Nous deux !  
— Ben quoi, nous deux, ça me semble plutôt bien parti, non ?   
— Je veux dire… on n'est pas… ce n'est pas…  
Sirius semblait assez perplexe, puis la lumière se fit et il éclata de rire :  
— Désolé, Moony, je n'ai pas fait les choses dans les règles… Mais bon, je t'ai déjà demandé de sortir avec moi, et là c'est toi qui as commencé. Pour moi, c'était clairement un oui. Mais si tu veux…  
Il attrapa la main du loup-garou et se pencha, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages. Ses yeux gris plantés dans les yeux d'ambre de Rémus pétillaient de malice, tandis que le pauvre châtain sentait ses joues s'embraser de plus en plus. De sa voix la plus théâtral, il lui demanda :  
— Rémus John Lupin, acceptes-tu d'être mon petit ami ?  
— Je… quoi ? Tu veux… vraiment… Attends, comment tu sais que mon deuxième prénom c'est John ?   
— J'ai lu ton dossier. Donc, c'est oui ou c'est non ? Sachant que tu ferais une affaire. Je suis le meilleur sorcier de ma génération et futur vainqueur de Tu-Sais-Qui. Un investissement d'avenir. Et je suis un Potter adoptif, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut malheureusement supporter James, mais au moins tu auras une belle-famille adorable, et riche. Et ai-je vraiment besoin de mentionner mon physique de rêve pour te convaincre ? Franchement, je suis le meilleur parti sur lequel tu pourrais mettre la main, Lupin. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
— Que je suis un loup-garou, bordel ! Tu ne dois pas sortir avec un loup-garou, c'est juste du bon sens ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, tous ? Je vais te gâcher la vie ! Et je suis dangereux ! Et…  
— Déjà, c'est qui, tous ?  
— L'intégralité de ce foutu monde sorcier !  
— On les emmerde. Question suivante : comment est-ce que tu pourrais me gâcher la vie ?  
— Tu sais bien… Les transformations, et…  
— Justement, puisqu'on en parle, je suis sur une piste. Ça risque de me prendre du temps, mais je devrais réussir à te faciliter la vie pendant ces périodes-là.  
— Que… quoi ?  
— Je t'en dirais plus quand je serai sûr, mais crois-moi, c'est une piste tout à fait sérieuse. Et sans danger. Ça va te faire beaucoup de bien, mon ange.  
— Mais… mais ce n'est pas…  
— Pour finir avec le coté dangereux… hé, je vais te montrer un truc.  
Il écarta la couverture sans le moindre embarras, laissant Rémus de plus en plus rouge. Oui, il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais c'était la veille. Et ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qui se passait aujourd'hui étaient deux choses totalement différentes. A son avis.  
Puis il vit ce que voulait lui montrer Sirius et senti tout son sang redescendre dans ses entrailles. C'était des marques. C'était en forme de doigt. C'était très clairement de sa faute.  
— Je… je suis désolé, Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…  
— Ce sont des bleus, espèce d'ourson en guimauve ! C'est le pire du pire que tu sois capable de me faire ! Et tu vois, juste au-dessus, cette cicatrice ? Ça, c'était une poignée d'armoire. J'ai glissé sur une chaussette et je me suis planté la poignée dans le dos. Avant que tu rigoles, sache que ça a fait un mal de chien.  
— Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
— Je te fais une démonstration : tu as la preuve sous les yeux que tu es moins dangereux qu'une poignée d'armoire assistée d'une chaussette. CQFD. Ah, et bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour garder un secret absolu sur cette histoire. James est au courant et ça en fait déjà un de trop.  
Rémus le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Chaque phrase qui sortait de la bouche de Sirius semblait n'avoir aucun sens, mais le tout avait sa propre logique. Si on était Sirius Black. Le brun avait négligé, dans la liste de ses charmes, de compter sur sa façon assez unique de voir le monde, alors que c'était un atout maitre. Le loup-garou senti un sourire le gagner, avant de carrément éclater de rire. Sirius Black qui se vantait pour mieux lui plaire, à lui. Sirius Black qui lui racontait des histoires d'armoire tueuse et de chaussette. Sirius Black qui lui promettait qu'il avait une piste pour lutter contre la malédiction. C'était tellement n'importe quoi…   
Et est-ce qu'il était prêt à embarquer là-dedans ? Oui. Il se sentait enfin prêt. Ça durerait ce que ça durerait, ça donnerait ce que ça donnerait, mais visiblement, Sirius était assez fou pour prendre ses propres mauvaises décisions. Et Rémus avait bien le droit de prendre une mauvaise décision aussi, pour une fois.  
Voyant son succès, Sirius lui demanda de sa voix la plus charmeuse :   
— Alors, Moony, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?   
— D'accord, Sirius. Je suis d'accord. On est ensemble.  
— Ha ! Je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à résister à mon charme !"  
Rémus fit taire ses vantardises d'un baiser, puis comme il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter, d'une douzaine d'autres. Des baisers volés au destin, lui qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit d'y goûter, et si son cœur battant se serrait encore d'inquiétude, au moins il osait en profiter. Qu'on lui laisse Sirius au moins quelques instants, avant que tout soit fini, et finalement sa vie vaudrait largement la peine d'être vécue…


	35. Les Aurors contre-attaquent

Sirius arriva au département des Aurors en retard, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements identiques à ceux de la veille et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Pas difficile, pour les enquêteurs, de conclure qu'il avait fêté le succès de l'opération jusque tard dans la nuit, et en charmante compagnie. Dawlish ricana une remarque à propos du fait qu'il ait fait des infidélités à James, qui était arrivé à l'heure. Les autres Aurors se contentèrent de soupirer sur la jeunesse dissidente d'aujourd'hui, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Tous savaient que Sirius avait affronté Richard Greyback et Sid Schrewdy en même temps, et la rumeur avait déjà gonflée ses exploits de la nuit passée. Il fallait être rigide comme Maugrey pour lui tenir rigueur d'avoir célébré sa victoire !  
Maugrey quant à lui darda un regard noir sur Sirius, semblant fouiller son âme et révéler ses plus sombres secrets… et n'obtint en retour qu'un sourire provocant de Sirius fier comme un pou. Puis il se racla la gorge et repris la réunion :   
— Alors, on va reprendre pour notre jeune ami : l'opération d'hier soir était clairement une épreuve d'initiation pour des jeunes loups-garous. Nous avions deux membres importants de la meute de Greyback, Richard Greyback et Sid Schrewdy, et trois jeunes. Nous tenons l'une des jeunes, les deux autres ont réussi à s'échapper, tout comme Greyback et Schrewdy. Pour l'instant, l'interrogatoire n'a rien donné.   
— Confiez-la moi, affirma Dawlish, et vous verrez qu'elle se mettra à table avant l'heure du déjeuner.  
— Charmante métaphore, mais non. Si c'est bien un sorcier qui protège la planque de la meute, comme nous le soupçonnons, elle ne pourra rien nous dire… Mais elle pourra nous guider jusqu'à eux.   
Fiertalon demanda :   
— Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le loup-garou sorcier qu'on a vu hier qui a pu protéger la planque ?   
— Qui sait ? Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement fort, et ça pourrait être n'importe quel Mangemort, mais on ne sait pas jusqu'où s'étendent au juste ses pouvoirs… Et tu n'as pas réussi à voir son visage, hier, non ?   
— Non, pas vraiment… Juste sa silhouette. Il m'a semblé vraiment jeune, et sa voix quand il a lancé des sorts faisait assez jeune aussi. Mais ce sang-froid, la manière dont il a paré mes sorts tout en courant, et dont il a couvert sa fuite, ça plus le fait qu'il est revenu pour aider les deux adultes, et qu'il n'a transplané qu'en dernier recours face à Alice, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un jeune loup-garou.  
Dans le fond, James donna un méchant coup de pied à Sirius pour effacer le sourire fier de son visage. Cet imbécile semblait encore moins discret que d'habitude, et Maugrey se hâta d'enchainer :  
— Peut-être qu'il est âgé, mais a appris la magie depuis peu. Il ne savait pas transplaner la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, j'imagine qu'il apprend vite. C'est pour ça que Greyback lui fait passer les épreuves d'entrée dans la meute. Il est plutôt frêle pour un loup-garou, seule la baguette le rend intéressant. Et toi Sirius, tu as pu le voir ? Quelque chose d'intéressant à ajouter ?   
— Pareil, il faisait trop sombre, et j'étais plutôt concentré sur Cousin Greyback et Sid le Cinglé… J'ai à peine vu une silhouette. Je n'ai même pas compris que c'était le fameux loup-garou à la baguette avant qu'Alice ne crie.  
— Donc, rien de nouveau sur lui, à priori… Vous savez tous que j'enquête sur lui depuis l'affaire Bulstrode, mais toujours rien pour l'instant. Il a su brouiller les pistes. On se concentre sur la jeune Diana Krasten. Il faut qu'on lui laisse une occasion de s'évader qui ne semble pas truquée, qu'on la suive sans se faire repérer jusqu'à trouver la tanière. Et vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de tromper un loup-garou sur ces deux points. Alors, des idées ?"  
La réunion se poursuivi, fixant peu à peu un plan d'action. James finit par murmurer à Sirius :  
"Allez, avoue, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. Tu en es où avec Moony ?   
— Là où tu rêverais d'arriver avec Evans, mon vieux. J'ai officiellement le plus adorable petit ami de la planète !  
— Le pauvre, il n'a pas mérité ça…  
— La ferme, Potter. Oh, et je lui ai raconté l'histoire de l'armoire, aussi.   
— Sérieusement ? Je croyais que je devais emmener cette histoire dans la tombe ! Tu m'as fait faire un Serment Inviolable pour m'empêcher de la raconter à qui que ce soit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu droit à ton histoire la plus honteuse dès le premier jour !   
— Et bien, les circonstances ont fait que… Disons que c'était plus important que ma fierté. Mais je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails les plus gênants, donc le secret tient toujours, Potter, fait attention.  
— N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas… Et il a décidé de sortir avec toi, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?   
— Il faut croire que de me voir en pleine action, ça l'a impressionné !  
— Au final, c'est lui qui t'as sauvé la vie, donc je reste surpris.  
— Ta confiance en moi m'émeut. Je te rappelle…  
— SI C'EST POUR DISCUTER AVEC POTTER, NOUS POUVONS NOUS PASSER DE VOTRE PRESENCE, M. BLACK !  
Interrompus par Maugrey, les deux apprentis firent un effort et se turent, se contentant d'intervenir dans la réunion par des propositions étonnamment pertinentes. Au grand agacement de l'Auror, qui désespérait de plus en plus de les voir utiliser intelligemment leurs talents.  
.  
Il les convoqua dans son bureau à la fin de la réunion, sous prétexte de leur remonter les bretelles à propos de bavardages pendant le travail. Une fois la porte refermée et tous les sorts de protections lancés, s'estimant vraisemblablement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Maugrey commença par :  
"Vous allez immédiatement me dire comment vous avez pu espionner mon bureau et y mettre un terme. Premier point. Ensuite, je veux un compte-rendu exhaustif de cette nuit, avec tous les éléments dont vous pourriez vous rappeler, et je veux qu'on contacte Lupin pour avoir sa version étape par étape. Deuxième point. Enfin, je vais me charger avec l'Ordre d'organiser la couverture de l'opération Tanière, et vous avez très exactement vingt secondes pour me convaincre de vous laisser y participer alors que vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un Niffleur chez Gringotts. Troisième et dernier point. Exécution !  
James demanda :   
— Vingt secondes chacun ou à nous deux ?  
— 18 maintenant.  
— On doit participer parce qu'on est excellents," lança Sirius, "et parce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être discrets sur l'opération Tanière, on ne connait pas cette fille. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qu'on a pu faire avec Moony. Fin de la démonstration, il reste dix secondes si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose.  
Maugrey le regarda. Sirius lui rendit son regard avec son air le plus faussement innocent – celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il cherchait la bagarre et essayait de forcer son adversaire à porter le premier coup. James désamorça la situation d'une tape sèche derrière la tête de son meilleur ami, en expliquant à leur mentor :  
— Sirius sera tranquille si Lupin lui demande. Le pauvre est complètement décérébré en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est l'amour qui l'aveugle.  
— Je vois que notre petite conversation ne vous a pas refroidi, M. Black…  
— Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, je crois que vous étiez bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'avais envie de penser hier soir…  
— Et je me demande si M. Lupin sait dans quoi il s'embarque avec un énergumène de votre calibre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous rappelle que votre attitude le met en danger. Je fais de mon mieux pour brouiller les pistes sur ce fameux loup-garou à la baguette, mais si sa double couverture a survécu à cette nuit, ça tient du miracle.  
— Vous voulez rire ? Il a été parfait ! Il leur a glissé entre les doigts à tous !  
— C'est ce qu'on va voir. Au rapport.  
Finalement, au bout de longues minutes d'explications, de confrontation de souvenirs, de questions à Rémus via le carnet et nouvelles longues explications, Maugrey avait réussi à reconstituer l'essentiel de la bataille. Il avait également ensorcelé un plateau recouvert d'une foret en modèle réduit où de petites figurines de tous les protagonistes rejouaient la scène inlassablement. Au final, le combat avait été plutôt court. L'Auror conclu :   
— Je vois deux risques majeurs pour que Lupin ait été dévoilé. Lorsqu'il a tiré sur Diana, et lorsqu'il a désarmé Schrewdy.   
Sirius protesta :   
— Artémis était la seule qui a été témoin lorsqu'il a attaqué Diana, et elle l'a cru quand il a dit que ça venait d'un sorcier.  
— Elle dit qu'elle l'a cru, Black, quand apprendrez-vous enfin ?   
— Et pour Sid, pareil, il ne l'a pas vu, et l'Experlliarmus venait de votre direction, il a dû croire que ça venait de vous…  
— Sauf qu'un loup-garou n'a pas besoin de voir, seulement de sentir. Et il a l'ouïe fine également. Il a très bien pu reconnaitre la voix de Lupin. Considérez le risque qu'il ait été identifié comme traitre comme un risque majeur. Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que Bones monte la garde devant sa maison depuis hier. Je vais demander à l'Ordre de veiller à ce qu'il y ait toujours un sorcier pour surveiller les alentours. A ce stade, Lupin n'est plus un infiltré, c'est un appât.  
— Comment ça, un appât ? Vous pensez vraiment que…  
— Je le redoutais, et la reconstitution a confirmé mes craintes. Ceci dit, c'est également une opportunité. Si jamais l'opération Tanière échoue, une attaque contre Lupin nous permettra au moins d'en prendre d'autres au piège, et cette fois, nous réussirons.  
Il vit l'expression de Sirius, qui commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude, et ajouta :  
— La sécurité de Lupin reste notre priorité. C'est un membre de l'Ordre, pas un élément sacrifiable. Nos meilleures baguettes se relaieront pour veiller sur lui, et si nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être présents, il sera caché dans une planque le temps nécessaire. Par contre, il va falloir que vous préveniez avant vos visites nocturnes, Black, si vous ne voulez pas déclencher l'alerte intrusion à tout bout de champ.  
Sirius soupira et rendit les armes :  
— Très bien. J'imagine que vous avez raison, c'est plus sûr. Mais je suis certain que Moony a parfaitement bluffé tout le monde, et que quand les loups se repointeront, ce sera pour l'enrôler. Il était parfait. C'est juste une précaution.  
Maugrey roula des yeux, agacé que son élève se permette de chipoter la première mesure de bon sens qu'il arrivait à lui mettre dans le crâne. Puis il arrêta les deux apprentis qui s'apprêtaient à sortir :  
— Et je peux savoir où vous allez ?  
— Nous préparer pour la traque, pourquoi ?  
— Parce que vous avez oublié mon premier point, les enfants. Vous avez sciemment installé une faille de sécurité majeure dans ce bureau, et il est hors de question qu'elle y reste. Vous avez deux heures, sinon on part sans vous, alors je vous conseille d'accélérer le mouvement."  
Les deux apprentis eurent au moins le bon goût de paraitre gêné – après tout, ils savaient qu'ils s'en tiraient à bon compte, et uniquement parce qu'ils étaient effectivement trop doués pour qu'on se prive de leur présence en mission.


	36. Traque et piège

La fausse évasion de Diana Krasten fut organisée à l'aube, alors que le soir même la pleine lune brillerait. Ce qui présentait un risque majeur : si la jeune fille leur glissait entre les doigts sans pour autant rejoindre la cachette de la meute, il y aurait un loup-garou en liberté dans le monde Moldu.   
Cependant, ça restait un avantage. Si ils découvraient la tanière juste avant la pleine lune, les Aurors pourraient frapper quand les loups-garous n'étaient pas entourés de Mangemorts, et incapables d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un Portoloin. Oui, leur force et leur férocité serait également décuplées, mais ça restait le meilleur plan. Les Aurors avaient prévus d'épaisses cuirasses enchantées qui les protégeraient des morsures, et ils étaient certains de réussir à "nettoyer la tanière", quoi qu'ils puissent y trouver.  
Tout reposait donc sur le pistage de la louve-garou. Les Aurors étaient prêts – enfin, autant qu'on puisse être prêt lorsqu'on s'attend à l'imprévu – et tendus comme des arcs. Même Dawlish ne faisait plus la moindre remarque. Il était chargé d'escorter la louve-garou, avec Fiertalon, et de lui laisser une occasion de s'enfuir plausible. Maugrey quand à lui ouvrait la marche, tenant le Boursouf "au cas où". Les autres Aurors étaient dispersés sur les différents chemins que pouvait emprunter leur cible, y compris la plupart des apprentis de deuxième et troisième année. Les trois quart du bureau avait été réquisitionné pour l'opération, et ils étaient place depuis bien longtemps pour reconnaitre le terrain dans ses moindres détails et veiller à détourner les Moldus. Hors de question qu'elle en prenne un en otage.  
Sirius et James, anciens joueurs émérites de Quidditch, avaient d'office été chargé de la surveillance aérienne. Ils étaient plutôt bien désillusionnés, balais compris, et avaient généré une illusion de brume qui les confondait encore mieux avec le ciel gris et lourd. L'évasion devait avoir lieu sur une route de campagne isolée. Pour l'instant ils avaient un excellent visuel de la situation.  
Enfin ils virent arriver la voiture ensorcelée qui servait au transport de prisonniers. La camionnette blanche, appartenant officiellement à un laitier, cahotait et bringuebalait sur la route de terre, les roues ne touchant pas toujours le sol – ceux qui l'avaient enchantée comptaient visiblement plus sur les sortilèges de repousse-moldu que sur son apparence pour la dissimuler. James prit le miroir de communication que lui avait confié Maugrey et dit à voix basse :   
"Transport en vue.  
— Bien reçu."  
Les deux apprentis volèrent en cercle au-dessus de la camionnette. Comme prévu, elle s'arrêta dans un ultime cahot. Dawlish en sorti en jurant, mimant l'Auror furieux face à une panne de ce diabolique engin moldu. James et Sirius s'amusèrent de le voir gesticuler, le connaissant assez bien pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être crédible dans ce rôle d'éternel râleur plus ou moins hargneux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Fiertalon, lui aussi mimant une belle colère. Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, penchés au-dessus du moteur qui laissait échapper de plus en plus de fumée – bleue, puis verte, et pour finir violette – Diana restait seule à l'arrière. Attachée par des liens magiques, mais normalement…  
Gagné. Les deux apprentis virent les portières arrières de la camionnette se fendre et s'écarter sous la pression d'un terrible coup, porté à deux poings par la prisonnière. Celle-ci se faufila par l'ouverture et, les mains toujours liées, elle se mit à courir. Bon point pour les Aurors, qui avaient crains qu'elle ne cherche d'abord à attaquer ses gardiens. Ceux-ci n'avaient plus qu'à voir l'évadée bien trop tard et lui courir après en lançant des sorts : jamais ils ne rattraperaient une louve-garou à la course, c'était évident, et leur prisonnière leur fila entre les doigts avec facilité.   
Première phase parfaitement accomplie, ne restait plus qu'à la suivre. Les balais n'avaient aucun mal à tenir le rythme et les sorciers la voyaient bien, même si elle se glissait dans l'ombre des arbres à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Au sol, les autres Aurors, guidés par les instructions des deux apprentis, avançaient leur filet en même temps que Diana avançait, continuant à garder tous les chemins d'évasion possible, mais trop loin pour qu'elle les voit. Ils s'étaient ensorcelés pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les flairer. Pour l'instant, elle ne semblait pas se méfier, et avançait globalement en ligne droite.  
Elle n'avançait pas vite, d'ailleurs. Après un départ à toute allure, elle était peu à peu passé à la vitesse de course d'un humain, puis à une vitesse de marche. Voulait-elle brouiller les pistes ? Se cacher dans un coin et laisser ses poursuivants la doubler ? Si ce cas de figure arrivait, ils avaient prévu une battue bruyante venue uniquement d'un coté, pour qu'elle se sente obligée de se remettre en route. Mais Maugrey n'aimait pas ce rythme. Se cacher, c'était une chose, fuir, s'en était une autre, mais trainer ainsi, ça n'avait pas de sens. Diana était jeune, et en pleine forme, elle avait même bu et mangé pendant son emprisonnement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si lente. Plus inquiétant encore, elle ralentissait de plus en plus.  
De leurs balais, James et Sirius partageaient cette inquiétude. La jeune fille ne se contentait plus de marcher lentement, elle titubait. Elle ne semblait même plus capable de se cacher dès qu'elle voyait un arbre, elle restait à découvert, au milieu d'un champ. Enfin, ils la virent se plier en deux, et comprirent…  
— Elle est malade ! Ou empoisonnée ! Il faut la récupérer tout de suite, ou on va la perdre !  
Poussant un juron, Maugrey lança l'ordre à tous les Aurors de récupérer immédiatement la louve, mais c'était trop tard. Diana avait avancé jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces. A présent, elle agonisait, les yeux exorbités, les mains sur le ventre, des taches noirâtres parsemant sa peau. En dépit de la tentative de leur Guérisseur, elle mourut rapidement.  
Fiertalon demanda à Maugrey :   
— Vous croyez qu'elle s'est empoisonnée elle-même ? Ou que ce sont eux qui lui donné quelque chose, en lui disant de le prendre pour les rejoindre ?   
— Qui sait… En tous cas, je connais ce poison. Il agit en quatre à cinq heures. Elle l'a avalé quand elle était encore sous notre surveillance.»  
Le regard sombre concentré sur le cadavre, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le plus vraisemblable restait qu'elle ait été empoisonnée par un traître, au sein même du Bureau des Aurors.  
.  
Cette nuit-là, Sirius arriva tôt chez Rémus. Si tôt qu'il était même encore tard le soir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire durant la nuit, que le loup-garou passerait dans son horrible cage. Mais il avait envie d'être là. Ou avec James, en train de repasser les évènements et de tirer ça au clair, mais James avait eu l'occasion de passer la soirée avec Lily, et il n'allait bien sûr pas la laisser passer. Il y aurait d'autres membres de l'Ordre, ils parleraient sans doute de la manière de débusquer le traitre. Mais Sirius n'avait pas envie d'en parler. James lui donnerait le nouveau plan et ça suffirait bien.  
Il se souvenait très bien de la réaction des Aurors, lorsqu'ils avaient tous compris qu'il y avait un traitre. La manière dont tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. La façon dont James avait commencé à placer devant lui, en position de défense, pendant que Sirius lui-même faisait celui qui ne remarquait rien. Comme un mauvais recommencement de son arrivée dans la tour Gryffondor, il y avait si longtemps. Parce qu'il était un Black, né dans une famille de Sang-Pur complètement cinglés et obsédés de leur lignée, un nid à Serpendard et à Mangemort, comme chacun le savait. Et il pourrait bien passer sa vie à lutter contre les forces du mal, ils le verraient toujours comme un Black avant tout. A moins qu'il ne dégomme le Seigneur des Sinistres lui-même, ce qui restait un de ses objectifs, mais assez délicat à réaliser.  
En attendant, il avait envie de voir son petit ami, et même si ce n'était pas possible tout de suite, d'attendre chez lui. Il avait complètement adopté la maisonnette comme un refuge, un endroit douillet où il pouvait être lui-même, sans sous-entendus, sans soupçons. Tant qu'à ressasser, au moins il y serait bien.  
Au lieu de transplaner directement chez Rémus, il arriva à coté, histoire de signaler au sorcier de l'Ordre en place qu'il était là. Il siffla un code rapide, et sursauta quand un minuscule sorcier sorti directement d'un tronc d'arbre – arbre qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu, maintenant qu'il y repensait, mais ça ne l'avait pas choqué au premier abord. Plutôt bien fait, donc.  
L'homme avait une drôle d'allure, miteux et méfiant, avec un accent des bas-fonds à couper au couteau. Il se présenta d'un :  
"Mondingus Fletcher, à votre service, patron. Vous venez pour un rapport ou pour me relever ?   
— Sirius Black, enchanté. Je venais vous signaler que je vais rendre visite à Lupin.  
— Heu… vous savez que c'est pas franchement sa bonne période, là ?  
Sirius éclata de rire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir croiser ce genre de sorciers au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais après tout, qu'ils donnent tous leur avis ou pas, c'était Dumbledore qui avait le dernier mot sur les recrutements. Et ce personnage ne détonnait pas tant que ça de la part de leur vieux fou de directeur. Il répondit :   
— Je sais, ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas ouvrir sa cage. Juste préparer la maison. Je m'occuperai de lui au matin.  
— Comme vous voulez. Du coup, est-ce que c'est la peine que je reste ? Parce que bon, Dumbledore me l'a demandé, et bien sûr je le ferai s'il le faut, mais on va pas se mentir, aucun loup-garou ne va se pointer cette nuit, comment vous voudriez qu'ils fassent ? Ils ne sont même pas en état de savoir leurs noms. Je l'ai dit à l'Auror, mais il m'a sorti une histoire de vigile constant, et j'ai pas trop osé lui répondre parce qu'il est quand même impressionnant, mais…  
Sirius haussa les épaules. C'est sûr que cette nuit, le risque était faible, c'était sans doute pour ça que Maugrey n'avait pas demandé aux meilleurs sorciers de l'Ordre d'être présents. Mais il n'était pas nul. Et si l'apprenti était prêt à prendre facilement des risques pour lui, il y rechignait pour Rémus. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que même parmi les Aurors, il y avait des traitres. Oui, il le savait que c'était possible, et même probable, depuis longtemps, et il savait que c'était la raison principale de la création de l'Ordre. Mais tout de même, en avoir la preuve cruelle sous les yeux l'avait ébranlé, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se montrer aussi insouciant qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est pourquoi il répondit à Fletcher que oui, il allait falloir qu'il continue à monter la garde. Devant l'air dépité du petit homme, il lui offrit une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avait en réserve, ce qui le ragaillardi immédiatement. Puis il entra dans la maison.  
Bon. Il avait plusieurs heures à tuer, et pas grand-chose à préparer au final. Il ferait mieux de carrément s'installer à l'étage et de dormir. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il était nerveux comme une puce. Beaucoup trop de choses se faisaient en douce, hors de son contrôle. Il n'était pas Maugrey, lui. Il aimait affronter ses adversaires en face, c'est comme ça qu'il était fort. Les mensonges et les secrets, c'était la spécialité des Mangemorts – et, il devait bien l'avouer, de sa propre famille. C'était pour ça que ça lui répugnait violemment. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix pour l'opération Greyback, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Pour lui, dès que Rémus aurait été en face de leur cible, lui Sirius serait venu se jeter dans la bataille, le sauver héroïquement, et ça aurait été la fin de l'histoire. C'était clair, c'était simple, c'était un très bon plan. Et même maintenant, il était certain qu'à trois, avec James et Rémus, ils étaient parfaitement capables de vaincre le plus redouté des loups-garous. Si seulement il voulait bien pointer le bout de son museau…  
C'est alors que le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le fracas de la porte qu'on enfonçait, suivit du bruit de charge de gens entrant au pas de course.


	37. L'arrestation

Ça ne pouvait pas être les loups-garous, c'était donc les Mangemorts. Forcément.  
Sirius connaissait l'emplacement de toutes les cachettes. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre la main sur la cape d'invisibilité de James, toujours stockée chez Rémus au cas où, puis de rester immobile. Il aurait aussi pu prendre le médaillon que Rémus avait sans doute soigneusement rangé avant sa transformation, mais pour l'instant prévenir les autres était le cadet de ses soucis. Et puis Fletcher avait déjà dû donner l'alerte à Maugrey. Tout allait bien de ce coté là.  
Non, ce qui lui importait, c'était de savoir combien de ces salauds il allait pouvoir dégommer avant qu'ils comprennent ce qui leur arrivait. Ils osaient débarquer chez son petit ami, au moment où il était le plus vulnérable… ils allaient le payer très cher.  
Puis Sirius vit réellement qui avait forcé la porte de la maison.   
Oh, il les connaissait bien. Dawlish, Williamson, Fiertalon, Frank Longdubat… Tous équipés en tenue anti-morsure. Les Aurors avaient finalement retrouvés le loup-garou à la baguette, dans le dos de Maugrey, et ils avaient lancé l'assaut.  
Hors de question de les laisser faire. Ça allait donner raison à tous ceux qui le prenaient pour un Mangemort s'il était découvert ? Parfait. Lui savait qui était dans le bon camp et qui ne l'était pas, et il n'allait pas les tuer, juste s'en débarrasser le temps que la cavalerie ordonne le repli. Personne ne toucherait à un poil de son loup-garou, c'était aussi simple que ça.  
Ils avaient ouvert la porte de la cave et descendaient l'escalier. Frank fermait la marche. Pourquoi avaient-ils pris Franck et pas Alice ? Sous ses airs gentils, c'était la plus redoutable du couple. Sans doute parce que Dawlish ne l'aimait pas. C'était lui qui avait machiné tout ça, aucun doute. Il jubilait bien trop, à la tête de la petite expédition.   
En tous cas, le dos de Frank était une cible inratable, et le malheureux prit un maléfice du Saucisson à bout portant – il ne se tirerait pas de là avant des heures. Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et le déposa par terre. Les autres ne s'étaient même pas encore retournés. Incroyable. Par contre, l'escalier étroit empêchait le sorcier d'utiliser autant de douceur pour les suivants.  
Il lança un Stupefix sur Fiertalon, là aussi presque à bout portant. Le sorcier se figea et commença à chuter dans les escaliers, entrainant les deux autres avec lui. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur la bouche de Sirius. Le combat manquait de panache, mais pas de piquant.  
Cependant, à présent c'était lui qui était en mauvaise position, puisqu'il sortirait de l'escalier pour déboucher dans la cave, on ne pouvait pas le rater et il restait deux Aurors en parfait état de combat. Cape ou pas, ils sauraient très bien le situer et le viser. Donc… c'était le moment de les surprendre.   
Ils avaient la cage contenant un loup-garou enragé dans leur dos, et à présent qu'ils étaient dans la pièce, ils entendaient clairement ses puissants hurlements. Sirius visa à coté mais prononça distinctement Alohomora. Immédiatement, ils se retournèrent, craignant de voir le cadenas ouvert et le monstre se jetant sur eux… Sirius eu le temps de stupéfixer Williamson avant de sentir le sort de Dawlish le taillader. Merde, depuis quand les Aurors utilisaient des trucs comme ça ? Il n'avait même jamais entendu cette formule avant aujourd'hui. En tous cas, c'était efficace : il avait un mal de chien, et le sang commençait à couler à flot, il gouttait à ses pieds et échappait à l'effet protecteur de la cape. A coté, le loup-garou sembla devenir plus fou encore qu'auparavant, et hurlait sans discontinuer tout en se jetant contre les barreaux.  
Sans perdre son sang-froid, Sirius para le sort suivant d'un charme du Bouclier. Il devait se soigner vite, s'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir, mais s'il laissait la moindre seconde de répit à son adversaire il ne s'en relèverait pas. Plutôt que d'attaquer d'un sort qui pourrait être paré, il lança Expelliarmus !  
Ses heures d'entrainement avec un loup-garou aux réflexes foudroyants avaient porté leurs fruits. Complètement déstabilisé, Dawlish vit sa baguette s'envoyer et être rattrapée au vol par une main apparue au milieu de nulle part, avant de disparaitre dans les replis de la cape. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver un plan de secours avant d'être impitoyablement stupéfixé, et ligoté pour faire bonne mesure.  
.  
Sirius s'écroula au sol. Comme si le soulagement – et le manque de sang – lui avait coupé les jambes. Mais c'était fait. Vite et bien, d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait se jeter des fleurs à lui-même. Un combat efficace. Pas aussi glorieux qu'il l'aurait voulu, à cause de cette maudite blessure, mais tout de même, seul contre quatre Aurors, il avait assuré. Dommage que Lupin ne se souvienne de rien à l'aube. Il allait falloir tout lui raconter, et en détail.   
La tête lui tournait. Son bras gauche était devenu inutilisable, et son flanc gauche avait subit pas mal de dégâts aussi. Les organes vitaux ne semblaient pas touchés au moins. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui-même et marmonna un sort de soin. En vain.  
Il pesta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce maléfice ? Il savait que Dawlish n'était pas un tendre, surtout envers les Mangemorts qui pouvaient passer entre leurs mains, mais ça ça puait la magie noire. Il tenta autre chose, tout le répertoire qu'il avait soigneusement répété avec Evans, mais en vain. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut cautériser la plaie et arrêter le saignement. Pas moyen d'en guérir. Et ça faisait atrocement mal.  
Par la barbe de Merlin, que faisait donc Maugrey ? Jamais il n'allait pouvoir quitter la pièce comme ça, et les autres Aurors n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller de leur stupefixion. Et il fallait sauver Rémus aussi. Pour l'instant, le loup-garou tendait le cou au maximum, cherchant à laper le sang à travers les barreaux. Sirius ricana pour lui-même. Ça expliquait pourquoi il était tranquille depuis quelques secondes. Évidemment, ça ne dura pas et il se remit à se frapper contre les barreaux.  
— Ne fait pas ça, Moony…" marmonna Sirius qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. "Ne fait pas ça, tu vois bien que ça te fait mal… Je vais encore devoir te mettre du baume…  
A un moment, il croisa son regard. Ces iris d'ambre, il les reconnaissait. En dépit de la pupille fendue, en dépit du loup, il leur sourit. Il était beau, d'ailleurs, ce loup. Brun. Plus sombre que les cheveux châtains de Rémus. Mais pas très sombre. Une jolie fourrure. Ensanglantée. Pauvre Moony.  
Lentement, Sirius tendit la main vers la cage. Pendant une seconde, le silence se fit, et il cru qu'il avait réussi, que malgré la malédiction Rémus l'avait reconnu…  
Puis le loup claqua des mâchoires sur les barreaux, se cassant les dents dans sa volonté furieuse d'écarter l'obstacle et d'enfin dévorer l'humain. Non, évidemment que non, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Sirius baissa le bras. Il était fatigué, de toutes façons. Si fatigué…  
.  
Maugrey débarqua très peu de temps après, en réalité, suivi de James. Il inspecta prudemment les lieux, comme à son habitude, et n'eu aucun mal à découvrir Sirius en dépit de la cape : il gisait dans une mare de son propre sang. C'était plus délicat, en revanche, de le soustraire à la vue des trois Aurors stupéfixés. Il fallait jouer le jeu.  
Il ordonna à James de tous les rassembler au salon, toujours ligotés, et de ne pas les détacher avant qu'on ait vérifié qu'ils ne soient pas soumis à l'Imperium, ou qu'il ne s'agisse pas de doubles sous Polynectar. Voilà qui devrait suffire pour les apparences. Ensuite, il enleva la cape. A son grand soulagement, Sirius était encore vivant, il l'accueilli même de son habituel sourire provocateur et un faible :  
«Et bien, vous étiez pas pressés.  
— Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu, Black ?  
— Non.   
— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?   
— Un sort que je connais pas… Pas réussi à le soigner… Juste arrêter la plaie… mal…  
— Qui l'a lancé ?  
— Dawlish…  
— Bon, vous avez fait le plus gros, mais je vais devoir vous endormir et vous laisser ici quelques temps. Buvez ça, ça devrait vous requinquer après la perte de sang. Ensuite, Potter reviendra s'occuper de vous.  
— Non… attendez… Rémus…  
— Il est en pleine forme, vous n'entendez pas ?   
Effectivement, les hurlements du loup-garou résonnaient dans la cave, un boucan à vous rendre fou. Sirius rit doucement :  
— Il est mignon… même comme ça… vous ne trouvez pas ?  
— Non. Vraiment pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on fera ce qu'il faut pour lui.»  
Sans attendre davantage, Maugrey l'endormit et le porta un peu plus loin, veillant à ne pas faire de traces de sang supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'il puisse dire que le Mangemort de la cave s'était enfui en transplanant. Il repositionna soigneusement la cape d'invisibilité – un trésor comme il n'en avait jamais vu, il allait falloir que Black lui dise d'où il la sortait – et reparti.  
.  
Ils étaient des Aurors. Ils ne pouvaient agir qu'en Aurors. Surtout maintenant qu'un Mangemort les avait sans doute infiltrés. C'est pourquoi Maugrey et James vérifièrent soigneusement qu'ils avaient bien affaire à d'autres Aurors, avant de les relâcher. Ensuite, il fallait mener à bien la mission. Si les Aurors étaient là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils avaient des indices qui les avaient mis sur la piste de Rémus Lupin, et leur agression par un Mangemort invisible faisait office de preuve.   
Ils redescendirent donc à la cave pour arrêter Rémus.  
Coincé par sa cage, c'était un jeu d'enfant de le bombarder de Stupefix. Et Maugrey avait bien fait de mettre Sirius hors service : même aux portes de la mort, il se serait interposés. Il fallut un nombre incroyable de sorts pour arriver à immobiliser le loup, et pendant tout ce temps il hurla plus fort encore que tout ce qu'il avait déjà hurlé, au point qu'il était impossible de savoir si c'était de rage ou de douleur pure. James en avait les larmes aux yeux et luttait pour ne pas penser à Rémus. Il savait que le loup-garou oublierait. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, il serait certes en prison, mais il n'aurait aucune séquelle de plus que d'habitude. Maugrey trouverait un moyen de le sortir de là. C'est sur ça qu'il fallait se concentrer. Tout irait mieux quand Moony serait redevenu humain.   
En attendant, ils étaient des Aurors, et ne pouvaient se permettre d'agir autrement.


	38. Nouvelles recrues

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Maugrey, ce qui vu l'encombrement des lieux n'était pas un mince exploit. Il faut dire qu'il était d'une humeur si noire qu'il faisait fuir les petits meubles enchantés de l'Auror, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre pour éviter de croiser son chemin. Ça faisait dix jours que Rémus était prisonnier, son jugement était prévu pour très bientôt et la condamnation à Azkaban était presque inévitable. Ça le rendait fou.  
Lui-même sortait tout juste de Sainte-Mangouste. Il était à peu près rétabli, en dépit des cicatrices qu'il garderait toute sa vie au bras et au torse, mais il s'en fichait. Il arrivait à utiliser sa baguette, il était bon pour le terrain, comme il l'avait répété sur tous les tons à tous les Guérisseurs qui croisaient sa route – gagnant au passage le titre de patient le plus insupportable de l'hôpital, selon Lily. Et encore, si la rousse ne lui avait pas transmis des nouvelles de l'Ordre et de son loup régulièrement, il y a belle lurette qu'il se serait évadé.   
Oh, il avait eu le temps de ruminer, pendant ces dix jours ! Maugrey avait eu droit aux pires malédictions qu'un Black soit capable de proférer et James, encore pire, s'était vu qualifié de traitre et refusé de visites. Jusqu'à ce que son presque frère arrive à lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'ils étaient totalement coincés. Et peu à peu, la rancoeur de Sirius était revenue sur la cible qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter : ceux qui avaient osé profaner le Bureau des Aurors et le traître qui s'était laissé corrompre. Oui, il n'était sans doute pas le plus doué en manigances, mais dès que Maugrey serait sur la piste du traitre, il allait lui régler son compte. Et si Maugrey tardait trop... Sirius avait ses propres soupçons.  
En attendant, il fallait parer au plus urgent : sortir Lupin de ce bourbier. Et il refusait d'admettre que non, il ne ferait pas partie du plan de sauvetage.  
« James ! finit-il pas s'exclamer en voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de Maugrey. Enfin, tu es d'accord avec moi, on ne peut pas le laisser !  
— Mais on ne va pas le laisser, je te le promets ! Simplement, on est suspects depuis la mort de Diana. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ambiance qu'il y a au Ministère… Je t'ai servi d'alibi pour le soir où on a arrêté Rémus, mais ils savent tous que je mentirais sans hésiter pour toi. Et même si les Guérisseurs ne sont pas censés raconter ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est certain qu'il y a déjà eu des rumeurs à propos de tes blessures. J'ai inventé une histoire à propos d'une potion qui t'a explosé à la figure, mais ça reste suspect. On est sur la corde raide, et Maugrey avec. Ils ne comprennent pas comment il a pu passer à coté de Rémus pendant tout ce temps et ils lui ont retiré l'enquête. On ne peut pas se permettre de le délivrer nous-mêmes, ils n'attendent que ça.  
— Et on compte sur qui alors ? L'Ordre ? Ceux-là, on ne les voit jamais quand on en a besoin, et on est les seuls à être sur place !  
Maugrey précisa :  
— Pour l'instant, Black. Nous avons un plan, et j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez d'agresser mon mobilier le temps que je vous l'expose.  
Sirius décocha un regard mauvais à la commode, qui se tassa sur elle-même. Elle était prévue pour prévenir son propriétaire en cas de tentative d'effraction. Le brun lui avait donné un méchant coup de pied pour se passer les nerfs, et avait été le premier surpris quand elle s'était mise à hurler.  
— Allez-y" grommela-t-il.  
— Nous pensons depuis un certain temps faire rentrer dans l'Ordre deux autres Aurors : Frank et Alice Longdubat. Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi pour leur révéler que Lupin est des nôtres et qu'il a agit sous couverture. Au final, ce sont eux qui le feront évader, pendant que les Aurors – dont le traitre – auront les yeux braqués sur nous.  
— Frank et Alice ? Dans l'Ordre ? Sérieusement ?   
— Un problème, Black ?   
Sirius échangea un regard atterré avec James, qui haussa les épaules. En vérité, ils connaissaient Frank depuis une éternité, les anciennes familles comme les leurs étaient toujours plus ou moins en contact les unes avec les autres. C'était un garçon tranquille, gentil, patient, qui compensait une habilité moyenne en magie par un travail acharné. Ça avait surpris tout le monde qu'il soit affilié à Gryffondor, et encore plus qu'il se lance dans la carrière d'Auror. Évidemment, les Longdubat étaient une très noble et très ancienne famille, qui comptait de nombreux héros parmi ses membres. Mais Frank n'avait jamais vraiment eut le profil de l'emploi – bien qu'il semble se débrouiller assez bien en tant qu'Auror, sa prudence et son intelligence compensaient largement son manque d'esprit combatif. En y repensant, c'est lui qui aurait dû être l'élève d'Alastor Maugrey, ils avaient un profil beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne semblait au premier abord.  
Quant à Alice, c'était une Née-Moldue, elle aussi très calme et douce. Ils s'étaient mariés dès qu'ils étaient sorti de Poudlard et s'étaient engagés ensemble dans la formation d'Auror. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son petit sourire timide. Elle avait d'excellents réflexes et avait participé au club de duels de Poudlard, où elle avait désarmé Sirius un certain nombre de fois. Les récents évènements avaient également montré qu'elle ne manquait pas de sang-froid en situation de combat.   
En y repensant, les Longdubats ne faisaient pas d'éclats, mais ils étaient solides et fiables, et la puissance de leurs convictions contre Voldemort ne faisait aucun doute. C'était un bon choix pour l'Ordre.  
Après, il fallait encore réussir à les convaincre de violer les ordres des Aurors pour faire évader un loup-garou, ce qui était un challenge en soi.  
— Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont embarquer avec nous ?" demanda Sirius, dubitatif. "Violer le règlement, ce n'est pas leur genre. Si je vous disais le nombre de fois où on aurait bien eu besoin d'un alibi, à Poudlard…  
— Mais ils ne disaient rien" rappela James. "Pas comme Lily, et elle elle est dans l'Ordre. En fait, c'est plutôt nous deux qui avons un profil un peu atypique. Les autres ont l'air de préférer engager des gens qui ne font pas de vagues et respectent la loi, je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
— Va savoir. Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre plan ? Ils vont se convertir à la cause pour les beaux yeux d'Alastor Maugrey ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur.  
— C'est vous qui allez les convaincre. Ils vous connaissent, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur vos valeurs, à défaut de votre bon sens. Et profitez-en pour vous excuser pour le sortilège infligé à M. Longdubat, tant que vous y êtes.  
— Seulement si Alice s'excuse pour avoir failli faire exploser mon petit ami.   
James ricana :   
— Comme si tu lui en voulais vraiment.  
— Pas faux, mais elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Très bien, monsieur, on s'en occupe immédiatement. Et ensuite ? Pour l'évasion ?   
— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. En fait, plus vous serez surpris, plus ce sera convaincant.»  
.  
Frank et Alice, comme tous les vieux couples, donnaient parfois l'agaçante impression de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler. Et là, vu l'échange de regards qui se prolongeait, ils étaient en pleine discussion mentale. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'enjeu soit "est-ce qu'on les aide ?" et pas "je le savais, ils sont fous à lier depuis le début, tu me dois trois Gallions".   
Sirius connaissait le doute, bien que ce soit difficile à croire au premier abord, mais il ne le laissait jamais se mettre en travers de sa route. Il leur avait déjà expliqué le principe de l'Ordre, insistant sur le fait que Dumbledore en était le fondateur, puis était parti sur le Sujet Important : Rémus Lupin et la mission Greyback. A présent, devant leur silence, il hésitait à rajouter une couche, ou les laisser finir leur tractation muette.   
Finalement, ce fut Alice qui prit la parole en premier, tandis que Frank sortait discrètement sa baguette :   
"Les gars, vous pouvez me dire quel est le meilleur batteur de l'histoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?   
— Moi, pourquoi ?" répondit Sirius avec un naturel désarmant.  
— Et quel est le pire refus que Lily ait balancé à James pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ?  
— Ça," rigola James, "même Sirius ne le sait pas.  
Frank soupira et baissa légèrement sa baguette, tout en disant :   
— Visiblement, c'est bien eux.   
— C'est bien ce que je craignais." avoua sa femme. "Donc, vous… faites parti d'une société secrète d'Aurors embusqués, c'est bien ça ?   
— C'est ça," dit James. "Et c'est tout à fait sérieux. Lily en fait partie. Ah, et Dumbledore aussi, comme vous l'a dit Sirius. Il y a McGo aussi. Maugrey et Shacklebolt. Hagrid. Un gars qui s'appelle Fletcher. Et d'autres qu'on ne connait pas très bien pour le moment. On n'a pas fait d'autres missions pour l'Ordre, pour l'instant on s'est vraiment concentrés sur celle-ci. Mais il y a encore pas mal de choses à faire.  
— Ma foi…" avoua Alice, " j'espérai bien que quelque chose comme ça existe. Surtout après tout ce qu'on a pu découvrir, y compris au Ministère. Vous savez qui sont les traitres ? Maugrey est sur la piste ? De notre coté, on a pas mal enquêté, mais on n'a encore rien de sûr…  
— Et je préfèrerai en parler directement à Dumbledore" ajouta Frank d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Sans vouloir vous offenser, les gars, mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de choses soient vraiment de votre ressort.  
— Aucun souci" répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous m'aidiez à tirer Moony de là. Ça devient vraiment urgent !  
— Moony ?  
— Rémus !  
— Ah, bien sûr…  
Alice leur demanda :   
— Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il est fiable ? Il n'aurait pas pu jouer double jeu depuis le début ?  
James plaqua sans hésiter sa main sur la bouche de Sirius, et avant que l'autre ne se dégage il précisa :   
— Dumbledore a jugé qu'il était fiable, et Maugrey aussi.  
Entre temps, Sirius s'était débarrassé de son bâillon improvisé et commençait à rugir :  
— MOONY EST LE TYPE LE PLUS LOYAL, LE PLUS COOL ET LE PLUS COURAGEUX DE CETTE PLANETE !!!  
— Je sais, Sirius." soupira James. "Et je suis sûr que Frank et Alice vont l'adorer quand ils le connaitront. Mais pour le moment, ils doutent, c'est normal.   
— Non c'est pas normal ! C'est de la discrimination anti-loup-garou ! VOUS ME DECEVEZ ENORMEMENT, TOUS LES DEUX !  
Alice se pencha vers James et lui demanda plus bas :  
— Il lui a fait un truc, à Sirius ?  
— Il est amoureux.  
— Sérieusement ?   
— Sans mauvais jeux de mots, très très sérieusement.  
— Bordel.  
Alice ne jurait pas souvent – c'était même la première fois que James et Sirius l'entendaient prononcer un mot pareil – mais au moins ça marquait le coup. Elle échangea à nouveau un long regard télépathique avec Frank.  
Tous les deux connaissaient bien James et Sirius : ils étaient dans la même maison, la même année, et avaient assisté de loin aux quatre cent coups du duo de choc. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, leurs caractères étaient trop différents pour ça, mais ils avaient grandi ensemble.   
Sirius avait toujours été imprévisible et inconscient. Ses farces jouées aux Serpentard étaient mémorables, et parfois cruelles. Il fallait regarder de plus près le profil de ses victimes pour se rendre compte que ce n'étaient pas tant les Serpentard qu'il haïssait, mais plutôt les sympathisants des Mangemorts, et tous ceux qui pouvaient être liés à sa propre famille ou à leurs idées. Il jouait les indifférents lorsqu'on murmurait des histoires d'horreurs sur les Black à son passage. Et au contraire, il était fier comme un paon lorsqu'un de ses ennemis le traitait de "traitre à son sang", comme si il pouvait porter l'insulte comme un titre de gloire. Bref, la dernière personne à soupçonner de vouloir rejoindre les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à tomber amoureux d'un loup-garou était tout à fait digne de lui.   
A coté de lui, James avait toujours été son ami, son frère, son double bénéfique – dans la mesure où Sirius était sûrement le double maléfique de leur tandem. Il avait toujours été un vantard, mais il était largement assez doué pour se le permettre, et il était loyal jusqu'à l'entêtement. Sa cour à Lily Evans avait été un modèle d'assiduité, et même si Alice ne l'aurait jamais avoué à la rousse, elle les aurait bien vus finir ensemble. Au final, leurs échanges houleux étaient un jeu plus qu'une vraie dispute. En tous cas, James pouvait se fourrer allègrement dans n'importe quelle histoire abracadabrante, mais jamais il ne s'en prendrait à plus faible que lui. Au contraire, il se voyait comme un héros, prêt à s'emparer de n'importe quel prétexte pour rentrer dans le lard des méchants.  
Bref, Frank et Alice n'auraient pas parié une Mornille sur un plan mis au point par ces deux illuminés, mais ils étaient dans le bon camp, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et si ils disaient que ce Rémus Lupin méritait de s'évader, alors il fallait qu'il s'évade.


	39. Evasion (première partie)

Rémus était en cage. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait l'habitude de cet état, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était coincé dans une cage qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Il se doutait bien qu'il était mis là plutôt que dans une cellule à cause des barreaux d'argent, mais c'était pénible. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une petite humiliation au milieu d'un océan de catastrophes, aussi il tentait de ne pas trop y penser. On ne forçait pas à manger dans une gamelle, c'était déjà ça.  
L'enfer, ça avait été son réveil. Alors qu'il pensait émerger de l'inconscience sous les soins attentionnés de Sirius, il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit inconnu. Trop de lumières, trop de gestes brusques. On le soignait grossièrement, veillant juste à ce qu'il arrête de saigner. Les odeurs violentes de désinfectant l'agressaient, les sons également. Il lui avait fallut un long moment pour émerger de son état comateux, puis l'évidence l'avait frappé comme une tonne de brique : Sirius n'était pas là, et des inconnus s'étaient emparés de lui. C'est que quelque chose était arrivé au brun. Quelque chose de très, très grave.  
Et il ne pouvait pas poser la question, pas à eux. Ils s'étaient vite mis à lui poser des questions, de plus en plus insistantes, n'hésitant pas à l'attraper par son bras blessé pour mieux le presser de répondre, jusqu'à ce que des Guérisseurs les mettent dehors. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas aux mains des loups-garous – ce qui en temps normal aurait été évident, mais il aurait dû être en train de dormir, pas de tenter de penser. Il était dans un hôpital, son nez en était sûr. Et ces gens qui venaient le harceler, c'étaient des Aurors.  
A priori, être capturé par les Aurors n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, après tout il avait des alliés dans la place. Mais où pouvait bien être Sirius ?  
Peu à peu, la terreur avec émergé. Lorsque l'esprit divague, il n'a plus aucune barrière pour éviter les pires idées. Et le pire, pour Rémus, ce qui ne le lâchait pas, était cette peur : d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait blessé Sirius, l'avait mordu, l'avait tué. Il ne l'avait pas écouté lorsque le brun avait parlé d'une façon d'améliorer ses transformations, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, il n'avait pas vérifié que son petit ami n'allait rien tenter de stupide ou d'inconscient – alors que Stupide et Inconscient auraient pu être ses deuxièmes et troisièmes prénoms. Sirius avait voulu faire quelque chose cette nuit, il avait ouvert la porte de la cage et Rémus l'avait tué, il en était persuadé.  
Ce fut une conversation entre ses geôliers qui mit fin à ses tourments. Ils parlaient tranquillement de Black, qui serait bientôt de retour dans le service. Donc, ni mort ni gravement blessé. A partir de là, Rémus n'avait plus aucune peur sur ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver à lui, l'essentiel était sauf. Même si un terriblement doute restait au fond de lui. S'il avait mordu Sirius, personne chez les Aurors n'en saurait rien...  
Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne le sauver. L'Ordre ne voulait sans doute plus avoir affaire à lui. Maugrey et James encore moins. Et Sirius... S'il l'avait mordu, comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire face un jour ?  
Coté officiel, la situation restait peu brillante. Il avait été transféré dans cette cage, au département de la Justice Magique. On l'interrogeait régulièrement, surtout l'Auror qu'il avait stupéfixé chez les Bulstrodes, Dawlish. Et ça se sentait que cet homme le haïssait et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui faire mal. Il profitait des menottes et des barreaux d'argent servant de sécurité pour le blesser discrètement, avec à chaque fois un petit sourire sadique. Il n'avait pas le droit de le torturer, donc, mais personne ne se souciait vraiment de la sécurité du loup-garou.  
Rémus prenait son mal en patience et ne disait rien. Il n'avait vu aucune trace de Maugrey, James ni Sirius. Les conversations qu'il entendait entre les Aurors évoquaient le fait que Maugrey était sur la sellette et que "même l'appui de Dumbledore n'arriverait pas à le sauver". Un appui qui se faisait attendre, d'ailleurs. Personne ne savait où était le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, et ça rendait tout le monde nerveux.  
Le procès de Rémus n'allait pas tarder, comme le rappelaient sans cesse les Aurors, et il risquait la décapitation à la hache d'argent – si le juge était convaincu qu'il n'avait été que l'esclave de sa nature bestiale – ou la perpétuité à Azkaban – si au contraire on estimait qu'il avait froidement calculé et prémédité ses méfaits. Il savait que les Aurors voulaient lui faire peur pour qu'il avoue, en échange d'une remise de peine. Mais qu'il avoue quoi ? Hors de question de désigner ses amis à la main vengeresse des Mangemorts infiltrés. Ni qu'il invente des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Alors il se taisait, et comptait les jours. De plus en plus certain que personne ne viendrait le chercher.  
.  
Condamnés à ne rien savoir tout en restant naturels, James et Sirius restaient aux aguets en permanence. Sur les ordres de Maugrey, ils tentaient de coller des Aurors qui leur serviraient plus tard d'alibis pour l'évasion, mais l'évasion elle-même se faisait attendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Frank et Alice se décident à passer les voir dans leur minuscule bureau et leur demandent, aussi poliment que d'habitude, la baguette de Dawlish et la cape d'invisibilité de James. Évidemment, ces deux idiots n'avaient rien voulu expliquer. Mais ça voulait dire que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, non ? Qu'on n'allait pas tarder à entendre les alertes d'évasion, les Aurors lancer le branle-bas de combat, enfin quelque chose qui montrerait que les Longdubat étaient passé à l'action !   
Mais non. Toujours rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient convoqués dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, où les deux autres apprentis les attendaient déjà... Et avaient sans doute courus pour arriver à temps, vu l'essoufflement de Frank et les pommettes rosies d'Alice. Immédiatement Sirius se dit que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Que quelqu'un avait eu des soupçons. Qu'ils avaient tout misé sur le plan inconnu de Maugrey et que celui-ci, avec sa prudence paranoïaque, avait tout annulé AVANT MEME DE COMMENCER !  
Et par-dessus le marché il fallait supporter le petit discours pontifiant du directeur des Aurors, sur leur dernier examen qui arriverait bientôt, et leurs futurs devoirs en tant qu'Aurors, et les temps troublés, et la guerre, et les infiltrés, et la confiance, et le devoir, et blablabla... Sirius se tortillait tellement sur sa chaise que James finit par lui jeter un sort calmant en douce. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il fallait attendre pour faire une nouvelle tentative, c'était aussi simple que ça.   
.  
Pendant ce temps, Frank et Alice Longdubat venaient chercher Rémus Lupin pour un nouvel interrogatoire. On leur remit le prisonnier sans poser de questions, les pieds et les mains liés par des menottes d'argent qui lui faisaient atrocement mal. Mais cette fois, on ne le conduisit pas au bureau habituel, mais dans un... petit placard ?   
Alice lui dit :  
« Ne vous en faites pas, on est de votre coté. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous enlever ça.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le débarrassa de ses chaines rapidement, puis ajouta :  
— A partir de maintenant, mettez ça, et suivez-nous sans faire le moindre bruit, d'accord ?»   
Elle lui tendait la cape d'invisibilité de James. Plus que le "on est de votre coté", ce fut cet objet qui convainquit Rémus qu'ils étaient bien des alliés et pas - au hasard - des fanatiques déterminés à assassiner un loup-garou parce qu'il avait commis le crime de voler une baguette. Il acquiesça et les suivit sans hésiter.  
Personne n'avait encore donné l'alerte, et tout semblait parfaitement normal dans les couloirs du Ministère - autant qu'il puisse en juger : en tant que prisonnier, il avait peu eu l'occasion de circuler dans le secteur. Personne n'était surpris de voir Frank et Alice revenir après avoir escorté le prisonnier, et ils retournèrent paisiblement à l'ascenseur principal. Rémus les suivit, le cœur battant. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi simple, si ?   
A sa grande surprise, au lieu de remonter vers la surface, ils descendirent encore - 7ème sous-sol, département des jeux et des sports magiques. Il y avait nettement moins de mondes que dans le département de la Justice, mais l'ambiance était plus légère. Les notes de service qui volaient au plafond étaient plus rares, et slalomaient entre les différents obstacles accrochés ça et là, principalement des trophées et des modèles réduits de terrains de Quidditch et de balais. Le couple suivit du loup-garou ne croisa presque personne. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer discrètement dans un débarras, où ils descendirent encore une volée de marche pour accéder à un entrepôt construit sur plusieurs étages.   
Pendant qu'ils slalomaient entre les meubles et les caisses, Alice demanda nerveusement :  
— Monsieur Lupin ? Vous êtes encore là ?  
— Oui" répondit celui-ci, ce qui la fit sursauter.  
Frank rit doucement :  
— Évidemment qu'il est là, tu sais bien qu'on a réussi.  
— Oui, mais il est tellement silencieux, et cette cape est tellement efficace, que j'ai eu un doute...  
— Désolé." dit machinalement Rémus.  
Comment ça, ils avaient réussi ? Lui ne se sentait pas très évadé pour l'instant, coincé au fin fond du sous-sol du ministère. C'était quoi, le plan, rester caché là jusqu'à ce que les Aurors se lassent de fouiller ce bazar ? Mais il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Après tout, ils étaient de l'Ordre, il devait leur faire confiance.  
Et puisqu'ils pouvaient parler à nouveau, il leur posa directement la question qui le hantait :   
— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ? Il va bien ?   
Le couple échangea un regard entendu, et Alice répondit :   
— Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il a été blessé, mais c'est guéri maintenant. Le problème c'est qu'il est surveillé, et c'était plus sûr de nous charger de votre évasion nous-mêmes.  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? Est-que ce j'ai... est-ce que j'ai mordu quelqu'un ?   
— Pas du tout", répondit Frank d'une voix ferme et étrangement apaisante. "Vous étiez dans votre cage. J'étais là, même si je ne savais pas pour votre couverture. Vous avez été stupéfixé et transporté au Ministère sans faire de mal à qui que soit.  
Rémus soupira de soulagement. Il lui manquait encore pas mal de détails, mais l'essentiel était sauf...  
C'est alors que retentit dans tout le bâtiment un terriblement hurlement, faisant trembler jusqu'aux fondations :   
— ALERTE EVASION. ALERTE EVASION. CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE. TOUTES LES SORTIES SONT INTERDITES JUSQU'A LA LEVEE DE L'ALERTE. VEUILLEZ COLLABORER AVEC LES AURORS ET SUIVRE LES INSTRUCTIONS.  
— Ne vous en faites pas" dit Alice, affichant un sourire apaisant. "On y est presque.  
Effectivement. Frank dégagea une malle, tira le tapis qui était posé en dessous et dévoila un trou de forme irrégulière, qui semblait avoir été formé par un acide ayant rongé le sol. Sans hésiter, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le trou et atterrirent dans une grande salle rectangulaire, éclairée par une lumière dansante, qui ondoyait sur les murs comme si elle se reflétait sur des pierres précieuses. Plusieurs lourdes armoires composaient l'essentiel de l'ameublement, mais on distinguait aussi des horloges, des pendules, et au fond, une immense cloche en cristal d'où provenait la lumière. A l'intérieur, on voyait un minuscule oiseau naitre, grandir, vieillir et mourir, avant de renaitre une nouvelle fois dans un œuf brillant comme un joyau.  
Impressionné par le lieu, Rémus murmura :   
— Où sommes-nous ?  
— Département des Mystères." répondit Frank. "Il est séparé du reste du Ministère par différents sortilèges, et gardé par un labyrinthe magique. C'est pour ça qu'on n'entend plus l'alarme. Mais l'alerte est loin d'être levée, et les Langues-de-Plomb ne vont pas tarder à vérifier toutes les salles, au cas où.  
— Alors, comment...  
Frank lui indiqua l'armoire. Alice s'était mise au travail et crochetait la serrure, utilisant autant sa baguette qu'un complexe outil moldu. Enfin elle en vint à bout et s'empara d'un sablier enchâssé dans un mécanisme compliqué.  
— C'est bon, je l'ai ! Accrochez-vous tous les deux à moi, on y va !  
Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Elle déposa soigneusement la baguette au sol, comme une signature, et retourna deux fois le sablier.


	40. Evasion (deuxième partie)

Rémus senti quelque chose se passer, mais n'aurait pas su le définir exactement. Il vit l'oiseau se régénérer à l'envers - il rajeunissait jusqu'à retourner dans son œuf, avant de réapparaitre vieux et de rajeunir encore - et à toute allure, mais peut-être était-ce normal de sa part. Puis tout s'arrêta.  
Il leur demanda :  
— Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
— Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des retourneurs de temps ?" lui demanda Frank, surpris, tandis qu'Alice lui donnait un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. "C'est tout simple, nous sommes revenus deux heures dans le passé, avant l'alerte. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à sortir et vous amener jusqu'à la cachette que Maugrey a préparé pour vous, et le tour est joué.  
— Tout simplement ?   
— Tout simplement.  
— Pas si simplement," ajouta Alice. "Ce qui est fait reste fait. Ce sort n'efface ni la douleur ni la mort. Nous ne vivons pas à la place de nos doubles passés, mais en parallèle. Bref, on n'obtient pas une deuxième version du passé, on est juste présents deux fois dans la même période.  
— Ça doit quand même être redoutable au combat...  
— Quand on peut l'utiliser, mais comme vous l'avez vu c'est plus simple de le voler que de l'obtenir d'une Langue-de-Plomb...  
Pendant ce temps, Frank évaluait le plafond, à présent parfaitement intact, pour retrouver l'endroit exact du trou. Puis il demanda à sa femme :   
— Alice chérie, pourrais-tu me soulever un peu ?   
Rémus proposa :  
— Je suis assez fort pour vous porter, si vous avez besoin d'atteindre le plafond.   
— Ce qui explique qu'on n'ait pas pris d'escabeau. Parfait. Je préfère m'en charger, c'est un produit assez dangereux et ma chère Alice peut être un tantinet maladroite.  
L'intéressée eut un sourire d'excuse en haussant les épaules, et ajouta :   
— Disons que ça demande une main très sûre.  
— Heu..." demanda Rémus, "on parle de quoi, là, exactement ?   
Frank avait grimpé sur les épaules du loup-garou et sorti de sa poche un sac de toile gros comme le poing et un pinceau. Avec précaution, il ouvrit le sac et commença à badigeonner le plafond avec une substance gélatineuse à l'odeur infecte. Rémus dû se pincer le nez pour ne pas se mettre à éternuer et faire tomber le sorcier.   
Alice expliqua :   
— Le département des Mystères est protégé par les meilleurs sortilèges contre les pires maléfices qui puissent exister. Mais personne ne pense jamais à protéger la pierre contre les éléments naturels. Les sécrétions de Bandimon sont connues pour pourrir les maisons de l'intérieur, et quand on les mélange avec un peu de venin de Doxy, ça donne une réaction très intéressante et extrêmement corrosive... Détail intéressant, ça s'en prend à certains matériaux, mais pas aux cheveux de Vélane. C'est avec ça qu'on a fait ce sac et ce pinceau. Par contre, si ça touche la chair, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le soigner, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?   
— Tout à fait", approuva Frank, tandis que Rémus louchait avec inquiétude sur son pinceau. Mais l'apprenti savait ce qu'il faisait et pas une goutte ne tomba pendant la manœuvre.   
Le produit se mit à ronger le plafond, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en vite, ouvrant rapidement un trou vers le sommet. Frank vérifia soigneusement que les bordures n'étaient plus corrosives, puis s'y agrippa et se hissa dans l'entrepot. Rémus aida Alice à faire de même, puis pris son élan et sauta jusqu'au trou, où les deux sorciers l'aidèrent à finir de monter.  
— Bien," dit Alice pendant que Frank cachait le trou, "Allons-y.  
Rémus ne put s'empêcher de leur demander :   
— Vous étiez à Gryffondor, non ?   
— Oui, pourquoi ?   
— Vous avez un sacré sang-froid... Mais vous êtes très différents de James et Sirius.  
— Merlin soit loué, il y a bien d'autres façons d'être un Gryffondor que d'être comme James et Sirius ! Heureusement pour la survie de notre maison, d'ailleurs.  
Rémus rit. Il trouvait le couple de plus en plus sympathique, et le gentil sourire d'Alice acheva de lui donner confiance. Surtout quand elle ajouta :   
— Je suis désolée pour l'explosion. Et pour votre arrestation.  
— Pas de problèmes, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis Sirius était ravi de me tirer hors de danger.  
— Il n'en a pas abusé, j'espère ?   
— A peine...  
Cette fois les trois rirent, avant de retourner se fondre dans la masse des employés du Ministère.  
.  
Ils reprirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au grand Hall et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée la plus proche, tandis que Rémus se retenait pour ne pas regarder partout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre bêtement en buttant sur quelqu'un. Une fois là, Alice jeta de la poudre de cheminette et s'exclama :  
"Chaudron baveur !  
Les flammes virèrent au vert et les Longdubat les traversèrent sans hésiter, suivi avec un temps de retard de Rémus qui n'avait encore jamais voyagé ainsi. Et se demanda, après coup, pourquoi on lui avait toujours caché l'existence du seul moyen de transport sorcier qui ne donnait pas l'impression qu'on faisait des choses peu naturelles à ses organes. Ils arrivèrent sans le moindre soucis dans un pub, où Alice commanda avec assurance une chambre. Une fois à l'écart, Rémus pu enfin enlever la cape.   
— Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, à présent habitué à les voir suivre un plan au millimètre.   
Comme appelés par sa question, un autre Frank et une autre Alice entrèrent dans la chambre, et le loup-garou compris ce que la sorcière voulait dire en parlant de "doubles passés". Très à l'aise, les quatre Longdubat s'échangèrent des informations sur le déroulement des évènements, la cape d'invisibilité, la baguette abandonnée au Ministère, les deux en possession de ces objets repartirent dans leur propre passé, tandis que les deux autres se tournèrent vers Rémus et lui dirent :   
— C'est bon, ils sont parti constituer notre alibi, il ne nous reste plus qu'à t'amener jusqu'à la cachette de Maugrey et repartir dans le passé, pour récupérer la cape et la baguette, et revenir nous les donner dans cette chambre...   
Rémus tenta de suivre :  
— Donc vous... vous êtes dans le futur par rapport à moi ? Vous avez déjà fait la boucle, c'est ça ?  
— Exactement !  
— C'est pour ça qu'on se tutoie, d'un coup. On en a parlé quelque part dans mon futur et votre passé. Ou alors c'est juste ce qu'on vit maintenant qui...  
Alice rit doucement :  
— Sirius n'a pas menti, tu es vraiment brillant. C'est vraiment du gâchis que tu n'ai pas pu aller à Poudlard.  
— C'est un peu embrouillé quand même. Du coup, vous allez vous montrer aux Aurors au moment de l'évasion et de l'alerte, et... et quoi ? Ça va suffire comme alibi, alors que vous avez volé un retourneur de temps ?   
— En théorie, oui. C'est assez simple pour des Mangemorts de faire du Polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de deux apprentis. Et tous les sorts utilisés l'ont été avec la baguette de Dawlish, qui est censée lui avoir été prise par un Mangemort. Ça n'empêchera pas une enquête, mais si ils veulent éviter de froisser la très noble et très ancienne famille Longdubat, l'enquête ne sera qu'une formalité.  
— Pratique. Du coup, moi je fais quoi ?  
— On ne peut pas repartir par la cheminée, le Ministère nous retrouverait. On t'emmène en Portoloin jusqu'à la cachette que Maugrey a aménagé pour toi. Tu verras, ce sera un peu... spartiate, mais il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle soit assez sûre, et tes amis devraient pouvoir venir t'apporter tes affaires rapidement.  
— Quelqu'un sait comment j'ai été dénoncé aux Aurors, au final ?  
— Malheureusement, c'est le flou complet... Dawlish dit qu'on t'a vu jeter des sorts et trainer autour de la maison des Bulstrodes, mais il est le seul à avoir entendu ces témoins. En ce moment, le bureau cloisonne les enquêtes au maximum, pour éviter les fuites.   
— Je ne comprends pas... Si ce sont des Mangemorts infiltrés et que les Mangemorts pensent que je les ai trahi, pourquoi utiliser les Aurors ? A quoi rime toute cette mise en scène ?   
Frank et Alice échangèrent un regard, puis Frank lui répondit :  
— On ne peut rien affirmer, mais l'Ordre devrait bientôt te contacter, et je te garantis qu'avec Maugrey toutes les hypothèses seront passées au peigne fin.  
Rémus soupira :  
— Ouais... On aurait dû nettoyer le Ministère avant de s'attaquer à la meute de Greyback, au final on aurait été plus efficaces sur tous les tableaux...  
— Sans doute. En tous cas, avec Alice on travaille là-dessus. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On avance bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent, et la situation devrait bientôt évoluer. Tu ne resteras pas enfermé là-bas très longtemps, je pense.»  
Rémus se dit que le sorcier voulait sans doute le réconforter, et il fit semblant d'y croire. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne fit que renforcer sa conviction : il serait seul pour faire face à la meute - et c'était comme ça que les choses devaient finir depuis le début.  
.  
Après avoir laissé le loup-garou seul dans son nouveau chez-lui, les Londubat retournèrent au Ministère juste à temps pour assister à la réunion d'information que Scrimgeour offrait aux apprentis. Ils virent que James, et surtout Sirius, étaient nerveux et s'agitaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Sans avoir à se parler, Frank et Alice savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient se débrouiller sans eux pour leur enquête interne sur le Ministère. Les deux héros de Poudlard n'avaient vraiment pas l'étoffe d'agents doubles, et cette pression était lentement en train de les faire craquer. Même si l'alibi qu'ils étaient en train de se forger sans le savoir fonctionnait, il faudrait demander à Maugrey de les mettre à l'abri, loin des opérations sensibles aux yeux des Mangemorts, sinon ils allaient finir par se trahir.   
De leur coté, les Longdubat savaient très bien faire profil bas - d'autant plus facilement que le métier d'Auror attirait surtout des sorciers orientés vers l'action, et que leur calme et leur gentillesse était facilement pris de la bêtise et de la faiblesse. Être sous-estimés leur facilitait la tâche. Ainsi, personne ne leur jeta le moindre regard quand Williamson entra en trombe dans le bureau de son directeur en criant :  
« Monsieur le directeur, Lupin s'est échappé !»  
Poussant un juron, Scrimgeour lança immédiatement l'alerte magique dans tout le Ministère, puis couru à sa suite, suivi des apprentis. Docilement, Frank et Alice firent mine de participer aux recherches, et comme ils le faisaient souvent, se chargèrent spontanément des tâches ingrates, telles qu'établir les listes des personnes interrogées, vérifier les horaires, calmer les sorciers énervés et apeurés... Bien sûr, ils se montrèrent extrêmement choqués d'apprendre qu'on avait utilisé leur propre apparence pour perpétrer l'évasion. Et parfaitement coopératifs, confiants dans les capacités de leurs collègues à les innocenter rapidement.  
Ils jouèrent si bien leur rôle, au final, que même Sirius leur adressait un regard méfiant... jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne craque et lui fasse un clin d'œil discret. Le regard que Sirius lui adressa en retour, soulagé, fier, jaloux et pour finir euphorique, valait tous les compliments du monde.


	41. Réunion

Rémus faisait les cent pas en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Évidemment, tout le monde devait être très occupé à faire des alibis et tromper les Mangemorts, et il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la petite maison. C'est plutôt une cabane qu'une maison, encore plus petite que la sienne, et elle donnait directement sur une lande desséchée par le sel dû à l'océan tout proche. Plutôt un bungalow qu'une cabane. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait été protégée par magie et était donc bien chaude, il y avait de quoi manger et boire, de quoi se changer, un lit pour dormir, une table pour travailler. Et un livre. Un magazine de bandes dessinées moldues, sans doute oublié là par le précédent occupant. Ni radio, ni télé. La vie de fugitif promettait d'être bien fade pour le loup-garou. Sans aller jusqu'à regretter sa cage, bien entendu.  
Enfin on frappa à la porte, un rapide code imposé par Maugrey. Et conformément aux instructions de l'Auror, Rémus n'ouvrit pas tout de suite mais tapa un autre code en retour. Un troisième code lui répondit. Enfin, il pouvait ouvrir. Et accuser l'impact d'une tornade brune siriusienne fou d'inquiétude, qui le fit tout de même reculer de trois pas tandis que Sirius le serrait si fort qu'il entendit craquer ses os. Sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde d'ailleurs : Sirius était là, Sirius avait l'air en pleine forme, Sirius alternait les baisers passionnés et les questions inquiètes, et il y avait largement de quoi remplir le monde entier de Rémus Lupin - et, plus matériellement, la petite cabane.  
Quoique. Après s'être posé mille questions sans avoir le temps de répondre à aucune, après avoir vérifié et re-vérifié que tous les deux allaient bien, une fois un peu calmés, les deux amoureux arrivèrent enfin à se décoller l'un de l'autre. C'est là que Rémus s'aperçu que Sirius n'était pas du tout venu seul. Non seulement James était là, mais également Maugrey, McGonagall, et deux sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, toute cette foule envahissant le petit salon n'aurait pas dû pouvoir être ratée...  
Rouge d'embarras, Rémus tenta de se dégager des bras du brun. Sortir avec Sirius était une chose, s'embrasser en public en était une autre très différente. L'apprenti, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait, se méprit du tout au tout et s'exclama :   
« Moony, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment tellement désolé !  
— Hein ? Heu... Quoi ?  
L'attrapant aux épaules, Sirius le secoua de plus en plus fort, tout en continuant sa diatribe :  
— Jamais je n'aurais dû les laisser te prendre, Moony ! J'aurai dû mourir sur place avant de les laisser te capturer !  
— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin, ne soit pas...  
Sans l'écouter, Sirius se blotti dans les bras de son amant, le serrant de toutes ses forces, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, et gémit :   
— Je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas...  
— Mais non, évidemment que non...  
Rémus le serra timidement à son tour, tandis qu'il évitait le regard des sorciers qui observaient la scène avec plus ou moins d'intérêt - pour les sorciers inconnus - d'énervement - pour McGonagall et Maugrey - et d'hilarité - pour James. Il tenta une petite mimique indiquant qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais ne fit pas d'autres tentatives d'écarter Sirius de lui. Après tout, il n'en avait aucune envie.  
Finalement ce fut James qui désarma la situation en faisant bruyamment des remarques sur le nouveau nid douillet de Rémus, et en offrant des chaises à tout le monde - dont trois métamorphosées à partir de fourchettes, ce qui lui valut un regard satisfait de la part du professeur McGonagall. Sirius finit par suivre le mouvement et s'assoir à son tour.  
Maugrey commença par :  
— Bien, nous sommes tous ici très heureux que M. Lupin s'en soit sorti sans encombre, mais on est passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe. Il faut absolument établir notre nouveau plan de combat pour purger le ministère. Au fait, je vous présente Edgar Bones et Arthur Weasley, deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui travaillent également au ministère. Ils vont nous aider, ainsi que Benjy Fenwick et Frank et Alice Longdubat, que vous connaissez déjà. Ils n'ont pas pu être des nôtres mais nous referons un point avec eux dès que possible.  
Rémus jeta un regard curieux au professeur. C'était la seule qui ne travaillait pas au Ministère, mais à Poudlard, et Maugrey n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de sa présence. Son regard sévère intimidait un peu le loup-garou. Cependant, il avait quelque chose à leur dire avant tout. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et interrompit l'Auror :  
— S'il vous plait, avant qu'on commence à discuter de la suite, je voudrais... Je voudrais vous dire merci. A tous.  
— Moony ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est à cause de nous que tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin, pour commencer ! Et... oh, Merlin, j'ai failli oublier !  
Il sorti de sa poche la baguette de Rémus et la lui offrit cérémonieusement.  
— Tiens, on est allé cherché tes affaires. Pas grand-chose malheureusement, il fallait rester discret au cas où quelqu'un fouille ta maison, je ne pouvais pas faire disparaitre une valise de vêtements... Mais on a récupéré tous les artefacts qu'on t'a donné, les livres de cours, ton marque-page, et quelques bouquins sur ta table de chevet... Ah, et puis ton portefeuille, tes clés, enfin tes affaires Moldues importantes. Eux on les a remplacés par des faux, au cas où. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais je pense que ça ira... Moony ? Ça va ?   
Ça allait, en fait. Simplement, Rémus était au bord des larmes, tout simplement incapable de tenir face à tant d'attentions, alors qu'il avait tellement attendu et redouté cette scène... Il s'était imaginé mille retrouvailles possibles avec Sirius. Maintenant que son petit ami avait vu le loup, maintenant que sa carrière d'Auror était en péril, il était certain que ce serait difficile de regagner la confiance du brun. Au lieu de ça, Sirius avait tout fait pour qu'il passe sa fuite de la meilleure manière possible. Était-ce étonnant d'être un peu ému ? D'ailleurs, personne d'autre ne disait rien. Oui, ils avaient une réunion importante à faire, mais on le laissait tranquillement se remettre. A voir les visages compatissants qui l'entouraient, Rémus était au milieu d'amis, et on ne le bousculerait pas.  
Il finit par serrer la main de Sirius - discrètement, sous la table, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'afficher - et hocha la tête. Oui, il allait bien. Maugrey poursuivi :   
— Nous mettons entre parenthèses la mission Greyback. Tant qu'on n'a pas identifié les traitres, c'est bien trop dangereux. Nous sommes presque certains que les loups ont identifié Rémus comme travaillant pour nous, et ne font que l'utiliser. Je sais qu'on pourrait prendre le risque d'un agent double pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils veulent en tirer, mais je suis certain que ça nous conduirait juste tout droit dans un piège, et c'est hors de question. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?   
Il darda son regard le plus menaçant sur James et Sirius. Les deux bruns acquiescèrent. Oui, même eux ne remettaient pas en cause le changement de plan, après l'arrestation de Rémus il était évident qu'ils étaient coincés de tous les cotés. Sirius ajouta :   
— Le premier dont on doit se débarrasser, c'est Dawlish. Je suis certain que c'est un Mangemort. Le sort qu'il m'a lancé puait la magie noire !  
— On ne va pas s'en débarrasser, Black ! Nous sommes des Aurors, pas une milice ! Mais effectivement, entre l'arrestation et le sort, c'est assez évident qu'il est lié aux Mangemorts. Et il est en train de vous discréditer. J'ai eu accès à son témoignage... il dit textuellement que avoir reconnu la voix de Sirius lors de ce combat. De plus, il sait que Frank a entendu Sirius chercher un loup-garou châtain, c'est dans le rapport, alors que Sirius a affirmé le lendemain qu'il n'avait pas vu le loup. Bref, Dawlish cherche à tous nous faire tomber, il a des éléments sur lesquels s'appuyer, et Black a déjà très mauvaise réputation au ministère. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'appui de Dumbledore avant un certain temps. Il va falloir nous débrouiller pour non seulement éliminer la menace, mais également nous laver de tout soupçons. Ce n'est pas le moment de diviser les Aurors, notre force de frappe est déjà trop faible !  
McGonagall ajouta :   
— Vous savez qu'en cas de problèmes, Poudlard vous abritera. C'est d'ailleurs valable aussi pour M. Lupin. Il y a des... arrangements possibles.  
— Bien sûr, Minerva, mais nous voulons l'éviter au maximum. Poudlard doit rester notre dernier bastion. Il ne faut surtout pas que le Ministère ait un prétexte pour le fouiller et y enquêter. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré cacher Rémus ici. Ça ne te dérange pas, jeune homme ?   
— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je comprends. L'essentiel, c'est que vous arriviez à prouver votre innocence. Mais comment vous allez vous y prendre ?   
— Pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien, évidemment... mais une enquête aurait vite fait de leur permettre de remonter jusqu'à certains membres de l'Ordre.  
Sirius insista :   
— Oui, il faut faire vite, et c'est pour ça qu'on va se débarrasser de Dawlish. On n'a pas le temps de réunir des preuves contre lui !  
— Et tu proposes quoi, Black, une exécution ?   
Sans se laisser démonter par l'œil sombre de son mentor, Sirius ajouta :   
— Non, une arrestation. Dans les cellules privées de l'Ordre. Ce qui a le double avantage de le garder au chaud le temps qu'on puisse le juger correctement, sans que ses petits amis ne puissent le faire évader, et de nous permettre d'en tirer des renseignements.   
Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil dubitatif et répéta :  
— Des cellules privées ? D'où sortez-vous une idée pareil ?   
— Si on n'en a pas, il va falloir qu'on s'en fabrique. Sérieusement, entre l'arrestation et Azkaban, il arrive beaucoup trop souvent aux prisonniers de disparaitre, on le sait tous. On ne peut plus faire confiance au circuit officiel. C'est bien pour ça que l'Ordre a été créé, non ?   
— Ce n'est pas si simple...  
— Au contraire, je crois que c'est matériellement tout à fait dans vos cordes, professeur, et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Vous êtes arrivée à la même conclusion que nous. Pas vrai ?   
L'ancien élève et la professeur se toisaient, comme s'évaluant en silence. Puis un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de McGonagall, qui ajouta :   
— Disons que dans certaines circonstances, ça sera nécessaire. A titre exceptionnel. Vous et Potter, n'allez pas commencer à en abuser.  
— Évidemment, professeur !» répondit Sirius avec son plus beau sourire victorieux.  
La suite fut principalement composée d'une mise au point stratégique. Dawlish n'était pas le seul sur la liste des suspects de Maugrey, mais leurs cas était nettement moins clairs. Et faire disparaitre même un seul Auror n'avait rien de simple si Sirius ne voulait pas être la cible de toutes les accusations.   
Du coté de Rémus, il devait malheureusement rester en stand-by un certain temps. On lui avait apporté une cage aux barreaux doublés d'argent, et Sirius lui jura qu'il viendrait l'aider à la prochaine pleine lune. Sans honte, sans hésiter, devant tout le monde, et il n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi le loup-garou avait piqué un fard et tentait mentalement de rentrer sous terre. Comment pouvait-il afficher à la fois le statut de loup-garou et leur relation, surtout avec autant de légèreté ? Ça dépassait complètement le pauvre Moony. Mais ça n'avait l'air de choquer personne d'autre. Et c'était une bonne chose.  
De même, quand tout le monde reparti, personne ne tiqua sur le fait que Sirius reste en arrière, la main posée sur l'épaule de Rémus, actant déjà qu'ils étaient un couple aux yeux de tous les autres, et si légitime que ça ne valait même pas la peine de le relever.


	42. Aniversaires

La vie de Rémus s'organisa assez vite dans la petite maison de la lande. Il avait plusieurs de ses livres, et Sirius lui avait trouvé une radio. Il avait sa baguette et s'entrainait dur. Sa cage restait dans un coin, recouverte d'une bâche. Il ne supportait pas de l'avoir en permanence sous les yeux, mais au fond de lui il était rassurée de la savoir là. Le monstre allait être contrôlé, et tout irait bien.  
Jusqu'à présent, Sirius et lui avaient évité de parler du monstre.  
Bien sûr, son petit ami l'avait vu. Mais il n'avait montré absolument aucun recul ou dégoût depuis. Au contraire. A part peut-être de rajouter "ma grosse peluche" à la liste des surnoms affectueux qu'il donnait à Rémus - Moony restant son préféré - il se comportait vraiment comme si ça n'avait rien changé à ses yeux. Ce qui soulageait tellement le loup-garou qu'il n'avait pas osé poser la question. Un jour, peut-être, sans doute, il saurait ce que Sirius avait vraiment pensé de lui et de sa forme maudite. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui était le 27 mars, il restait quatre jours avant la pleine lune, les circonstances étaient idéales pour fêter les 20 ans de James Potter. Celui-ci avait décrété que puisque son ami ne pouvait pas sortir faire la fête avec eux, c'étaient eux qui viendraient faire la fête chez lui. Moony avait protesté, évidemment : James était la caricature du jeune homme populaire et sa fête d'anniversaire devait rassembler des dizaines de personnes, pas rester une simple soirée dans un cabanon entre une poignée de gens. Étant donné que Rémus se cachait, il n'y aurait que les deux apprentis, le loup-garou, Lily Evans et l'ami de Poudlard des deux garçons, Peter Pettigrow. Pas de quoi faire rêver l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, préfet et célébrité de Poudlard.  
James avait balayé l'argument avec son naturel désarmant habituel, jurant qu'il préférait largement fêter ses vingt ans en petit comité avec ses amis les plus proches que de finir à St Mangouste en plein coma éthylique comme l'année précédente. Un prétexte, évidemment, et Rémus le savait bien. Mais il avait baissé les armes. En réalité, il était vraiment heureux à l'idée de cette soirée. Après tout, jamais il n'avait ainsi fait la fête avec des amis, et même si deux d'entre eux étaient des inconnus ou presque, c'étaient des amis précieux pour ses propres amis précieux, donc ils allaient sans doute très bien s'entendre tous les cinq.  
.  
Le loup-garou était assez nerveux. Il n'avait aucun préparatif à faire, étant donné que ses amis apporteraient de quoi boire et manger, et s'était contenté de refaire le ménage à fond et essayer de se donner une allure présentable avec les maigres moyens du bord. Il était déjà responsable du pauvre cadre de cet anniversaire, il n'allait pas en plus faire honte à Sirius et James en se montrant négligé. Surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas son point fort, n'ayant jamais eu les moyens de suivre la mode, et ne s'en étant surtout jamais soucié. Heureusement dans les quelques vêtements que les garçons avaient emportées il y avait son unique chemise blanche, et même sur un jean ça faisait plutôt bonne impression. Ou en tout cas pas trop mauvaise.  
Il respecta scrupuleusement les codes de Maugrey en allant ouvrir, et accueilli avec joie le petit groupe qui débarqua les bras pleins. On lui présenta donc Peter, le dernier de la bande, un jeune homme petit et enrobé qui semblait au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et lui tendit immédiatement un paquet en s'excusant :   
«Désolé, on ne se connait pas donc j'ai choisi un peu au hasard, mais...  
— Pete ! s'exclama Sirius. On ne lui a pas encore dit, mec !  
— Ah, mince, désolé, Sirius ! J'étais tellement concentré sur le code à retenir, que je...  
— Je voulais lui dire moi, bon sang ! Bon, Rémus, fait comme si Pete n'avait rien dit.   
— Rien dit sur... demanda Rémus avant d'être coupé par son petit-ami :  
— Parce que je voulais te faire la surprise. Alors soit gentil et regarde dans ce coin pendant qu'on finit de préparer, d'accord ?   
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?   
— Parce que tu es un ange et que tu adores me faire plaisir ?  
— Mais...  
— S'il te plait ?   
Sirius avait un truc, en plus de son charme et de son charisme naturel, quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Il était capable d'adopter les yeux de chien suppliant en une fraction de seconde. Et même en sachant que c'était de la manipulation, même quand il disait explicitement que c'était de la manipulation, ça marchait à tous les coups sur son Moony, qui poussa un soupir et se retourna, laissant ses invités tout installer tous seuls. Dont James, ce qui ne lui paraissait pas correct du tout. Enfin, il manquait d'expérience en anniversaires, mais ça lui était quand même arrivé d'être invité à certains d'entre eux quand il allait à l'école, et il était quasiment sûr que ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Et puis ça voulait dire quoi, cette histoire de choisir au hasard, comme si Peter parlait d'un...  
Enfin, il sentit Sirius tapoter son épaule, et se retourna pour se trouver face à un nuage magique de confettis, tandis que tout le monde lançait un grand "SURPRISE !". Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le mot était adapté. Jamais, en cent ans de réflexions, Moony n'aurait pu imaginer un jour faire face à une table dressée couverte de nourritures et de cadeaux, surmonté d'une banderolle annonçant : Joyeux anniversaire Rémus !  
Et entouré d'amis, souriants, ravis de voir son air stupéfait en comprenant enfin ce qu'ils avaient littéralement tramé dans son dos. Sirius en profita pour lui voler un baiser, James lui tapa dans le dos et le poussa vers la table, Lily commença à prendre des photos, et il ne put que balbutier :   
— Mais... mais je croyais que c'était l'anniversaire de James !  
L'intéressé répondit :   
— Oh oui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Mais on en profite pour fêter le tien aussi. C'était il y a à peine deux semaines, et on l'a raté parce que tu étais en cage, donc je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ! Du coup on a pris deux gâteaux, je me suis dit que le mieux pour toi c'était chocolat, et moi j'ai citron, c'est mon préféré. Ah, c'est ma mère qui les a fait, normalement c'est un morceau de paradis avec de la crème.  
— Je... Je... Mais comment vous avez su que...  
Sirius soupira :   
— J'aimerai pouvoir dire que c'est parce que je suis un petit ami attentionné. Mais en fait, je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander. J'ai juste capté en relisant ton dossier. Sérieusement, Moony, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Comment est-ce que c'est humainement possible de ne pas fêter du tout son anniversaire ?   
— Ben... je n'ai pas fêté le tien non plus.  
— C'était en novembre ! On se connaissait à peine ! Je n'étais même pas encore venu chez toi après une pleine lune. Non, tout est différent maintenant, et si tu penses qu'on n'est pas capables de te ligoter à cette chaise pour te forcer à porter un chapeau en carton et manger du gâteau, et bien tu penses mal.  
Éclatant de rire, Rémus leva les mains et admit :   
— Ok, ok, je me rends. C'est juste... C'est super. C'est... vous êtes géniaux. Genre, les gens les plus géniaux que je connaisse. Je...»  
Le loup-garou était au bord des larmes. Sans hésiter, Lily changea de sujet en le faisant servir tout le monde. Ils avaient amené de quoi abreuver un régiment, essentiellement des alcools sorciers, mais il y avait de quoi faire quelques cocktails moldus. Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite à essayer de décrire à James et Sirius à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une margarita et une pina colada, et les questions naïves des deux nés-sorciers les fit vite mourir de rire. Surtout lorsque Peter s'en mêla : il travaillait au milieu des moldus mais n'avait pas passé son enfance parmi eux, et ce qu'il pensait savoir était aussi décalé qu'improbable.  
Finalement, les verres furent remplis, et les jeunes sorciers purent trinquer au double anniversaire de James et Rémus, en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, de victoires, et de lumière en ces temps sombres. Le loup-garou se sentait incroyablement heureux et léger. La main dans la main de Sirius, regardant James flirter maladroitement avec Lily et la rouquine qui s'amusait bien à souffler le chaud et le froid, tandis que Peter attaquait franchement le buffet et essayait d'aider le brun, que Sirius enfonçait le plus naturellement du monde. Ici, Rémus pouvait rire et raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête, il faisait parti du groupe, avec des gens qui savaient qui il était, loup-garou, sorcier, né-moldu, défenseur à son petit niveau des innocents face aux forces du Mal, et qui l'acceptaient et l'aimaient tout entier. C'était magique, et il voulait graver ce souvenir à jamais dans son esprit.  
Puis arriva le moment d'échanger les cadeaux. Rémus avait fait de son mieux pour offrir quelque chose à James, même si c'était seulement symbolique, et avait métamorphosé une salière en petite figurine de joueur de quidditch affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que les poursuiveurs étaient les meilleurs. Sirius, ancien batteur, se déclara mortellement offensé et mima une attaque d'apoplexie, ramené à la vie uniquement par la menace que Peter mange sa part de gâteau.   
Pour sa part, le loup-garou reçu des chocolats - quelqu'un avait dit à Peter que c'était une valeur sûre - et des livres. James avait écumé la bibliothèque familiale en expliquant que c'était pour un ami et ramenait des livres de magie assez sérieux pour l'occuper un moment. De son coté, sachant que c'était un grand lecteur sans vraiment connaitre ses goûts, Lily avait fait une sélection de romans moldus plus divertissants, allant du roman à l'eau de rose le plus mièvre au polar le plus noir, et elle avait veillé à choisir le meilleur dans chaque catégorie - basé sur ses propres goûts de lectrice passionnée.  
Enfin, Sirius lui offrit une fine chaine en or ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant un croissant de lune et des étoiles. Le brun le lui attacha sans lui laisser le temps de protester - après tout, le bijou était magnifique, mais bien trop féminin à son goût - en assurant que l'or était définitivement sa couleur. Et il profita d'être tout près de son oreille pour murmurer :  
« N'arrête jamais de regarder le ciel, mon amour. Il est toujours magnifique.»  
Moony laissa échapper un fin sourire, plus ému qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Le ciel... L'étoile dont Sirius portait le nom, la lune qui régnait sur sa propre vie, et en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de terrible dans leur implacable destinée, oui, c'était magnifique. Pour toujours.  
.  
Bien plus tard, alors que les invités étaient repartis, Rémus et Sirius finissaient de ranger - sous les protestations du brun qui trouvait que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il n'avait pas une seconde envisagé de partir en même temps que les autres et le loup-garou ne le lui avait pas suggéré. Ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, car ils devaient rester prudents, mais à chaque fois Sirius restait passer la nuit. Il avait investit la petite maison par touches plus ou moins discrètes, laissant ses affaires, rangeant à sa façon, réarrangeant à son goût les quelques décorations du lieu. Des petits rien, qui formaient une véritable ébauche de ce que pourrait devenir leur vie ensuite, s'il y avait un ensuite. Un sous-entendu au goût de promesse pour Rémus, qui se retenait de faire la moindre remarque, au cas où il se soit trompé. En dépit de toute l'affection dont l'inondait Sirius, il doutait toujours, comme si au moindre faux-pas son bonheur allait éclater comme une fragile bulle de savon.  
Mais ce soir-là, il se sentait bien, vraiment bien, son angoisse habituelle était aux abonnés absents, et il prit son courage à deux mains pour poser la terrible question à Sirius :  
« Sirius... L'autre fois, tu as vu ma vraie forme...  
Non, rien à faire, impossible d'aller plus loin. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Mais ce début hésitant avait suffit à Sirius, qui répondit :   
— Le loup, tu veux dire ? Il était incroyablement beau !   
— Comment ça, beau ?  
— Franchement, après tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur les loups-garous, j'avoue que je m'attendais plutôt à un... oui, à un loup, mais pas franchement à un beau loup. Tu es le premier loup-garou que j'ai vu transformé, en fait. Et tu es très beau. Tu as une magnifique fourrure brune, plus sombre que tes cheveux, mais plus claire que les miens, tu vois à peu près ? Quasiment couleur chocolat. Et des yeux dorés, plus vifs que ceux de ta forme humaine. Franchement, une boule de poil adorable. J'aurai tellement pu te faire des câlins toute la nuit. Enfin, si je n'étais pas humain à ce moment-là.  
Il conclut sa dernière phrase par un clin d'œil suggestif, et Rémus se mit à imaginer le pire. Ce n'était pas difficile. Il avait redouté plus que tout le dégoût de Sirius vis-à-vis de sa forme animal, mais cette admiration présageait quelque chose d'encore plus funeste, et il protesta :  
— Attend, ne me dit pas que tu veux devenir un loup-garou aussi, Sirius ? Parce que ça jamais, plutôt mourir que de te voir...  
— Non, non, attends, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Oui, j'ai un plan, mais il est hors de question qu'on se retrouve coincés dans une cage tous les deux non ! Non, l'idée, c'est que je devienne animagus. Comme ça, le loup n'aura plus aucune envie de me croquer, et je pourrais te tenir compagnie à la pleine lune. Je pourrais vraiment t'aider, Rémus. Je te le jure. Ce sera vraiment parfait !  
— Que tu deviennes quoi ?   
— Animagus. Je te passerai un bouquin dessus si tu veux, c'est simplement une transformation animale. Elle peut tromper le loup, j'ai vérifié. Et je garderai totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Sous cette forme, on pourra rester ensemble même pendant les pleines lunes, et je pourrais te surveiller. On n'aura plus besoin de cage pour que tu ne blesses personnes ! Bien sûr, ça va être long et compliqué avant que je réussisse le sort, mais c'est faisable, Moony, parfaitement faisable !  
Rémus restait sans voix, et cette fois il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ça semblait fou. Risqué. Inconscient. Complètement siriusien. Mais... possible. Ça semblait possible. Et comment son habituelle voix de la raison aurait pu se faire entendre au cœur de cette tempête d'espoir ? Sans un mot, il enlaça le brun et le serra contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux protecteur de son cou. Tendrement, Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux et murmura :  
— Je peux le faire, Moony. On peut le faire tous les deux. On peut vivre ensemble, et être heureux, et vaincre tous les obstacles qu'on pourra trouver sur notre route. Si on y croit et qu'on se bat ensemble. Est-ce que tu y crois ?   
Sans bouger, Rémus murmura à son tour :   
— C'est fou. Ce que tu me promets, c'est tout simplement fou.  
Sirius rit doucement :  
— Je sais, mon cœur. Moi, ça ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire, ma folie est tellement plus douce depuis que tu fais partie de ma vie...  
Il embrassa ses cheveux, délicatement, et au fur et à mesure que Rémus leva son visage vers lui, il traça toute une ligne de baisers jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Dans un souffle il lui demanda à nouveau :  
— Alors, tu es avec moi ?   
Le loup-garou répondit sans hésiter :  
— Oui. Tu as raison. Tous les deux, on peut tout réussir. »


	43. Héros

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. Ça n'empêchait pas la ville d'être très active. Les Moldus se pressaient, soit de rentrer chez eux, soit de commencer la soirée dans un endroit plus festif. A moitié dissimulés par l'ombre d'une ruelle, deux sorciers les observaient, silencieux.  
James et Sirius aimaient les Moldus, et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur apprentissage d'Aurors, ils avaient participé activement à leur protection. Le fait que les principaux intéressés n'aient jamais été au courant ne les dérangeaient pas. Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient croire, ils n'étaient pas intéressés par la gloire - même s'ils ne crachaient jamais dessus. Ils n'avaient simplement jamais considéré qu'ils puissent avoir une autre place que celle de héros de l'histoire.  
Mais plus le temps passait, plus ils doutaient. Pas de leur combat - pour l'instant, la guerre était loin d'être gagnée, mais jamais ils ne renonceraient. Non, ils doutaient de leur rôle. Ils pensaient être les héros au centre du combat. Et au final, ils avaient découvert bien d'autres aspects qui rendaient leur tâche presque dérisoire. Gagner des batailles, oui, ils pouvaient le faire et ils le faisaient. Mais gagner la guerre ? Maugrey savait protéger leurs secrets, les Longdubat savaient espionner, Dumbledore était le maître des complots. Au final, les combats réels, les victoires et les défaites n'étaient que le résultat de ce minutieux travail souterrain, une façon d'entériner un rapport de force qui avait déjà été joué ailleurs.  
James doutait, parce que plus il se rapprochait de Lily Evans, plus il craignait de ne pas être capable de la protéger. Il était pourtant sûr de son talent et de sa force, une des meilleures baguettes de l'Ordre en dépit de son jeune âge, et il ne craignait aucun Mangemort en combat singulier - à part le premier d'entre eux, bien sûr. Mais aucun Mangemort ne l'affronterait en combat singulier. Ils étaient perfides et avançaient masqués jusqu'au moment fatidique. Et se permettaient même le luxe de retourner leurs propres forces contre eux. Le jeune homme était complètement désemparé face à cette menace. Affronter un Mangemort, oui, bien sûr, mais des Aurors qui pensent bien faire ? Comment ne pas être paralysé par ce paradoxe ?   
Sirius doutait, parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à Moony, et ne voyait pas par quel miracle il allait pouvoir la tenir. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Ministère, ni dans son appartement officiel. Il n'était pas sous mandat d'arrêt, pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Il était convoqué par le Magenmagot pour répondre à quelques questions. D'après Alice, ils étaient même allé voir s'il ne se cachait pas chez sa mère, bon sang, ce qui signifiait bien à quel point ils se trompaient sur lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'était toujours senti prêt, au fond de lui, à une vie de fugitif. Quelque part, ça lui semblait être le destin le plus naturel du monde pour le Black rebelle, décidé à être le mouton blanc de la famille. Il se voyait très bien combattant dans l'ombre les forces du mal, héros tragique qui tomberait tôt ou tard, mais pas avant d'avoir accompli l'acte décisif qui scellerait le sort du Sorcier Maudit.   
Sauf que Rémus avait besoin de lui, bien vivant, correctement établi dans la communauté sorcière, pour veiller sur lui et le défendre face au rejet des sorciers. Rémus avait mérité, plus que qui que ce soit au monde, d'avoir sa place et d'être reconnu pour son courage et ses talents. Et surtout, Rémus devait avoir une vie heureuse, à n'importe quel prix. Parce que ce qu'il avait enduré, mois après mois, n'aurait jamais dû être subi par qui que ce soit, et que malgré tout il restait gentil, patient et attentif aux autres, doutant de lui-même mais prêt à tout pour protéger le reste du monde du sort qu'il avait subit. Sirius savait que son Moony était un trésor, capable d'être ce que lui-même n'arriverait même pas à envisager, et il l'aimait et l'admirait sincèrement pour ça.  
Des doutes, donc, des rêves et des craintes d'avenir, voilà ce qui préoccupait les deux apprentis qui guettaient, dans les rues de Londres, le moment de passer à l'action. Car quoi qu'ils en pensent, leur choix était déjà arrêté, et ils s'engageaient pleinement dans la seule voie qui leur paraissait possible.  
.  
Dawlish n'aimait pas les Moldus. C'était de notoriété publique. Et les gens qu'il servait dans l'ombre ne les aimaient pas non plus.  
Cependant, Londres restait la meilleure solution pour les rencontres discrètes, car jamais les Aurors n'arriveraient à surveiller tous ces humains et toutes ces ruelles. Et en matière de transmission de message, les rencontres discrètes étaient une valeur sûre.  
Le traitre sortit donc du Ministère par la porte civile, et se déplaça à pied jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous - il ne poussa pas la minutie au point d'utiliser des moyens de transport moldus, et ça arrangeait bien les deux apprentis qui le suivaient. Tous deux étaient désillusionnés, et dans les ombres de la nuit, ils étaient parfaitement indécelables. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à guetter l'endroit propice...  
Dawlish finit par s'engager dans une allée sombre et déserte, aux allures de coupe-gorge, absolument parfaite. Ils savaient qu'il s'isolerait tôt ou tard pour changer d'apparence avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous, mais ils n'espéraient pas une aussi belle occasion. Tandis que James lançait à voix sourde des sorts repousse-moldus aux deux extrémités de la ruelle, Sirius réapparu en pleine lumière et lança d'une voix forte :  
« Alors, il parait que tu me cherchais ?  
Sans prendre le temps de répliquer, l'Auror lui lança un Expelliarmus que Sirius contra sans mal. Il ne répliqua pas. Pas tout de suite. Il voulait laisser un peu monter la pression, et connaissait assez bien Dawlish pour être sûr qu'un peu de nonchalance suffirait à le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Comme prévu, le traitre se précipita en utilisant à nouveau le sortilège qui avait déjà blessé Sirius. Cette fois celui-ci l'attendait et le para grâce à un sortilège du Bouclier. Sans lancer de sort, le brun demanda simplement :  
— Tu n'es pas censé m'arrêter, Dawlish ? Je suis prêt à aller parler au Ministère. Au contraire, j'ai hâte qu'ils connaissent ma version des faits.  
— T'arrêter, Black ?" ricana l'Auror. "Tu plaisantes... Oh, j'aurai adoré t'arrêter et te mettre en cage, comme j'ai mis ton stupide loup, rien que pour voir ta tête d'imbécile dépité. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il est grand temps que je te ramène mort, tu me créeras beaucoup moins d'ennuis... Avada Keda...  
Sirius transplana derrière sa cible avant que la redoutable lumière verte ne jaillisse de sa baguette, laissant le sortilège mortel s'écraser contre les briques de l'immeuble. Il pointa sa baguette à son tour et tenta un sortilège d'entrave, que Dawlish n'eut pas de mal à parer. Pendant ce temps James lança un sort empêchant le traitre de transplaner à son tour. Comprenant qu'il avait deux adversaires, Dawlish lança un sortilège rendant le sol brûlant dans un vaste éventail de bitume, repoussant James et Sirius dans un recoin où il pensait facilement les acculer.   
James réapparu à son tour en pleine visibilité - se cacher ne servait plus à rien et il avait besoin de toute sa magie. L'autre ne plaisantait pas, l'angle de sa baguette indiquait déjà à l'œil averti qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser à nouveau le sort mortel...  
— Expelliarmus !" lança James, tandis que Sirius pointait les poubelles derrière Dawlish et s'écriait :  
— Accio couvercle !  
Le traitre s'attendait au sort de désarmement qui l'avait déjà perdu une fois et l'esquiva sans mal. Pas le lourd couvercle de poubelle qui s'écrasa à l'arrière de son crâne et le laissa sonné quelques secondes. Ce qui était plus que suffisant.  
— Bien joué, Siri !" commenta James tandis que son ami ligotait leur proie.  
— Tu me connais, j'aime improviser.  
— Lui qui a toujours détesté ça, il va bien être obligé d'admettre que tu as du talent.  
— Allons, on est là pour lui faire du mal, pas le torturer non plus. Alors, Dawlish, tu ne crois que tu nous dois quelques petites explications ?   
— Je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter, sales petits merdeux ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mes relations sont haut placées... Dès qu'on aura dégagé Maugrey, tout le Ministère va nous tomber dans les mains comme une pomme bien mûre... Alors si vous tenez à la vie et à gardez vos jolis petits visages intacts, vous feriez mieux de me rendre cette baguette et disparaitre dans la nature, petits abrutis !  
— Je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas, James ?   
— Parfaitement, Sirius.   
James toucha sa tempe de sa baguette et en tira un long filament argenté qu'il déposa avec précaution dans une fiole. Il ajouta d'un ton amusé :   
— Utilisation d'un sortilège Impardonnable, ça suffit pour l'aller direct à Azkaban. Et en prime il disculpe Maugrey, c'est carrément Noël.  
Comprenant qu'il compte utiliser son souvenir contre lui, Dawlish ricana :  
— Parce que tu crois que je mettrais un jour les pieds à Azkaban ? Pauvre naïf, vous êtes vraiment aussi stupides que Dumbledore !  
Sirius lui expliqua presque gentiment :   
— En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça le plan.  
James ajouta :   
— Disons qu'effectivement, il y a assez peu de chances pour que tu finisses à Azkaban.  
— Parce qu'on a besoin de toi ailleurs.  
— Rien de bien grave, juste répondre à quelques questions...  
— Ceci dit, nous avons une excellente faiseuse de potions et un bon stock de véritaserum, donc... ça risque de piquer un peu.  
— Surtout quand les Mangemorts sauront que tu les as trahis.  
— Le souvenir, c'est surtout utile pour nous.  
— On a besoin de redorer un peu notre blason, il faut bien l'avouer.  
— Souris, Dawlish. Après tout, officiellement on fera croire que tu as été assez habile pour nous échapper.  
— Alors que nous savons tous à quel point c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?   
Le regard de l'Auror alternait entre les deux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, et réalisait peu à peu ce qu'ils disaient. Oui, si il avait été ramené au Ministère, il était certain d'échapper au Veritaserum, au procès et à Azkaban. Mais les deux apprentis ne comptaient plus sur le Ministère. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper.  
Changeant de ton, il tenta de négocier :   
— Allons, les gars, on n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là, non ? Ecoutez, vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous faire une fleur. Histoire de me montrer coopératif. Je vais vous dire qui j'étais censé voir ce soir. Vraiment, il y a des plus gros poissons que moi, et...  
— Oh, mais on le sait très bien," dit Sirius. "Maugrey est en train d'aller à ton rendez-vous en ce moment même, et sous ton apparence. Ce soir, c'est le soir où on nettoie le Département de la Justice à fond, Dawlish, et je te garantis que ça va briller. En fait, je suis même un peu déçu de t'avoir eu si facilement. On avait fait un beau combat la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? Même si les rôles n'étaient pas très bien distribués. Moi en méchant, toi en gentil. Il était grand temps de remettre les choses à leur place, tu ne crois pas ?   
— Non, non, pitié, ne me faites pas ça, vous ne savez pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait à ceux qui parlent, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas...  
— Ne t'en fais pas. Là où on t'emmène, même lui ne te retrouvera pas. Même si tu ne le mérites pas après ce que tu as fait à Rémus, saloperie !  
— Ce n'était pas moi, le plan de Lupin ! Je vous le jure ! J'étais sûr que ça allait foirer, de toutes façons !  
James arrêta Sirius au moment où il levait sa baguette. Ils n'allaient pas interroger leur proie ici, de toutes manières. Ils avaient ce qu'il leur fallait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser entrainer par ses émotions.   
Sirius ignora royalement le geste et agrippa l'Auror saucissonné par le col, avant de lui hurler au visage :  
— Alors qui ? Qui a voulu arrêter Lupin ? Pourquoi vous le vouliez alors qu'il travaillait pour vous ?   
— Il... il n'était pas fiable... il fallait...  
— Il fallait quoi, bordel ? Il a cambriolé les Bulstrodes ! Il a attaqué le gosse ! Pourquoi vous l'avez balancé aux Aurors ?  
— Il fallait... Qu'il ne fasse plus aucune confiance au Ministère... Qu'il ne tente plus jamais de se mettre du côté des Aurors... On ne savait pas ce que vous lui aviez offert, mais on savait que vous le teniez d'une manière ou d'une autre... Alors si il était vraiment coincé, et abandonné, il pourrait changer de camps... On était censé le faire évader sur la route d'Azkaban, une fois qu'il se serait pris toute la haine anti-loup-garous à son procès...   
Il ricana.  
— Et ça vous a fait flipper, hein ? Le fameux loup-garou à la baguette, vous avez préféré l'éliminer plutôt que de le voir rejoindre nos rangs... Comme quoi, on ne devait pas être si loin que ça...  
Tentant de masquer au maximum son soulagement de les voir aussi loin de la vérité, Sirius lui demanda :   
— Qui ? Qui a organisé tout ça ?   
— Non, non ça je ne peux pas... Je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais, Black, je suis complètement grillé maintenant. Alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir ! Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux !  
— Ne rêve pas, espèce de...  
James intervint :   
— Sirius, ça suffit. On l'emmène, on lui fait boire la potion et on l'interroge. Tous ensemble. Ne commence pas ta petite guerre personnelle maintenant !  
Dawlish ajouta :   
— Parce que vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir en me planquant chez vous ? C'est le plan le plus minable que j'ai jamais entendu ! Dernière chance, si vous ne voulez pas que les miens ne vous désintègrent ! Laissez-moi partir !  
Sirius hésita, toisa le traitre de tout son mépris, et déclara :   
— Tu as de la chance qu'on soit des gentils. J'aurai tellement, tellement aimé te faire subir le même sort que tu as osé infliger à Rémus. Mais un minable petit rat dans ton genre ne mérite pas que je me salisse les mains.»  
Il l'empoigna directement par les cordes qui le ligotaient et transplana avec son prisonnier hurlant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note personnelle :  
> Je crois que je pars un peu dans mon trip toute seule... Mais j'avais envie de les remettre dans une scène d'action. Et de philosopher un peu sur la condition de héros, la guerre et les mensonges. Parce que dans le canon, c'est ça qui a finit par les tuer, alors qu'ils étaient vraiment forts... les héros sont faibles face au doute et aux mensonges.  
> Et j'avais vraiment envie de parler du fait que James et Sirius sont des héros, James le héros classique et Sirius le héros tragique (ce qui est d'autant plus ironique que tout ce qu'il considère comme sa destinée A ETE ACCOMPLI PAR REGULUS ET IL NE LE SAURA JAMAIS ET AAARGH). Et que dans une vraie guerre, ou n'importe quel évènement d'ampleur, les héros ne suffisent pas, ils sont le fer de lance, mais pas le tout, ils ne sont qu'une partie d'un ensemble beaucoup plus vaste. Et peut-être que je ne mets pas assez en scène les autres personnages, mais pour moi tout le monde est essentiel pour arriver au résultat final, par des milliers de petites et de grandes choses, tout peut basculer jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qu'on voit très clairement dans les livres Harry Potter et pour moi c'est très important.  
> Et ça pourrait presque finir là, les Aurors font leur travail, l'Ordre du Phénix veille à ce qu'ils ne le fassent pas trop mal, Rémus est en sécurité et avec l'homme qu'il aime. Mais l'histoire a commencé parce qu'ils ont lancé quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose doit aller jusqu'au terme. Sinon, ce n'est pas une histoire, mais une suite d'évènements. Et moi comme auteur autant que vous comme lecteurs (enfin j'espère), on a envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
> Le plus étrange à mes yeux, c'est que les personnages le veulent aussi. Après tout, c'est eux qui vont s'en prendre plein la gueule, et ils le savent très bien.  
> (mais pas de panique, on ne part pas en croisade tout de suite au prochain chapitre, hein. Je leur laisse encore un peu de temps...)


	44. Moments volés

Le temps s'est écoulé. L'Ordre du Phénix estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que Rémus quitte la cachette. Ils avaient encore des suspects. Beaucoup trop. Devenu malgré lui celui qui habite dans un des QG réguliers de l'Ordre, le loup-garou suivait les enquêtes, les avancées et les échecs. Il entendait les noms des suspects. Ludo Verpey, Augustus Rookwood, Amos Diggory, Bartemius Croupton, Amelia Bones, Igor Karkaroff...   
D'autres qui pourraient être des Mangemorts cachés sous le masque respectable d'anciennes et puissantes familles sorcières. Les Malefoy, les Rosier, les Greengrass, les Carrow, les Travers, les Flint, le peu qu'il restait de la famille Black...  
Enfin, certains Mangemorts ne se cachaient plus. Les Lestranges. Dolohov. Avery. Mulciber. Certains de leur victoire, ils terrorisaient et tuaient au grand jour, presque aussi redoutés que leur maitre.  
Les sorciers de l'Ordre les traquaient et les capturaient, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Les Aurors également, lorsqu'ils ne rencontraient pas de mystérieux obstacles. Il y avait à présent six membres de l'Ordre infiltrés parmi les Aurors, dont quatre apprentis qui deviendraient de véritables Aurors dès qu'ils auraient passés leurs derniers examens. Protéger le département de la corruption des Mangemorts était devenu nettement plus simple. Mais pas forcément plus facile.  
Sirius allait et venait dans la petite maison, et Rémus l'attendait. Lorsqu'il était là, ils s'entrainaient. L'examen de Sirius ne serait qu'une formalité, mais il voulait faire beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Il n'était pas encore capable de vaincre tous ceux qu'il voulait vaincre, et ça le rongeait. Rémus le savait.   
Moony, de son côté, savait ce que les loups-garous pensaient obtenir de lui. Et que peut-être ils auraient pu croire qu'il était prêt à trahir les Aurors. Mais même Sirius ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une nouvelle tentative de jouer les agents doubles, et Rémus avait accepté d'attendre avant d'agir. Il pourrait sortir et se battre, c'était promis, dès que possible. Lorsqu'il serait assez entrainé, lorsque les avis de recherche auraient été annulés, lorsque le Ministère serait sûr... Un jour, lui promettait Sirius, dès que ce ne serait pas du suicide. Et le loup-garou savait que son petit ami était sincère, qu'il travaillait avec acharnement pour faire arriver ce jour, qu'il prenait tous les risques pour lui. Alors, que pouvait-il faire, à part le soutenir, soigner ses blessures, et attendre ?  
.  
Lorsque Sirius arrivea ce matin-là, il surpris le loup-garou par une exceptionnelle bonne humeur :   
« Moony ! Moony, écoute ça, tu ne vas jamais le croire, les miracles existent !  
— Hein ? Heu, salut aussi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
— James a réussi à séduire Lily ! Après lui avoir couru après pendant quasiment dix ans, tu te rends compte ? Non, même moi je ne peux pas me rendre compte. C'est juste... Complètement fou. Comme si il avait essayé de devenir metamorphomage juste par la pensée, et qu'un matin il se réveille avec les cheveux verts. Et ce n'est pas un sort, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait et elle est consentante, tu ne trouve pas ça incroyable ?  
Il secoua Rémus par les épaules, excité comme un gamin un matin de Noël, et le loup-garou éclata de rire :   
— Non, en fait, vu les regards qu'ils se jetaient, je pensais que ça n'allait pas tarder !  
— Ok, alors encore plus incroyable. Tu ne devineras jamais. Essaye de deviner !  
— Mmh... Disons que...  
— Pense à quelque chose de grand. De gigantesque. D'impossible.   
— Et bien, je dirais... qu'ils sont fiancés ?   
Sirius accusa légèrement le choc, puis protesta :   
— Hé, espèce de sale tricheur, tu communiques avec l'ennemi, hein ?   
— Quoi, c'est vous qui m'avez présentée Lily, si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on devienne amis il fallait... argh !  
Le châtain n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin, Sirius l'avait déjà plaqué sur le canapé et entamait une punition de chatouilles digne des grandes trahisons.  
Parfois, Rémus avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance. Le brun lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'en réalité, l'enfance n'a pas de limite d'âge.  
Leur fausse bagarre cassa une pauvre lampe qui n'avait rien demandé, ce qui n'était pas la première fois. Le loup-garou ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais il adorait le fait de pouvoir se laisser aller aussi facilement et faire n'importe quoi. Et puis, il était un sorcier. Les conséquences de leurs quarts d'heure de folie n'étaient jamais bien graves.  
Une fois Sirius calmé, ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps, allongés par terre, la tête du brun reposant sur l'épaule du châtain, pensant tous les deux à trop de choses qu'ils préféraient taire. Ce fut Rémus qui brisa le silence :  
— J'imagine qu'ils comptent fêter leur mariage très vite, hein ?   
— Ouais. C'est... autant que ce soit fait.  
— C'est bien. Ce sera un chouette moment. Une belle fête. On en a tous besoin. Surtout vous deux.  
Sirius rit doucement :   
— Pourquoi surtout nous deux ?   
— Parce... je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, ces derniers temps.  
C'était un euphémisme. Rémus ne connaissait pas ou peu les personnes dont l'Ordre parlait, mais il était souvent présent quand ils parlaient de leurs pertes. Elles étaient trop nombreuses. Et même si ce n'était pas des proches de James et Sirius, les deux apprentis les prenaient toujours comme des échecs personnels.  
Sirius soupira en se relevant :   
— Ouais. Disons que ce n'est pas facile pour personne. Mais tu sais, moi ça va. A chaque fois je peux revenir ici, reprendre des forces... ça va. Vraiment.  
Rémus lui sourit gentiment et tendit le bras pour que le brun l'aide à se relever son tour. Une fois fait, Sirius lui demanda en tentant de garder un ton détaché :   
— Et toi... ça va ?   
— Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien, ici.  
— Je sais aussi que tu es abonné à la Gazette du sorcier. Et hier...  
— Oui. J'ai vu. Greyback et les autres ont encore frappé. Mais moi je vais bien, Sirius.  
— Tu es sûr que...  
— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et ça n'a pas marché. S'il me restait la moindre possibilité réaliste, le moindre plan de secours, je le ferais. En attendant, je ne peux qu'attendre, et vous faire confiance pour en finir. Donc j'attends. Et je fais confiance. Enfin, je te fais confiance pour vaincre les forces du mal, je fais confiance à James pour sauver les innocents, et je fais confiance à Maugrey pour vous ramener tous les deux en vie. Alors, tu vois. Je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien.»  
Sirius le regardait droit dans les yeux, ces magnifiques yeux d'ambre qui jamais n'avaient montré le moindre le trouble, quoi que Rémus ait eut à encaisser. Et comme toujours, le loup-garou semblait solide et sûr de lui, portant son fardeau, quel qu'il soit, et le portant seul. Le brun l'enlaça impulsivement, serrant comme s'il pouvait ainsi briser sa carapace et consoler directement son âme à nue. Mais Rémus ne dit rien sur ce qui le préoccupait. Une fois de plus.  
Alors Sirius parla d'autre chose, du mariage de son meilleur ami et de sa rouquine adorée, des parents du meilleur ami en question qui avaient rencontré ceux de sa promise et du choc des cultures qui en avait résulté, il inventa mille plans farfelus sur la manière d'amadouer Pétunia Evans. Parce que Rémus qui l'écoutait, qui riait, qui le taquinait, qui le regardait avec ces yeux admiratifs et brillants, restait son Rémus, et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le silence s'immiscer entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note personnelle :  
> Au départ, ce chapitre devait être sur les petits moments de bonheur qu'ils ont avant le grand final... et puis finalement, j'ai dû regarder les choses en face : ils sont en pleine guerre, leurs moments de bonheur sont forcément des instants volés, teintés de peur de tout perdre...  
> Cette fiction est en train virer plus angst que je l'avais prévue au départ. Mais vu le sujet que j'ai choisi, je dois être la seule surprise.  
> (et oui, je garde les parents Potter en vie. Tant pis pour le canon. Un peu d'innocence dans ce monde de brutes)


	45. Le patronus

Sirius aimait les séances d'entrainement avec Rémus. Non seulement il était rapide, mais il était efficace. Le fait qu'il ait découvert la magie sur le tard et pas à l'école le rendait sans le vouloir assez original dans son approche, et ça aidait Sirius à ne jamais être surpris par quoi que ce soit.  
D'habitude, ils centraient l'entrainement sur les besoins de Sirius, sur le terrain, et le brun fut assez étonné un soir que le loup-garou lui demande :   
« Dis, Siri... tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus ?   
— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?   
— Parce que j'ai essayé seul, et que ça ne marche pas. Mais je pense vraiment que ce sort me serait très utile.  
— Tu essayes beaucoup de sorts quand je ne suis pas là ?   
— Oh, juste la totalité des livres de magie que vous m'avez passé. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées. J'en rate beaucoup, mais je tiens vraiment à réussir celui-ci. Tu sais... Pour envoyer des messages, et tout ça...  
— Bien sûr, je veux bien qu'on essaye, mais... Enfin, tu sais que pour le lancer, surtout les premières fois, il faut...  
— Des pensées heureuses. Oui, je sais. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le problème...  
Sirius se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'être un loup-garou emprisonné et impuissant, tandis que son plus terrible ennemi courrait toujours, et que ses seuls amis risquaient de mourir à chaque instant, n'était pas un terrain propice aux pensées heureuses. Il se contenta d'ajouter :   
— Des souvenirs heureux, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace. Concentre-toi sur un moment de ta vie qui t'a vraiment, vraiment rendu heureux, laisse le sentiment t'envahir, élimine toutes les pensées parasites...  
Les yeux fermés, Rémus se concentra. Un souvenir heureux, évidemment, comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas y penser ? Sans hésiter, il choisit son anniversaire, deux mois plus tôt. Ce moment très spécial où il s'était senti faire parti d'un tout. Et il lança le sort.  
Une fine brume argentée sortie de sa baguette. Encouragé, le loup-garou retenta de retrouver son souvenir, se concentra sur tout ce qui le rendait vivant, présent dans son esprit. Il lança le sort, encore et encore, la brume à chaque fois plus consistante. Mais elle ne formait toujours pas un animal.   
Sirius dédramatisa en plaisantant :   
— Au pire, si tu manques de souvenir heureux, je peux t'en faire quelques uns...  
— Idiot. Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà dedans.  
— Vraiment ?   
Le brun avait l'air aussi surpris que ravi, laissant Rémus étonné.   
— Bien sûr. J'ai une poignée de souvenirs heureux sans toi, mais c'est avec mes parents, et ils sont... enfin, ça me fait toujours penser à la mort de mon père, et... Bref. Mes souvenirs avec toi sont plus forts. Plus clairs. Moins douloureux.  
— Tu prends quoi, comme souvenir ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.  
— Je me concentre sur mon anniversaire. J'essaye de vraiment le revivre. C'était vraiment un super moment.  
Rémus souriait en l'évoquant, avec une douceur qui était presque un supplice pour Sirius. Parce que c'était si peu. Comment est-ce que ces quelques minutes pouvaient être le plus beau souvenir de Rémus ? Lui-même, lorsqu'il avait appris le sort, avait eu une foison de souvenirs dans lesquels piocher. Des matchs de Quidditch. Des farces mémorables. Des festins. Des prouesses. Des fêtes. Des baisers. Toutes les fois où il avait été porté en triomphe, applaudi, félicité, encouragé, toutes les fois où on avait hurlé son nom suite à ses exploits. Toutes ses victoires. Il était encore à l'école et ne menait pas de combat plus dangereux que de jouer de sales tours aux Serpentard, mais il était bon à ça, et ça avait parti de ses grands souvenirs, pas de doute.  
Oui, il était un Black, né dans une famille de fous criminels qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Mais sa vie à Poudlard avait largement compensé ses jeunes années. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rémus, et il voyait mal comment le loup-garou pouvait un jour lancer un patronus avec la vie qu'il avait menée. Il se réveillait en sang tous les mois depuis l'âge de cinq ans, comment un peu de gentillesse rencontrée une fois adulte pouvait bien compenser ça ?  
Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire à Lupin. Il se racla la gorge et conseilla comme si de rien n'était :  
— Essaye de trouver d'autres souvenirs, de raviver un maximum d'émotions positives différentes. Tu peux les mélanger, il n'y a pas de problème. L'essentiel, ce sont les sentiments que ça t'inspire. Tu comprends ? Tu verrais d'autres moments ?   
— Hum... Oui, sans doute... Attends, je vais essayer.  
— Vraiment ? J'espère que je suis aussi dans les autres.  
Rémus lui sourit franchement.  
— Ne t'en vante pas trop, mais tu es devenu un peu le centre de ma vie, Sirius. Évidemment que tu es dans les autres aussi.  
Il se concentra à nouveau, tout en expliquant :  
— Je pourrais utiliser... le moment où vous êtes arrivés avec James pour qu'on se lance dans un plan fou. Quand j'ai su que je pouvais faire de la magie. Quand on a volé ma baguette chez Ollivanders. Quand on est allés au pub. Et toutes les fois qui n'étaient qu'à nous deux. Quand je me suis réveillé et que tu m'avais soigné. Quand tu as appris à te servir de la gazinière comme si c'était aussi compliqué qu'une centrale nucléraire. Quand tu... quand on s'est aimés, la première fois, et toutes les suivantes. Quand tu m'as promis que tu deviendrai un animagus pour moi. Et maintenant, aussi. Maintenant est un souvenir heureux, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche comme ça. Parce que je sais que tu me connais, tu sais que je suis un loup-garou, tu sais tout sur moi, sur ce que j'ai pu faire, ce que j'ai tenté de faire, et pourtant tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime aussi. Si ça ça ne marche pas comme souvenir heureux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait marcher, alors... Expecto Patronum !  
A nouveau, la brume argentée sortie de la baguette de Rémus, mais cette fois elle s'aggloméra jusqu'à former un animal, le protecteur que loup-garou appelait du fond de son cœur. Celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un loup, et tout disparu.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de subir l'impact d'un Black qui l'enlaça comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Ce qui était quasiment le cas.  
— Tu l'as fait ! Bordel de merde, Moony, tu l'as fait, tu l'as vraiment fait ! Et tu l'as dit ! C'est la toute première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ! J'attendais tellement ça !  
— Oh, heu, tu es sûr que je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant ? Jamais jamais ?  
— Évidemment que je suis sûr, et là tu me fais carrément une déclaration pour ton premier patronus, c'est le moment le plus romantique de toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi !  
Oui, son patronus qui était un loup. Comme une redite cruelle du destin. Mais Rémus n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant, concentré sur ce que son compagnon venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son manque de déclaration, certain que Sirius connaissait très bien ses sentiments. Après tout, il agissait comme si c'était le cas depuis le début de leur relation. Au final, son assurance était plus fragile qu'elle le paraissait, et le loup-garou préféra plaisanter :  
— Comment ça, tu veux dire que je ne suis pas un grand romantique en temps normal ?   
— Tu es aussi romantique qu'une brique chaude dans un lit froid, mon cœur. Et là tu viens d'exploser ton cota de mignonnitude pour l'année. Au moins. Je suis tellement ému que je vais pleurer !  
Sirius était vraiment à deux doigts de pleurer. Le châtain n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, et il n'aurait pas cru avoir une telle importance pour lui. Et surtout, une fois de plus, il était impressionné par la force de caractère de Moony. Celui qui arrivait, quoi qu'il arrive, à être heureux même des plus minuscules détails. Sirius trouvait ça plus extraordinaire que n'importe quel exploit héroïque.  
Il embrassa passionnément son compagnon et lui déclara avec fougue :   
— Je te jure que tout va s'arranger, Moony. On va vivre ensemble encore plus de choses merveilleuses, et je te rendrais heureux à chaque seconde de ta vie. Je te le jure.»  
Rémus ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser à son tour, très doucement.


	46. Adieux

Cette fois, Rémus était prêt. Il avait appris les sorts dont il allait avoir besoin. Il avait pris ses précautions pour que ni les Aurors ni l'Ordre ne le retrouvent trop vite. Même Sirius. Surtout Sirius.  
Il ne savait pas si Sirius lui pardonnerait un jour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Mais il refusait d'abandonner.  
Bien sûr, il aurait pu attendre encore. Laisser les Aurors faire le travail. Gagner la guerre. Ou la perdre. Greyback était une menace, tout autant que n'importe lequel des redoutables Mangemorts, et c'était la seule menace que Rémus pouvait éradiquer. C'était son rôle de le faire, ça l'avait toujours été. Et oublier ce rôle, laisser passer cette chance simplement par égoïsme, parce qu'une vie meilleure s'offrait à lui... non, ce n'était pas comme ça que fonctionnait Rémus Lupin. Malheureusement.  
Il était sorti et appelait d'une cabine téléphonique moldue. Il n'avait plus à cacher qu'il connaissait des Aurors, il pouvait directement utiliser la liste de noms qu'il avait lue dans les dossiers de Maugrey et joindre un loup-garou. N'importe quelle meute savait comment transmettre un message à Greyback, et son message était très court. Son nom, et son adresse.  
Puis il raccrocha. A présent qu'il s'était trahi lui-même, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.   
Le front posé contre la vitre, il tenta de retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pourtant, tout ce qui lui tournait dans le crâne, c'était l'idée que ce qu'il faisait était fou. Trop dangereux même pour Sirius Black, c'était bien l'équivalent de la folie, non ? Une ultime bouffée d'orgueil, une envie suicidaire, et voilà, petit Rémus avait franchit la barrière et s'offrait aux loups, comme si il allait pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il y a si longtemps...  
Il se rappela du jour où son père avait ramené à la maison le revolver à balles d'argent. Sa mère était devenue folle de rage. Elle avait failli partir, elle avait commencé à faire leurs valises, pour elle et son fils. C'était Rémus qui l'avait arrêtée. Il lui avait expliqué que ce que son père avait fait était raisonnable. Une simple sécurité. Et que lui-même serait plus tranquille s'il était sûr, avant chaque transformation, qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller en ayant tué ses propres parents. Que c'était sa plus grande terreur au monde.  
Il avait douze ans.  
Et déjà, à ce moment là, il avait pris la décision qu'il garderait l'arme, précieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour abattre Fenrir Greyback, le semeur de malheur.  
.  
Il hésita. Puis composa un autre numéro, qu'il connaissait toujours par cœur, bien qu'il ne l'ait plus utilisé depuis... trois ans maintenant ? Ou quatre ? Quelque chose entre les deux. Il n'avait pas très envie de calculer.  
Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, il entendit à nouveau la voix de sa mère :   
« Allo ?  
Il faillit raccrocher tout de suite. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui parler, pétrifié entre son envie de renouer le lien et celle de fuir avant de lui faire plus de mal. Ce fut elle qui demanda :   
— Rémus ? Rémus, c'est toi, mon chéri ?   
Ces mots le débloquèrent. Comment, après tout ce temps, pouvait-elle penser à lui ainsi avant toute chose ? Il répondit maladroitement :  
— Oui. Oui, Maman, c'est moi.  
— Oh, mon chéri, je suis tellement contente... Tu vas bien ? Tu as des problèmes ?   
— Non, Maman. Enfin, oui, je vais bien. Non, je n'ai pas de problème. En fait, je t'appelais...  
Il chercha ses mots. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui dire la vérité, ou en tous cas, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir toute la vérité.  
— Je t'appelais pour te donner des nouvelles. Et te dire que tout va bien. Vraiment bien.   
— Vraiment ?   
— Oui, vraiment. Je... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est un sorcier, comme Papa. Il m'aide, pour... tu sais, après les transformations. Il me soigne, il me nourrit, il veille sur moi. Il est vraiment adorable.   
— Oh, je suis si heureuse pour toi, mon chéri ! Mais... quand tu dis rencontré, c'est... c'est un... c'est une relation importante pour toi, non ?  
Elle hésitait, mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son fils préférait les hommes, mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Les sorciers n'ont au contraire aucun préjugé contre l'homosexualité, c'était donc son père qui lui en avait parlé franchement à l'adolescence. Élevé au milieu des moldus, Rémus restait mal à l'aise également, mais il ne pensait pas que sa mère le critiquerait. Il lui expliqua :   
— Oui. On est ensemble. Et on va vivre ensemble, bientôt. Tu le verrais, Maman, il est incroyable. Il est beau, il est drôle, il est sûr de lui, il est un peu fou, mais dans le bon sens du terme, tu vois ? Il trouve que tous les trucs de moldu sont extraordinaires. Et il m'aime. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il m'aime vraiment.  
— C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de génial, Rémus Lupin. C'est lui qui a de la chance de t'avoir trouvé, et je suis sûre qu'il le sait.  
Rémus rit doucement. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Sa mère avait toujours le chic pour dire des choses comme ça sur le ton de l'évidence. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu tenir si longtemps sans elle ?   
Elle ajouta :   
— Et je suis sûre qu'il est génial aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Mais c'est un sorcier, ça ne lui pose pas de problème que tu... Sa famille est au courant ? Il leur a parlé de toi ?   
— Il avait déjà coupé les ponts avec sa famille avant de me rencontrer. Mais son meilleur ami est au courant. On est ami aussi. Et d'autres amis à eux, et des sorciers avec lesquels il travaille... Tu verrais ça, il me présente comme son petit ami à tous ceux qu'il croise, quasiment ! Il n'a peur de rien ni de personne.  
Il entendit sa mère rire, à l'autre bout du fil, et c'était le son le plus beau de la terre. Sa mère allait bien. Sa mère était heureuse. Sa mère aimait Sirius.   
Elle demanda brusquement :   
— Vous faites attention à vous ? Est-ce que... enfin, j'entends des choses, aux informations moldues, des... des catastrophes, comme...   
— Oui, comme lorsqu'ils cachaient la guerre. Les sorciers sont toujours en guerre. Mais on fait attention. On a des amis, des alliés. On reste dans des maisons protégées par des sorts.   
— C'est bien. Fait très, très attention à toi, mon chéri.   
— Je te le promets. Je... j'ai appris la magie, moi aussi.  
— Rémus, ton père disait que c'était interdit ! Tu ne risques pas de...  
— J'ai des amis au Ministère de la Magie. C'est bon. On ne peut pas dire que ça passe auprès de tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas de problèmes.   
— Sois prudent tout de même... Même si j'imagine que ça doit être fabuleux pour toi d'enfin pouvoir... Oh, je regrette tellement que tu n'ai pas pu aller à Poudlard ! Tu dois nous en vouloir de ne jamais t'avoir dit que tu avais de la magie en toi. Mais quand ton père m'a parlé des procès sorciers, et des... des...  
Elle s'était mise à sangloter. Retenant lui-même ses larmes de justesse, Rémus lui dit très doucement :   
— Je sais, Maman. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Dumbledore m'a tout raconté. Et c'est bon, Maman, ne t'en fait pas. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Ça avait l'air d'être la meilleure décision.   
— Je... je... suis... tellement... désolée...  
— Non ! Non, Maman, ne soit pas désolée, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, quand je suis parti, ce n'était pas vrai, tu sais, je ne le pensais pas du tout, et j'ai toujours voulu m'excuser, mais je pensais que si je le faisais, tu voudrais revenir t'occuper de moi, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses ! La seule chose que je te reproche, c'est de gâcher ta vie à t'occuper de la mienne ! Je veux que tu prennes soins de toi, parce que moi je ne peux pas le faire, je veux que tu t'amuses, et que tu fasses les choses que tu aimes, et que tu rencontres des gens qui soient gentils avec toi, et que tu sois heureuse !  
— Oh... Rémus...  
— Et maintenant, Maman... est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Enfin, quand je ne t'appelle pas pour te faire pleurer.  
Elle rit au milieu des larmes et répondit :  
— Plus ou moins. J'essaye. J'ai ma petite vie. Ça va aller mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien.   
Elle prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit avec hésitation :   
— Si jamais... tu avais envie, un jour, de passer... avec ton ami, ou tout seul, ou... quand tu veux. Viens quand tu veux. Promis, je n'essayerai plus de te forcer. Surtout si tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui peut veiller sur toi. Simplement... passer, pour dire bonjour, pour... pour que je vois ton visage.  
Rémus tremblait presque. Il ne savait pas si ce coup de fil avait été une bonne idée ou était en train de l'enterrer vivant, sous un trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour repousser. Il tenta d'en plaisanter :  
— Et voilà, maintenant tu m'as fait pleurer aussi...  
Sa voix était toute aussi brouillée que celle de sa mère. Mais il souriait, en l'entendant pouffer. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient la même chose, et qu'ils avaient la même manière un peu détournée de demander sans demander. Et il promit :  
— Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais. On doit faire très attention, pour l'instant. Mais ça va s'arranger. Je vais tout faire pour. Et ensuite je viendrais te voir. Je te le jure.  
Silence. Il hésita à raccrocher. Il fallait qu'il rentre, la suite du plan en dépendait...  
Sa mère lâcha dans un souffle :   
— Greyback. C'est contre lui que vous vous battez, hein ?   
— Quoi ? Maman, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me bats ?   
— Tu as une baguette, des amis au Ministère, une cachette... Et tu m'appelles, d'un coup, alors que tu as quelqu'un depuis un long moment. Alors oui, je crois que tu te bats. Je te connais quand même un peu, Rémus Lupin. Presque comme si je t'avais fait.  
Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus, mais c'était étrangement réconfortant de se dire qu'elle l'en croyait capable, lui qu'elle avait toujours connu comme un rat de bibliothèque discret. Qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il avait cette force en lui. Surtout quand elle ajouta :   
— Si jamais tu fais quelque chose comme ça, fait très attention. Et envoie-le en enfer de ma part. Ce salopard a osé faire du mal à mon bébé.  
— Compte sur moi, Maman. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime.»  
Il raccrocha avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose. Lui qui voulait la rassurer sur son sort... C'était raté, dans les grandes largeurs. Et pourtant il se sentait plus fort qu'auparavant, comme brûlant de la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déterminé.  
.  
Sa détermination ne faiblit pas un instant, même une fois de retour à la cabane de Maugrey. Et pas un muscle de son visage ne frémit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte aux loups-garous de Greyback.


	47. La tanière de la meute

Richard Greyback et Sid Shrewdy étaient venus pour lui. Pas de renforts, pas d'autres lieutenants. Juste les deux loups-garous qu'il avait déjà vus, dont il avait déjà tenté de se jouer. L'entrevue promettait d'être tendue.  
Avant d'entrer, Richard lâcha dans la petite maison une sorte de scarabée mécanique qui en fit le tour en voletant au hasard. Visiblement satisfait, le blond entra, imposant comme d'habitude sa forte présence. Shrewdy le suivit, sans lâcher Rémus du regard. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attend à beaucoup s'amuser, et connaissant son sens de l'humour, le sorcier savait qu'il planifiait forcément quelque chose d'horrible. Mais il fallait en passer par là, et il leur dit :   
« Bien. Je vous ai appelé parce que je voulais vous faire une proposition.   
Les deux loup s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de lui, et Richard lui répondit :   
— Voilà qui est parfait, petit mordu. Parce qu'on a une proposition aussi.  
— Vraiment ? Laquelle ?   
Le grand loup-garou se pencha, jusqu'à avoir le visage au même niveau que celui de Rémus, et murmura :   
— Tu viens avec nous, tu obéis à tout ce qu'on te demande, et tu ne meurs pas.   
Il se redressa et lança d'un voix forte :   
— Alors, ce n'est pas une proposition en or, ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Shrewdy ?  
— Une offre d'or et de diamants, mon cher. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on proposerait un jour un tel luxe à un traitre. Après tout...  
Il sortit son rasoir en une fraction de seconde, trop vite pour qu'un oeil humain puisse l'intercepter. Rémus avait d'excellents réflexes, même en comparaison des autres loups-garous, mais il préféra ne marquer aucune tentative d'esquive. Rester neutre. Ils cherchaient à lui faire peur, à marquer leur ascendant sur lui. Mais ils le voulaient en vie, avec sa baguette, et en état de s'en servir. Alors il ne bougea pas, ne frémit pas même lorsque la lame d'argent caressa la peau de sa mâchoire et glissa sur son cou, en dépit de la brûlure qu'elle entrainait. Sans sourciller, Shrewdy continua :   
— Après tout, on parle du sale petit traitre qui était mêlé aux Aurors tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?   
Rémus répondit le plus calmement qu'il put :   
— Les Aurors étaient censé m'aider à retrouver Greyback et à le tuer. C'était ça le plan. Au lieu de ça, j'ai failli mourir condamné par leur espèce de parodie de procès, et ensuite ils m'ont enfermés ici. Je suis toujours recherché au-dehors, et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais être libre, ni utiliser ma baguette comme un des leurs. Ils ne font que se servir de moi. Alors je suis prêt à écouter ce que l'autre camp a à me dire.  
Shrewdy rangea sa lame et s'exclama joyeusement :  
— Oh, alors parfait ! Nous voilà tous sur la même longueur d'onde ! Fait tes bagages, petit louveteau, on t'emmène au Pays Imaginaire !  
Vu l'air perplexe de Richard, cette référence typiquement Moldue n'était pas un nom de code. Le blond se reprit rapidement et précisa d'un ton menaçant :   
— Tu prends tout ce que tu peux avoir de magique, et surtout tu prends les livres de sort. Tout ce que tu as. Compris ?   
Rémus hocha la tête et commença à entasser les ouvrages dans une bourse sans fond. Il récupéra le marque-page en or et le posa sur la table, puis mis à coté le médaillon de Greenwitch, le carnet de coeur, le repéreur... et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le collier que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il n'était pas enchanté, mais le loup-garou savait que jamais les deux autres ne le laisseraient venir avec eux s'il portait sur lui quoi que ce soit venant des Aurors. Et surtout, il fallait que Sirius voit qu'il était parti de son plein gré, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il tentait de faire.  
Richard attrapa le collier et dit en riant :   
— Oh, alors c'est vrai, hein ? L'humain a fait de toi sa chienne.  
— Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez fait confiance. Vous saviez que les Aurors me demanderaient des comptes. Pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, j'ai dû leur donner... de quoi les satisfaire.  
Sid sentit l'air de la pièce et affirma :   
— Black.  
Richard ajouta, l'air entendu :  
— Je me disais aussi que c'était beau de leur part, de te faire évader... En même temps, si c'est Black qui t'as mis la main dessus, je te plaindrai presque, petit mordu. Tous les sorciers sont des tordus, mais cette famille-là, ils sont au-dessus du lot...  
Rémus faisait de son mieux pour rester froid, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à mentir sur ce sujet bien longtemps, et il dévia la discussion :   
— Parce que les Mangemorts avec qui vous travaillez, ils ne sont pas tordus, peut-être ?   
Sid dit d'une voix douce :   
— Les Mangemorts sont un mal nécessaire. Pour l'instant...  
Il dévorait des yeux la baguette de Rémus, qui la mit ostensiblement dans sa poche. Richard quant à lui restait aussi fasciné que dégouté par l'objet. Une des seules réelles menaces qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer... Oui, l'argent les tuait, mais pour ça il fallait s'approcher suffisament pour les blesser, et au jeu du combat rapproché les loups-garou laissaient rarement des survivants. Les sorciers étaient, à leur yeux, un danger bien plus réel, et ils ne pouvaient que les craindre. Est-ce que Greyback leur avait dit que grâce à Rémus, toute la meute allaient apprendre la magie ?   
Quoi qu'il en soit, la méfiance entre loups-garou et Mangemorts pouvait être très utile, et Rémus nota précieusement l'information. Tout en réfléchissant il prit son revolver et le mit à sa ceinture, sans se cacher. Sid laissa échapper un sourire cruel et demanda :  
— Tu sais te servir de ça ?   
— J'ai appris. Et je pense que ça peut servir. Les sorciers savent parer les sorts, mais face au plomb, on peut toujours en dégommer un ou deux avant qu'ils aient compris ce qui se passait.   
Richard éclata de rire et lui donna une terrible claque dans le dos, tandis que Sid hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Au final, tout se passait bien. Aucun des deux ne semblait être en train de convoyer un prisonnier, au contraire, ils étaient même plus aimables que lorsqu'ils faisaient semblant de le tester. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le plan marchait, ou au contraire, qu'ils étaient encore en train de jouer avec lui ?   
Vigilance constante, répétait toujours Maugrey, et Rémus n'aurait pas pu être plus vigilant qu'à cet instant.   
.  
Ils avaient conduit longtemps - la cachette de Rémus était vraiment loin de tout. Puis ils lui avaient fait boire quelque chose, et le châtain avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Avant de se réveiller allongé dans l'herbe, entouré d'inconnus.   
Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, préférant laisser son nez lui donner un maximum d'informations avant de se dévoiler. Etait-il dans la tanière ? Ça y ressemblait bien. Il sentait que les personnes aux alentours étaient des loups-garous, au moins vingt. Il les entendait aller et venir, discuter bruyamment. De la viande était en train de griller plus loin, sur des feux de bois. Mais il sentait l'herbe sur laquelle il était couché et ne savait pas comment intégrer cette donnée. La cache de Greyback était-elle en plein air ? Mais il aurait fallut une quantité de magie colossale pour la masquer à toutes les recherches, et d'après Maugrey seul le Seigneur Noir lui-même en serait capable... Il se serait donné tant de mal pour des loups-garous ? Pas étonnant qu'en dépit de tout, ils trouvent toujours de nouveaux membres prêts à rejoindre la meute...  
Aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être, Rémus ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa. Il n'était pas enchainé, c'était déjà un bon point. Mais un tâtonnement rapide lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus ni sa baguette ni son revolver, et ça c'était mauvais. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas lui faire confiance si vite, n'est-ce pas ? Greyback voulait le convaincre, mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait que ce serait compliqué. En attendant, le châtain examina les lieux ouvertement. Après tout, il n'allait pas faire semblant de ne pas être surpris.  
Autour de lui s'étendait effectivement une plaine herbeuse, avec une poignée d'arbres, un ruisseau, et une meute de loups-garous s'affairant à préparer plusieurs barbecues géants. Mais tout ça était entouré de pierre. Des falaises grimpaient à pic, encadrant la plaine, puis se rejoignaient dans une voûte de pierre. Une caverne. Ils étaient dans une immense caverne aménagée pour retrouver les sensations de l'extérieur. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'endroit dont parlait Richard, où ils pouvaient courir librement à la pleine lune ?   
Ça avait l'air d'être carrément un village, en réalité. Les falaises étaient creusés en escaliers et paliers, et des habitations troglodytes perçaient la pierre de chaque coté de la plaine. Pour abriter une meute, c'était tout simplement le paradis. Rémus sentait même des animaux, plus loin, sans doute en cage, mais vivants. Viande fraîche à tous les repas. Pas de doutes, Greyback savait comment gâter les siens.  
Les autres loups-garous l'avait regardé se redresser, examiner la situation et se lever en chancellant un brin. Personne ne l'agressait ni ne le menaçait, on s'était contenté de le désarmer. Une femme à la cicatrice impressionnante lui tendit même une part de viande, qu'il accepta avec un remerciement poli qui fit éclater de rire toute la meute. Beaucoup avaient un rire d'ogre proche du rire de Richard, et brièvement Rémus chercha des airs de famille entre eux, se demandant combien étaient de la famille directe de Greyback.   
En les examinant bien, il en reconnu plusieurs dont il avait lu les noms dans les dossiers des Aurors. Mais la plupart lui étaient inconnus, et jeunes. Des convertis venus d'autres meutes ? Des mordus ? Il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, en réalité, mais ça lui serait utile de creuser un peu plus.  
Il finit par demander ce que tout le monde attendait, et on lui répondit :   
« Fenrir, bien sûr. Il va arriver nous dire ce qu'on va faire de toi. En attendant, il faut que tu restes ici et que tu fasses comme chez toi.  
Immédiatement Rémus sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son coeur accélérer. Alors ça y était enfin. Il allait pouvoir voir son bourreau en face à face. Fenrir Greyback...  
Il ne pourrait pas l'attaquer, pas au milieu de la meute, pas sans armes. Mais il était ici pour une raison, et tôt ou tard on lui rendrait forcément sa baguette, et alors...  
Puis le chef de meute apparu, et Rémus cessa de réfléchir, tout son esprit concentré pour ne pas se mettre à gronder sourdement face à la menace. Car Greyback était une menace, son instinct le lui hurlait, même lorsqu'il se contentait de marcher tranquillement vers le groupe comme il le faisait à l'instant, même lorsqu'il souriait et riait aux remarques des uns et des autres, même lorsqu'il n'avait à la main qu'une tranche de viande et une chope de bière. Il était l'incarnation du danger, et il fallait fuir, se battre ou se soumettre, ou alors paniquer jusqu'à la folie. Tel était l'avis du loup à l'intérieur du sorcier, qui se donnait du mal pour maintenir son expression la plus neutre possible. Car si son instinct de loup hurlait au danger, son coeur d'humain s'était embrasé de colère. Plus que la colère. La vengeance. Un feu de glace, froid et mortel, qui détruirait tous les obstacles placés sur sa route avant d'atteindre son but.


	48. Fenrir Greyback

Fenrir Greyback était grand, plus grand encore que Richard, et incroyablement massif. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et d'épais favoris brousailleux, ainsi que de longs ongles griffus qui ajoutaient à son aspect sauvage. Il souriait et Rémus vit que ses dents étaient trop pointues pour passer inaperçues parmi les humains. Comme si tout en lui hurlait qu'il était plus loup que tous les autres loups-garous, qui le traitaient avec déférence et adoration. Tout ce que le sorcier haïssait.  
Enfin le brun arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta, se payant le luxe de lui faire un grand sourire. Rémus s'enfonçait les ongles dans la paume des mains pour réussir à ne pas réagir. Danger, hurlait son instinct, vengeance, hurlaient ses émotions, et au-dessus, une volonté d'acier pour imposer le contrôle à chacun de ses muscles. Non, il ne bougerait pas, il n'exprimerait rien, et l'autre n'aurait certainement pas la satisfaction de lire la crainte et encore moins le respect dans son regard à lui. Il parvint à ne pas treissaillir quand Fenrir posa une de ses grosses mains sur son épaule et déclara d'une voix puissante :   
« Rémus Lupin ! Le petit mordu est enfin parmi nous ! Alors, on en avait assez de la compagnie de tous ces sorciers ?   
Des rires dociles éclatèrent parmi le petit groupe. Rémus les ignora. Il était concentré sur Greyback, et répondit à son ennemi :   
— Fenrir Greyback. Je suis venu parce que vous auriez peut-être d'autres perspectives à m'offrir. Mais je n'ai encore rien accepté.  
Fenrir aboya un rire sans joie et poursuivi, une lueur malsaine dans le regard :   
— Oh, mais je vois que le petit louveteau a hérité de la grande gueule de son père... Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà, ce cher Lyall Lupin ? Que les loups-garous étaient... quoi déjà ? Tu t'en souviens, petit mordu ?  
Rémus avala rapidement sa salive et répondit d'une voix sourde :   
— Il a dit que les loups-garous étaient des créatures dépourvues d'âmes, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort.  
La meute hurla, mêlant de huées de protestation et de véritables hurlements de loups. Fenrir rit doucement :   
— Et que devient-il, Lyall Lupin ? Content d'avoir eu une créature sans âme dans sa maison pendant tout ce temps ?   
— Il est mort. Il m'a empêché jusqu'au bout d'utiliser ma magie, il m'a empêché d'aller à Poudlard, il m'a fait croire que je n'avais aucun talent, et il est mort. Il a même vendu sa baguette avant son décès pour être sûr que je ne l'utiliserais jamais.   
Intérieurement Rémus demanda pardon à son père, se sentant d'autant plus coupable de le dénigrer ainsi qu'il ne disait que la vérité. Oui, son père avait tout fait pour le tenir à l'écart de la magie. Mais à présent, il avait besoin que Greyback pense qu'il avait de la rancoeur, autant présenter l'histoire d'une manière qui satisferait ce psychopathe. Il ajouta :   
— Mais je suis un sorcier, j'ai ma propre baguette à présent, et je suis prêt à m'en servir. Vous savez que j'ai travaillé pour les Aurors, vous savez qu'ils n'ont jamais accepté que je sois réellement l'un des leurs. Alors je suis venu.  
— Le loup-garou sorcier...   
Greyback montrait beaucoup trop de dents quand il souriait ainsi, et sa poigne se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse sur l'épaule de Rémus. Avant de brusquement le relâcher et de lui passer son bras par-dessus les épaules pour le présenter à la meute, comme si le châtain était tout à coup devenu son meilleur ami :   
— Vous voyez, on a un loup-garou sorcier parmi nous ! Et ce n'est que le premier ! Vous savez, vous tous, combien des nôtres ont été empêchés d'apprendre la magie, de maitriser leur héritage légitime... Dorénavant, nous allons reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit ! Ce qui a toujours fait parti de nous !  
Des hourra et d'autres hurlements accueillirent ces paroles. Greyback continua de galvaniser la meute :   
— Nous sommes des chasseurs ! Les plus redoutables prédateurs de ce monde ! Les dominants ! De quel droit nos propres proies se sont permises de se dresser contre nous ? Il est temps de rétablir l'ordre naturel ! Par notre propre force et par nos propres talents !  
Rémus ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit qu'à cet instant, sous le poids du bras de ce colosse, qui le mettait littéralement sous son aile en ignorant ses frissons de dégoût. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que c'était bien ce qu'il avait prévu, que les loups avaient besoin de lui, qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser ça contre eux...  
Il déchanta quand Fenrir brandit fièrement sa baguette magique, sans aucune intention de la lui rendre. Il ne l'aurait que sous haute surveillance. Patience, se répéta Rémus pendant que Greyback se vantait et électrisait le reste de la meute. Patience et vigilance. Rien ne serait facile, mais une opportunité se présenterait forcément tôt ou tard, et là...  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une louve-garou qui tenta de se jeter sur lui, repoussée par Greyback avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir. Il ne la reconnu que lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler :   
— Laissez-moi tuer ce salopard ! Il a tué ma soeur ! Il a vendu ma soeur à ces saloperies d'Aurors ! Je vais l'écorcher et me faire un manteau avec sa peau !  
Elle se relevait déjà, et sans hésiter deux loups-garous la renvoyèrent à terre. Rémus grimaça. Artémis était une jeune femme plutôt bien bâtie, mais en comparaison des autres elle ne faisait pas le poids, et les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir auraient tué un humain. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir immédiatement à la charge en hurlant :  
— C'est un traitre ! Un maudit traitre ! Jamais il ne sera un membre de cette meute, jamais !  
— Ça suffit ! aboya Greyback.  
Immédiatement Artémis se figea. Il poursuivit, de sa voix la plus puissante :   
— Rémus n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Mais je l'ai mordu moi-même et il m'appartient. Il va rester ici. Courir avec nous à la pleine lune. Chasser de l'humain avec nous. Et il va nous apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. Ensuite...  
Il se tourna vers le châtain, l'air plus cruel que jamais :   
— Si après tout ça il n'est pas fier d'être un loup-garou, alors tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de sa ridicule peau humaine, Artémis. Après tout, je veux bien être généreux et faire des efforts, mais c'est à lui de s'intégrer.  
La promesse semblait avoir calmé la jeune louve, qui gronda une dernière fois en direction de Rémus et s'éloigna.   
Quant à Rémus, il ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention, occupé à calculer. Il ne lui restait que quinze jours pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir avant la pleine lune.  
.  
On lui offrit à manger d'épaisses tranches de viande, du boeuf et du porc, tellement saignantes qu'elles étaient presque crues. On lui donna aussi à boire, de la bière, qui semblait être la boisson de base ici. On lui plaisantait avec lui, on lui tapait dans le dos. Oh, personne ne le considérait comme l'un des leurs, mais tous étaient excités à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt faire ses preuves. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, ça serait un spectacle qui ne manquerait pas d'intérêt à leurs yeux.  
Certains semblaient pourtant croire sincèrement en lui, et lui demandaient, des étoiles plein les yeux, si c'était réellement sa baguette, s'il avait réellement lancé des sorts avec, si faire de la magie était difficile, douloureux, amusant, et des dizaines d'autres questions naïves auxquelles il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rémus se contentait donc de monosyllabes et retournait à son repas - pour lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu les moyens de s'offrir autant de viande, et qui était trop fier pour la cuire à son goût et pas comme un humain, c'était un traitement royal.  
Pendant ce temps, Greyback continuait à parler aux uns et aux autres, donnant des ordres, échangeant des plaisanteries, faisant des compliments sur leurs talents. Rémus comprit entre les lignes que la meute était frustrée de ne pas sortir très souvent. Seuls les lieutenants étaient chargés de la plupart des missions, y compris de ravitaillement, et les autres n'aimaient pas se sentir enfermés. Greyback, sous ses airs de brute, savait les faire patienter avec l'habileté d'un politicien confirmé. Il savait vanter la force des loups-garous et leur supériorité sur les humains, tout en faisant de l'obéissance aux Mangemorts un geste parfaitement naturel et anodin. Même si ça lui faisait mal, Rémus devait bien admettre qu'il était doué, et que ce n'était pas uniquement par la force que Greyback avait pu avoir sa position. Au final, tant mieux. Une fois le chef de meute mort, avec ses lieutenants, les autres devraient assez facilement abandonner les Mangemorts.   
Et puis ce n'était pas son problème. Il était là pour tuer Greyback, ce qui allait déjà être assez difficile, et la meute n'était qu'un danger pour lui, des ennemis qui le déchiquèteraient vivant s'il atteignait son but sans parvenir à s'enfuir. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qui leur arriverait, à eux tous, quand les Aurors leur mettraient la main dessus. Ne pas penser au fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas si mauvais - juste un peu brutaux, comme en témoignaient les bagarres qui éclataient régulièrement à droite et à gauche. Ne surtout pas penser, à présent qu'il mangeait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu manger, dans un endroit agréable où il avait sa place, qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici.  
Non. Ils n'étaient pas là dans un camps de défense des droits des loups-garous. C'était la meute de Fenrir Greyback, ils commettaient des meurtres à son ordre, et ne les considéraient même pas comme des crimes. Ils se voyaient comme des prédateurs entourés de proies. Quelque soit la raison qui les avait entrainés ici, c'était leur propre choix, et leurs propres crimes. Etre considéré comme l'un des leurs ne changeait rien au fait que Rémus considérait les humains comme les siens, et comptait bien les défendre à tout prix.


	49. Sid Shrewdy

On le conduisit à sa propre petite maison dans la falaise. Tous ses livres de magie y avaient été installés, ainsi que ses quelques vêtements. L'endroit possédait une assez vaste pièce à vivre qui faisait également office de cuisine, la seule à avoir une fenêtre ouverte vers la plaine magique. Plus loin, il avait une chambre et une salle de bain. L'ameublement était sobre mais fonctionnel, visiblement de la récupération réparée avec soin, à part un imposant bureau qui était neuf et garni de tous les papiers et fournitures dont il pourrait avoir besoin. D'autres livres que les siens garnissaient les étagères, traitant tous de la magie. La promesse sous-jacente était limpide : il pouvait avoir une belle vie ici, une place à lui, un rôle respecté dans la communauté.   
Et la menace était tout aussi limpide : d'épais barreaux d'argent étaient placés sur sa fenêtre et sur sa porte, qui était fermée par un énorme verrou magique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin fait ses fameuses preuves, Rémus était prisonnier.  
Menace supplémentaire, comme s'il en avait besoin : ce fut Sid Shrewdy qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure et lui en expliqua les règles. Il conclut son petit discours par :   
" Alors, petit mordu, des questions ?  
— Oui. Quand est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ma baguette ?  
— Quand tu auras convaincu Fenrir, bien sûr.  
— Mais j'ai besoin de m'entrainer. C'est vous qui me reprochiez de ne pas utiliser de Sortilèges Impardonnables, non ? Il va falloir que je m'exerce.  
Sa tentative fit éclater de rire Sid, comme si l'homme n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus drôle de sa vie. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Pour finir, il lâcha entre deux hoquets :   
— Tu veux dire que tu crois vraiment qu'on va te donner ta baguette, à toi, le chien des Aurors ? Soit un peu sérieux, petit. Fenrir n'a pas l'intention de te laisser la toucher à nouveau tant que tu ne feras pas parti de la meute, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
— Je demande, c'est tout... Et mon revolver ? C'est lui qui l'a ?   
— Oh, tu veux dire, celui-ci ?  
Sid sortit l'arme de sa ceinture, avec une délectation évidente. Rémus serra les dents. Il s'en doutait, mais voir son meilleur atout entre les mains de ce dingue ne l'aidait pas du tout à se rassurer.  
Surtout lorsque Sid fit mine de le renifler longuement et ajouta :   
— Spéciales, ces balles, non ? Une odeur très, très particulière... Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ta faute, petit mordu. Après tout, tu n'y connais rien. Tu n'y peux rien si quelqu'un t'a refourgué du mauvais matériel. Un métal aussi mou que l'argent ne peut pas faire beaucoup de dégât, tu sais. Je pense que tu t'es fait avoir.  
— Je... c'était pour ma sécurité. Vous aussi, vous avez des rasoirs en argent...  
— Mais moi, sale morveux arrogant, je suis le bras droit de Fenrir, son assassin préféré, et lorsque je donne un ordre dans cette meute il devient réalité avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire grouillez-vous. Tu vois la différence ?   
— Oui. Et je vois aussi que ça ne change rien. Vous m'avez préparé une jolie cage géante, de toutes manières, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de pire que...  
Il prit le coup avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Un coup de crosse de son propre revolver, en plein visage, plus douloureux que réellement handicapant. Il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible pendant que sa joue guérissait. C'était le moment de montrer un peu de docilité, visiblement. Sid ricana :   
— Tu as de la chance que je trouve ça marrant, comme idée. Je le garde, et même je ne dirais rien à Fenrir. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, viande sur pattes. Les mordus comme nous savent faire preuve d'imagination, pas vrai ? Nous avons toute cette culture, ces histoires imaginaires inventés par des humains assez stupides pour réfléchir très sérieusement aux moyens de se protéger de tous les monstres auxquels ils ne croient pas. Les familles de loups sous-estiment toujours cette richesse, tu vas très vite le remarquer. Aussi stupides que les sorciers. Si ça ne vient pas de leur minuscule petit univers, alors ça n'a sans doute aucun intérêt. Alors que regardons les choses en face, qui dirige ce monde, à part les humains ? Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cache d'eux !  
Rémus était plutôt d'accord sur ce point, même s'il aurait préféré avaler l'une des balles en argent plutôt que de l'admettre. De toutes manières, l'autre ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, et continua à monologuer :   
— Tu vois, j'espère vraiment que tu vas t'intégrer à la meute, même si je n'y crois pas une seconde. Oh, tu peux bien faire le fier, jouer celui qui a réfléchit, celui qu'on peut séduire. Et en face, quand Richard a installé un verrou sur ta porte, il a fait celui qui veut juste t'aider à, je cite : "éviter les problèmes". Il t'aime bien, Richard, tu sais ça ? Tu le fais rire, et il est impressionné par ton courage et ton horrible culot de sale petit traitre. Richard aime les loups-garous qui en ont, et c'est rare chez les mordus. Ils sont plutôt en train de gémir "oh non, un monstre m'a mordu, et maintenant j'ai envie de manger des gens, je suis un monstre aussi, bouhouhou...". Toi, au moins, tu te défends, et c'est agréable. Il ne comprend pas que si tu te défends, ce n'est pas parce tu es un vrai dominant qui va courir avec la meute. Tu te défends parce que tu le hais, tu me hais, tu hais Greyback, tu hais tous les loups-garous, et bordel, tu te hais toi-même ! En fait, c'est assez tordant de le voir espérer devenir ton gentil tonton qui va t'apprendre la vie. Il pense que tu vas changer quand tu auras goûté le sang humain. Parce que c'est ça le plan, petit, au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes. A chaque pleine lune, quelques humains sont relâchés ici - des sans-abris, des fous, bref des gens que personne ne va se donner la peine de chercher. Et on les chasse, on les tue et on les mange. C'est très agréable, crois-moi. On se sent vraiment en super forme après ça. Un peu de sport et un bon diner, c'est tout de même mieux que de se casser les os sur une horrible cage, pas vrai ?  
Rémus tremblait de rage. Ne rien dire, il ne devait surtout rien dire, pas maintenant, mais il se jura que si jamais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une opportunité d'agir d'ici à la pleine lune, il forcerait Sid à utiliser le revolver contre lui, plutôt que de participer à la chasse.   
Se délectant toujours de ses sentiments, Sid précisa :  
— Mais moi, je sais que ça ne suffira pas à te corrompre. La transformation nous offre beaucoup, sur ce point Fenrir a raison. Elle nous rend plus forts, plus habiles, avec des sens surdéveloppés, et ces capacités de guérison... Un pouvoir surhumain, un véritable don des dieux ! Mais là où il a tort, c'est qu'elle ne nous donne pas le goût du sang. Les chasseurs restent des chasseurs, les dominant restent des dominants, et les autres, ceux qui gardent une ridicule rigueur morale, ne font que s'entêter encore et encore dans leur propre cage intérieure... Franchement, j'aimerai beaucoup te libérer de ça, Rémus Lupin. Pour que tu arrêtes une bonne fois pour toutes de te prendre pour le héros. Je ne vais pas te raconter qu'en fait c'est nous, les héros - ce genre de bêtise est juste bonne pour attirer les louveteaux des autres meutes qui en ont marre de se faire écraser par les humains et les sorciers à la fois. Non, tu vas entendre Fenrir raconter en long et en large cette connerie comme quoi nous sommes les gentils et que nous suivons notre nature d'êtres forts et exceptionnels et élus et bla bla bla. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous sommes... Tu sais ce que nous sommes ? Allez, dis-le. Dis-le moi, droit dans les yeux, louveteau. Nous sommes...  
Rémus acheva d'une voix sourde :   
— Nous sommes des monstres.  
Sid éclata de rire et poursuivi joyeusement :   
— Exactement ! Nous sommes des monstres, et fiers de l'être ! Nous sommes la terreur que le Seigneur Noir veut répandre sur les Moldus, les créatures qu'il hait le plus en ce bas monde ! Nous sommes l'incarnation de tout ce que les humains redoutent de voir tapis dans les ténèbres ! Et Fenrir a beau en faire un complexe, nous n'avons pas besoin de magie, petit mordu, pour être les plus terrifants des prédateurs.   
Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis secoua la tête et reppris :   
— Enfin, à qui je vais faire croire ça ? Evidemment que le pouvoir, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Un rasoir en argent ou une baguette magique, je ne cracherai jamais dessus. Après tout, je suis le seul membre de cette meute a avoir demandé à Greyback de me mordre. Tu savais ça ? Tes amis Aurors te l'ont dit ?   
— Oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.  
— Et pourtant, toi qui es un mordu, je sais que tu me comprendras mieux qu'aucun de ces crétins là dehors... Parce que j'étais déjà un monstre quand j'étais humain, voilà pourquoi. Mais un monstre faible. Je me contentais de tuer des gens, discrètement, je savais repérer ceux qui ne manqueraient à personne, je les enlevais, et je m'amusais avec avant de les tuer.  
— Vous... vous êtes un assassin ? Comme Jack l'éventreur ?  
— Ah, je savais que toi tu comprendrais ! Les autres n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est que la soif de sang, la vraie, ils pensent toujours que ça vient de l'estomac, alors que non, pas du tout ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais un monstre faible. Une balle d'un policier, et je serais mort. J'étais obligé de brouiller les pistes, me trouver des alibis, cacher les corps, patienter entre les meurtres. Vivre sous couverture, en jouant les gentils voisins serviables. Quelle horreur, tu ne trouves pas ?   
— Et vous avez trouvé Greyback. C'est sûr que ça a dû le surprendre de trouver autant de potentiel chez un humain.  
— Oh, j'étais le premier surpris de découvrir qu'un tel pouvoir existait. Une telle opportunité... Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de lui demander de me mordre, je peux te le garantir.  
Sid lui sourit, un vrai sourire pour une fois, presque affectueux. Par réflexe, Rémus recula d'un pas, tandis que l'autre poursuivait :   
— Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, Rémus. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu ne nous rejoindras jamais. Même si tu déchires un humain sous tes dents. Tu te haïras pour ça, tu nous haïras, et tu nous trahira tout autant. Il n'y a pas d'initiation qui puisse te faire intégrer notre façon de faire. Mais bon, tout le monde est emballé à l'idée d'avoir un loup-garou sorcier, et Fenrir en tire profit, donc je ne vais rien dire. Je vais les laisser t'adopter, te confier tous leurs petits secrets. Et quand tu auras pris confiance, que tu verras une opportunité pour nous attaquer, et que tu agiras comme le gentil petit clebs que tu es au fond de toi...  
Sid leva le revolver, posa délicatement le canon sur le front de Rémus, et ajouta d'une voix douce :   
— Bang, une balle en argent dans ta petite tête. C'est comme ça que ça va finir, pour toi, tôt ou tard, et nous le savons tous les deux. Parce que où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours derrière toi à guetter le moindre de tes gestes. Tu ne peux pas fuir, Rémus Lupin, le Chien des Sorciers. Tu es mon prisonnier.  
Il finit par s'éloigner et conclut :   
— Vois ça comme un compliment. J'ai totalement foi en ton éthique et en ta volonté. Ce sera un réel plaisir, mais aussi un grand regret de te tuer.  
La main sur la poignée de la porte, il lui fit un geste d'au revoir :  
— Bye bye, Rémus. Dors bien. Tu auras tes premiers élèves demain, soit gentil avec eux, et amusez-vous bien !"  
Il quitta enfin les lieux, laissant le châtain seul avec ses pensées. Des pensées assez sinistres. Tout ça promettait d'être bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.


	50. Organisation des secours

Sirius regardait la table de la petite maison, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Car après tout, ça n'avait aucun sens.   
Déjà, Rémus n'était pas là. Ce qui était absurde. Rémus était forcément là, il se cachait des Aurors jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre ait réussi à le blanchir, et ce n'était pas le cas, Sirius était bien placé pour le savoir, donc son Moony était forcément là quelque part en train de l'attendre. Au pire du pire, il était allé faire quelques pas sur la lande parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé. Avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, même si celui-ci la lui avait reprise depuis un certain temps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Moony avait repris la cape à James, et il l'utilisait en ce moment même, c'était la seule explication logique au fait qu'il n'était visible nulle part. Forcément.  
Mais quand même, ça n'expliquait pas que soient posés sur la table le marque-page enchanté, premier cadeau qu'il ait fait à Moony, et le collier. Surtout le collier. Le marque-page pouvait très bien être posé là car son rat de bibliothèque préféré était entre deux livres et le gardait sous le coude avant de se lancer dans sa prochaine lecture. C'était parfaitement possible. Etrange, vu qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, mais possible.   
Mais le collier ? Pourquoi diable le collier se retrouverait-il abandonné tout seul sur cette maudite table ? Et pourquoi tous les artefacts que Moony utilisait pour communiquer avec eux étaient là aussi ? Oui, il savait faire un patronus à présent pour parler à distance, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Les artefacts étaient rangés, normalement, dans la bourse sans fond que Rémus portait toujours sur lui. Le médaillon de Greenwitch, le Carnet de coeur, le repéreur... le loup-garou ne les laissait jamais traîner. Et le collier avait sa place au cou de Moony, en permanence ou presque, il ne l'enlevait que pour dormir, Sirius en était sûr, et là il n'était certainement pas en train de dormir, son lit était vide, Sirius l'avait vérifié trois fois, et tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens !  
Aucun sens sauf celui de lui broyer le coeur. Tandis que son cerveau faisait de son mieux pour nier l'évidence, cacher ce qu'en réalité il avait déjà compris. Car c'était hors de question d'accepter l'idée que Moony, son amour, soit parti. Et l'ait laissé derrière.  
Finalement ce fut une pensée qui le débloqua, une pensée bien plus terrifiante que toutes les idées d'abandon qu'il tentait de repousser : Rémus était sans aucun doute en danger, et il fallait voler à son secours immédiatement !   
Sans hésiter, il envoya son patronus à James puis à Maugrey - des renforts ne seraient certainement pas du luxe. Pas à Moony lui-même, bien sûr. Où qu'il soit à présent, il était parti de son plein gré, donc il avait au moins tenté de manigancer quelque chose, ce n'était pas le moment de mettre à mal ses mensonges en criant que Sirius Black venait le chercher. En attendant, il fallait que Sirius en sache plus, qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il mette au point un plan d'action.  
Il frappa violemment le mur du poing, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus calme et capable de se concentrer un minimum. Oui, il était furieux, et fou d'inquiétude. Mais les émotions, ce serait pour plus tard, quand il tiendrait le responsable au bout de sa baguette et qu'il aurait récupéré son Moony. Il allait même lui passer un sacré savon, une dispute digne des plus affreuses qu'il ait pu entendre dans la maison Black, ce satané loup-garou ne perdait rien pour attendre, à lui faire des coups pareils. Mais ça, ce serait plus tard. D'abord, il fallait lui sauver les fesses, à cet entêté, ensuite il allait massacrer tous ceux qui l'avaient mis en danger, enfin il allait le serrer si fort que plus jamais aucune force au monde n'arriverait à les séparer. Et après seulement il allait l'engueuler.   
Pour l'instant, il fouilla rapidement la maison, cherchant à voir ce que Rémus avait pris ou non. Au moins, ce stupide loup-garou avait sa baguette, son revolver et ses livres de magie. Il n'était pas totalement à cours de ressources...  
L'évidence le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Bien sûr, les livres de Rémus ! Ce petit malin avait pris ses livres et laissé le marque-page en évidence sur la table ! Il voulait être retrouvé ! Et, Sirius pouvait le jurer, il allait être retrouvé !  
James et Maugrey arrivèrent au même moment, pour trouver Sirius traversant la porte au pas de course, le marque-page magique dans la main. Sans s'arrêter, il leur cria :   
" Suivez-moi et rameutez l'Ordre ! On a un abruti de loup-garou à sauver ! Ah, et ramenez le Retourneur de Temps aussi ! Il n'arrivera pas à nous renvoyer assez loin dans le passé, mais on devrait réussir à gagner quelques heures et c'est toujours ça de prit !  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Maugrey déjà dépassé.  
James, lui, s'était immédiatement mis à trotter à la hauteur de son meilleur ami et lui demanda :   
— Attends, tu as dit que Moony avait disparu, et maintenant...   
— Et maintenant, on le suit à la trace ! Il est parti, depuis au moins un jour vu son dernier message, et connaissant cette stupide tête brûlée il est parti pour tenter de finir la mission Greyback ! C'est certain ! Mais il a pensé à prendre ses livres et à laisser le marque page, et le marque-page va nous guider jusqu'à eux, donc jusqu'à lui ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous !   
— Attends, attends, tu ne veux pas prendre un balai plutôt ?  
— Non, le sortilège est trop lent pour ça, c'est conçu pour retrouver un livre dans une maison, pas pour traverser tout le pays... mais ça marche ! J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, mais ça m'amènera jusqu'à Moony !  
Courant de son mieux derrière eux, Maugrey s'exclama :   
— Black ! Ça suffit ! Vous êtes sans doute en train de tomber tout droit dans un piège ! Laissez-moi examiner...  
— La ferme ! Vous m'aidez ou vous me foutez la paix, mais...  
— Accio marque-page !  
Le sort de Maugrey avait pris Sirius par surprise et celui-ci laissa la précieuse lamelle dorée lui échapper des mains pour sauter dans celle de Maugrey. L'Auror, furieux et essouflé, parvint cependant à garder suffisamment son calme pour siffler :   
— Arrêtez immédiatement vos idioties ! Si vous dites vrai, Lupin a un plan, et foncer comme un troll ne fera que le dévoiler ! L'ennemi connait sans doute l'emplacement de cette maison maintenant et la surveille ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous vous jetez dans un piège !   
Sirius le foudroya du regard, mais ne dit rien - tout cela était bien trop douloureusement exact.  
Maugrey ajouta sobrement :   
— Suivez-moi au troisième point de rendez-vous."   
Il transplana, suivi immédiatement des deux apprentis.  
.  
Une fois réfugiés dans l'une des nombreuses cachettes temporaires de l'Ordre du Phénix, Maugrey expliqua :   
"Nous allons utiliser le marque-page pour remonter la piste, mais discrètement, Black. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé l'emplacement de la tanière, si les livres de Lupin ont bien été amenés à la tanière, il faudra encore qu'on trouve comment y entrer.  
— Si on sait où ils sont, quelques soient leurs protections magiques, on peut les forcer ! Il faut...  
— L'endroit est sans doute gardé, et il ne faut surtout pas les alerter, pas tant que Lupin est à l'intérieur. Il nous a donné une occasion unique de découvrir l'emplacement de la tanière, et ce n'est pas le moment de le faire tuer bêtement en nous précipitant, c'est clair, Black ?  
Celui-ci marmonna son accord. Maugrey ajouta :   
— Dumbledore est revenu, heureusement. Il nous accompagnera et il saura sans doute nous faire passer sans que les gardes ne puissent nous repérer.  
— On s'en fiche des gardes, on les...  
— Si on n'arrive pas à entrer, éliminer les gardes prouvera que Lupin nous a guidé jusqu'à eux. Cessez d'être aussi stupide et mettez vos sentiments de côté, Black, cette mission doit être aussi précise que n'importe quelle opération de sauvetage ! Donc, on attend Dumbledore, on suit le marque-page, on s'infiltre parmi les gardes et on tente d'ouvrir la tanière. Si Dumbledore y parvient, on appelle le reste de l'Ordre et on fait une descente groupée, c'est bien compris, Black ? On attend d'avoir tout le monde, on sera face à la meute toute entière. Et on s'équipe. J'ai demandé à Fletcher nous amener le matériel anti-loup-garou de mon bureau personnel, les protections contre les morsures et les lames d'argent enchantées.   
James demanda :   
— Si on arrive à ouvrir la tanière, on ne prévient pas les Aurors ?   
— Non, le risque qu'ils s'en prennent à Lupin également est trop grand. Et nos meilleurs baguettes sont disponibles, ce sera plus efficace au final. Autre chose à ajouter, Black ?   
— Une question. Si Dumbledore n'arrive pas à ouvrir...  
— Alors il faudra mettre en place un système d'espionnage avec roulement, en plein territoire ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à surprendre leur code ou à intercepter leur clé. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera difficile. À moins que Lupin n'arrive à nous communiquer des informations...  
Sirius hocha la tête et expliqua :   
— Oui, il sait envoyer un Patronus maintenant. Bon sang, si j'avais su pourquoi il voulait absolument apprendre ce sort, jamais je...  
— Allons, Black... ce n'est pas...  
A présent que Sirius semblait à deux doigts de passer de la rage à la culpabilité, Maugrey ne savait plus quoi dire - ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimental, surtout avec ses apprentis, mais ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que sans soutien Sirius allait craquer tôt ou tard. Heureusement, James prit les choses en main, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit :   
— Tu sais que Rémus est loin d'être stupide. Il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que ça pouvait se tenter, et il avait raison. On a une chance de le sauver, si on se concentre et qu'on ne fait pas d'erreur, et il compte sur nous. Il compte sur toi. Alors on se concentre, ok ?   
Sirius hocha sobrement la tête. Maugrey ajouta :  
— S'il n'a pas de baguette, il a d'autres moyens de communication ?   
— Non. Il a tout laissé dans la cachette, posé sur la table.  
— Sans doute un gage de bonne foi devant les loups-garous. Il a joué le jeu et s'est très bien débrouillé. Bien, nous avons un premier plan et deux plans de repli, ça semble acceptable. Nous nous mettrons en route dès que Dumbledore nous aura rejoint."  
Sirius hocha encore la tête. Le nom du vieux sorcier l'avait calmé. Les deux autres avaient raison, il ne devait surtout pas foncer, et faire confiance au plus grand sorcier de leur époque.  
.  
Il leur avait fallu deux heures de plus pour être prêts et se mettre en route. Deux heures où Sirius n'avait pas protesté une seule fois. Oui, il semblait avoir bien intégré le fait qu'il devait être calme et réfléchit pour sauver son petit ami, mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que James commençait à s'inquiéter.  
Au moins, Dumbledore était là. Et même si personne ne savait où était la tanière exactement, les Aurors avaient quand même une idée du secteur où chercher. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'épaisse forêt d'un parc national moldu, où on pouvait trouver ici et là des menhirs et dolmen à présent abandonnés à la végétation.  
Dumbledore leur avait jeté un sort qui masquait leurs odeurs, et les avait lui-même désillusionnés - sauf James, qui portait sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était le vieux sorcier qui tenait le marque-page, et il les avait tous si bien escamotés qu'il avait fallu utiliser une ficelle magique - elle aussi invisible - pour qu'ils ne le perdent pas dans les bois.   
Pour l'instant, le petit groupe avançait au pas. Même guidés par l'artefact dans une zone de moins de trente kilomètres carrés, il leur fallait plusieurs heures pour atteindre leur but, surtout en restant silencieux. Maugrey avait utilisé un amuisseur semblable à celui que Rémus avait installé dans sa cave pour rester discrets, mais comme toute magie l'objet avait ses limites, et les loups-garous l'ouïe redoutablement fine.  
Ils surent qu'ils touchaient au but quand ils virent deux loup-garous assis sur une pierre, un énorme granit qui aurait pu servir de toit à un dolmen. Ils étaient détendus et bavardaient en partageant une cigarette. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ce que qui que ce soit tombe un jour sur l'entrée de la tanière.  
Pour les attirer à distance, Dumbledore lança un sort sur une branche lointaine et la fit craquer - sans qu'aucun ne franchisse les lèvres, si bien que les apprentis auraient pu croire à un heureux hasard. Tandis que les gardes allaient voir de plus près, le sorcier leur jeta un sortilège de confusion qui les laissa hébétés au milieu des arbres, ne sachant plus ce qu'ils venaient faire là, ni ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. La voie était donc libre...  
Plus tranquilles, les sorciers n'avaient plus à se dissimuler pour tenter de trouver l'entrée. Le marque-page était formel, collé à la pierre, c'était ici qu'ils devaient passer, mais bon sang comment diable étaient-ils censés s'y prendre ?   
Maugrey passa un temps fou à détecter d'éventuels pièges, et Dumbledore à essayer toutes sortes de sortilèges pour lever les protections magiques de la pierre. En vain. Sirius et James tentèrent leur chance également, mettant à profit tout leur arsenal de mauvais coups - dont certains qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaitre s'ils n'avaient pas minutieusement mis à sac la partie interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Toujours rien.  
L'aube finit par pointer et Dumbledore leur dit :   
"Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi. Il faut partir.  
— Quoi ? s'écria Sirius. Non, non, Rémus est quelque part là-dessous, on l'a trouvé, on va arriver à le rejoindre ! Il faut...  
— Je suis désolé, Sirius. Mais il faut se faire une raison et passer à l'option suivante...  
— NON ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS RENONCER ! IL FAUT...  
— Sirius ! s'exclama James. Arrêtes. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde puisque j'ai ma cape, d'accord, professeur ? Je resterai caché ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre et que j'obtienne ce satané mot de passe. Ok ?   
Les deux amis se défièrent du regard, puis Sirius finit par lâcher :   
— Donne-moi la cape. Je prends le premier tour.  
Maugrey allait protester quand Dumbledore intervint :   
— Nous comptons sur toi, Sirius. Ne fait pas d'imprudence et prévenez-nous immédiatement avant d'agir.  
— Je sais."  
En dépit de leurs doutes, James et Maugrey se rangèrent à l'avis du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci avait toujours été bon juge des caractères humains. S'il pensait que Sirius arriverait à tenir le coup, alors ils pouvaient s'y fier.


	51. Routine

La vie s'organisait pour Rémus parmi la meute, et le temps passa redoutablement vite.  
Il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre de ses conditions de détention. Oui, on ne le laissait jamais seul, sauf lorsqu'il était enfermé dans ses appartements. Dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors, il était sous la surveillance de Sid, le plus souvent, ou de Richard si vraiment il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Aucun des deux loups-garou n'assistait réellement à ses cours, ils se contentaient de rester dans le coin, à se tourner les pouces en sifflotant ou à sembler très absorbés par l'aiguisage de leurs lames. Et jamais on ne le laissait ne serait-ce que s'approcher des tunnels qui perçaient la caverne - il ne savait même pas lequel était la sortie.  
Mais à part ça, il allait où il voulait dans la petite plaine magique de la caverne, et s'installait généralement sous un arbre, tous les loups-garous intéressés s'asseyant dans l'herbe en rond devant lui.   
Sans baguette, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire avec eux - il était possible que certains d'entre eux soient des sorciers, tout comme lui, mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il n'avait pas de sensibilité particulière pour détecter les pouvoirs magiques des autres. Il savait vaguement que la magie se manifestait généralement spontanément quand on n'avait pas appris à la contrôler, mais c'était très variable. Sirius lui avait parlé d'un camarade de classe qui faisait exploser accidentellement son oreiller avant d'avoir sa première baguette, mais lui n'avait jamais eu de soucis. En fait, Rémus n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait des pouvoirs s'il n'avait pas touché une baguette... Peut-être que ça fonctionnait différement pour les loup-garous ? Après tout, ils étaient composés en partie de magie et disposaient de leurs propres pouvoirs. Et surtout, ils avaient l'habitude de se contrôler.  
De toutes manières, transformer la meute de Greyback en une meute de loups-garou-sorciers ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, et bien qu'il trouve l'idée dangereuse, leur transmettre un peu de théorie restait la façon la moins risquée d'obéir. Il expliquait donc aux loups-garous la manière dont fonctionnait la magie, et les sortilèges dont il fallait se méfier. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait et leur laissait surtout poser des questions. Ce qui était aussi une bonne occasion de les faire raconter leurs combats contre les Aurors et parler des Mangemorts qu'ils avaient cotoyés. De la manière la plus innocente et indirecte possible, évidemment... mais ce genre de renseignements seraient utiles à Maugrey, plus tard.  
Rémus apprit de ses élèves qu'un Mangemort venait régulièrement dans la caverne, pour tester des potions sur les derniers arrivés. C'était vu comme un mal nécessaire. L'homme cherchait un moyen pour les loups-garous de garder le contrôle lors des transformations... Apparement, il était missionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et Rémus comprit à demi-mots que le plus grand des mages noirs avait beau promettre toute liberté aux loups-garous, il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Même Greyback était contrôlé de près et lâché uniquement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de risques pour les Mangemorts. Le reste de la meute ne voyait les Mangemorts que comme des donneurs d'ordre lointains. Parfois, ils montaient la garde autour d'une maison ou d'une personne en particulier, que ce soit pour intimider ou protéger. Parfois, ils étaient lâchés dans un endroit qu'ils devaient détruire, de la manière la plus barbare possible. Puis ils étaient renvoyés quand on n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Ils servaient davantage de chair à baguette face aux Aurors, permettant à coup sûr aux Mangemorts de s'enfuir, que de véritables combattants.  
Tout ça, aucun des membres de la meute ne l'admettait vraiment. Au contraire, moins ils avaient de mainmise sur leurs propres combats, plus ils se vantaient de leur force et roulaient des mécaniques les uns envers les autres. Beaucoup, parmis ceux qui venaient écouter Rémus, étaient jeunes et avaient quittés leurs familles pour rejoindre la meute de Greyback. Le châtain avait même eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver un certain Sam Kingheart parmi eux, de la meute de Mary Kingheart. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il s'était sauvé contre l'avis des plus âgés, qui voulaient à tout prix rester neutres dans la guerre. Ces adolescents parlaient facilement de leur colère, de leur haine des sorciers et des humains, des conditions dans lesquels on les avait forcés à vivre. Ils tentaient encore de se justifier à leurs propres yeux.  
À l'opposé, les vrais Greyback, qui étaient nés et élevés dans cette famille, restaient alignés avec le discours du chef. Hors de question d'admettre que les loups-garous aient pu subir quoi que ce soit, ça ne serait pas cohérent avec l'idée de leur supériorité naturelle. Non, ils préféraient raconter leurs chasses et leurs victoires, grossissant le trait jusqu'à ce que le moindre larcin soit un pillage en règle. Artémis était la première à ce petit jeu, toujours furieuse contre Rémus qu'elle tentait d'humilier à chaque occasion. Le fait que le châtain n'entre pas en compétition avec elle, et qu'il se moque ouvertement d'impressionner ses élèves, ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.  
Tout cela tournait parfois au débat enflammé sur ce qui allait arriver aux loups-garou ensuite. Beaucoup étaient certains qu'une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait vaincu ses opposants, tout le Royaume-Uni serait magique et interdit aux Moldus, et qu'une bonne part du territoire reviendraient aux espèces qui l'auraient aidé - la rumeur la plus populaire voulait que les loups-garous reçoivent l'Ecosse, les Géants le pays de Galles, et les Détraqueurs l'Irlande. Ce qui était stupide, selon Rémus. À la limite, les Géants pourraient apprécier d'avoir leur propre territoire, mais les loups-garous et les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures maudites, affamées d'humains. Une fois qu'ils auraient dévoré les leurs, aucune frontière ne les arrêteraient pour en trouver d'autres. Si les Moldus ne suffisaient pas à les arrêter. Rémus était certain que dès que la présence de monstres serait connue, les Moldus trouveraient un moyen ou un autre de les combattre. Pour l'instant, le culte du secret des sorciers les mettaient à l'écart de la guerre, mais si jamais ils s'en mêlaient un jour... ça prendrait une toute autre tournure.   
Il n'avait pas peur de partager ses réflexions. Après tout, les gamins ne le croyaient pas, ou plutôt faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas le croire, même si il voyait bien que ses arguments les faisaient douter. Quelque part, ils savaient bien que les choses n'étaient pas si simples, et que leurs chefs n'avaient rien à faire de la justice. Ils y croyaient malgré tout, parce qu'ils voulaient y croire.  
Si ça n'avait pas des conséquences aussi dramatiques, Rémus aurait pu être touché par leur naïveté. Il n'était que furieux. Furieux contre eux, furieux contre les dominants de la meute qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, furieux contre le Ministère de la Magie qui ne faisait que reproduire le même cycle de violence encore et encore. Non, Rémus ne pouvait se contenter de Greyback. Il devait réussir, à n'importe quel prix, à ouvrir la tanière et laisser entrer les Aurors ou l'Ordre du Phénix...   
.  
Au-dehors, Sirius devenait fou peu à peu.  
Il avait réussi à rester tranquille lors de son premier tour de garde, mais au moment fatidique, lorsque les sentinelles avaient été remplacées, personne n'avait eu à prononcer le mot de passe : la caverne avait été ouverte de l'intérieur. Il avait alors tenté le tout pour le tout pour se précipiter dans l'ouverture... Mais en dépit de ses sorts de furtivité, sa charge n'était pas passée inaperçue, et face à quatre loups-garous il s'en était sorti de justesse.  
Au final, il avait été interdit de tour de ronde, et empêché de rôder dans la forêt. Les autres membres de l'Ordre se succédaient pour espionner les loups, et avaient tous été confrontés au même problème : pendant les changements de sentinelles, personne ne prononçait le mot de passe. Et aucun autre membre de l'Ordre, pas même ce faux frère de James, n'approuvait son plan de charger à plusieurs quand la caverne était ouverte. Et encore moins de kidnapper une sentinelle et de la faire parler à la dure. Sous prétexte que le veritaserum était inutile sur les loups-garous, et que de toutes manières le mot de passe serait changé dès qu'une sentinelle manquerait... Des prétextes, encore et toujours des prétextes. En attendant ça faisait des jours que Moony manquait à l'appel, et la pleine lune se rapprochait dangereusement...  
Maugrey lui assurait qu'il y aurait forcément du passage, tôt ou tard. Des missions pour les loups-garous, des visites de Mangemort, d'une manière ou d'une autre la tanière devrait s'ouvrir devant eux. Et qu'il faudrait qu'il soit prêt et reposé à ce moment-là. Sirius marmonnait quelque chose et retournait s'entrainer, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se dévoue à le contraindre à manger et dormir, même si c'était forcément sous les injures de brun. Sa patience déjà très mince était épuisée depuis longtemps, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir comme ça.  
.  
A force de les écouter, les loups-garous laissaient échapper des informations, forcément, et Rémus avait déjà compris entre les lignes que la tanière était protégée par un mot de passe et pas par une clé. Un bon point. Mais même avec ce sésame, il fallait qu'il récupère sa baguette pour que ça serve à quelque chose. Rémus échaffaudait des plans qu'il rejetait les uns après les autres. Le mot de passe, la baguette, tout ça semblait si proche, si simple, une fois qu'il les aurait tout serait fini... Mais il y avait encore un gouffre qui l'en séparait. Et sous les yeux perçants et moqueurs de Sid, il n'osait pas tenter le moindre mouvement. Il savait que le loup-garou n'hésiterait pas à tenir sa promesse et à l'abattre avec son propre revolver s'il voyait que Rémus s'intéressait de trop près au mot de passe, quoi qu'en pense Greyback.  
Alors Rémus attendait encore, ne s'autorisant pas la moindre pensée vagabonde, entièrement tourné vers son objectif. En journée du moins. La nuit, quand il se retrouvait seul et n'avait plus aucune raison d'être vigilant, la nuit était bien pire, envahie des plus horribles pensées qui tournaient et tourbillonnaient sans fin dans sa tête. Des promesses rompues, des confiances trahies, et pire que tout, la peur d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, de ne jamais voir une occasion se présenter et de mourir sur un lamentable échec. Et Sirius. Rémus ne parvenait même pas à imaginer comment il réagissait, ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Sirius avait trouvé le marque page et remonté sa piste, attendant le mot de passe pour venir à son secours. Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, dans ces moments où le sommeil le fuyait, c'était le regard de Sirius, ses grands yeux gris le fixant, une expression terriblement blessée sur le visage, une accusation plus terrible et implacable que tous les reproches que le loup-garou pouvait imaginer un jour.   
Il finissait toujours par s'endormir, murmurant des excuses jusque dans son sommeil, se justifiant encore et encore. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'une chance même minime était mieux que pas de chance du tout. Et il priait pour pouvoir un jour demander directement à Sirius de lui pardonner. Car ces excuses auraient lieu uniquement s'il réussissait.  
.  
Maugrey montait la garde près de la tanière lorsqu'il vit Richard Greyback en sortir. Il envoya un message à Shacklebolt, lui enjoignant de se tenir prêt à le filer, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la pierre. L'Auror n'avait jamais été homme à se laisser distraire facilement.  
Il retint de justesse un juron lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Shacklebolt lui répondit qu'il avait perdu la piste du loup-garou, sans doute parti en transplanant avec un Mangemort. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un détail. Lorsqu'il rentrerait de mission, ce serait une entrée dans la tanière qui se ferait en l'ouvrant de l'extérieur, et enfin ils sauraient...  
Mais lorsque Richard revint, cela n'offrit pas l'occasion que Maugrey espérait, bien au contraire. Il n'était pas seul. Il transportait un corps humain sur l'épaule. Il poussait devant lui deux Moldues. Et il était suivit par un Mangemort, portant la capuche noire et le masque de mort. Alors que l'Auror tendait l'oreille, certain qu'ils allaient enfin ouvrir la cachette devant lui, le Mangemort leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège que Maugrey ne reconnu pas. Il eut le réflexe de lancer un charme de Bouclier, afin de dévier le sort inconnu si celui-ci l'avait atteint. Heureusement pour lui. Car il vit une ombre sortir de la baguette ennemie, ondoyante comme une goutte d'encre dans un bol d'eau, qui vola droit sur lui tout en émettant un étrange grincement. La forme glissa sur son bouclier magique et poursuivit son chemin en une spirale de plus en plus grande, comme si elle cherchait à l'atteindre. Puis s'évanouit.  
Le Mangemort était entré dans la tanière avec les autres, et la pierre s'était refermée derrière lui.


	52. L'occasion

Rémus était installé sous son arbre habituel, illustrant ses dires grâce aux livres qui l'entouraient, lorsqu'il entendit Richard appeler la meute d'une voix forte. Très satisfait de lui-même, il voulait leur montrer "le gibier de la prochaine chasse". La meute se rassembla très vite autour de lui et Rémus suivit le mouvement tout naturellement.   
Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit un Mangemort, arrivé avec le reste du groupe, partir de son côté pour rejoindre les habitations. Il ne pouvait pas le suivre, mais c'était un autre sorcier, à sa portée, et ça, ça voulait dire que si il manoeuvrait bien, c'était une baguette sur laquelle il pouvait mettre la main...  
Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sid se doute de quelque chose - le psychopathe aux rasoirs s'était déjà retourné pour vérifier que Rémus suivait bien le groupe, et celui-ci accéléra le mouvement pour examiner avec les autres ce fameux gibier.  
Il s'agissait d'humains. Trois personnes, un homme bien amoché et évanoui, une jeune femme terrorisée portant un pyjama d'hôpital, et une vieille femme qui semblait ratatinée sur elle-même et évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque. D'après leur tenue, l'homme et la vieille femme vivaient sans doute à la rue. Rémus se rappela les paroles de Sid et frissonna. Des gens que personne ne chercherait... Combien avaient déjà disparus pour asseoir le pouvoir de Greyback et satisfaire sa meute ?   
En attendant, c'était une occasion unique, et il n'allait pas la gâcher. Tout ce qu'il avait guetté depuis des jours se mettait enfin en place. Il savait où trouver une baguette, et maintenant il savait à qui demander le mot de passe.  
Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas aller leur parler, pas avec Sid sur ses talons, mais il avait ce qu'il fallait sur lui pour leur écrire un message. Faisant mine de faire tomber ses livres dans la bousculade, il déchira discrètement un morceau de papier et écrivit "je veux vous sauver. il a dit un mot pour entrer ici écrivez-le moi". Il cassa un bout de mine de crayon pour accompagner le message et se redressa. A priori, personne ne l'avait vu, Sid et Richard étaient très occupés à se vanter pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur chasseur.  
Sid avait sorti ses rasoirs et s'amusait à "rafraichir" la barbe broussailleuse du sans-abri, toujours inconscient, qu'il tenait debout à bout de bras et agitait comme une marionnette. Rémus se faufila entre les loups pour se rapprocher. La jeune fille n'avait pas de poche, alors ce serait la plus âgée qui aurait son message...  
Il sursauta quand Sid s'exclama :   
« Notre sorcier vient voir son futur repas ! Alors, petit mordu, pas trop nerveux ? Tu penses que tu arriveras à les rattraper ?   
Richard expliqua, tout sourire :   
— S'ils arrivent à survivre à la pleine lune, ils font partie de la meute. Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais on fait les paris quand même. Sur lequel tu miserais ?   
Rémus fit mine de réfléchir, et s'approcha encore de la vieille dame. Elle était assez inexpressive, tendue comme un arc et empestant la peur, mais elle se controlait au maximum. Il fit semblant de lui tapoter le flanc tout en glissant son message dans sa poche, et dit :   
— Celle-là.  
Eclat de rire général. De grands rires de loups, auxquels il avait finit par s'habituer. Il leur faisait souvent cet effet-là.   
Richard s'exclama :  
— Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, ou c'est ses mollets de championne qui t'ont convaincu ?   
Affichant un fin sourire, Rémus répondit :   
— C'est une survivante. Je mise sur l'expérience. Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir et saisira toutes les occasions, j'en suis persuadé.  
Tandis que la meute riait encore et rivalisait de mauvais jeux de mots sur les goûts douteux de Rémus, Sid afficha un fin sourire également et demanda suavement au jeune loup-garou :   
— Allons, Rémus, ne gâche pas le cadeau d'oncle Richard. Il s'est donné la peine d'attraper une jolie jeune fille pour ta première chasse, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères les vieilles ? Tu vas voir, une fois que tu auras croqué un bout de celle-là, tu nous tanneras pour avoir la même chose à chaque pleine lune !  
Il avait lâché l'homme et manipulait la fille qui tremblait de plus en plus violemment, lui caressait doucement la nuque, les bras, tout en regardant Rémus droit dans les yeux :   
— Regarde moi ça, cette chair tendre, cette peau douce... Ce sera un repas de roi. Est-ce que tu as bien dit merci à Richard ?  
Sa proie s'évanouit dans ses bras. La laissant glisser au sol, Sid ricana :   
— Oups, cassée...  
Tentant de son mieux de ne pas se montrer déstabilisé, Rémus affirma :   
— On a dit qu'on misait sur leurs chances de survie, non ? Et je te rappelle qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se souviendra de leur goût après la pleine lune, alors je ne crois que ça change quoi que ce soit...  
Il vit une lueur de colère traverser les yeux de Sid et sut qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Le bras droit de Greyback s'amusait souvent de son insolence, mais il savait qu'il y avait une limite, et il se dépêcha de changer de sujet :  
— Mais si jamais il y avait moyen de m'entrainer avec eux avant la pleine lune, ce serait parfait. Tu te souviens, j'ai besoin de cible pour m'entrainer à jeter les Sortilèges Impardonnables, et...  
— Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va te donner une baguette avant que tu ais chassé ceux-là ? Tu peux toujours rêver, petit clebs. Je te boufferais moi-même avant que Fenrir n'accepte ce genre de demande stupide. C'est clair ?  
Mimant la soumission, Rémus marmonna :  
— Très clair, Sid.   
— Bien. Richard, à toi de babysitter le cabot.  
Toujours furieux, Sid le croisa au pas de course, et lui fit une estafilade au rasoir d'argent lorsqu'il passa à côté. C'était douloureux et gratuit, mais pas dangereux, et Rémus lui présenta docilement sa gorge. C'était de notoriété publique que Sid faisait ça de temps en temps, la plupart des membres de la meute se contentaient de faire avec et d'éviter sa colère autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Haussant les épaules dans un geste d'excuse, Richard dit au châtain :   
— Evite de lui casser son effet la prochaine fois. Sid est une grande drama queen.   
Il haussa la voix et demanda à la ronde :   
— Alors, qui veut m'aider à mettre le gibier en cage ? Et préparer de quoi les nourrir, qu'ils soient en forme pour le grand soir !  
Quelques jeunes se proposèrent avec entousiasme, tandis que le reste de la meute se dispersait. Rémus suivit le mouvement. Maintenant, tout reposait sur une moldue dont il ne savait rien - si ça se trouvait, elle était bien trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit, ou elle ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'elle avait un message dans la poche, ou elle ne savait pas lire, ou elle n'avait pas entendu le mot de passe... Si cette première tentative échouait, il faudrait qu'il manigance quelque chose pour éloigner Richard, ça devrait être plus facile qu'avec Sid, afin de tenter de lui parler de vive voix.  
Les trois humains furent installés dans une grande cage, les deux inconscients allongés sur des paillasses, la troisième laissée à elle-même. Elle leur tourna le dos et se recroquevilla, dans une tentative désespérée de rompre le contact avec la meute. Il fallut un certain temps et un grand nombre d'aller et retour pour finir de leur amener leur repas, surtout parce que les jeunes loups-garous cherchaient à se faire bien voir de Richard Greyback et en rajoutaient des tonnes pour sembler effrayants. Au final, Rémus dut presque se battre avec l'un d'eux pour être celui qui entra dans la cage poser la nourriture.  
Il guetta du coin de l'oeil la vieille dame, cherchant un signe indiquant qu'elle avait lu son message, qu'elle y avait répondu... Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'elle gardait le front posé sur ses genoux, les bras enroulés devant elle dans une mince tentative de protection, et son coeur flancha. Evidemment, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu espérer pouvoir s'appuyer sur une humaine qui venait de se faire enlever...  
C'est alors qu'il la vit relever légèrement la tête et l'évaluer du regard.  
Utilisant le prétexte de lui glisser son écuelle dans la main, Rémus se rapprocha, et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, il senti un papier passer d'une paume à l'autre. D'un geste qui se voulait naturel, il lui tapota l'épaule et glissa le papier dans sa poche, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Pourvu que ça ait marché, se répétait-il en boucle, pourvu que ce soit le mot de passe...  
Utilisant ses livres comme écran - ce qui n'étonna personne - il put enfin regarder. Sous ses propres mots, une main maladroite avait tracé ermite de sinbono.   
Ne pense à rien, se répéta Rémus. Pas d'espoir, pas de peur que les mots soient trop déformés, ne surtout rien ressentir qui puisse être senti par les autres. Tête froide et logique. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Dans les livres qu'on lui avait donné, il y avait une histoire semblable, non ? L'Ermite de Saint-Bonnot. Un humain qui enlevait, tuait et mangeait des enfants, pendant le Moyen-Age, et qui était persuadé d'être un loup-garou. Aucun doute, c'était ça - et c'était Greyback qui avait choisi ce mot de passe, Rémus reconnaissait son absence d'humour. Il l'avait. Il avait le mot de passe. Il y était presque...   
Il retint de justesse un sourire. Cette femme était une survivante, pas de doute, et il ne la décevrait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note personnelle :   
> J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop "coup de pouce du destin"... mais j'ai bien aimé mettre en scène les Moldus. D'ailleurs, on dit toujours que les sorciers veillent à ce que les Moldus ne soient au courant de rien, mais je suis sûre que justement les SDF et ceux qui trainent dans les bas-fonds savent des choses, au moins connaissent des rumeurs sur des gens qui peuvent faire des choses impossibles, tout simplement parce que les agents du ministère ne vont pas penser à enquêter sur eux et ne vont pas les retrouver. Et que les marginaux ne vont pas l'ébruiter au grand jour, juste ajouter aux rumeurs. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que certains sorciers se font payer pour faire plein de trucs illégaux pour les Moldus, et que le ministère ne se rend compte de rien, parce que les clients Moldus ont eux aussi intérêt à garder le secret...


	53. Le Mangemort

Bien, se dit Rémus tandis qu'il se concentrait pour réprimer le sourire qui lui venait, la moitié du plan est en place. Il ne me manque plus qu'une baguette.  
Richard lui tapa dans le dos et lui demanda de lâcher ses foutus bouquins, d'autres loups-garous l'entrainèrent vers le repas, un grand barbecue dévoré assis dans l'herbe comme toujours. Il se retint pour ne pas les regarder dans les yeux, certain qu'ils y verraient ses mensonges et sa jubilation.   
Une hésitation lui vint lorsqu'il croisa Sam Kingheart, le souvenir d'une vieille dette qu'il avait contractée envers Mary Kingheart, une éternité plus tôt. La vieille cheffe de meute lui avait donné de bons conseils à l'époque, elle avait voulu le garder éloigné des ennuis. Il pouvait au moins essayer de lui rendre la pareille, avant que tout se précipite, et il interpella le jeune loup :  
« Hey, Sam, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé faire un tour dehors, non ?   
— Hein ?   
Sam était à peine plus jeune que Rémus, mais il lui paraissait toujours extrêmement naïf. Incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux rapports de pouvoir au sein de la meute, il n'arrivait jamais à savoir s'il devait traiter Rémus en grand frère amical ou en prisonnier à mépriser, et l'évitait la plupart du temps.   
Avec un soupir, le châtain insista :   
— Crois-moi. C'est le moment de faire un tour. Va passer un jour ou deux dehors, amuse-toi, prépare tes forces pour la pleine lune, tout ça. Je te jure que tu me remercieras plus tard.»  
Il abandonna l'autre sur ces mots. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait sans être suspect, et il n'aurait jamais tenté un coup pareil sous le nez de Sid qui aurait immédiatement deviné qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Mais Richard ne l'écoutait même pas, concentré sur sa viande, et les autres riaient bruyamment à ses blagues pas drôles. Tout allait bien. Tout était en train de se mettre en place, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.  
Rémus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à Sid qui rejoignait le groupe, marchant silencieusement aux côtés de Greyback. Si jamais il arrivait à mettre la main sur le revolver avant que l'Ordre ne débarque, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau...  
Concentre-toi, se reprocha-t-il à lui-même. Ce n'était que la moitié, maintenant il faut mettre la main sur ce foutu Mangemort. Et là, Rémus dut bien admettre qu'il était en improvisation totale. Il ne savait même pas où le sorcier était allé pendant que la meute s'occupait des prisonniers moldus...  
Il suivit à nouveau les conversations, guettant une occasion qui se présenta bientôt, lorsque le Mangemort les rejoignit pour le repas. Il ôta enfin son masque, révélant un visage bien plus jeune et ordinaire que Rémus l'avait envisagé, pâle et encadré de cheveux noirs mi-longs. Son air hautain, tandis qu'il inspectait avec méfiance la viande à peine cuite qu'on lui servait, était en revanche tout à fait conforme à ce que le loup-garou avait imaginé. Ce sorcier n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Quoiqu'il fasse pour Greyback - il était assis à la place d'honneur, juste à côté du chef de meute - il le faisait sur ordre du Seigneur Noir, pas de sa propre volonté.  
Rémus l'observa le plus discrètement possible, commençant à échaffauder un plan. Il pouvait sans doute se jeter sur lui et lui prendre la baguette de force avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, le sorcier était un humain et il était faible face à la force brute. Lancer un patronus et donner le mot de passe prendrait une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires. Trop long. Greyback, Sid, ou n'importe quel autre loup-garou arrêterait Rémus bien avant... Même une diversion ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps. Il avait beau retourner l'idée dans tous les sens, il fallait absolument qu'il soit seul avec l'humain, qu'il trouve un moyen de le convaincre... Une menace, peut-être ? Une promesse de révéler quelque chose venant des Aurors ? Comment l'aborder sans que Greyback ne l'entende ?   
C'est alors qu'il entendit le chef de meute appeler le sorcier par son prénom, Severus. Immédiatement il demanda :   
— Severus ? Vous êtes Severus Rogue ?   
Le Mangemort eut l'air mortifié à l'idée qu'un loup-garou le connaisse, et demanda :   
— Qui t'a parlé de moi ?   
Rémus prit son air le plus innocent et répondit :   
— Lily Evans. Une amie des Aurors que j'ai connu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait.  
En face, le sorcier tenta lui aussi de ne rien exprimer, mais son regard était parlant. Peur, confusion, espoir, tout ça laissait promettre une faille, que le loup-garou comptait bien exploiter jusqu'au bout. Lily lui avait longuement parlé de son ami d'enfance et de la relation compliquée qu'ils avaient toujours eut. Compliquée, mais sans doute extrêmement importante aux yeux du sorcier brun, qui était toujours revenu vers elle. S'il y avait un moyen de le convaincre de le voir seul, c'est bien en utilisant le nom de la rouquine, et Rémus n'hésita pas :  
— Je voulais savoir si vous aviez de ses nouvelles. Je sais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais personne ne m'avait donné les détails. Je savais juste quand ça allait se passer. Et avec qui, bien sûr. Ils en ont parlé en planification d'opération...  
Severus détourna la tête et répondit de sa voix la plus froide :   
— Je n'ai plus aucun rapport avec miss Evans, et je me moque de ce que les Aurors ont pu prévoir. Aucun d'entre eux n'a le pouvoir de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Greyback demanda, avec un sourire cruel :   
—Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas l'interroger sur les Aurors ? Il est resté longtemps à leurs côtés. Je sais que vous, les sorciers, vous avez les moyens de faire parler les plus rétifs... Bien sûr, jamais je ne vous laisserai traiter comme ça un membre de ma meute, mais Rémus n'est pas encore un membre de notre meute. Il ne sera pas initié avant la prochaine pleine lune. Profitez-en.   
À la pensée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si le Mangemort arrivait à lire dans ses pensées, Rémus ne put empêcher un frisson de peur de le parcourir. Le genre d'émotions difficiles à dissimuler au nez de loups-garous, et Sid lui en fit la remarque, goguenard :   
— Ne soit pas nerveux, petit mordu. Ça ne fait pas mal. Enfin, ça dépend de la méthode...  
Ce fut finalement Rogue qui le sauva :   
— On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois me remettre au travail. Excusez-moi.»  
Il s'éloigna à grands pas pressés, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui, tandis que Rémus tenta de se rassurer. Il était certain de l'avoir appâté correctement. Tôt ou tard, le sorcier viendrait vers lui pour en savoir plus, c'était évident.   
Restait juste à espérer que ce ne soit pas trop tard.  
.  
Dans la nuit, alors qu'il avait tant peiné à trouver le sommeil, Rémus fut réveillé par un léger tapotement à sa porte. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenetre, certain de savoir qui s'y trouvait...  
Le Mangemort était là, sentant la nervosité à plusieurs pas de distance. Il avait sans doute jugé préférable d'attendre que des barreaux d'argent le protègent de Rémus, pour venir le voir seul à seul, et il restait trop éloigné de la fenêtre pour que le loup-garou puisse l'agripper. Mais il était venu.  
Il murmura :   
« Parlez-moi d'Evans. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Aurors ?   
— Ils lui ont demandé de faire quelque chose, visiblement.   
— Qui ça, ils ?   
— Black et Potter. Vous les connaissez, non ?   
Il sentit à distance l'attitude de Rogue changer en entendant ces noms honnis, passant de la crainte à la colère. Parfait. Il ne serait que plus facile à manipuler. Rémus insista :   
— Evans peut les aider, apparemment. Mais ça la mettrait en première ligne face aux Mangemorts. Elle est d'accord pour y aller, c'est une fille courageuse. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle a été gentille avec moi... Et j'ai peur qu'ils l'utilisent comme ils m'ont utilisé.  
Il avait baissé la voix et fur et à mesure de ses explications, et tout naturellement Rogue s'était rapproché. Pas encore assez, mais ça venait... Le sorcier lui demanda, inquiet :   
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui demander ? Vous avez dit que vous aviez une date !  
Cette fois, Rémus marmonna vraiment dans sa barbe, même un loup-garou n'y aurait rien compris. Avec agacement, Rogue s'avança encore d'un pas et siffla :   
— Vous avez plutôt intérêt à...  
Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le bras de Rémus avait jailli entre les barreaux d'argent et le loup-garou l'avait attrapé à la gorge. Ramenant sa proie vers lui, il le plaqua contre la fenêtre et lui passa un bras autour du cou, l'empêchant à la fois de crier et d'échapper à sa poigne d'acier, tandis que de l'autre main il commençait à le fouiller. La position de Rémus était terriblement douloureuse, il devait se plaquer de l'autre côté des barreaux et sentait leur brûlure sur son visage, mais le Mangemort n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsqu'enfin le loup-garou mit la main sur sa baguette, le sorcier tenta de le retenir, lui griffant la peau et le frappant de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentait même pas les coups.  
Enfin, il tenait une baguette. Sans lâcher l'humain qui ne devait surtout pas donner l'alerte, il se concentra rapidement. Trouver une pensée heureuse ne fut pas long : Sirius était derrière la porte, n'attendant que ce message pour voler à son secours. Gardant son précieux visage en tête, Rémus lança d'une voix claire : Expecto Patronum.   
Immédiatement, un loup argenté se matérialisa et fila jusqu'à son bien aimé. Rémus ne prit pas le temps d'une véritable conversation, pas alors que l'argent lui brûlait le bras, et se contenta de dire :   
— Tu as trouvé la tanière ? Le mot de passe est "Ermite de Saint-Bonnot".  
Face à son patronus, Sirius répondit :  
— On arrive avec l'Ordre ! Attends-nous, ne prend aucun risque !  
Rémus sourit pour lui-même et se demanda si son loup le reflèterait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il souffla :   
— Je t'aime.  
Puis dissipa le sort et revint à la caverne.   
Au bout de son bras, le sorcier s'étouffait peu à peu, et bougeait de moins en moins. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines secondes. L'essentiel était fait, l'enfer allait se déclencher sur Fenrir Greyback, qu'il s'en mêle ou non. Que ce Mangemort donne l'alerte ou pas n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.  
Mais Lily comptait encore le sauver, plus ou moins. Rémus détendit un peu sa prise et lui dit :   
— Ecoute. Je suis réellement un ami de Lily Evans, et elle m'a réellement parlé de toi. Alors je vais te lâcher. Et si tu veux un conseil, ne te mêle pas de ce qui va suivre. Parce que si tu me barres la route, je n'hésiterais pas, vu ? »  
Puis il le lâcha. L'homme le fixa quelques secondes du regard, complètement horrifié, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, avant de disparaitre en transplanant.


	54. Relâcher la bête

Rémus ne se préoccupait pas de ce que ferait Rogue. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les obstacles dressés entre lui et son ultime but : Greyback. Le premier d'entre eux, la porte doublée d'argent solidement verrouillée, ne méritait pas un Alohomora que de toutes manières il n'était pas sûr de maitriser. Non, le sort préféré de Sirius ferait parfaitement l'affaire.  
Expulso.  
Le bois explosa en milliers d'échardes dans un fracas de tonnerre. Rémus avait craint, avec cette baguette inconnue, d'avoir du mal à utiliser sa magie et avait lancé le sort à pleine puissance. Bah, si par miracle Rogue n'avait pas donné l'alerte, c'était à présent chose faite, et ce n'était pas grave. D'une étrange manière, c'était même mieux. Que le combat commence !  
.  
Sirius avait sonné le branle-bas de combat de l'Ordre à la seconde où le patronus de Rémus s'était volatilisé. Puis il s'était équipé et avait transplané jusqu'à la tanière sans se soucier une seconde de savoir qui le suivait. James, bien entendu, lui avait collé au train immédiatement. Et Lily Evans, qui était de garde près du rocher, les rejoignit sans hésiter. Quant aux autres... Ils étaient prévenus, et ils avaient plutôt intérêt à les rejoindre rapidement s'ils voulaient participer à la fête.  
.  
Dans la caverne, Rémus émergea de ses quartiers pour se diriger droit vers ceux des chefs. Il savait où habitait Greyback et ses lieutenants. Il faudrait qu'il grimpe quelques escaliers, mais il n'était pas loin - les dominants de la meute étaient installés au sommet de la falaise, évidemment.  
Plusieurs loups-garous sortaient précipitamment de leurs propres quartiers et tentaient de l'arrêter, tandis que ceux qui trainaient encore dans la plaine courraient le rejoindre. Coincé entre les deux groupes, Rémus garda son sang-froid et se dégagea le passage : il lança Mobililupus sur son premier adversaire et le balança sans ménagement sur les autres, qu'il entraina dans sa chute jusqu'au sol.   
Le petit groupe se releva sans mal et repartit immédiatement à l'assaut, mais Rémus ne s'en préoccupait pas. Que ses poursuivants le talonnent. Tout ce qui lui importait était la voie dégagée devant lui, qui lui donnait des ailes.  
.   
Sirius découvrit la caverne en déboulant au pas de courses. Il ne perdit pas de temps à admirer le paysage. Principe de base : tous ceux qu'il rencontreraient seraient des ennemis, et l'heure n'était pas à la subtilité.  
Les premiers loups-garous sur sa route étaient en train de courir dans la direction des habitations, et étaient beaucoup trop surpris par son arrivée pour réellement se défendre contre sa série de Stupefix décochés à la vitesse de l'éclair dans leur dos. Il réussit à en paralyser quelques-uns ainsi, sans même s'arrêter de courir. À ses côtés, James et Lily en faisaient au moins autant.   
Les loups-garous restant contre-attaquèrent et crièrent à l'intrusion, évidemment. Ce qui ajouta encore au chaos ambiant. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux près de l'entrée, des renforts arrivaient depuis la falaise mais surtout depuis les autres tunnels et cavernes attenantes. James en repoussa une partie en utilisant sa baguette comme un véritable lance-flammes, il dessina un vaste arc de cercle autour d'eux pour faire reculer les fauves. Pour un sorcier face à un loup-garou, qu'ils aient des protections anti-morsure ou non, maintenir la distance était une nécessité vitale.  
Quant à Sirius, il alternait explosions et stupefixions pour tenter de les déstabiliser et arrêter leurs adversaires. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Avec le soutien de Lily, moins rapide mais plus précise, ils repoussaient la meute peu à peu.  
Jusqu'à ce que les loups-garous s'écartent d'eux-mêmes avec un ricanement de mauvaise augure. Ils ouvraient le passage à Fenrir Greyback, bien déterminé à se débarrasser lui-même de ces intrus.  
.  
Rémus vola presque jusqu'au sommet et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il devait faire vite, les exclamations dans son dos étaient de plus en plus fortes et il ne doutait pas que la meute allait bientôt le rattraper. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de leur faire obstacle, mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une obsession : Greyback.  
Ce fut pourtant Sid qu'il trouva en premier. Le lieutenant avait perdu de sa superbe et son premier réflexe fut de s'exclamer :   
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ?   
— Où est Greyback ? demanda Rémus.  
Sid reprit contenance et dégaina le revolver qu'il lui avait volé. Il gronda sourdement :   
— Si tu t'imagines que c'est ce bout de bois qui va te protéger...  
Ils se toisèrent durant trois interminables secondes, trois battements de coeur au terme desquels ils tentèrent d'être plus rapide que l'autre. Rémus s'exclama Expelliarmus avant de se jeter au sol. Sid tira au milieu de son sort.  
En dépit de ses réflexes, Sid ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus jeune vise sa main et ne parvint pas à esquiver le sort. Le revolver lui sauta des mains. Tous deux se précipitèrent pour s'en emparer et Rémus fut le plus rapide.  
Braquant son arme d'une main et la baguette volée de l'autre, il tenait Sid à sa merci, et gronda :   
— Une dernière fois. Où est Greyback ? »  
.  
Greyback faisait face aux sorciers de l'Ordre, sans se presser, se délectant d'être reconnu et d'inspirer ainsi la peur par sa simple présence.  
Sirius refusa de lui offrir ce plaisir et attaqua férocement le loup-garou. Un sort de ligotage, pour au moins gêner ses mouvements avant de l'arrêter définitivement, puis une série de sorts explosifs... partis dans le vide. Greyback les avait esquivés avec une facilité de fauve et lui sauta à la gorge, prêt à l'étrangler de ses puissants doigts aux ongles acérés comme des griffes.  
Impedimenta cria Lily aux côtés de Sirius, tandis que son sort repoussait in extremis le loup-garou. Celui-ci roula sur lui-même et reparti immédiatement à l'attaque, suivit de sa meute - du moins les quelques-uns qui osaient sauter par-dessus le mur de flammes de James. Greyback ne prennait plus le temps de jouer, il était furieux.  
.  
— Dehors, avoua Sid. Greyback est en bas, il était déjà dans la plaine quand le sorcier est arrivé pour nous prévenir. Il sait que tu t'évades et il va venir t'arracher la tête, stupide petit clebs !  
— Ça m'étonnerais. conclus Rémus avec un sourire froid.  
Il savait que l'Ordre du Phénix serait là d'une seconde à l'autre, et à cet instant il le regrettait presque. Les sorciers risquaient de lui prendre sa proie.  
Pendant ce temps, Sid gronda :   
— Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'oseras jamais tirer. Tu n'es qu'un faible petit cabot...»  
Rémus n'écouta pas la suite des injures. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de sentiments. Ni avec aucun sentiment. Tenant toujours Sid en respect de la baguette, il ouvrit le barillet du revolver et vérifia le nombre de balles. Elles étaient là toutes les six. Parfait. Ce n'était pas le moment d'offrir un combat à la loyale au plus vicieux des loups-garous de Greyback. L'autre avait fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer et il était à présent vulnérable, une telle occasion de ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, il fallait en finir. Rémus referma l'arme d'un geste sec du poignet, visa le ventre de son adversaire, le regarda droit dans les yeux et tira.  
.  
D'un même élan, les trois sorciers de l'Ordre lancèrent un Stupefix sur Greyback, ce qui le ralenti mais ne l'arrêta pas. Sirius sentit la peur, ce sentiment étrange et quasi inconnu, s'insinuer en lui. Greyback semblait surpuissant, inarrêtable. Comment savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Rémus. Le châtain avait une baguette, il avait réussit à produire un patronus, et pourtant on ne voyait aucun signe de lui se jetant dans la bataille. Comme s'il avait disparut, ou pire.  
Aux côtés de Sirius, James et Lily avaient sortis leurs lames d'argent, prêts à en découdre au corps à corps. Comme si ça pouvait suffire face à ce monstre. C'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient précipités sans attendre les autres. C'était lui qui les avait jetés dans le piège. Sirius regarda Greyback droit dans les yeux, leva sa baguette, et pour la première fois de sa vie prononça les mots Avada Kedavra.  
.  
Rémus regardait le corps sans vie de Sid. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir, mais à peu près sûr qu'il y aurait dû avoir quelque chose, honte, fierté, regret, soulagement, culpabilité... n'importe quoi. Mais pas ça. Pas ce rien.  
La balle avait fait effet rapidement. Il avait dû toucher un organe important, et l'argent avait fait le reste. L'autre avait à peine eu le temps de le maudire.  
Rengainant machinalement l'arme fumante, le loup-garou reparti en direction de la plaine, la baguette volée toujours en main. Une fois dehors il comprit pourquoi les loups-garous n'étaient toujours pas arrivés jusqu'aux étages supérieurs. Le feu et les explosions ne trompaient pas : Sirius était dans la place, et s'était tout naturellement arrangé pour focaliser toute l'attention sur lui.  
.  
Rien ne se passa. Le sort de Sirius avait échoué.  
Greyback lui-même s'était figé en entendant ces mots, puis un sourire cruel s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun éclair vert n'était sorti de la baguette. Il fanfaronna :   
« Et bien, petit sorcier, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Seuls les mages noirs peuvent lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable.   
Il s'avança de deux pas, lentement, et clama :  
— Tu oses entrer dans ma tanière, affronter ma meute, alors que tu n'es qu'un morveux incapable de réellement vouloir tuer ? Tu vas vite en découvrir le prix, et tes amis aussi, Black. Le petit traitre à son sang n'est qu'un faible...  
Il fut interrompu par un sortilège de Blocklangue lancé par Lily, tandis que James lançait d'un ton bravache :   
— Ouais, Greyback, ferme-la un peu.»  
Sirius sourit. Ok, ils allaient sans doute mourir ici et maintenant, mais pas sans un certain panache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note personnelle :   
> Là, le point de non-retour est franchi... Je suis partie du principe que le sort mortel ne peut fonctionner que si on est fermement décidé à tuer, contrairement aux armes Moldus qui se contentent d'un doigt sur la détente. Mais ils étaient tous les deux prêts, car ils connaissent les conséquences d'un échec. J'espère que Rémus ne vous a pas trop choqué, mais moi je le vois vraiment capable de tuer pour sauver des gens, et sans fioritures, juste faire ce qui lui semble nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	55. Renforts

Les loups-garous se tendirent et tournèrent la tête, tous en même temps, vers l'entrée. Puis se déployèrent autour de Greyback et les trois sorciers. C'est ainsi que les apprentis surent que les renforts arrivaient : à la nervosité de l'ennemi.  
La meute attaqua dès qu'ils virent les sorciers, et mal leur en pris. Hagrid, le puissant demi-géant, était en première ligne et il n'était pas le dernier à pouvoir compter sur sa force. Les éclairs rouge de stupefixion balayèrent une bonne partie de la première vague d'assaut. Les loups-garous n'en étaient plus à suivre leur chef charismatique, ils se battaient tous en même temps, avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais leur groupe déjà affaibli n'était pas assez nombreux pour contrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement, Dumbledore brillait par son absence, mais la plupart des meilleurs combattants de l'Ordre étaient présents, et prêts à faire des étincelles.  
Greyback restait à l'arrière. Il ne pensait plus à vaincre, mais à protéger sa fuite, et il attrapa Lily qu'il plaqua devant lui en bouclier humain. James hurla et se précipita pour la sauver, poignard d'argent à la main. Tandis que le loup-garou maintenait son otage d'un bras, il étendit l'autre pour balayer le jeune sorcier, et Lily y vit une opportunité. Elle tenait toujours son propre poignard d'argent, et en forçant elle pouvait dégager son bras...  
Sirius, de son côté, contournait le loup-garou pour l'arrêter sans toucher Lily. Il sut que c'était le bon moment lorsqu'il entendit Greyback hurler, le flanc tailladé par la lame d'argent de la sorcière. Il tira deux Stupefix dans le dos de l'adversaire, presque à bout portant.   
Greyback tituba sur quelques pas, visiblement sonné. James s'était péniblement remis sur ses pieds et poignardait le bras du monstre pour libérer Lily, qui la lâcha enfin, sans s'écrouler pour autant. Les trois sorciers n'y comprenaient rien. Comment était-ce possible d'encaisser autant de magie et d'être toujours debout ?   
Un nouveau sortilège balaya le loup-garou au loin. Maugrey venait à leur rescousse, et d'après l'allure de Greyback, il savait qui était son adversaire. Le chef de meute fila sans demander son reste, tandis que Lily commençait à soigner James. Sirius entama le geste de poursuivre Greyback, arrêté immédiatement par son mentor, qui lui fit signe de prioriser le combat actuel. Et effectivement, Sirius avait sa baguette, des adversaires sous la main, et n'avait toujours pas remis la main sur son Moony. Il avait encore de quoi faire.  
.  
Rémus courait vers le combat, vers son bien aimé, vers ses amis, et courir n'était pas assez, dès qu'il le put il sauta des escaliers en pierre et atterrit en roulant dans la plaine, avant de reprendre sa course à perdre haleine jusqu'aux feux et jusqu'à la meute. Les falaises de pierre et le sol s'éclairaient de cette lumière jaune et mouvante dans un décor digne des pires enfers. Il n'en avait cure, il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour le guider, tous ses sens étaient en éveil et concentrés vers son objectif.  
Il n'était pas le seul. La quasi totalité de la meute était à présent auprès de Greyback, loin là-bas, mais il restait trois loups-garous qui le repérèrent et tentèrent de l'arrêter.   
De quel droit ces idiots se mettaient en travers de sa route ?  
L'idée d'utiliser le revolver ne l'effleura même pas. Ce n'était pas pour eux. Il fallait juste les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ceux-là, et il s'en sentait largement capable.  
Petrificus Totalus lança-t-il au premier, qui fut juste ralenti par le sort. Le suivant le rattrapa sans mal et se jetta sur Rémus, les mains en avant. Pas de technique de combat particulière, juste la force brute, comme on le leur avait enseigné sous l'égide de Greyback. Là où Rémus s'était entrainé avec le plus doué des apprentis Aurors et savait tirer parti de la rapidité de ses réflexes. Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper son assaillant par l'avant-bras et à le tirer violemment vers lui, utilisant l'élan de son adversaire pour le faire tomber, puis l'achever d'un Stupefix à bout portant - là, enfin, l'autre ne bougeait plus.   
Rémus reçu alors sur le dos l'impact d'un saut de loup-garou en plein élan et tous deux roulèrent au sol, dans un emmêlement de membres où il ne pouvait que se débattre. Force contre force, il n'était pas de taille contre son adversaire qui lui immobilisait les bras dans le dos, le tenant solidement pour que la troisième louve du petit groupe puisse l'achever.  
Elle se figea dans un éclair de lumière rouge, stupefixée dans le dos par un Sirius échevelé mais débordant de joie, qui lança à son compagnon avec un clin d'oeil :   
« Je vois que je t'ai manqué, Moony !  
Le loup-garou qui tenait Rémus compris qu'il était en mauvaise posture face à ces renforts inattendus. Il relâcha un des bras du châtain pour tenter de lui arracher la gorge. Une ultime tentative qui échoua lamentablement : avec une main libre, Rémus le stupefixa trop vite pour qu'il ait réellement le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit.   
Sirius aida son petit ami à se relever et s'exclama :   
— Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes !  
— Hein ? Ah, non, ça, ce... ce n'est pas mon sang. Je vais bien. Et toi, tu vas bien ?   
— Beaucoup mieux.  
Sans autres égards pour la bataille qui se déroulait à leurs côtés, Sirius enlaça Moony et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Puis le tint à bout de bras et s'exclama :   
— Ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?   
Puis il le serra à nouveau, les mains tremblantes, et murmura :   
— Rappelle-moi de t'engueuler quand ce sera fini.  
— Je suis déso...  
— Non, tu t'excuseras quand je t'aurai engueulé. Là, on a un chef de meute à retrouver.  
Redevenant immédiatement sérieux, Rémus lui demanda un résumé de la situation, et Sirius lui parla rapidement de la défense de Greyback et de la manière dont il avait finalement filé la queue entre les jambes devant l'Ordre. Il n'aborda pas le fait que lui-même avait tenté un Sortilège Impardonnable. Echoué ou non, c'était... non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, pas encore, pas comme ça, pas ici. Sirius ne savait même pas quoi faire de cette information. Etait-il un criminel pour avoir osé prononcer les mots ? Ou est-ce qu'il était définitivement innocent, puisqu'il avait échoué ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, tous deux coururent rejoindre la bataille, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les loups-garous étaient immobilisés et arrêtés les uns après les autres, aucune morsure n'avait réussit à percer les protections des sorciers, et les quelques blessures graves avaient immédiatement été soignées par Lily qui avait improvisé une infirmerie d'urgence. Richard était encerclé mais résistait encore, Fenrir Greyback s'était réfugié dans l'un des tunnels, et Maugrey s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir vu la trace de Sid Schrewdy.  
— Il est mort, déclara sobrement Rémus.  
Un jour, il expliquerait réellement à Sirius ce qui s'était passé, la balle, la seconde où il est était passé d'innocent à assassin, et l'impression terrifiante que ça n'avait rien changé. Mais pas maintenant, pas ici, devant tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, il demanda :   
— Vous avez trouvé les prisonniers ?  
— Quels priso...  
— Il y a trois Moldus ici, enfermés dans une cage, à côté des animaux ! Ils disaient que...  
Non, Rémus ne pouvait pas répéter les mots de la meute, il ne pouvait plus. Il secoua la tête machinalement et tenta de se concentrer :   
— Et il y a un Mangemort ici ! Rogue... peut-être qu'il s'est déjà enfui avec Greyback ! Et si les autres Mangemorts arrivent en renfort, on...  
— On saura y faire face. Quant à Greyback, il est parti par ce tunnel. On nettoie la zone ici et on lance l'assaut à plusieurs, c'est compris, Lupin ? Pas d'imprudence.  
— Mais...  
— S'il a transplané, on n'y peut plus rien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est coincé.  
Rémus accepta à contrecœur, et ajouta :   
— Mais quand on attaquera, je veux être en première ligne. C'est ma proie.  
— Accordé.» conclut sobrement Maugrey avant d'organiser la traque des derniers loups-garous.  
.  
Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient éparpillés pour retrouver la trace des derniers loups-garous qui pourraient être cachés dans la grotte. Rémus et Sirius combattirent côte à côte, trouvant tout naturellement leur place, comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie. Le loup-garou se plaçait en bouclier de l'apprenti et utilisait sa puissance physique pour repousser leurs adversaires, tandis que Sirius enchainait les sorts et semblait inépuisable.   
Seul Richard leur donna un peu de fil à retordre - et encore. Déjà malmené par Hagrid, il était comme son cousin capable d'encaisser un grand nombre de sorts, mais il était acculé. Il eut le temps de traiter Rémus de traître. Le jeune loup-garou haussa simplement les épaules pendant que Sirius donnait le coup de grâce. À quoi d'autre pouvait s'attendre Richard ? Après tout, Sid avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début, et jamais Rémus n'avait eut un geste indiquant clairement qu'il trahissait les sorciers. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais les loups-garous avaint toujours su qu'il était un agent double, et en plus Richard lui-même savait pour sa relation avec Sirius. Comment pouvait-il avoir douté de son camp, sans s'être leurré lui-même ?  
Mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était les prisonniers, de plus en plus nombreux. Les Moldus sauvés. Les maisons fouillées, les documents secrets confisqués, qui leur serviraient pour remontrer la piste des Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phénix qui mettait fin à l'une des plus terribles menaces de Voldemort.  
Et surtout, Maugrey qui déclara enfin :   
« En piste, les jeunes. On a finit la caverne principale, on passe aux tunnels.  
Il recommanda mille fois la prudence, il laissa des sorciers auprès des prisonniers, d'autres pour garder l'entrée, il organisa la petite troupe restante pour traquer leur dernière proie. Lorsqu'enfin il donna le signal du départ, ils se jetèrent avidement dans la dernière traque.  
Rémus était en tête - non seulement Maugrey l'avait promis, mais surtout il pouvait remonter la piste à l'odeur, et les guider à coup sûr dans le dédale de galeries. À tout moment il redoutait de tomber sur l'odeur caractéristique d'un Portoloin ou d'un transplanage, mais non. Visiblement, les Mangemorts avaient abandonné le loup-garou à son sort. En tous cas, il était toujours là.   
Le jeune loup-garou courait, à présent, galvanisé par la traque, il entendait courir Sirius derrière lui, faisant de son mieux pour suivre le rythme, et les autres encore derrière, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ralentir et d'attendre tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Ça ne pouvait pas être Maugrey qui mettrait un terme à la sinistre carrière de Greyback, non, pas question. Il avait sorti la baguette d'une main, et le revolver de l'autre, cette fois c'était sa main dominante qui tenait l'arme moldue, car c'était ainsi que tout devait se finir.  
Au milieu de sa course, il senti son instinct de survie hurler au danger avant même de comprendre ce qu'il entendait : un sourd grincement montant de la roche au-dessus de sa tête, devenant bien trop vite un terrible grondement, tandis que le plafond commençait à s'effondrer sur eux.  
Il n'avait qu'une seconde pour agir, et son réflexe fut de se retourner vers Sirius et de lui lancer Impedimenta. L'impact envoya son compagnon voler plusieurs mètres en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter les premières roches. Rémus, pour sa part, ne put qu'encaisser le choc et tenir bon sous la chute des pierres.


	56. Le monstre

Rémus était recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'impact aurait suffit à tuer un humain. Lui était toujours en vie, mais terriblement oppressé par les lourdes roches qui s'étaient abattues. Ses pouvoirs de loup-garou guérissaient son corps au fur et à mesure, mais ça serait insuffisant d'ici peu. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, et vite.  
Au milieu des gravats et de la poussière, il vit un rayon de lumière. L'essentiel de l'éboulis avait eu lieu derrière lui, il ferait mieux de continuer à avancer. Il parvint à sortir la baguette volée et à la pointer vers les pierres formant l'obstacle entre lui et la lumière. Sirius lui avait appris un truc pour se dégager de ce genre d'ennuis... il ne s'y était pas beaucoup entrainé, mais c'était un sort facile à maitriser, et même avec cette horrible pression sur les côtes, il parvint à articuler distinctement Reducto.   
Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se frayer un chemin, et d'autres encore pour ramper hors de l'éboulis. Il se remit péniblement debout. Ce n'était que des chocs physiques, il serait parfaitement remis d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, mais il y avait peu de chances que son adversaire les lui accorde. À nouveau il pointa ses armes, prêt à se défendre. Il était coincé avec Greyback le temps que l'Ordre arrive à ouvrir à nouveau le tunnel. Il eut un sourire sans joie. Oui, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait espéré, mais non, ce n'était pas du tout dans ces circonstances qu'il pensait obtenir sa vengeance. Ses perspectives de victoire fondaient à vue d'oeil - sans parler de ses perspectives de survie.  
La grotte où il était arrivé était simplement un élargissement du tunnel, vaguement éclairé par un sort rendant les murs luminescents. Durant son séjour parmi la meute, Rémus n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de visiter ces tunnels, trop étroitement surveillé par Sid. Et durant la bataille, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question de leur utilité, espérant juste qu'ils n'amèneraient pas à une autre sortie. Et puis, il avait fallu des quantités phénoménales de magie pour aménager la grotte et sa plaine, pourquoi ajouter des tunnels ? Il avait à présent une partie de la réponse sous les yeux, des caisses et des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres. Il chercherait plus tard quel était leur contenu. Pour l'instant, elles pouvaient facilement cacher Greyback, tout comme elles pouvaient facilement cacher sa fuite. Le châtain huma prudemment l'air, en vain. La poussière soulevée par la chute de pierres rendait son odorat inopérant.  
Il resta ainsi quelques temps, aux aguets, quand il entendit un bruit résonner dans les murs de pierre. Une voix grave et grondante, qui répétait Enervatum ! en boucle, le sort pour annuler les effets de la stupefixion. Rémus ne put retenir un sourire carnassier. Les sorts de l'Ordre avaient tout de même affectés Greyback, en fin de compte... et il n'y avait pas de vrai sorcier dans les parages, sinon il ne tenterait pas de se soigner lui-même. Rémus rangea la baguette à sa ceinture, garda son revolver à la main et grimpa, le plus silencieusement possible, une pile de caisses. Au sommet, il put voir son adversaire, qui effectivement tentait de s'administrer un contre-sort, sans obtenir le moindre effet. Avec la propre baguette de Rémus, qui plus est. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et formait une cible parfaite.  
Le jeune loup-garou prit son temps pour le viser, très soigneusement. Il ne pensa pas à ce qui pourrait se produire s'il se ratait, ni même s'il n'était pas plus raisonnable d'attendre les secours. Maugrey s'activait sans doute à venir le sauver en ce moment même. Et Greyback était enfin dans sa ligne de mire, à moitié stupefixé, sans défense. La question ne se posait pas vraiment. Une fois sûr de sa cible, Rémus tira.  
La balle en argent franchit l'espace les séparant en moins d'une seconde. Et cela suffit aux réflexes surhumains du chef de meute pour le sauver in extremis.  
Il gronda : « Toi !   
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se précipita. Et si il se jugeait ralenti par la stupefixion, c'était que ses capacités devaient être folles auparavant, car il courait aussi vite qu'un humain et grimpait aussi lestement qu'un chat. Rémus tira encore, une fois, deux fois, sans faire plus que l'égratigner, laissant la brûlure de l'argent marquer sa peau sans le faire ralentir une seconde. Le châtain commença à déguerpir. Par quelle malédiction Greyback pouvait-il être aussi habile en esquive ?  
Un épouvantable grondement retentit derrière l'éboulis. Le chef de meute se retourna vers les pierres, aux aguets, avant de se rassurer en voyant que rien ne bougeait. Ce qui laissa juste le temps à Rémus de se cacher un peu plus loin dans le dédale.   
Voyant que son adversaire avait disparu sans demander son reste, Greyback s'exclama :  
— Ah ! On fait moins le fier, maintenant, avec sa petite brindille !  
Il se mit à chercher entre les caisses, lentement, examinant soigneusement chaque recoin, tout en monologuant :   
— J'aurai préféré que le piège t'écrase comme le chien que tu es, sale traitre, maudit cabot qui se roule aux pieds des Aurors... Je pensais que tu pouvais m'être utile, mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé. Lourdement trompé. Mais pas aussi lourdement que toi quand tu as décidé de me suivre... Ni aussi lourdement que tes amis sorciers. Tu sais ce que c'était, ce bruit ? C'était les secours qui échouaient. On ne dégage pas une galerie aussi facilement, si on ne veut pas que tout s'effondre aussitôt ! Mais les sorciers se pensent plus intelligents que les autres. Ils agitent leurs bouts de bois, et hop, tout va comme ils veulent... Enfin, je dis les secours, mais on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est moi qu'ils voulaient. Toi, tu es leur chien. Que tu vives ou que tu meurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire...  
Rémus ne bougea pas. Greyback n'avait pas tort sur un point : dégager la galerie sans que tout s'effondre à nouveau allait nécessiter bien plus que des Reducto pour changer les pierres en gravier, et il espérait de tout coeur que Sirius n'avait pas foncé stupidement. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'Ordre avant un bon moment. Il lui fallait un plan. Il lui restait deux balles. Comment être sûr de ne pas se rater, avec l'habilité diabolique de son adversaire ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'immobiliser correctement, ce monstre pouvait encaisser encore au moins une vingtaine de Stupefix...  
La colère. Il pouvait sans doute le manipuler, s'il s'y prenait bien. Il fallait que l'autre se rapproche, il fallait tirer quand il ne pourrait pas esquiver, presque à bout portant. Donc il fallait le faire venir. Greyback était orgueilleux, méprisant envers les sorciers, mais tentait d'utiliser une baguette. Il avait sans doute espéré pouvoir devenir lui-même un loup-garou sorcier et dominer ses maîtres Mangemorts... Le jeune homme finit par jaillir hors de sa cachette et lança d'une voix provoquante :   
— Moi, un chien ? C'est toi qui te roule aux pieds des Mangemorts pour quémander un peu de puissance ! Et c'est toi qui a été abandonné et laissé derrière !  
Le monstre courut vers lui en grondant. Rémus se força à garder tout son sang-froid et à rester immobile, le revolver prêt. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Tout son être lui semblait glacé, hors du temps, uniquement concentré sur l'ici et maintenant, cet instant fatidique où le loup-garou lui sauterait dessus pour le déchiqueter, à fixer la limite où cette fois il serait sûr de toucher.  
Greyback s'arrêta avant. Montrant trop de dents dans son sourire, il s'exclama :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y a dans ton arme de moldu ? Tu es bien digne de Sid, prêt à manger à tous les rateliers. Tu es faible et tu as peur. Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Tu veux ta vengeance ? Alors jette ça et vient te battre !  
— Non, Greyback. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Parce que je n'ai qu'à attendre encore un peu pour te vaincre. Mes amis vont arriver. Alors que toi, tu es seul. Si tu t'approches, je te tue. Et grâce à ton propre piège, tu ne peux pas fuir.  
— Tu ne peux pas fuir non plus, sale petit...  
— Oh, mais je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation. Oui, je veux me battre contre toi. Oui, je veux ma vengeance. Mais non, je ne serai pas assez stupide pour te donner l'avantage.   
Le regard du loup-garou pesait lourdement sur l'arme, tandis que Greyback évaluait ses chances. Il avança lentement, un pas, deux, prêt à déguerpir à la moindre menace. Et à nouveau il sourit.  
— Sauf que le temps joue pour moi aussi, le sorcier. Je sens bien que l'effet de ces stupides sorts se dissipe. D'ici quelques minutes j'aurais retrouvé toute ma force et mon agilité, et je n'aurais aucun mal à t'arracher ce jouet ridicule, et arracher le bras qui le tient avec. Tu es un chien coincé avec un loup. Comment crois-tu que ça va se finir ?   
Rémus tenta de ne rien exprimer. Du bluff, c'était forcément du bluff... Il fut tenté de tirer, poussé par la peur, mais il ne ferait que perdre ses précieuses balles. Il était encore trop loin, l'autre était encore trop fort. Au lieu de ça, il continua ses provocations, d'un ton hautain qui espérait-il ressemberait à celui d'un Mangemort :   
— Ne sois pas stupide Greyback. Je ne suis pas coincé avec toi. C'est toi qui est coincé avec moi. Expecto Patronum !  
À sa grande satisfaction, le brun rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules lorsque le spectre argenté du loup le frôla. Rémus enfonça le clou :   
— Voilà ce qu'est un véritable loup : un protecteur ! Quelqu'un qui veille sur les siens, pas qui les utilise ! Je suis un loup, Greyback. Toi, tu n'es qu'un monstre, et tu le sais.  
Greyback passa à l'attaque.  
Attends, se répètait Rémus comme un mantra, attends...  
Il ne tira que lors que Greyback fut si près qu'il était impossible d'éviter l'impact de son corps.   
Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un tourbillon de muscles et de fureur, le plus âgé tentant d'utiliser à la fois sa force supérieur et son poids pour écraser son adversaire, le plus jeune d'utiliser la dernière balle. Mais il n'avait pas la place de manoeuvrer et il finit par jeter le revolver plutôt que de laisser Greyback l'attraper. Le sang du chef de meute coulait à flot, il était touché, aucun doute là-dessus, alors comment pouvait-il être encore aussi fort ?   
Rémus comprit lorsqu'une main poisseuse, inondée de sang, vint se coller contre sa gorge. Greyback avait les bras en avant, mains tendues. Il avait réussi à arrêter la balle avant qu'elle atteigne un organe vital.   
Ils roulèrent et se battirent furieusement, brisant les caisses sur le passage, dans une étreinte féroce de vie et de mort, tandis que derrière eux résonnait le fracas de la roche à l'agonie sous les sorts. Rémus reçu un nouveau choc qui l'envoya voler contre le mur de la grotte. Encore confus, il espèra fugacement pouvoir tirer parti de cette distance et utiliser la baguette volée... mais celle-ci s'était brisée sous l'impact. Il devait encore tenir, mais lorsqu'il croisait les yeux de fauve de Greyback venu achever son oeuvre, il ne voyait pas du tout comment.  
C'est alors qu'il aperçu le revolver, sa propre arme, aux mains de son ennemi. Il se figea d'horreur, et vit un sourire cruel s'étaler lentement sur le visage du chef de meute.   
Ne reste pas comment ça ! se cria-t-il mentalement, tentant de s'extraire de la terreur glacée qui le parcourrait. Bats-toi ! Bats-toi jusqu'au bout !  
Une partie de lui-même avait envie de crier que non, il ne pouvait pas se battre, impossible. Il était fait, il était mort, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire  
Greyback se rapprocha. Son bras blessé, couvert de sang, pendait à présent. La balle d'argent devait être encore dedans et elle l'empoisonnait lentement - bien trop lentement pour sauver Rémus. De son autre main, il tenait le revolver braqué sur sa proie. Il colla le canon de l'arme sur la poitrine du plus jeune, droit sur le coeur.  
Une autre partie de Rémus, qui avait étrangement la voix de Sirius, continuait à l'encourager : Ne lâche pas !  
Le chef de meute avait glissé sa baguette à la ceinture. Jamais Rémus n'arriverait à l'attraper et à l'utiliser avant qu'il ne tire. Mais...  
Tendant la main aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il n'eut qu'à effleurer le bois des doigts tout en criant Incendio. Le feu parti directement sur Greyback et dévora ses vêtements, tandis que la balle partait bien plus haut que ce que le chef de meute avait prévu. Rémus hurla sous l'impact, Greyback hurla sous les flammes, et commença à s'enfuir et se rouler au sol pour les éteindre.  
Bien, se dit Rémus en se laissant glisser au sol, épuisé et endolori. J'ai gagné du temps. Maintenant Sirius on n'attend plus que toi.  
Un ultime grondement retentit, sourd et puissant, et le passage vers la grotte fut violemment dégagé. Le châtain sourit tout en luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Sirius. Toujours là juste à temps, et jamais dans la discrétion.


	57. Conséquences

Sirius déboula dans la caverne comme un boulet de canon, pour trouver Greyback en flamme et affolé. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation il dégaina son poignard d'argent et lui sauta dessus, tandis que derrière lui Maugrey lui criait de dégager de la ligne de tir. Au diable la magie et les stupefix inefficaces, il allait mettre fin à la menace, seul s'il le fallait !  
Greyback ne pouvait plus utiliser qu'un seul bras, il souffrait le martyr et avait du mal à percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il parvint cependant à repousser Sirius d'une frappe magistrale. Arrivé tout juste dans les pas de son ami, James le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Lui ne s'était pas laissé aveuglé par la fureur et n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à sa baguette. Il enchaina les sortilèges de pétrification, pendant que Sirius déchainé repartait à l'assaut.   
Cette fois, le monstre était suffisamment ralenti pour que l'attaque porte. La lame d'argent le transperça en pleine poitrine.  
Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter de l'affaiblir. Il le poignarda plusieurs fois, sans se soucier des brûlures de ses mains, il frappa jusqu'à ce que James le tire en arrière en lui disant :  
« Arrête ! Arrête, c'est terminé, c'est terminé !  
Comme s'il attendait cette révélation, le corps de Greyback s'écroula enfin.   
Maugrey pesta :  
— Bon sang, Black, on avait besoin de lui vivant ! C'était une précieuse source d'informations et...  
— Non. J'avais fait une promesse.   
Sans en dire plus, Sirius se détourna de la scène, indifférent à présent à son ancien adversaire. Ce n'était pas sa vengeance à lui, comment aurait-il pu en retirer une quelconque satisfaction ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauver Rémus, et c'était Rémus qu'il cherchait à présent, en même temps que les sorciers de l'Ordre.   
.  
Ce fut Lily qui le trouva en premier et appela les autres, tandis qu'elle lui administrait les premiers soins. Le loup-garou était dans un état lamentable, les os brisés, la peau couverte d'echymoses et de coupures dues aux coups et aux griffes de Greyback. Elle vit même quelques traces de morsures, qui malgré la forme humaine du chef de meute étaient redoutablement profondes. Cependant les pouvoirs de Rémus étaient déjà en train de guérir ces blessures là. Non, ce qui était inquiétant, c'était son épaule et ce qui ressemblait bien à une blessure par balle, où la guérisseuse ne voyait aucune magie en train d'agir sur les chairs. Ce qui voulait dire que la blessure était dûe à de l'argent. Sans ménagement, Lily déchira la chemise de Rémus et inspecta l'autre côté de l'épaule, intacte. La balle n'était pas ressortit, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas touché un organe vital, elle continuait de diffuser son poison dans le sang du loup-garou. Il était condamné.  
Rémus croisa son regard. L'affolement qu'il lisait dans ses yeux verts lui suffit. De toutes manières, il s'en doutait. C'était à ça que servait cette arme, après tout. Et c'était lui qui l'avait ramenée, qui l'avait utilisée alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de compter sur sa magie. Les armes moldues ont l'air de solution de facilité, si efficaces qu'elles ressemblent à une tricherie. Mais elles sont les plus difficiles à maitriser. Les plus infidèles aussi.   
Sirius, quant à lui, ne voyait pas, ne savait pas, et il se jeta au cou de son compagnon tout en s'exclamant :  
— Moony ! C'est bon, on a réussi, on a tué Greyback ! Mission accomplie !  
Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en disant :  
— C'est super. Je suis fier de toi.  
— Lily va te remettre sur pieds et on va fêter ça, pas vrai, Evans ? Ça va être la fête de l'année, la...  
— Sirius ! l'interrompit sèchement Lily. Il a été blessé. Avec de l'argent. Il... C'est grave, Sirius !  
— Quoi ?   
Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, à cet instant, et Rémus eut l'impression de se rendre compte pour la première fois à quel point il était jeune. À quel point ils étaient tous jeunes. Ça semblait plus clair, à présent, comme s'il voyait nettement leurs décisions et pouvait dire quelles erreurs ils avaient commises, depuis le début de cette folle aventure. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il prit la main de Sirius, espérant que celui-ci resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Alors que son compagnon s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre, à protester :  
— Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Evans ! Tu peux le soigner ! Tu peux tout soigner ! Tu...  
— Je peux extraire la balle en utilisant de la chirugie moldue. Mais je ne peux pas soigner un loup-garou de l'argent, Sirius ! Personne ne le peut ! Même Dumbledore ne sait pas...  
— C'est ridicule ! Il y a forcément un moyen ! On doit pouvoir tenter quelque chose !  
Sirius sautait à présent à la gorge de Maugrey, pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. L'Auror garda son sang-froid et dit à Lily :  
— Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse le transporter. Les autres groupes sont déjà partis avec les prisonniers, il faut qu'on s'en aille aussi avant que les Mangemorts arrivent.  
— Maugrey ! hurlait Sirius. On ne peut pas laisser Rémus comme ça !  
— On ne le laisse pas, on l'emmène, Black. On fera tout ce qu'on pourra. Et vous le savez.»  
.  
Pendant que le reste du groupe transplanait, Sirius se pencha vers Lily et murmura :   
« On l'emmène ailleurs. Il faut qu'on trouve comment le soigner !  
— Sirius... gémit Rémus. On ne peut pas. Alors arrê...  
— Quelqu'un peut ! Il y a bien... Il faut qu'on demande aux Mangemorts ! Ils viennent ici, non ? Ils font des expériences sur les loups-garous ! Ils savent forcément plus de choses que les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste !  
Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux et murmura :  
— Rogue...  
— Quoi, Rogue ?   
Seul James était resté en arrière, inquiet de la réaction de Sirius. Il n'avait pas tout entendu, mais ce nom seul avait suffit à éveiller sa méfiance.   
La voix de Rémus était de plus en plus faible, mais il parvint encore à expliquer :   
— Rogue était là... C'est lui qui est envoyé à Greyback... de la part des Mangemorts... j'ai pris sa baguette... Il s'est enfui... je pensais qu'il défendrait les loups... je ne sais pas où il est...  
Lily répondit d'une voix sourde :   
— Moi, je crois que je sais.  
Elle regarda James comme si elle voulais être sûre qu'il lui pardonne, et ajouta :   
— Il faut qu'on le tente. Peut-être que lui a un remède... Il faut qu'on y aille.»  
James serra les poings mais hocha la tête. La question ne se posait pas - et si son vieil ennemi ne pouvait rien faire, au moins il avait à présent la preuve que c'était un Mangemort et il pourrait l'arrêter sur-le-champ, avec toute la violence nécessaire.  
.  
Lily les emmena tous les trois jusqu'à une petite rue moldue, où elle alla directement frapper à la porte d'une maison qui semblait abandonnée depuis des années. James se posta deux pas derrière elle, la baguette sortie, au cas où ce Mangemort révèlerait son vrai visage et attaquerait. Derrière lui, Sirius portait Rémus, guettant les éclairs de conscience de plus en plus rares du loup-garou.   
Une voix s'éleva de la porte elle-même pour demander :   
« Qui est là ?   
— Lily Evans, affirma Lily d'une voix forte.  
Après un temps d'attente, la voix reprit :  
— Tu peux entrer. Mais pas les deux autres.  
— Les trois autres. Severus, Rémus est avec nous, il est blessé. On a besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie !  
Après un temps d'attente, la voix reprit :   
— Potter reste dehors. Black pose le loup-garou et il s'en va. C'est non négociable. Tu m'excuseras, Lily, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'accueillir des Aurors dans ma maison.  
— C'est d'accord, dit Lily avant que James ait pu réagir.  
La porte s'ouvrit. La sorcière s'avança, suivi de Sirius, et adressa un regard d'excuse à son fiancé. James lui murmura au passage :   
— À la moindre entourloupe, tu m'envois ton patronus, d'accord ? Je reste là, je suis prêt à défoncer cette maudite porte à la seconde où tu as besoin de moi.  
— Promis.   
Puis le brun tendit une baguette à Sirius :   
— C'est celle de Rémus. Je l'ai récupérée sur... sur Greyback. Si jamais ça peut servir...  
Son ami la prit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête silencieux.  
Ils entrèrent. La porte se referma violemment sur eux. Et à nouveau tout paru mort dans la petite maison.  
.  
Severus Rogue les attendait dans son salon, froid et hautain, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans la caverne et qu'il accueillait des visiteurs indésirables. Il jeta un oeil sur Rémus inconscient et demanda :   
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?   
Lily répondit :   
— Une balle d'argent dans l'épaule.  
— Alors il est fichu.  
— Non ! Je peux l'enlever avec la chirurgie moldue. Mais il faudra nettoyer son sang de l'argent, et... Je sais que tu travailles avec les Mangemorts, et qu'ils t'ont envoyé auprès de Greyback. Tu fais des potions pour eux, non ? Alors, si tu as le moindre moyen d'aider Rémus, je t'en supplie...  
Sirius ajouta, d'une voix rauque :   
— Je t'en supplie aussi. Je t'en supplie, Severus. Je... Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais sauve-le !  
Rogue sembla hésiter, son regard passant de Sirius à Rémus. Il demanda :   
— Alors, c'était vrai, cette histoire ? Toi et... le loup-garou ?   
— Oui. Je l'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui.  
Rogue sembla le jauger, hésita, regarda Lily qui ajouta :   
— Je sais qu'on s'est battu dans des camps opposés aujourd'hui. Qu'à tes yeux nous sommes des ennemis. Mais tu es toujours resté mon ami, et...  
— C'est bon, soupira le sorcier, je vais essayer. Mais n'oublie pas que ce ne sont que des essais, et qu'il est gravement blessé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ses chances de survie.  
— Il faut qu'on tente ! Ou si tu as une meilleure idée...  
— Je reste sa meilleure option, j'imagine. Très bien. Mais j'ai des conditions. En attendant, Black, pose-le sur la table.  
Pendant que Sirius s'exécutait, Rogue poursuivit :   
— Je ne te demande rien, Lily, car comme tu l'as dit nous sommes restés amis en dépit de tout. Si tu peux... rester mon amie, alors que tu sais que je suis un Mangemort, ça me suffira amplement de ta part. Cependant, je veux la garantie que ni les Aurors ni l'Ordre ne me poursuivront. Après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui je vais devoir me rattraper auprès du Seigneur Noir si je veux avoir une chance de m'enfuir, et j'aurai besoin d'avoir les mains libres, c'est clair ?  
Lily hésita, sachant que quoi qu'il ait besoin de faire pour "se rattraper", ce sera forcément terrible. Sirius répondit à sa place :   
— C'est d'accord.  
Son regard était mort, mais il ne marquait pas la moindre hésitation. À cet instant, il était prêt à tout, et Rogue ajouta avec un petit sourire :  
— Quant à toi, Black, ton paiement sera une promesse. Tu auras une dette envers moi, et je pourrais te réclamer de la payer quand je le voudrai et à la manière dont je le déciderai, sans que tu puisses t'y opposer.  
— C'est d'accord, répéta Sirius.  
— Cette dette reste valable qu'il meurt ou non.  
— J'ai dit d'accord, alors met-toi au travail ! Le temps presse !  
— D'abord, je veux sceller ta promesse par un Serment Inviolable. Lily sera notre témoin.   
— Bien.  
Immédiatement Sirius retroussa sa manche pour attraper l'avant-bras de Severus, peau contre peau. Rogue murmura avec un petit sourire :  
— Alors tu l'aimes vraiment. Etonnant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y avait de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta glorieuse personne dans ce qui te sert de coeur.  
— Si tu ne l'avais pas cru, tu n'aurais jamais tenté ta chance à ce point, sale escroc. Maintenant, Lily, vas-y. Je vais prendre cette dette, tu vas soigner Rémus, et avec un peu de chance on ne se reverra plus jamais.  
— Une excellente perspective.  
Lily procéda au sort de Serment Inviolable. Puis les deux ennemis se séparèrent.   
Rogue expliqua :   
— J'ai de quoi faire la potion, mais il me faut une baguette, la mienne a été prise par votre ami... À moins qu'il l'ait encore ?   
Lily retira la baguette brisée de la ceinture de Rémus. Le sorcier la contempla d'un air désolé, puis la mit de côté et réclama :   
— Une autre baguette, donc. J'imagine que Lily doit garder la sienne, même si elle utilise la méthode moldue, alors...  
Il tendit la main vers Sirius, qui hésita, puis lui donna la baguette de Rémus. Il ajouta, comme pour se justifier :   
— Il a réussi à très bien utiliser la tienne, alors ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
Rogue hocha la tête et se mit au travail.  
.  
La nuit fut longue pour tous.  
James attendait dehors, sans savoir ce qu'il devrait craindre ou espérer. Rogue était concentré sur sa potion. Sirius assistait Lily qui opérait.  
Le brun n'avait jamais eu une idée très claire de ce que les Moldus entendaient par "opérer". Il avait vaguement compris qu'il s'agissait de réparer les organes directement. Mais la partie où on ouvrait la personne l'avait choqué.  
Heureusement, Lily savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait lancé des sorts antiseptiques et utilisait sa baguette comme scalpel d'une précision dépassant tout ce que les Moldus pouvaient imaginer. D'autres sorts cautérisaient les vaisseaux au fur et à mesure qu'elle en avait besoin et empêchaient les saignements. Ainsi, elle ne mit pas longtemps à extraire la balle.  
La plaie restait cependant très inquiétante. L'argent avait gravement brûlé les chairs, et contaminé tout le système sanguin. La guérisseuse faisait de son mieux pour gagner du temps et appliquer des sorts de soin dans les zones touchées, directement dans les organes infectés, mais ça ne durerait pas éternellement.   
Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'endormir davantage le loup-garou déjà évanoui, et Sirius voyait ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières, comme s'il était aux prises avec un rêve qui ne le lâchait pas. Mais il était là.   
Enfin, Rogue annonça :   
— C'est prêt.  
La potion qu'il avait achevée était épaisse, collante et d'une couleur argentée suspecte. Immédiatement Sirius s'exclama :  
— Non ! Tu essaye de l'achever ! Jamais je n'aurais dû...  
— Du calme Black, le coupa sèchement Rogue. C'est du nitrate d'argent, un dérivé indispensable pour que la potion agisse sur un loup-garou. Ces bestioles sont résistantes à la magie, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.  
— Mais...  
— Et crois-le ou non, mais je veux qu'il vive. Il m'a trompé, mais je sais qu'il est loyal à Lily, et capable d'être généreux. Ce qui prouve qu'il est trop bien pour toi, Black. Bien sûr, si tu as changé d'avis...  
Lily lui ordonna :  
— Sirius, arrêtes d'être aussi stupide et donne-moi cette potion. C'est sa seule chance !  
La mort dans l'âme, Sirius lui tendit le petit chaudron, et elle commença à diffuser la potion dans le système sanguin, découpant des lambeaux argentés à même la pâte visqueuse. Severus commenta :   
— Je n'aurais pas pensé à l'utiliser ainsi. C'est plutôt ingénieux, Lily.  
— Crois-moi, les Moldus ont beaucoup à nous apprendre sur le fonctionnement du corps humain...  
La petite pique ne sembla pas le toucher. Au contraire, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, teinté de nostalgie. À la manière dont il regardait Lily, il était visible que c'était pour elle et uniquement pour elle qu'il faisait ça. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne le voyait pas. Pour Sirius, c'était évident. C'était aussi pour ça que Rogue savait que Sirius accepterait quelque chose d'aussi insensé que ce serment aveugle. Il savait à quoi peut pousser l'amour fou, et il s'en était servit à son profit.  
Et pourtant, si ça marchait, alors Sirius considérerait que c'était le bon choix. Quoi que Rogue puisse lui demander en paiement de sa dette, ça en vaudrait largement la peine.  
Enfin, Lily termina sa tâche et referma la plaie, en disant :   
— Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, tous les trois. Sirius avait pris la main de Rémus et la serrait en murmurant des promesses, des encouragements, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ça devait marcher. Son Moony ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Ses dernières paroles ne pouvaient pas être à propos de Rogue. C'était un battant. Un Gryffondor. Le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus courageux de tous. Il avait vaincu Greyback. Il pouvait y arriver...  
Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que peu à peu, l'aube se levait. Il guettait le moindre signe, la moindre contraction des muscles, le moindre tressautement des paupières. Il croyait comme si la seule force de sa volonté pouvait faire la différence. Il priait, de toute son âme, il priait le loup-garou de guérir et de se réveiller vivant.  
Enfin, comme en réponse, Rémus Lupin ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles d'ambre croisèrent les yeux gris de Sirius et il amorça un début de sourire épuisé, tandis que le brun hurlait :   
— Moony ! Moony, tu es vivant, ça a marché ! Moony ! Lily, il est vivant ! Il est vivant !  
Comme s'il se réveillait après une pleine lune ordinaire, Rémus marmonna :   
— S'lut, Sir'us.»  
Sirius lui sauta au cou, repoussé par Lily qui lui ordonna de laisser de l'air au patient et l'examina, mais son sourire radieux ne trompait pas, la guérisseuse en était certaine, Rémus avait guérit. Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver ses forces, mais il vivrait.  
Derrière eux, Rogue hocha la tête de l'air satisfait de celui qui n'a jamais douté de ses capacités, et les mit fermement à la porte.


	58. Epilogue

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis la mort de Greyback. Rémus avait guéri, une lente convalescence qui le laissait encore affaibli, en dépit des soins régulier de Lily. La guérisseuse avait appris la potion de Rogue et tentait de répandre son usage auprès des autres soigneurs magiques, qui n'en voyaient pas réellement l'intérêt. Ça n'empêchait pas la rouquine de se battre, au contraire. A présent que la meute de Greyback ne pouvait plus faire de dégât, il était temps de redorer le blason des autres loups-garou dans l'opinion publique sorcière, tendre la main à ceux qui étaient restés des alliés face aux forces des Ténèbres. Lily tentait d'être cette voix, tout en poursuivant ses études et en aidant l'Ordre du Phénix. Les choses avançaient à une lenteur désespérante, et les deux amis en discutaient souvent autour d'une tasse de thé après les soins du loup-garou. Même si ce jour-là, ils se concentraient sur un sujet bien plus intéressant : la sorcière venait d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.  
« Félicitations ! s'exclama son ami. C'est pour quand ?   
— Normalement, à la fin du mois de juillet. On voulait attendre d'être sûrs pour l'annoncer... Enfin, je voulais attendre d'être sûre. C'est idiot, mais c'est quand Alice nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte aussi que je me suis décidée. Je l'ai dit à James hier, et j'imagine que Sirius est déjà au courant ?   
— Sans doute, ils sont allé boire ensemble hier soir, et il est allé directement au travail ensuite, donc j'ai supposé que la nuit avait été longue... Et maintenant je comprends. Ils ont dû fêter dignement la nouvelle. C'est fantastique !  
— Tu trouves vraiment ?   
— Bien sûr, comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas être une bonne nouvelle ?   
— Avec la guerre, et tout ce qui peut arriver... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable. Si je n'aurais pas dû attendre une meilleure période, ou...  
— Lily ! Ne les laisse pas gâcher tes plus beaux moments. Et puis, l'Ordre progresse, non ? Tu-Sais-Qui se fait de plus en plus discret. On dit qu'il a peur de Dumbledore, surtout maintenant qu'il a perdu les loups-garous, les géants, et que plus de la moitié des Mangemorts a été arrêté. Je sais que la guerre est loin d'être finie, mais... on se bat, Lily, pour protéger des choses aussi importantes que ce que tu es en train de vivre. Et je trouve ça merveilleux que tu sois enceinte.   
Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire et avoua :   
— Ça me rassure. James tient à ce que Sirius soit le parrain, alors j'espère que tu vas réussir à calmer ses ardeurs avant qu'il ne gâte honteusement mon bébé !  
Rémus éclata de rire :  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais bon, tu le connais...  
Ils rirent tous les deux. Sirius s'était bien remis de la mission Greyback. Il était aussi outrageux qu'à son habitude, toujours prêt à foncer dans les ennuis, et toujours aussi spectaculaire.  
En apparence du moins. Seuls Rémus, James et Lily savaient à quel point il avait été marqué. Tous avaient été marqués. La guerre, la confrontation, la mort, les mensonges, toutes ces épreuves les avaient meurtris, fait mûrir. Mais ils restaient sûrs de leurs choix et de leur camp. Même Rémus était prêt à replonger dans la bataille.   
Pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Il allait mieux, pourtant, mais pas assez pour retourner se battre. Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu'il profitait au maximum de sa nouvelle vie. Lui et Sirius s'étaient trouvé une nouvelle maison, qu'ils avaient enchantée pour se créer un immense jardin caché et un intérieur douillet, garni d'une excellente bibliothèque. Le brun avait acheté une moto moldue, et après avoir appris à s'en servir, il l'avait "arrangée" avec toutes sortes de sortilèges parfaitement illégaux - et Rémus n'allait pas s'en plaindre, préférant nettement voler en moto avec son amant que n'importe quel autre moyen de transport sorcier. Pour l'instant, la seule plainte du loup-garou était de voir son compagnon aussi pris par son travail, que ce soit auprès des Aurors ou de l'Ordre. Et aussi la cage d'argent, bien sûr. Il n'osait pas encore croire que Sirius pourrait devenir Animagus pour le délivrer. Il préférait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, et ce qu'il avait lui semblait déjà si colossal qu'il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas un rêve.   
Une maison à lui. Une baguette. Des livres. De la magie. Un rôle à jouer, des gens à protéger. Des amis. Et un compagnon.  
Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à rêver qu'il pourrait en avoir autant.  
Lily continua :  
— Et j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, ils étaient fous de joie !  
— Normal. En plus, ils adorent James.  
— Ça, c'est parce que devant eux et ma chère soeur il s'est toujours donné du mal pour bien se tenir, et qu'il a réussi à faire illusion jusqu'à présent... Mais figure-toi que ma mère a commencé à s'inquiéter de savoir si j'accoucherai à Sainte-Mangouste ou dans un hôpital moldu. Elle a peur que je mette mon bébé au monde par magie !  
— Pourtant, la magie aide bien dans ce genre de cas, non ? Enfin j'imagine.  
— Bien sûr que ça aide, mais ça ne fabrique pas le bébé ! Franchement, j'adore mes parents, mais il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'écoutent rien de ce que j'ai pu leur raconter sur la magie. J'imagine qu'il y a des choses que les moldus ne comprendront jamais...  
— Mais si, il faut juste leur laisser le temps. Quand je vois tout ce que ma mère a pu vivre, et la manière dont elle a évolué... Elle a découvert l'existence de la magie, l'existence des loups-garou, a dû gérer un enfant loup-garou, et homosexuel, et disparu, puis réapparu héros de guerre magique avec un compagnon. Et au final, elle fait comme n'importe quelle mère : elle n'arrête pas de me parler de Sirius et de nous offrir des tonnes de nourriture.  
— Elle parle de Sirius... en bien ?   
— C'est ça le plus étonnant !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Lily ajouta :   
— C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ai pas eu de reconnaissance officielle. Seul l'Ordre sait pour ta médaille...  
— Tous les gens qui comptent vraiment pour moi savent pour ma médaille, et comment je l'ai obtenue. Ça me va, ne t'en fait pas.   
— Dis-moi... est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à ce qui va se passer, à la fin de la guerre ?   
— Heu... pas vraiment. Enfin, pas spécialement. J'imagine que j'aurais plus souvent Sirius à la maison. A part ça...  
— Tu pourrais être reconnu. Tu pourrais être le représentant des loups-garou au Ministère. Tu pourrais...  
— Non, Lily. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille dans un monde en paix.   
— Tu sais, Dumbledore est très admiratif de tout ce que tu as fait, et de ton apprentissage de la magie. Il a dit qu'après la guerre, il pourrait bien t'embaucher comme professeur à Poudlard. Enfin, c'est Sirius qui l'a suggéré, mais Dumbledore a dit que c'était une bonne idée, et... Moony, pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?   
— Parce que c'est complètement tordant ! Enfin, tu m'imagines, moi, à Poudlard ? Moi qui n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller, même comme étudiant ?  
— D'abord, tu as eu le droit d'y aller, même si ça ne s'est pas fait...  
— Et puis qu'est-ce que je leur enseignerai ? Les seuls sorts que je maîtrise, c'est en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et tu me vois en train de faire cours à des petits sorciers ? "Alors aujourd'hui les enfants, on va apprendre à tuer un loup-garou. Premier point très important : pas moi. Deuxième point très important : on y va à la baguette et on évite les armes moldues".  
— Idiot ! s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire. Je te dis ça sérieusement, moi, très sérieusement ! Je suis sûre que tu pourrais être excellent ! Et si ça ne te plait pas, il y a plein de carrières sorcières dans lesquelles tu pourrais te lancer !  
— D'accord, d'accord...  
Riant toujours à moitié, Rémus leva les bras en signe de redition. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais il n'avait pas envie de contrarier son amie. Au lieu de ça, il leur resservit une tasse de thé, et dit :  
— Je suis content que tu crois en moi, je t'assure. Simplement, pour le moment je ne suis pas bon à grand-chose. Ensuite, je compte surtout me battre encore. La paix, j'y crois, j'y travaille, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire déjà des plans sur la comète.  
Il ajouta, plus sérieusement :  
— Mais on finira par gagner cette guerre, Lily, j'en suis sûr. Ton bébé ne grandira pas sous cette menace. Je t'en fais la promesse.»  
Lily fronça le nez devant l'aspect solennel de cette déclaration, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Le loup-garou savait souvent toucher au coeur des choses, et en cet instant c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre : une promesse d'avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'un an de publication sur fanfiction.net... posté en une soirée ici ! Ca fait un peu bizarre, du coup j'ai enlevé la plupart des notes et des questions que je posais à mes lecteurs, je n'ai gardée que celles qui me paraissaient pertinentes... Du coup on n'a pas prit le temps de se connaitre, mais j'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fanfictions ou à découvrir mes fictions originales sur https://www.wattpad.com/user/Luma_az  
> A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
